A Whole New World
by Angel Monroe
Summary: Abandoned AU. Jess never came to Stars Hollow, but Rory was sent to New York to live with her aunt. Lit starting second chapter. JJ in later chapters.
1. A Whole New World

A/N: This idea just came to me a while back. AU Jess never came to Stars Hollow, but Rory moved to New York. Happens some time before Jess would have gotten there, but Rory and Dean were still together. Literati starting second chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 1: A Whole New World

Rory stepped off the bus into her new world. She glanced at her surroundings and cringed a little. It wasn't as if she had never been to Manhattan before. She and her mother had seen a concert here a while back. She had been to the city, but that didn't mean she wanted to live there. 

She looked around for the person she was supposed to meet. 'What did she look like the last time I saw her?' she tried to remember. 'Short brown hair, green eyes, medium height, wide smile………' Rory ticked off the description in her head as she looked for someone who matched. Finally, she set her eyes on a gentle-looking woman in her late thirties-early forties. The woman was smiling warmly and Rory knew she had found the right person.

"Aunt Grace?" she asked walking up to her with her suitcase in tow. 

"Rory?" Grace greeted her with a smile in return. There was a moment of slight discomfort before the two embraced. 

"How are you?" Rory asked her as they began to walk down the street. "I haven't seen you since I was………"

"Six," Grace finished. "You and your mother came to visit when I bought the apartment, and that was the last I saw of either of you."

"Sorry about that," Rory apologized. "We would have stopped by when we were in town for a concert, but there was a thing with my friends and pointy-haired college boys and my mother knocking on every door in the apartment building, and there just wasn't any time. And we were here for dinner a few weeks ago but . . ." She trailed off, looking down at her shoes for something to concentrate on.

"I guess I can forgive you this time," Grace joked, but then her face fell. "I just wish you could be here this time under happier circumstances."

Rory looked down at her hands. She really wished the same thing. Her mother was only 33 years old. She wasn't supposed to get sick like she was. She wasn't supposed to be dying. She thought about the first time Lorelai had told her the news. 

*****_Flashback: Three Weeks Earlier_*****

"Mom," Rory called from the front door, "I'm home." 

When she was greeted with silence, she assumed her mom was still at work and went into her room. Dropping her heavy backpack by her desk, she slumped down on her bed. It had been a long day. She had had two tests and an English essay due. Plus, she had to deal with the constant annoyance of Paris and the rest of the Chiltonites. Thank the heavens, it would be over in only one more week.

As she lay there with her eyes closed, wishing for the week to be over, she heard a light knock on the open door. She opened her eyes to see her mother standing in the doorway. She lacked her usual gusto and looked tired around her eyes, sad even. Upon closer inspection, Rory could see that Lorelai had been crying. 

"What is it?" she asked sitting up. "What's wrong?"

Lorelai forced a tired smile. "It's not important right now," she answered obviously fighting to keep her voice casual. "Get dressed in your favorite formalwear. You and I are going out on the town tonight."

"Okay," Roy replied standing. "What's the occasion?"

"I just want to celebrate," Lorelai answered a little too somberly for the statement.

"Okay," Rory relented still unsure about the situation. What was Lorelai keeping from her? Why did she look so sad? Nonetheless, she changed into her favorite little black dress and she and her mother headed out to a fancy restaurant in Manhattan.

The two girls sat down as the hostess led them to a table in the corner. She set down menus in front of them and left them to their own devices. 

Lorelai seemed to be in a better mood now, cracking jokes and witticisms like her old self again. She almost had Rory believing that everything was fine. Almost.

"So what's wrong, Mom?" Rory said out of the blue as they both searched over the menu. "I know you're hiding something from me, and you know that I hate that."

"I don't want to discuss it right now," Lorelai replied seriously, never taking her eyes from the food listing.

"Please, Mom," Rory pushed. "I can see how sad you are. You look like you're going to cry, like you have been crying."

"Drop it," Lorelai warned, her voice holding a little edge.

"Mom!"

"Dammit Rory!" she cried a little too loudly and a little harsher than she'd meant. She slammed the menu down on the table making the silverware and glasses jingle together. "I am not going to discuss this with you right now! I took you out here tonight to have a pleasant night and enjoy myself. I do not want to talk about this right now, understand?" 

"Fine," Rory replied aggravated.  

There was a long moment of tense silence before the waitress came over and took their orders. Then the two of them sat rigid and quiet until the food came about twenty minutes later. Once they had their food to concentrate on and coffee in their cups, the moment eased a little.

"So how do you like the city?" Lorelai asked her daughter between forkfuls of fettuccini. 

"I've seen before," she replied obviously still a little agitated.

"Yes," Lorelai admitted, "but do you like it here?"

"Yeah, sure," Rory answered, her voice a little less hostile. "It's okay."

Lorelai took a deep breath, obviously weighing her next statement. "How would you like to live here?" she asked with false indifference.

"What?" Rory looked up, not really believing what had just come from her mother's mouth.

"Live here," Lorelai repeated. "What do you think?"

"This is what we're celebrating?" Rory asked a little taken aback. "We're moving to New York?"

"No," Lorelai said slowly, "we're celebrating that you're moving to New York."

"Come again," Rory said confused. "What do you mean I'm moving to New York? What about you?"

"I'm not moving to New York," she replied looking down as she twirled a piece of pasta over and over with her fork. "You're moving in with your Aunt Grace and cousin John."

"Aunt Grace?" Rory was almost crying now. 'Why is she sending me away?' she asked herself. 'What'd I do?' "But why?" she asked her mother.

"I need you to calm down," Lorelai tried to sooth her daughter. 

"No!" Rory protested. "I need to know why you're sending me to New York. What are you keeping from me?"

"I'm dying!" Lorelai blurted out.

There was a pregnant pause while this information sunk in with Rory and the many restaurant patrons who had been following their heated conversation.

"You're what?" Rory asked praying that she had dreamed or misheard the last thing her mother had said as tear formed behind her eyes.

"I have cancer," Lorelai replied, her voice shaking slightly. "Breast cancer to be exact."

"How come I didn't know about this?" Rory demanded in disbelief. "How long have you known?"

"I went for some tests about a week ago because the OBGYN said she found something weird last month. She called me late this morning with the results."

"But what about treatments?" Rory asked franticly. "What about chemotherapy or radiation or . . . I don't know . . . something?"

"The doctor said it's worth a try," Lorelai explained, "but that's why you have to live with your aunt for a while. It's a very rare form of the disease and can't be treated with normal procedures. There's a guy in London that specializes in this and I have to go there for a while for treatment."

"Then I'm coming with you," Rory asserted. 

"No, baby, you're not," Lorelai said seriously. "I may be in bad shape a lot of the time and I will not have you watch me deteriorate. You are my life and I will not ruin yours because of it."

"But—" Rory tried to object. 

"That's final young lady," Lorelai put her foot down. "Now you do have two choices and two choices only, but I already know your answer. You can either live with your Aunt Grace who, may I say, is a wonderful woman single-handedly raising a teenager of her own, or you can live in Hartford with your grandparents and turn out like me."

"Aunt Grace it is," Rory replied glumly.

*****_End Flashback_*****

"So how was the bus ride?" Grace asked her, pulling her out of the trance she was in.

"It was fine," Rory answered noncommittally as she looked around at the scenery as she walked. It was a lot different than the movies made it seem. It wasn't nearly as dirty or sinister. She had been to the Bangles concert in the city, but they had hardly stopped to scope out the place. What she saw here looked like a pretty decent place to live. 

They stopped in front of a large apartment complex, and Grace took out her keys and let them in through the front doors. They walked with Rory's bags into one of those old fashioned-looking elevators. They pulled the door shut and went up to the third floor. Stepping off, they were confronted by the smell of ethnic food and the sound of television sets coming from various apartments at the same time.

"The walls are a little thin here," Grace explained. "You get used to it."

Rory followed her to the door that read 316 and walked into the small, three bedroom apartment. She looked around at the cozy living room and quaint little kitchen, and all of a sudden size didn't matter in the least. This was a home; she could tell. 

"I'm so glad you could stay here with John and me," Grace said enthusiastically leading her down a short hallway to a room with a desk, a computer, and a few bookshelves. "For the time being, you'll have to stay in the study on an air mattress, but we can fix that pretty easily. The room was sold to us as a bedroom, but we converted it into a study since it was only us two. All we have to do is revert it back."

"Oh, the study will be fine," Rory replied quickly. She ran her fingers over the classic book titles on one of the shelves. She liked this room. It reminded her of her own room back in Stars Hollow. "Can I borrow some of these books?" she asked turning to Grace. 

"Anything in this room you can use," Grace told her, "though you already have your own laptop, right?" 

"Right," Rory replied pointing to a laptop case she'd put down by the door.

"Good," Grace said. "Then I can move this one into John's room. He's obsessed with his e-mail."

Rory smiled shyly. 'I think I might like it here,' she thought. 

**So, what'd you think? I won't know if you don't tell me. Hint hint, wink wink. The next chapter will be coming soon, but I'm on a foreign computer so it might be delayed a little bit. Please review anyway. I'll love you forever! Anyway, thanks. O:)**


	2. New York High Life

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys! Special thanks to the one who pointed out the fact that ovarian cancer is completely treatable. I thought of that, but forgot to change it before I posted it. Thus, it's changed in the last chapter if you want to see. I know that breast cancer is still treatable, but this form (which is coming straight from my head. Sorry about that) is a very rare form and is harder to treat. Please forgive me for making up my own disease; I need something that will get Lorelai gone for this story to work. 

This is the next chapter. This is where our favorite New Yorker comes in. It's what you all want, and I get a chance to make Dean a bad guy again (I'm sorry, I just don't like him anymore since he turned all possessive stalkery guy). And it's just in time for the holidays, too. So Merry Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, or whatever you guys believe in. Just have a good one! Anyway, please read, review, and as always, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 2: New York High Life

 "Mom, I'm home!" Rory heard someone call from the front door.

"In the study!" Grace called back to him. 'Quite a pair of lungs between the two of them,' Rory thought trying to suppress a smile.

Seconds later John filled the doorframe. Really _filled_ it. He must have been at least 6'1" with a linebacker's build. His back and shoulders were very toned as well as his arms, and Rory seriously doubted he had ever been challenged to a fight. 

"Rory?" he looked please and almost amazed to see her. "Is that you? Is that the same little runt I picked on every weekend when our parents used to have coffee together? It can't be."

"I'll be doing the dishes," Grace said letting herself out.

"What about you John-John?" Rory said to him, smiling and punching him playfully in the arm. "When did you get six inches taller than me?"

"It's all that spinach Mom's been feeding me," he joked patting his stomach. His face fell a little bit suddenly. "I was really sorry to hear about your mom," he said seriously. "I know how hard it is to see a parent get sick. My dad died of cancer when I was only four. I hope you'll be comfortable here while she's away."

"Thanks," she said sincerely. "I really appreciate that."

After a long moment of somewhat comfortable silence, John said, "Um, I'm going to a party tonight, you wanna come?" 

'A party in Manhattan?' she thought. 'What's a party in New York like?' 

Seeing her hesitation, he assured her, "Come on, it'll be fun. I'll introduce you around and you'll feel at home in no time."

Rory took a deep breath. "Sure," she replied still unsure of what she was doing, "but please don't leave me alone with a bunch of complete strangers."

He smiled warmly, "Wouldn't think of it. I'll superglue myself to your side."

She chuckled, feeling a little better. "Okay," she said, then had a thought, "but what will I wear?"

"What do you usually wear to parties in Stars Hollow?" John asked a little amused. 

Rory thought. "Well," she told him, "sometimes I wear hot pink boas and dorky hats, and sometimes I wear a nice skirt and blouse. Which would you prefer?" He looked at her like she had three heads, and she burst out laughing. "I'll figure something out," she relented between giggles. 

"I'm leaving in twenty. Be ready," he said on his way out the door. Then turned back, "Hot pink boa?"

"Birthday party. Don't ask," she said shaking her head.

"Sure," he replied turning again and leaving her to rummage through her bag for something to wear.

Twenty-five minutes later, Rory rushed into the living room where John was patiently waiting for her. She half-limped with only one two-inch strappy heel on her foot and one in her hand. Her hair was up in a half ponytail, and her makeup was the perfect middle between sweet and sexy. She was wearing a knee-length black skirt with lavender flowers on it and a button-up black blouse. 

"Thank you Aunt Grace for lending me some shoes," she said putting the second one into place. "I wasn't really planning on going to any parties so I didn't pack any."

"No problem," Grace replied. "You look beautiful, sweetie."

"Thanks," Rory blushed a little high in her cheeks. 

"We should be going," John pointed out leading Rory toward the door. She looked at him and was sure she was dressed appropriately. He was wearing a white button-down shirt with black jeans. Casual but nice; that was what she had been going for.

"So how are we getting there?" Rory asked. "I don't think I'll be able to walk very much in these shoes."

John smiled. "Don't worry, I have a car."

Five minutes later, they pulled into someone's front yard already packed with cars. As they walked into the house together, Rory was assaulted by pounding techno and the smell of beer. 

'What have I gotten myself into?' she asked herself as John led her through a sitting room. She saw at least three couples making out in the room, but she couldn't really tell with the lights as dim as they were. 

Sensing her discomfort, John led her quickly out of that room and into the living room, which was brimming with big red party cups and fairly tipsy teenagers. Pulling her through a crowd in the center, he came upon a group of his friends, the hosts of this fine social event. 

"Steve! Ryan!" he shouted over the music, doing the group's macho guy handshake. He did likewise with a few of the others before pulling Rory up from where she was hiding behind him. "Guys, I want you to meet my cousin, Rory Gilmore. She's going to be staying with Mom and me for a while. Rory, this is Steve, Ryan, Jim, Jess, Keith, and Randy." He pointed to each of the guys in turn. 

Rory wanted to crawl into a hole. She hated to be the center of attention in a new group of people. Nonetheless, she waved hi to the guys and muttered a greeting to each. They were all focused on her and she really didn't know what to do.

Finally, John spoke up to saved her from her moment of distress. "So which of you guys would like to dance with my lovely cousin here?" he asked. She looked at him with a trace of panic in her eyes. 'That's not what I was thinking,' she told him with her eyes. When he merely smiled and shrugged, she thought she might hurt him.

"May I?" he heard one of the guys ask. 

It was the one with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. She tried to remember his name. 'Was it Jim or Jess?' she asked herself as she heard herself respond, "Sure." At least that way she wasn't the focal point of seven guys' attention at one time. 

As she followed him into the crowd of dancing couples, she heard John call to her new dance partner, "Watch your hands, man, or I'll break them off." She chuckled a little at that, and she saw the guy leading her smile as well.

They found a spot on the floor and she followed his lead in the way of dance moves. He was pretty good. They danced a few feet apart for a while before she leaned a little closer to him, trying to talk over the music.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get which one of those names belonged to you," she said loudly over the bass.

He smirked a little. "I was friend number four, otherwise known as Jess."

"Hi Jess," she said smiling. 

"Hey," he responded and they continued to dance.

After a few minutes, a slower song came over the speakers and Jess and Rory looked a little awkwardly at each other. Rory was wondering what now and Jess was wondering how he could do this without getting his hands broken.

Finally, Rory made the choice for them. "I need something to drink," she told him and he motioned for her to follow him. They maneuvered their way through the crowd to the kitchen. Jess opened the fridge and took out a beer for himself. 

"You want one?" he asked her. 

"I don't drink," she told him a little shyly. After all, she was one of only a few sober people at a party where almost everyone had thrown back a few. 

"No problem," he said pulling out a bottle of water. 

She accepted it gratefully and took a sip. She was parched from dancing.

"So," Jess said leading her out to the back porch, "what's your story?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why're you staying with John?" he asked. "You get into trouble at home?"

"No," she replied softly, keeping her eyes on the stars barely visible through the city lights. "My mom went overseas for a while and I needed a place to stay." 'It's the truth,' she thought, 'at least as much of it as I want him to know.'

"Huh," he replied strangely. That was the beginning and end of his statement. 

"Anyway," she said looking down at nothing, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"That's cool," he said taking a sip of his beer. 

They were left in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before they heard a voice behind them.

"So, Rory," John said in mock seriousness, "how many of his hands do I have to break."

She laughed, turning to her cousin. "None, he was a perfect gentleman."

"Damn Mariano," John teased, "are you losing your edge?"

Jess smirked. "No more than you're losing your wit . . . oh wait, bad analogy. You can't lose what you never had."

"Very funny bookworm," John retorted, much to the puzzlement of Rory.

"Never mind," Jess said catching her confusion.

"Anyway," John said turning to Rory, "Jim said he'd give me ten bucks if he could dance with you next."

Rory glared at him, "You are not auctioning me off to your friends."

"Only this once," John replied smiling. "I'm saving up for a new car stereo." 

"Fine," she relented, turning back to Jess. "It was nice to meet you."

 "Same here," he nodded before turning back to the stars as John led Rory to her next partner.

"Which one am I dancing with now?" he heard her ask as they disappeared into a mass of dancing teenagers.

*          *          *

Twenty minutes later, Rory was dancing with her third guy that night and getting pretty tired. She didn't want to be rude, but she really hadn't been having much fun with these last two guys. They were okay dancers, but neither of them was really that interesting. They just seemed to like to ogle her. 

"I have to get something to drink," she yelled to Keith over the bass, motioning toward the kitchen. He nodded and they headed off the floor.

Rory opened the refrigerator and took out another bottle of water. 

"I'm headed to the bathroom," Keith said as he took his third beer of the night and stepped into the mile-long line leading to the only available bathroom in the house.

Rory looked around a little uncomfortably, not knowing what to do now. Stepping out onto the patio, she set her sights on the stars again. She could do this forever. As she stood there, leaning on the railing, her mind wandered back to Stars Hollow. The sky was different here than there. The stars seemed to dim to the city lights of New York. She remembered the last time she had been stargazing. 

*****_Flashback Ten Days Before_*****

Rory looked up at the stars from the blanket she had spread out on the front lawn. She and Lorelai were enjoying a nice evening just being together. 

'One of the last,' Rory thought sullenly. She didn't want to say goodbye to her mom. They had been separated only a few times in her entire life, none for more than a couple days. Now she wasn't even sure she would see her mother again at all. 

That last thought brought tears to Rory's eyes, but she tried very hard to hide them. She didn't want to get her mom upset again. Lorelai didn't know it, but Rory had heard her cry herself to sleep every night since they had talked at the restaurant. 

"Hey," they both turned toward a voice to their right. Dean stood near the driveway, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his leather jacket. 

"Hey," Rory replied likewise.

"Can we talk?" he asked looking pointedly at Rory. 

"Um, sure," Rory said hesitantly. "Mom, can you leave us alone for a while?"

Lorelai took the hint and stood to her feet, walking into the house and shutting the door behind her. 

"Where have you been lately?" Dean asked her, a little bit of edge in his voice.

"What do mean?" Rory said sitting up. "I've been hanging with my mom."

"But I never get to see you anymore," he complained. "We haven't even talked in over a week."

"Dean, I've been busy," she told him. She looked down, trying to figure out a way to say what she needed to tell him. "And besides, you're going to have to live with not seeing me for a lot longer than a week," she said slowly. 

"What do you mean?" 

She took a deep breath. "I'm moving to New York," she blurted out.

"What?" he cried, a twinge of surprise laced with irritation apparent in his tone.

"New York," she repeated quietly. "I'm leaving in ten days."

"Were you even going to tell me?" he demanded. "I mean, I had to come find you. If I hadn't, would you have even said goodbye?"

"Of course," she replied, a little confused by the anger she was receiving. "How could you think I wouldn't?"

"Because you don't tell me anything anymore!" he yelled. 

"I'm sorry!" she yelled back, standing to her feet as his unfounded antagonism triggered her own anger. "I'm sorry I'm moving, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm _really sorry that you don't even care enough about me notice that I have something more important on my mind than __your self-involved issues! So goodbye!" With that, she ran, tears streaming down her face, into the house._

*****_End Flashback_*****

Rory winced a little at the memory. She hadn't spoken to Dean since. He had called the house more than a couple times before she'd left, but she just wasn't up for it. She had spent way too much time reassuring him; she really didn't need his crap on top of her own. 

Rory was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the person approaching her from behind.

"Hey," she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see a guy she had never met before, but then again, she was getting used to it. She was, after all, new in town. 

"Hello," she said back though a little wary. Yes, he was fairly cute, tall and muscular with shaggy blond hair and emerald green eyes, but there was something about him she didn't really feel comfortable with. 

"You wanna dance?" he asked, his voice deep and husky, and she knew what the feeling was. He smelled intensely of alcohol.

Rory looked around looking for an escape route. "Um, I was actually dancing with someone before, but he went to use the bathroom. I really think I should wait for him."

"Oh, come on," the guy pushed, stepping forward so that she was backed against the banister. 

"No really," she said glancing around for anyone who could help. "I really don't think . . . Jess!" She spotted him stepping into the kitchen.

Jess looked up when he heard his name called. Out on the patio, he saw John Patterson's cousin looking at him. She was backed into a corner of the patio by some guy he didn't recognize. He could tell by her wide eyes that she was looking for a way out.

"Rory," he said striding out onto the porch. "I've been looking all over for you." He stepped between her and the jerk, pulling her away from him. "I swear," he said playing along, "I turn away for two seconds and you disappear on me." 

He walked her into the house, keeping a protective arm around her waist. 

"Thanks," she whispered, her voice a little shaky, as he led them to an unoccupied couch. "I just got a little scared. I'm not usually hit on by drunk guys sixty pounds heavier than me."

"No problem," he replied nonchalantly. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," she forced a small smile. "I guess I'm just starting to think I don't belong here."

"At the party?"

"In New York," she corrected looking down. "I've always lived in a town where you didn't have to worry about stuff like this. I've never had to lock my door, never mind defend myself from complete strangers."

"You'll get used to it," Jess said. "And until then, I didn't really mind playing the hero."

Rory smiled at that and, though his expression remained cool, his chocolate eyes smiled back at her. She felt so comforted by them right then that she felt her doubts slipping away. 

"Rory," they turned to John as he stood over them, "You had me worried there for a while. Keith came back and said you'd disappeared."

"Just a minor incident," she assured him standing up, "but it's okay now. Jess helped me out."

"Thanks man," John said pulling Jess to his feet. "Wouldn't want anything happening to this one her first night in town."

"No," Jess agreed, his eyes meeting hers, "we definitely wouldn't."

**So, what'd you think? I won't know if you don't tell me. Hint hint, wink wink. Next chapter coming as soon as I think of it. Please review. I'll love you forever! Anyway, thanks. O:)**


	3. Surprise Tour Guide

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys! I really can't tell you how much I love you guys for those. They're like pixie sticks highs to me, and that's saying something. 

To Seehoo and anyone else who wanted to know about my fic 'Innocent Fun?' yes, it was banned from the site, but I found a place for it. It's called AFF.net, and it's a site for NC17 and R rated fics. There's a link to it on my bio, but I'm also e-mailing chapters directly to people's e-mail accounts. If you want to be put on that list, let me know at angel30261@yahoo.com. If you want the story from the beginning, indicate that in the e-mail. That goes for people who are already on the list. If you want the rest of the chapters from the beginning, I'd be happy to oblige. Just because one angry reader didn't like the story doesn't mean the rest of you should be deprived. Thanks for your continued support.

Someone commented in a review that they didn't really like that Rory was portrayed as needing to be saved. This was done on purpose, but not to show that Rory is in any way helpless. She's been pretty sheltered in Stars Hollow, and now she's new in New York. She hasn't really found her stability in the city yet, and it wouldn't make sense for her to instantly be able to handle herself. I wasn't in any way, trying to make Rory one of those stupid helpless girls who can't do anything without a guy. I hate that kind of thing. I hope that made sense. Thanks for your feedback though. I always like to know if my readers see my stories different than I think I wrote them. It gives me a chance to clarify. 

To those of you who are begging me not to kill off Lorelai, have no fear! I'm pretty sure she will not die, but I haven't gotten there yet. Just to put your minds at ease, it's very unlikely that I would take my favorite mother/daughter pair permantently out of commission. 

BTW, I never really indicated when this is taking place. Obviously, it's some time before Jess arrived, but it makes it easier if this is in the summer. Still, there is no Max, there was no engagement, and Lorelai was not dating anyone before she left. Therefore, this is the summer before Rory's . . . junior year? I guess that's it. Anyway, don't think too much about it. Just enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 3: Surprise Tour Guide

Rory groaned, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep, but she just couldn't. She had been having the most wonderful dream, but the moment she had opened her eyes, the finer parts of it had faded in her mind. 

Cursing the sun for rising, she pulled back the covers and sat up on her air-mattress. Reluctantly, she dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. All she felt like doing today was lying back and reading. She had gotten enough social interaction the night before to last her a week or so. 

Walking out into the living room, she saw that her aunt and John were already awake and dressed, sitting on the couch watching the morning news. 

"Hey," she greeted them as she sat down on the floor in front of the couch. 

"Good morning," they greeted her in unison. 

"So what are you two up to today?" she asked them. 

"I'm off to work in a few minutes," Grace answered. 

"I'm showing you around town," John said.

She looked at him incredulously. "Do I have any say in the matter?" she asked. 

"Nope," he smiled. "I'm dragging you with me."

"Whatever," she replied not even bothering to argue. "How long do I have to get ready?"

"Ten minutes," he replied not taking his eyes from the TV. "Mom's dropping us off in the park on her way to work."

"I'll be ready," she said getting up. 

She went into the bathroom and washed her face. She had taken a shower the night before to get the smell of beer and cigarettes out of her hair, so she didn't need to take one. She stared at her reflection for a long moment, staring into her own eyes. She had always thought they were her best features, but now she couldn't see passed the sadness that lingered there. 

Looking away, she took her brush and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. She didn't bother with makeup—who was she planning to impress anyway? After brushing her teeth well and taking one last look in the mirror, she went back into her room. 

Rummaging through her backpack, she found what she was looking for: her favorite worn copy of _Oliver Twist. She stuffed it in a purse and headed out to where John and Grace were waiting for her._

Ten minutes later, she and John were getting out of the car in Washington Square Park. 

"You guys can take the subway back?" Grace asked out the window.

"Of course," John answered. "We'll be fine." With that, Grace drove away. 

"You ready to see the city?" John asked.

"If you insist," Rory replied smiling a little. She really just wanted to sit down on one of the benches and read, but she knew that that wasn't likely to happen. 

"Let's go," he said offering her his arm. She took it and together they walked down the street.

*****_Two hours later_*****

"Can we please stop for a little while?" Rory asked as they passed through Washington Square Park again.

"Fine," he replied stopping. "You can sit here for a while and I'm gonna check out this comic shop down the street. Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine," she assured him patting the book in her bag.

"Okay," he said heading off across the square. 

Rory took the book out of her bag, making herself comfortable on one of the benches. She opened it to her bookmark and instantly became enveloped in the story again. She had read it many times before, but she loved it all the same. 

Five minutes later, she was so wrapped up in the book that she didn't notice the figure standing above her, watching her intently. 

"You stole my bench," he said finally, pulling her out of her trance. 

She looked up at him and smiled a little. "Jess," she said a little surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," he replied with an even tone, "last time I heard, this was a free state, a free country even."

"That's not what I meant," she said. 

"I know," he said smirking. "I like to come out here to read, too." He held up a book.

Rory's smile widened. This was completely not what she expected from him, but at least she understood the 'bookworm' comment now. "You read a lot?" she asked him.

"Depends on your definition of a lot," he said avoiding the question. He had found that most girls around here found his addiction to literature dorky.

"Whatcha reading?" she asked, noting his aversion.

He held up a worn and heavily read Hemmingway novel. 

"Hemmingway?" she scoffed. "I've read a lot of classics, but I've yet to get through a Hemmingway without falling asleep."

"You're kidding," he said disbelievingly, absently sitting down on the bench next to her. "He's one of the best novelists of his time."

"I'm more of a Jane Austin/Ayn Rand kinda girl," she said unconsciously leaning toward him as she spoke.

"Ayn Rand?" he smiled. "She's a nut."

"You've read her?" she asked a little amazed. 

"Oh yeah," he replied, "and having read her work, I can honestly say that she's certifiable."

"You cannot be serious," Rory said incredulously. "I can't believe—"

"Well, well, well," John said behind them. "How is it that every time I leave you alone, you end up with this delinquent?"

She could tell that he was joking, so she decided to play along for a while. "I was just sitting here reading my book, and this guy started harassing me."

Jess's eyes widened a little. "I did nothing of the sort," he protested turning his gaze from one to the other. "I just came here to read and decided to say hello."

"And then you started harassing my little cousin?" John asked, trying really hard not to smile.

"No! I was just—"

"Breathe, Jess," Rory told him smiling. "He's just kidding."

Jess took a relieved breath. John was a big guy and had threatened to kick his ass for far less. "You had me worried there for a minute," he admitted. "Don't scare me like that."

"Just keeping you on your toes," John said patting him on the back. 

"So," Rory cut in, "I see now why you call him bookworm, though I still maintain that Hemmingway doesn't agree with me."

"Give it another chance," Jess urged her. "It's not bad once you get passed the language."

"The language isn't really the problem," Rory said. "I just can't seem to get into the storyline."

John smiled at the two knowingly. He'd had no idea when he'd introduced them the night before that they'd be so compatible. 'Imagine,' he thought, 'someone who might actually find his obsession with books interesting.' Then an idea came to him.

"Hey," he broke into their conversation, "I called work while I was at the comic shop to see when I was working next. They said they could really use my help today. Jess, would you mind showing Rory around for awhile so I can get a few hours in? I'd owe you big, man."

"I don't want to be any trouble," Rory said timidly. "I could just take the subway back to the apartment."

"You think you could handle the subway yourself?" John asked skeptically.

"Well," she said a little unsure, "I'm sure I could manage."

"It's fine," Jess said. "I didn't really have anything planned for the day anyway."

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Really," he smiled inwardly at her squeamishness, "it's no trouble at all."

"So I'm gonna go to work," John said starting to walk away. "Oh," he turned back, "and what I said last night still stands."

Jess stifled a blush but couldn't hide his smirk. "Wouldn't dream of it," he assured him. He knew exactly what his friend was doing, but he chose to play dumb. A day with a book-loving, seemingly innocent but still beautiful girl wasn't the worst thing he could think of.

As John walk down the street, going to "work," Jess turned his attention to Rory.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked her.

She thought for a second. "Before we do anything, I need to get food in me," she replied. She hadn't eaten since she'd grabbed an apple on the way out of the house. She was used to having pancakes at Luke's around that time. 

She felt a twinge of sadness, wishing she could see Luke again. She knew he missed her, and she missed him more than she would have thought possible. He was like a father to her, more so than her actual father in fact. She wished she could walk into the diner right that moment and see her mother there, begging him for a fifth cup of coffee. She would have given anything for that.

"You okay?" Jess's voice brought her out of her thoughts. He was looking at her with such worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine," she replied forcing a smile. "I was just thinking about my favorite place to eat back in my old town."

"Well," he said as they began to walk, "I know this place. It's not the Ritz, but it's pretty good."

"Okay," she smiled. She liked to have someone not pressuring her to talk about all the things she really didn't want to discuss. It took a lot of the stress off. "Whatcha doing there?" she asked him.

While they were walking, he had been toying with something in his hands. 

"This?" he said holding a large painted gold coin as they kept walking. "It's nothing." Making a hand motion, he opened his fingers to show that it was gone.

'Interesting,' she thought. "Little tip," she said smiling a little. "If you ever want to speak to me again, don't pull that out of my ear."

"So I'm guessing the nose is off limits as well," he replied, his hand brushing hers as they walked.

"Any place you wouldn't normally find a coin," she said.

"Duly noted," he nodded his head. "But I must tell you, you really need to be more careful with your stuff."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well," he said taking something out of his pocket and held it up, "if I could lift this off of you that easily, you never know what a real pickpocket could do."

"My bracelet!" she said incredulously, snatching it out of his hand. "You stole my bracelet!" For a moment, she was going to put it back on her wrist, but then she thought of her and Dean's last goodbye and instead slipped it into her pocket.

"Nope, borrowed," he replied casually. "Just making a point. You need to watch out in this city."

"Duly noted," she said, a hint of irritation in her voice, but she understood. "But could you please check your klepto tendencies around me from now on?"

"Whatever you say," he replied. 

He stopped abruptly and she looked at where they were. 'A hotdog stand?' she thought amused.

"Now I know it doesn't look like much," he said, "but it's really pretty good if you give it a chance."

"It's perfect," she replied smiling.

"I'll have one with everything," Jess told the vendor and turned to her, silently asking her what she wanted.

"Make that two," she said. 'What the hell,' she thought. 'I've eaten things that would surprise Ripley's; this couldn't hurt.'

She took the hotdog she was handed and reached into her pocket for money, but Jess waved it away. He took a ten out of his pocket and paid the man.

"You didn't have to," she told him. "I could have gotten it."

"I know," he replied taking his change, "but it's fine. This one's my treat."

"Thanks," she said sincerely. 

"Don't mention it," he replied. They walked along the sidewalk in silence for a while, both eating their hotdogs. 

"So," she said finally between bites, "what's your story?"

"Meaning?" he looked at her curiously. 

"In a city like this," Rory looked around with a look of wonder, "where everything is so fast pace and complicated, and with friends who obviously don't share your love for literacy, how do you develop this passion for literature?"

Jess smiled a little at the way she said the word _passion_, but she didn't seem to notice. "I guess it was an escape," he replied honestly. "I've never had the picture perfect family, and reading helped me find a sense of normalcy." 

"I'm sorry," Rory looked down at the ground. She didn't mean to bring up a bad subject.

"It's fine," Jess replied. "I don't try to hide it. It's not like I care what people think about anything."

Rory was silent for a while. She was thinking about her own family. She had grown up without a father, but she had always thought about the family she had as pretty close to perfect. Hell, the entire town was like family to her.

"I want to show you something," Jess said breaking through her thoughts. 

"What is it?" her eyes lit up with curiosity. 

"Come on," he grabbed her wrist lightly and pulled her with him down the street. Finally, he stopped in front of a shop with the lettering 'Jay's Books' on the door. 

"What is this?" she asked him smiling.

"After you," he said holding the door open for her.

Rory walked through the door and was struck dumb by the sight in front of her. From the outside, the store looked small, but inside it was huge and spacious, extending to an upstairs and down into the basement. Floor to ceiling, she had never seen so many of her favorite books in one place. There was classic literature, mystery, romance, science fiction, and anything else she could possibly want. She had barely stepped foot in the shop and she instantly knew that she had found her new favorite place.

"You like?" Jess asked coming up behind her. 

"I like," she replied, her eyes still wide with wonder. "How did you ever find this place?"

"I've been coming here for as long as I could read," he replied. "It's great isn't it?"

"Where should I start?" she was torn between classic lit and modern fantasy.

He smiled at the look on her face. He had brought other girls here, but none had really understood its draw. Rory was looking around as if she was a little kid at Christmas. He had never found a girl before who shared his love of books, and seeing her now like this made him happier than even he had expected. 

"Wherever you want," he chuckled. "I'll be over in the classic lit section."

He headed over to his favorite section, calling a hello to Jay, a plump woman in her early forties and the proprietor of this lovely establishment. He ran his fingers lovingly over the worn volumes. He had always liked used books more than new. They seemed to hold a history, a story far beyond that written in its pages.

Picking up one of his most beloved paperbacks, he sat down in a comfortable armchair and started reading from where he had left off the last time he was here. The minutes and pages went quickly. Before he knew it, he was turning the last page, a feeling of satisfied contentment flowing through him. He looked up and around, having almost forgotten about the girl he had come with.

Rory sat in an armchair on the second floor, quietly reading a young adult fantasy/occult novel by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. She had always liked the girl's works, and she hadn't gotten to read this latest one yet. So absorbed in its pages, she didn't notice Jess watching from a few feet behind her. 

She looked so peaceful, so content. He loved the way her eyes widened and focused as she hit the good parts of the story. He was reluctant to disturb her in this tranquil state, but he knew they should probably be getting back to meet John. 

"Good book?" he asked her finally.

She smiled up at him. "Very," she replied.

He stared into her eyes for a few moments, wishing he could do that forever. She was so beautiful. 'Dammit!' he thought turning away a little embarrassed. 'This is John Patterson's cousin. I CAN'T go there. Sure, he did kinda set this up, but I really don't want to lose any body parts.'

"We should really get going," he told her offering a hand to help her up. 

She took it gratefully and stood up, a little too close to him. They were so close, their faces only inches apart, that she could feel his warm breath on her neck. She was so tempted to close that distance, to press her lips against his, it almost hurt. She looked up into his chocolate eyes and found him looking at her almost curiously. She loved those eyes.

'What am I thinking!?!' her mind screamed at her. 'I barely know this person! And Dean, I only broke up with Dean ten days ago. I can't just jump into something with a complete stranger.'

"Yeah," she said backing away a little. "John will probably be waiting for us."

She turned away from him, going to return the book to its place on the shelf. Jess ran his fingers through his hair, trying to quiet the beating of his heart in his chest. He had been so close to her, so close to kissing her. God, what was wrong with him? He had met this girl sixteen hours ago, and he was already thinking about kissing her? 

Sure, he had done way more than kiss with girls he had known far less. Hell, he had made out with girls whose names he didn't even know. But this was different somehow. Not only because he had to worry about physical harm to his finer parts, but he felt like he shouldn't rush into anything with this girl. She was innocent, chaste; he didn't want to mess with that.

As she turned back to Jess, Rory felt her pager vibrate. Unclipping it from her pocket, she looked at the message left there. 

**Having fun? –John**

She smiled, writing back, **Lots, where are you?**

**Still stuck at work. Can Jess take you home?**

Rory looked up at Jess. "John was wondering if you could take me home," she told him. "He's stuck at work."

"Sure," Jess said without hesitation. 

Rory messaged John back, **He said sure.**

**Good.**** I hope you guys aren't having TOO much fun. LOL.**

Rory actually did laugh out loud. She looked up to see Jess giving her a strange and curious look. "It's nothing," she told him before messaging, **Sooo**** not an issue.**

**Good, see you at home.**

**See you at home. She sent the message and put her pager away. **

"Everything okay?" Jess asked. 

"Yeah," she replied, "John just has a strange sense of humor."

"You don't have to tell me that," Jess smirked. "I've known him since forever."

Rory smiled at the thought of a younger John and Jess playing together. It was a nice picture. 

"So," Jess said, "we should get going."

"Yeah," she said taking one last look around the place. "Thank you for bringing me here. It was wonderful."

"You're welcome," he said genuinely, and she saw a hint of a real smile on his lips. 

With that, they walked out of the store and out onto the busy streets of Manhattan. They rode the subway back to within a block of the apartment, and Rory actually enjoyed it. She liked to watch the people hurrying around, like they would cease to exist if they didn't make it to their next appointment. She had always lived life a little slower and laid back than normal, so that kind of behavior intrigued her. 

When the ride was over, she and Jess walked silently back to the door of the apartment. She had been trying to figure something out all day. He reminded her of someone, someone from one of her books. He had this sweet side to him that was obvious to her. Still, he seemed to have this wall around him, this protective bubble that didn't let people touch him. She had seen it when he was trading witticisms with John and his friends the night before and then again today when he was talking about his family. He had tried to brush it off, but she could see that it bugged him to talk about it. Plus the whole klepto thing that stuck out in her mind.

"Thanks for showing me around," she said smiling, "even though we spent most of the day reading in a bookstore, but that was fun too."

"Yeah, it was cool," he replied trying to sound casual. "Sorry again about the whole stealing your bracelet thing."

Then it hit her, her eyes widening a bit. "That's it!" she said aloud.

"What?" he looked confused and vaguely amused.

"That's who you remind me of!" she was practically jumping at the realization.

"What?" he was intrigued now.

"You are such a Dodger," she chuckled. 

"Dodger?" he tried to figure out the reference, but it slipped his mind for the second.

"Figure it out," she said opening the door to let herself in.

Just before she closed the door, he called out, "_Oliver Twist_."

She poked her head out the door, a smile on her face. "See ya later."

"Bye," he said back, and stood there until the door closed and locked.

With a smile tracing his lips, he walked out of the apartment building and onto the streets of Manhattan, the city he had always called home. For once in his life, he felt as if there was something else out there besides petty theft and poker. For once, he saw more to the streets than dirt and hopelessness. For the first time, he walked away from a girl with the hope of seeing her again.

**So, what'd you think? I won't know if you don't tell me. Hint hint, wink wink. 

I know you guys were probably ready to kill me when they didn't kiss in the bookstore, but they've only known each other less than a day! Be patient people, the best is yet to come. And thanks for all the ideas you guys are sending me. I definitely have enough inspiration for the next couple chapters, though neither is actually written yet, nor have I even thought of which of those ideas is actually going to be used. Next chapter coming as soon as I think of it. Please review. I'll love you forever! Anyway, thanks. O:)**


	4. Fire Escape Confessionals and Other Cute...

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys! I really can't tell you how much I love you guys for those. They're like pixie sticks highs to me, and that's saying something. 

To Seehoo: thanks so much for the amazing storyline suggestion in your review. I was thinking of something like that, but I wasn't sure how it was going to tie in. Your ideas helped, but that's not coming for a while. I plan on this being a very long fic, so if anyone isn't in it for the long run, get out now. Fair warning.

Ammoura: you wrote me a review about Jess not understanding Hemmingway in the beginning of my last chapter and then defending him later. All I have to say is 'Huh?' I thought I pretty much made Jess a pro-Hemmingway person throughout the chapter, did I not? If I screwed up somewhere, please tell me 'cause you lost me.

Wow, um, thanks to you guys who are complimenting my writing skill. It comes from years of reading. I have no life. So really, you should be pitying me right now. Hehehe. Just joking. I do have some semblance of a life………I think.

This chapter is a little weird. I wrote eight and a half pages, but then had to go back and scrap the last one. Don't worry though, 'cause I rewrote it to eleven pages, so it's all good. I'm never exactly sure what I'm going to write until it's down. So when I went back and read through that one part, it sounded way too mushy and out of character. I kept some of the Jess mushiness in at the beginning, but I couldn't bear to take that part out. Forgive me if it seems out of character. And no, I will not add in the extra mushiness if you ask for it. Trust me; it was sickening even for me. Anyway, enjoy, and please please please review. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 4: Fire Escape Confessionals and Other Cuteness

Rory tossed and turned in bed that night, dreams of chocolate eyes and almost-kisses haunting her sleep. They were by no means bad dreams. In fact, they were the best dreams she'd had since she'd learned she'd be moving to New York, but in the dreams, every time she went to kiss the lips she so desperately wanted to touch, they slipped away from her.

Finally, somewhere around two in the morning, she decided that sleep just then would be futile. Slipping off of the air-mattress, she went to the bookshelf. Running her fingers delicately over the spines of several of the volumes, she finally extracted the copy of _Oliver __Twist she had brought to the park the day before. She loved the story. It always gave her a warm feeling deep inside._

Looking out the window next to the desk, she saw that, like so many apartment buildings in New York, this one had a fire escape. Deciding that the warm summer air might help her relax, she slid the window open and stepped out onto the metal landing. She found a comfortable place to sit, leaning against the railing, and began to read by the light coming from inside.

*          *          *

"Rory?" she heard a familiar voice through the dark she was enveloped in. All she really saw was a scarlet film in front of her eyes. 'How strange,' she thought slowly. 

"Rory, wake up," she heard again, and she could hear a smile in his voice. 'Wake up?' she asked herself, and only then did she realize that her eyes were closed. 

Blinking slowly, she opened her eyes to the morning sun. A warm smile greeted her, and she smiled back automatically. 'Not a bad way to start the day.'

"Dodger? What are you doing here?" she asked Jess, who was kneeling in front of her.

"I should ask you the same thing," he smirked a little hearing her call him that. 

"You first," she said groggily.

"I just came to ask John if he wanted to do something today," he replied, "and I saw you sitting out here. Decided to surprise you. I didn't see that you were asleep until I got up here."

"I couldn't sleep last night and decided to read," she explained looking around. "I guess I dozed off."

"Huh," Jess answered.

There was a pause while she contemplated this statement. "Why do you say that?" Rory asked sitting up.

"I dunno," he said, "I just don't have anything else to say."

She looked at him skeptically. "You read Hemmingway. You love books," she pointed out. "I'm pretty sure you can form full sentences."

He smirked at her. "And you know me so well after two days?"

"Less actually," she said, "and you told me about Hemmingway."

He sighed with resignation. "I don't like to show people what I'm thinking," he explained, his voice a little sorrowful. "Sometimes it's a necessary skill in this world to be able to hide your thoughts and emotions."

She looked into his eyes, seeing the discontent she had sensed in his voice. "So sad," she observed. "You talk like the world is such a deep, dark place, like there's no good in it at all."

His eyes were so deep, so serious when he spoke again. "Until less than two days ago, that's what I thought of the world."

Rory blushed high in her cheeks, not sure what to make of the statement or how she should respond.

'Why did I just say that?' he berated himself. 'Smooth move moron, you probably just scared her.'

"Sorry," he said a little embarrassed. "I didn't mean to say it like that."

"It's fine," she brushed the statement off quickly, looking everywhere but at him.

"It's just . . ." he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out exactly what he _did mean, ". . . this city, this place, it gets to you, ya know? I've lived here all my life; I grew up covering my back, making sure I wasn't letting too much show." He looked down, hating that he was revealing so much of himself to a complete stranger, and yet knowing somehow that she wouldn't laugh or criticize him for it. "And then you came along, this girl who seems to have never been touched by that kind of bitterness. It's like light in a world of dark, a star in the night."_

She looked up at him finally, searching those chocolate eyes she loved so much. "I don't understand," she admitted.

"You're different, Rory," he tried to explain what had been floating around in his head the entire restless night before. "You don't have barriers, walls, defenses. You're right out there for the world to see, and it . . . it's like hope. You're hope."

A slow smile spread across her face, unable to hide how touched she was by his words. It was the most poetic, most beautiful compliment she had ever received. "I don't know what to say," she said breathlessly. "I mean, thank you."

He blushed, knowing that he had just exposed way too much. Still, he loved the way her eyes were shining right then. Those sweet blue eyes, they made it all worth it.

He stood up, offering her his hand. "Come on," he said still looking into those incredible eyes, "I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

Rory took his hand, her smile widening. "Magic words," she replied. Not only was he offering coffee, a Gilmore's life support system, but he was asking her out . . . kind of. Coffee was a friend drink, right? Still, it was a start. She internally screeched, wishing she could call Lane so they could screech together.

He helped her stand and was about to head down the fire escape when she stopped him. "What is it?" he asked trying to sound relaxed, but in his mind, he was running through a million doubts. 'Maybe she changed her mind,' he thought. 'Maybe she thinks the invitation was a bit much and is thoroughly freaked now.'

He looked back at her, and she was smiling. "Aren't we forgetting something?" she asked with amusement in her sweet voice.

He looked confused for a moment before she pointed to her outfit. He laughed, only now noticing her attire. She was wearing fuzzy blue pajama pants and a white tank top. 'And looking damn fine in it,' he thought, then mentally slapped himself across the face. 'Snap out of it, man,' he told himself. 'John Patterson's cousin.' Her feet were tucked into a pair of fuzzy blue slippers that matched her pants, and he smiled at how cute and innocent she looked.

"I see nothing wrong with that," he teased her. "Call it a new fashion trend."

She playfully punched him in the chest. "I don't think so," she told him. "Besides, I have to tell Aunt Grace that I'm going out." She climbed in through the open window. "Come on in," she said pulling him through by his hand, which, for some reason, she was still holding.

She opened the door to the study and walked out into the living room. "Hello," she greeted Grace and John. "Look who I found on my fire escape this morning."

Both John and Grace looked very confused and a little worried. 

"It is so not what you're thinking," Jess said. "No, I'm not a stalker, and no, I really don't need anything broken or rearranged. Maybe another time."

Rory chuckled at his sarcastic tone. "I fell asleep out there," she explained. "Jess came to see John and decided to see if I was okay."

"Oh," John said not quite understanding. "And what were you doing on the fire escape in the first place?"

"Couldn't sleep last night," she replied simply. "Decided to read, and the fire escape just seemed like a good place to relax."

Everyone seemed to accept that, and the subject was dropped. Grace went back to making herself and John bowls of cereal, and John still stood in front of the two wondering what was going on between them.

"I have to go get dressed," Rory said finally, heading back toward the study. "I'm assuming you guys can play nice for a few minutes?"

"We'll try," John joked, pulling Jess into a headlock and tousling his hair. "Can't make any promises."

Rory smiled, closing the door of the study behind her. It was her second day in New York, and she already had a bodyguard and a love interest. Lane would be so jealous. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a lavender button-up blouse, she thought about one of the last conversations she'd had with her best friend.

*****_Flashback: nineteen days before the move_*****

Surrounded by magenta light and the music of Lane's latest favorite band, Rory and Lane sat in her closet. Rory had asked Lane if they could talk, and Lane had, of course, been happy to oblige. Any excuse to avoid her psychotic mother. Rory just gotten there and hadn't really said anything yet.

"So what's up?" Lane asked a little worried at her normally jubilant friend's odd behavior.

"Oh," Rory replied, trying to keep her voice level, "nothing much. Ya know, read, write, move to New York."

"Huh?" Lane asked, completely confused by that last statement.

"I'm moving," Rory repeated, tears gathering in her eyes. "I'm moving in with my aunt in Manhattan."

"What?" Lane was completely horrified. "Why?"

"Mom has to go away for a while," Rory said vaguely, "and I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"Wait, where's your mother going?"

"She's, um . . ." Rory stumbled over her words, the tears spilling involuntarily onto her cheeks, ". . . she's going to London for a while. She has to take care of some things."

"But I don't want you to go!" Lane cried throwing her arms around her best friend. "How am I going to survive without you? First you leave my school, now you leave my state?! It's not fair!"

"I know," Rory said hugging Lane a little tighter. "I hate it too, but I don't have a choice."

"You could move in with me!" Lane proclaimed loudly. Then, "Oh wait, no, that's not very likely, is it?"

Rory chuckled through her tears. "No, I think your mother would probably kill me within the first week. Can you imagine? No coffee!"

"This is the hell that is my life," Lane said somberly. "So when are you leaving?"

"A little less than three weeks," Rory replied. 

"So soon?" Lane whined.

"I know, it sucks."

"You know you're taking my sanity with you, right?" Lane asked, completely straight-faced. 

"I know," Rory replied, "but you'll make other friends. Maybe you could even join a clique." 

"Bite your tongue!" Lane yelled, and a fierce pillow fight ensued. Eventually, the two girls collapsed in laughter, the tense conversation topic dissolving into their everyday repartee. 

*****_End Flashback_*****

Rory smiled sadly at the memory of her best friend. Lane had been there for her up to the end, standing with Lorelai at the bus stop to see her off. She had always been her best friend, and Rory hoped that after Lorelai's situation was . . . resolved, she and Lane could pick up where they left off.

Pushing this temporarily to the back of her mind, she got ready to go out with Jess, but she made a mental note to call Lane later and fill her in. Smiling at the thought, she slipped across the hall to the bathroom. Leaving her hair loosely framing her face, Rory washed her face, brushed her teeth, and dabbed on a little lip gloss. She checked her reflection quickly and headed back to the living room. 

She smiled, her eyes skimming over the scene in front of her. Jess was lounging in front of the couch, Grace and John sitting on either side of it. All three were watching morning television, seemingly entranced by the anime characters. 

"Interesting show?" she asked them, and they looked almost startled by her sudden appearance in the room.

"Very interesting plotline," Jess replied maintaining his position on the floor. There was a twinge of casual sarcasm in his voice, and she couldn't help but think how well it fit with his personality. "And it's really funny how their words don't even remotely fit with the movement of their lips. I dunno, just entertains the hell outta me."

"Sure it does," she said her eyes dancing with amusement. "So are we getting that coffee, or are you doing something with John?"

"Coffee?" John looked between one of his best friends and his cousin, wondering when all this had happened. "You two are getting coffee?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Jess asked casually. 

"No," John replied smirking a little. "I just didn't know you guys were, um . . ." he smiled, struggling for the right way to say this, ". . . I didn't know you guys had become such good friends."

"It's just coffee," Rory said rolling her eyes. 

"Mhm," Grace was smiling, knowing exactly what was going on. "Go ahead honey. I'll see you when I get home from work."

"Thanks Aunt Grace," Rory said. "I forgot something in my room. I'll be back in a sec."

Rory headed back to the study. She grabbed her purse and a copy of _Howl_ from the shelf. She had, of course, read it before, but she couldn't leave the house without a book. Now properly equipped, she went back to the living room. 

Jess, by now, was on his feet and waiting for her. "Ready to go?" he asked her.

"Yep," she replied and together they walked out of the apartment, waving a goodbye to John and Grace, both of whom were trying to hide knowing smiles.

"So," Jess decided to make small-talk as they meandered down the sidewalk, "why is John so protective of you?"

Rory smiled a little. "I'm not sure," she replied honestly. "We used to play together when we were really little, but then they moved out here from Hartford and it was more of a trip. Now, I guess, we're just picking up where we left off."

"You lived in Hartford?" he asked her.

"No," she answered. "I lived about a half an hour away in this quaint little one-horse town." She smiled at the thought of her town, her home. "You wouldn't like it," she chuckled.

He shot her a look of mock offense, his mouth hanging open. "Why would you say that?" 

She laughed at his expression. "You just don't seem the type to be tied to the quaint," she told him. "I mean, I can imagine what Taylor would think of you." She stifled another chuckle at the thought.

"Who's Taylor?" he asked her, obviously lost.

"He's just this guy who goes around and tries to make everything perfect," she explained. "He thinks he owns the town, and if Luke doesn't kill him first, I think he might someday."

"Luke?" Jess was making a mental note of these names, trying to get a picture of this zoo. 

"He owns the diner in town," Rory told him. She smiled at the memory of her former home away from home. "He makes the best coffee in the world, I swear. My mom and I went in there every morning, afternoon, and evening for coffee and food."

"You never ate at home?" he asked her.

"Are you kidding?" she feigned shocked at the thought. "Not even a euthanasia patient would dare eat my mother's cooking, and I've never gotten a chance to develop any skill for cooking I may or may not have. I grew up on takeout and Luke's coffee."

"That's amazing," Jess observed. "How are you not 300 pounds?"

"Beats the heck outta me," she replied casually. "Counting calories was never one of my skills either."

Jess marveled at the girl he was walking with. Here was this smart, beautiful, obviously energetic girl, and she was so completely honest and real that it made his head spin. 'How is someone like her even possible?' he asked himself. 'And how in hell did she end up here with me?' 

"Well," he said as they reached the coffeehouse, "this isn't the best coffee in the world, but it's pretty good." 

"Thanks," she said as he held the door open for her. She walked through and waited for him just inside. 

"Where do you want to sit?" he asked her. 

She looked around the place. It was bigger and less personal than Luke's, but it would have to do. The walls were lined with modern art, and the chairs and tables looked like someone's idea of art as well. 'Starbucks on crack,' she thought and smiled to herself. There was a slightly asymmetric look to everything. It didn't really sit well with her, but she decided that the booths didn't look too weird.

They picked a booth towards the back, not wanting to be bothered by the rush of the morning regulars. After getting two coffees and two muffins, they sat down on either side of the table. 

Rory took a deep breath, taking in the long-cherished scent of coffee. She had been deprived of the elixir for the past two days. She hadn't even thought about it the day before while she was with John, and she had been too busy reading to get any while she was with Jess. Now, sitting here with it in front of her, she realized how much she had missed it.

Taking a sip, she closed her eyes and let the taste of it roll over her tongue. It wasn't Luke's, but it certainly wasn't bad. She would learn to cope with it eventually.

Jess, who had been watching her intently, smiled with amusement. "I'm guessing you like coffee?" he asked.

Rory opened her eyes, a smile on her face. "It's a Gilmore's elixir of life," she replied cheerfully. "I'm not quite as addicted as my mother, but I'm quite hooked. My mom, she drinks at least three cups every morning. I'm only at one in the morning. I drink another four throughout the day, but in the morning, I can live on one."

"Three?" Jess was amazed. "Four? How is it that you're still alive and breathing with all that crap in your system?"

"Iron stomachs run in the family," Rory explained laughing. "You'd be amazed. You haven't even heard about the exorbitant amount of junk food included in movie nights."

"You are an amazing person, Rory Gilmore," Jess said, completely in awe.

"I like to think so," she said with mock conceit. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both sipping their coffee and nibbling their muffins. 

"How is the coffee in London?" Rory said out of nowhere.

"What?" he asked, caught off guard by her statement.

"London, England," she repeated. "Do you think they have decent coffee?"

"I would think so," he said still not understanding. "Why?"

She looked down into her coffee. "I was just wondering how my mother is doing."

"She's in London?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied still staring at the black liquid in her mug. "She probably went to every restaurant, coffeehouse, and café in the country to find a decent cup."

"Why aren't you there with her?" Jess asked, the question popping out before he could think about it.

Rory paused, thinking about how to answer. "She didn't want me there," she said finally. Her voice was so sad, so quiet that Jess barely heard her.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject."

She looked up, forcing a smile though her eyes remained melancholy. "It's okay," she said. "It was for my own good. I guess that came out a little harsher than I meant it to."

"You and your mom were pretty close, huh?" the thought was a little foreign to him.

Rory smiled again, a genuine smile. "Yeah," she breathed. "Mom and I, we were best friends. I'm even named after her."

"Really?" now this he had to hear. "She's a Rory too?"

"No," she replied. "Her name is Lorelai. So is mine for that matter, but everyone's always called me Rory."

"Lorelai," he let the name roll off his tongue. "Interesting."

Her eyes went wide in mock offense. "Are you making fun of my name?" she demanded.

"No," he teased her. "I think Lorelai Gilmore is a lovely name. Sounds like a good stripper name."

She kicked him hard under the table but wasn't really offended.

"Ow!" he was laughing so hard, other patrons were turning to look. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I take it back!" 

"Good," she said with satisfaction. "You should be." She looked around and saw that all the customers around them were glancing their way. "I think maybe we should go," she laughed quietly.

"Are you embarrassed, Miss Gilmore?" he teased. 

"No," she replied, "but I think they're going to kick us out pretty soon if we don't quiet down."

"Who cares?" Jess asked loudly, intentionally drawing attention. 

Rory laughed, "I would like to be allowed in here to drink my coffee tomorrow, thank you very much. As I said, I can't live without at least one cup in the morning."

"Well then," he said at a normal volume, "if it's a matter of life and death, I guess I can refrain."

She laughed again, pulling him towards the door. They were both done with their coffee and muffins, and she really wanted to get away from the snide stares. "Sorry for the inconvenience," she called just before the door shut.

"So," he said when they were a safe block away, "what now?"

"I dunno," she replied. "We could go back and see what John's doing today."

"We could," he said, but she could hear a twinge of disappointment in his voice. 

"Or," she continued, "we could walk around by ourselves for a while until we find a better plan."

"Smart girl," he commented. "Let's go for what's behind door number two."

With a chuckle, the two continued down the street, her holding his arm and leaning her head on casually his shoulder.

**So, what'd you think? I won't know if you don't tell me. Hint hint, wink wink. Do you guys like the longer chapters. I'm losing any semblance of a life writing them, but I think you guys are worth it. 

No, there was no literati smoochage in this chapter, but at least he got the nerve to ask her for coffee. It's a frickin' improvement. Still, they're on their way to a day in New York, and much excitement is bound to follow. 

I think Jess's friends are gong to make an appearance in this one, away from the safety of big cousin John. Can you imagine how this is going to be? I can't yet, but nonetheless, the chapters keep popping out. Next one coming as soon as I think of it. Please review. I'll love you forever! Anyway, thanks. O:)**


	5. Too Much

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys! I really can't tell you how much I love you guys for those. They're like pixie sticks highs to me, and that's saying something. 

This chapter is a bit weird. I dunno, every time I read over it, it sounds a little too much, like I'm trying to pack too much into one chapter. Oh well, it's complicated. It also explains the title.

Gosh you guys, I love you all for reviewing. I don't think I've ever gotten so many reviews so quickly in my life. My little sister, who also writes for this site, hates me because I get so many reviews. It's actually kinda fun. I didn't say that. I love my sister. Really I do. It's just my evil twin jumping out again. Anyway……… 

I just want to tell you all that I love you to death, especially those who write me big long reviews. Yes, I certainly know that Jess was a little too mushy in the last chapter, but my hands have a life of their own. Very 'Idle Hands' dontcha think? I'm pretty sure I'm going to get twenty reviews this time asking me what the hell I'm doing, but I'm really not sure, so hang with me and I think I can manage. Anyway, please read, review, and of course enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 5: Too Much

 As they walked, Jess and Rory smiled to themselves. Rory, who had hated the idea of coming to the city away from her friends and her mom, was actually having a good time. Jess was just happy having Rory hanging on his arm. It was so weird, he had never been one for that crap, but just the simple touch of her hand made him warm.

"So," she said after a few minutes of aimless wandering, "are we going to find something to do, or are we just going to do this for the rest of the day?"

"We could go back to the bookstore," he suggested, and he saw her eyes light up a little, "or I could show you a couple other places of interest in the city."

Rory was torn. On one hand, it was books. It was her classic activity of choice. On the other hand, she would really like to see other places. She really didn't know that much about the city and if she was going to be here for a while, she might as well find out.

"As much as I love that bookstore," she replied, "can you show me around a little more? I don't really know what's good here."

"Sure," he said. "I want to show you this record store. I swear, it's straight out of 'High Fidelity.'"

"Now this I have to see," she chuckled. "Does it have John Cusak, 'cause that would be cool."

"Not quite," he said in mock disappointment, "but it does have this guy who knows everything about every music group and garage band ever. Test him, it's freaky."

"Can't wait," she smiled.

He directed them through the streets of Manhattan making sure they stayed on the more savory streets. As they approached the record store, Jess stopped, swearing quietly. 

"What?" Rory looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer her. He was too busy looking at the group of his friends hanging out in front of the store. He didn't really care about what he knew they would say when they saw him with Rory. He was more worried about what they were doing at the moment. He knew them, and they weren't the kind of people to play checkers when they were bored.

"Come on," he said to Rory as he walked towards them. She followed, letting go of his arm. She could tell that he was worried about his friends, and her hanging on him definitely would _not help._

"Jess," Keith greeted him as Jim, Ryan, and Randy hung back. "Rory." Jess saw her fall back a little as Keith's eyes skimmed over her. "What are you two doing?"

"I was just showing Rory around," Jess replied, his voice guarded, showing as little of what he was thinking as possible. "Thought I'd show her the record store."

"Very cool," Keith replied as the rest of the guys eyed them suspiciously. "Did you show her the spot yet?" he asked eyeing Rory unchastely. "'Cause if you haven't yet, I'd be happy to."

Jess glanced quickly at Rory. He could tell she was uncomfortable, her eyes darting quickly away from Keith. "I really think Patterson would have something to say about that," Jess said smoothly. "Or have you forgotten the last time he kicked your ass?"

Keith glared at him, and Jess could see out of the corner of his eye that Rory had cracked a smile. 

"At least I'm being direct about trying to get into her pants," Keith shot at him. "I'm not playing prettyboy to get there."

"Not even an issue," Jess replied, his voice unscathed. He paused, weighing what to do next. "Rory," he said keeping his eyes on Keith, "I need to talk to the guys. Can you wait for me inside?"

"Sure," she said nervously. She didn't want Jess to fight with his friends because of her. Slowly, she opened the door, glancing back at him, and went in.

"Okay," he said a little irritably to Keith, "first of all, are you stupid or just plain suicidal? That's _Patterson's_ little cousin. Do you know what he would do to any of us if he caught us putting moves on her? They'd have to drag Niagara for our bodies."

"Why are you so afraid of Patterson?" Keith asked him, his tone scathing. 

"Because I have an IQ," Jess shot back, "and second of all, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't give you or I anything if we tried. She's not like that."

"And how do you know this?" Keith smiled. "You tried yet?"

"Again, stupid or suicidal?"

"Fine," Keith said with resignation, "whatever."

"So what are you guys doing?" Jess asked, having resolved the conflict for now.

"Why would you care?" Keith asked, still stung by the fact that Jess had gotten the best of him. "You're showing the princess around, remember?"

"Just wondering," he said nonchalantly.

"Just plotting," Randy replied. "We tried to call you, but you were already out. I guess we know now where you were."

"Steve and Patterson both had to work," Jim spoke up, "so it's just the four of us on this job."

"Job?" Jess questioned. "What's goin' down?"

"Not much," Ryan replied. "Just picking something up for an acquaintance. Pays big though. You wouldn't be interested, would ya?"

Jess was tempted. The money really wouldn't hurt. Still, what about Rory?

"Maybe next time," he replied nodding toward the record store. "Gotta look after the princess."

"Whatever, man," Ryan said smirking. "We gotta book. Catch ya later."

Jess watched them go, feeling a little different. It was one of those moments when he knew something big had just happened, but had no idea what it was. He shook off the feeling, turning his mind back to the store and the girl he had come there with.

He opened the door, glancing around the interior of the store. He spotted Rory near the back, flipping through a box of vinyl records. As he neared her, he could tell that she was still a little upset. He couldn't really blame her; Keith had talked about her like she was a hooker while she was standing right there. He hoped to God he had never been like that, but he knew deep down that he had done that before. 

It wasn't that he didn't care about girls' feelings; he did. But most of the girls he had hooked up with weren't really interested in chit-chat. They were pretty much all action girls, bored easily but easily pleased. He hadn't really met any other girls besides Rory who could be happy reading in the park.

"Hey," he said softly coming up behind her.

"Hey," she responded, not turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry about that," he said shoving his hands in his pockets. "Keith has a problem keeping his foot out of his mouth."

"It's fine," she assured him, though he could tell something was still bothering her.

"Rory," he touched her arm. She stopped what she was doing to look up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really," she said stuffing her hands in her back pockets, "I'm okay. I guess I was just embarrassed."

"I understand," he said. "Keith is an idiot. He doesn't really see the point in talking to girls like they're people. Most of the girls he's dated haven't really cared about talking."

"I get it," she said looking down. "I just . . . is that how all your friends are? Is that how this city is?"

He could see how much this was disturbing her. "My friends . . . yes. That's pretty much them. Steve and John actually have heads on their shoulders most of the time, but the rest of them are pretty much all brain dead. But no, Manhattan as a whole is not that bad. It has its rough points, but it has its good points too."

She nodded, seeming to understand. She visibly relaxed, smiling a little through her unrest. "Okay," she said, and that was that.

"So," he said shuffling through a box next to her, "whatcha looking at?"

She smiled, holding up a record.

"The Go-Gos?" he questioned.

"My mom is in love with them," she explained. "And look, it's signed."

"Very cool," he smiled at the way her eyes lit up. "I wonder how much it would cost to send that overseas."

"I dunno," she replied, her expression falling. "I guess I didn't think about it. I don't even know if she would have time to listen to it. Between chemo and . . . "

"Chemo?" Jess was stunned. 'Cancer?' he thought. 'Oh God.'

Rory slapped her hand over her mouth. "Why did I say that?" she asked herself aloud. "I can't believe I just said that." She felt tears spring to her eyes.

"It's okay," he said quickly. "You don't have to talk about it."

"I haven't told anyone about mom," she said distantly, tears gathering behind her eyes. "Not even my best friend. No one knows outside the family. I can't believe it just slipped out like that."

"I won't tell anyone," he promised. "I mean seriously, who would I tell?"

She smiled up at him through her tears. "I guess it's been on my mind a lot. I didn't mean to lay it on you like this."

"I don't mind," he assured her. "You can talk to me about it if you want. I'm here."

"Thanks," she said. "I might just take you up on that sometime, but right now, I really can't."

"That's cool," he told her smoothly, but a twinge of concern slipped out in his voice. "I'll be here when you can."

"I know," she replied. She looked up into his deep brown eyes and she did know. Somehow, she knew he was there, and would be. A small comfort in a chaotic world.

"So are you getting it?" he asked nodding towards the record still in her hands.

"Oh, I dunno," she said looking at it. "I guess I don't really have any use for it. I don't even know when or if my mom is coming back."

"You're getting it," he told her. She looked up at him questioningly. "You're getting it," he repeated, "and you'll give it to her when she comes back. Just call it hope for the future."

She smiled, nodding her head in agreement. "You're right," she said, her voice lightening a little. "I'm going to go pay for it." She turned to leave, but then turned back. Squeezing his arm lightly, she whispered, "Thank you. This helped."

"I try," he replied as she went to purchase the vinyl. 'God,' he thought, 'no wonder she's so sad about her mother. Hell, I don't know what I'd do if my mom had cancer, and I don't even really like her much.' He pondered this for a few minutes, unable to wrap his head around the idea.

"You wanna look at anything here?" Rory asked coming back with the record in a bag hanging from her wrist. "I don't mind waiting if you want to look around for a while."

"No," he replied snapping back to reality. "Hey, do you wanna go to Washington Square Park for a while and read?"

"Sounds good," she replied. "I brought a book."

"What book?" he asked as they exited the store. 

She took _Howl out of her bag and handed it to him. _

"Good book," he commented. 

"You've read it?" she really wasn't surprised. 

"A few times," he replied handing it back to her. "You wanna switch?" 

"What do you have?" she asked him, and then smiled as he held up a Hemmingway. "You aren't going to get off my case about this, are you?"

"Come on," he urged, "just try it one more time. I swear, I will make you love Hemmingway if it kills me."

She smiled at his puppy dog expression. She had never thought she'd see him doing that. "Okay," she conceded, throwing her hands up in surrender. "Okay, I give in. One more try, and then you have to stop trying to convince me of his genius."

"Deal," he laughed as they reached the square. 

They sat on a bench, leaning against each other shoulder to shoulder. Each took out their respective book and began reading. Jess pulled a pencil from his pocket and began writing in the margins. Rory, bored with her book, looked over to see what he was doing.

"Jess, that's not my book," she told him a little panicked. "I borrowed it from my aunt."

"I'll buy her another copy," he assured her. "It's okay."

"How is it that you are so loaded?" she asked him. "You keep buying me things."

"I have a night job at a restaurant on 7th," he replied nonchalantly. "Plus a lot of odd jobs. A lot of people in Manhattan would rather have some kid fix their roof or clean their gutters than pay outrageous amounts of money to have it professionally done."

"Nice to know," she replied thoughtfully. 

"And besides, I only bought you coffee and a hotdog."

"And now a book," she pointed out teasingly.

"I don't have to buy the book," he said with serene sarcasm.

"Nope," she replied. "You already offered. Can't back out now."

"Well okay then," he said, and they both went back to reading.

An hour and several pages later, the two of them put down their books.

"How far did you get?" Jess asked her.

"About halfway through," she replied. "I can't stand much more of this."

Jess smirked. "Come on," he said, "it's not astrophysics."

"But it's so boring," she whined.

"Fine," he relented, "next time I'll bring something else, but you have to promise me you'll get through that book."

"On my life," she vowed sarcastically. She tried to give it back to him, but he waved it away. 

"Keep it until you're done," he said.

"Thanks," she replied putting it in her bag. "So what now?"

He thought for a moment. "It's lunchtime, isn't it?"

She looked at her watch. "Yeah, it's almost noon. Why?"

"Come on," he said smiling. 

He began walking towards the subway, and she followed, intrigued. They got off at the stop they took to get back to Aunt Grace's, but instead of turning left on her street, they turned right. 

"What's going on?" she asked him, looking back at where they had turned. "We aren't going back to my place, so where are we going?"

He stopped in front of an apartment building very similar to hers. "My place," he said. He took out his keys and let himself in, but she hung back, unsure.

"Rory, I won't bite," he assured her. "I just want to show you something."

"Okay," she replied following him in. Two flights of stairs later, they stood in front of a door.

"Can you wait out here for a moment?" he asked her, and she thought she saw him blush a little. "I just need to make sure my mom or one of her boyfriends isn't here."

She nodded, and he disappeared through the door, closing it behind himself. She could hear him swear quietly and throw a few things around. She assumed he was tidying the place up or something. A couple minutes later, he reappeared, opening the door for her.

"It's kind of a mess," he told her sheepishly, "but the kitchen is clean."

Rory looked at her surroundings, a little taken aback but tactful enough not to let it show on her features. The place was by no means as nice or homey as her current residence. One beaten up couch sat across from a small television in the living room, and a small table with two mismatched folding chairs constituted the dining room, but otherwise there was no furniture. No family pictures or cheesy porcelain figurines. Nothing personal. The carpet was a few shades darker than she was sure it was supposed to be, and everything seemed to be covered in a film of grime. This wasn't a home, it was a prison cell.

"It's fine," she told him evenly, stepping in without hesitation, "but why are we here again?" 

Jess smiled. "I'm teaching you how to cook," he replied.

She looked at him as if he had three heads. "What?"

"Cook," he said as if talking to a child, "like on the stove. You said you didn't know how, so I'm teaching you."

"Really?" she was smiling now too. 

"Yeah," he replied. "I figure you should learn sometime, and there's no time like the present."

"What should we make?" she asked him eagerly.

"I dunno," he said turning to the small kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, and she could see several brands and bottles of beer and hard liquor stacked on its shelves. Finding scarcely anything there, he opened the freezer. "How about stir-fry?" he asked her pulling out a bag of frozen ready-mixed ingredients. "It's quick, it's easy, and it's pretty much foolproof."

"Sounds perfect," she replied. She wanted to ask him about the liquor, but she didn't want to be rude. His business was his business.

"Okay," he said reading the package, "it says here that first we need . . ." 

Twenty minutes later, they sat at the kitchen table eating their lunch.

"I made food," Rory announced proudly. 

"Yes you did," he chuckled. "And you didn't even need my help."

"What about when I almost set the towel on fire?" she looked embarrassed.

"That was just a minor mistake. Could've happened to anyone," he assured her, his trademark smirk set in place. "And besides, the fire department is always just a few streets over."

She poked him playfully in the stomach. "I'm proud of myself. Don't ruin it."

"You did fine," he told her. "You'll be a master chef in no time."

"And don't you forget it," she teased him haughtily.

"This is pretty good," he said taking a few bites. "I think you should cook for me more often."

"Ha! You think so, do you?" 

"Oh yeah, I could get used to this," he laughed. 

"Keep dreaming," she told him. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their food. When they were finished, Rory helped Jess wash and dry the dishes. 

"I just thought of a book you might want to check out," he told her putting the last dish into the cabinet. "I'll be right back." He headed through one of the three doors coming off the hall. Rory waited for a few moments, but felt the strange need to follow him. 

Pushing the door open a few inches, she poked her head in. The room was somewhat clean, but there were books and magazines lying chaotically on every available surface. She saw that his bookshelf was already overflowing with everything from to Maya Angelou to Kurt Vonnegut, Jr. Right then, Jess was skimming over the spines to find the right one.

Finally he pulled a thick volume from the shelf. He turned around and was surprised to see Rory peeking in. He quickly glanced around to make sure there was nothing objectionable showing, then said, "You wanna come in?" 

She entered timidly. She wasn't exactly sure what she should do, so she sat down in his desk chair. He flicked the book to her, and she looked at the cover. 

"_The Chronicles of Faerie," she read the title aloud. _

"Have you read it?" he asked. 

"No," she replied shuffling through the pages, "but I've heard it's really good. Did you like it?"

"It was good," he said sitting down on his bed. "Seems like something you'd like. I actually read all three of the books separately as they came out, but when they published a three-in-one, I had to pick it up."

"You don't seem the type to like fairytales and that sort of thing," she pointed out.

"Not fairytales," he told her, "But I have a thing for retold and modern fairytales." She was still looking at him strangely. "They show a different side to the story, and most of the time it's not so cute and innocent. It makes them a little more real. Like in this book called _Rose and the Beast_, Sleeping Beauty is a heroine addict."

"Interesting," she nodded, starting to understand a little. There was a somewhat awkward pause as she wondered what other surprises were hidden in the dark facets of his personality.

"So, you wanna borrow this?" he asked pointing to the book she still held in her hands.

"Yes please," she replied enthusiastically. Jess watched as she opened it, turning to the poem written in the first book. She read aloud, her voice almost a whisper, "'Come away, O human child!/ To the waters and the wild/ With a faery, hand in hand,/ For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand.'" She paused, letting the words sink in.

"Yeats," Jess said quietly. 

"Yeah," Rory sighed, her eyes a little sad. "Smart man."

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes as she stared down at the poem. Jess guessed that she was thinking about her mother again. 'How could someone tell her kid that she has cancer and then ship the kid off to deal with it herself?' he asked himself silently. He couldn't grasp the concept.

"So," Rory said finally looking up at him, "It's almost one. What now?"

"Well," he thought for a second, almost unable to believe what he was about to do, "I hate to cut the day short, but I think I should catch a nap before I start work tonight. I didn't really get much sleep last night."

"Oh," he could swear he heard a twinge of disappointment in her voice as she stood, "okay. I'll get going then."

"I'll walk you," he said following her out to the living room. 

"You don't have to," she told him. "I think I can walk a block down the street by myself."

"Really," he insisted. "I would feel better knowing you got there."

"Fine," she relented. "But you know that I can take care of myself. I'm not a child." Her voice had a little edge in it that she really didn't expect or intend. She just felt a little like he was patronizing her, treating her like an infant. 

"I know," he assured her, his voice not at all sarcastic or teasing. "Trust me, I know." It took every ounce of will in his being not to let his eyes roam when he said that.

"Good," she replied as they walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. 

Once they were out of the building and in the warm summer air, she felt the tension slip out of her shoulders. That apartment just made her edgy. It wasn't really a home. It was a place to try to escape. All of a sudden, certain things about her new friend seemed to make more sense: his guarded demeanor, his unwillingness to open up to people, his need to escape into books. All of these things stemmed from that house and its absence of comfort.

As she let herself and Jess into the apartment, she was instantly confronted by John and Grace.

"Where have you guys been?" John asked worriedly pulling Rory into a brotherly hug. "I tried to message you like twenty times. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied confused. "I forgot my pager in my room this morning, that's all. Why, what's wrong?"

"The police called a few minutes ago," Grace replied as they all went into the living room. 

"What? Why?" alarm washed over Rory's features. 'Don't let it be Mom,' she prayed silently. 'Please, God, don't let it be Mom.'

Instead, John turned to Jess, his face grave. "The guys are dead. All of them but Steve. They were killed late this morning," he told him.

"What?" Jess was shocked. He had spoken to them only hours before. "What happened?"

"The police said it was a drug pickup that went wrong," John replied. "I don't really know the details."

'The job,' the realization struck Jess like a sledgehammer to the gut. 'This was the job they were talking about. Oh God, I almost went. I almost . . .' His mind refused to go there.

"I thought maybe you guys could have been somewhere around there," he heard John say to Rory, but the words seemed so distant, so indistinct. "The police didn't tell us which of the guys were there, so we didn't know if Jess was with them or if you had been around. The only way I know Steve wasn't there was because I called his work." 

"I have to go," Jess said abruptly, suddenly feeling like he might hurl or black out or something. He turned to leave, but something caught his arm.

"You shouldn't go out like this," Rory told him, her eyes deep with concern. 

"I can't stay here," he told her, his eyes wild and almost frantic. "I just . . . This is too much. I have to get out of here."

Reluctantly, she let go of his arm, and he bolted out of the building and into the open air. Suddenly, it wasn't warm and it wasn't comforting. Suddenly, everything around him was cold and callous. There was no good, there was no bad. There was only a frigid apathy that spread over the world like a plague of locusts.

Jess walked quickly and without aim. He didn't know how long or how far he had walked, and nor did he care. He couldn't even see three feet in front of his face; he was so out of it. 

He couldn't get passed the fact that it could have been him. He could just as easily be lying in some alley somewhere with white chalk around him. If it hadn't have been for Rory, he probably would be. If he had left her there at the record store or sent her home earlier, he would have had no excuse not to come, and then . . .

He remembered the last conversation he'd had with the guys. Keith had made fun of him for protecting Rory. He'd been mad because Jess had one-upped him. 'He died angry with me,' Jess thought absently. Somehow that made things worse.

After an indistinguishable amount of time, he found himself back at his apartment building, unsure of how he had gotten there. As if sleepwalking, he let himself in and went straight to his room. Falling into his bed, he slipped into a restless sleep, not even waking to cover his shift at work.

**So, what'd you think? I won't know if you don't tell me. Hint hint, wink wink. 

I know, you guys are asking me what the hell is going on in my head, but I really couldn't tell you. This chapter didn't turn out how I was planning, but it kinda just came out. This was sort of my version of what would have gotten Jess in enough trouble to be sent away, but obviously something would have turned out different, being that Jess isn't dead in the show. Okay, now I'm starting to confuse myself. I need sleep.

I don't know that the next chapter will be like yet. I haven't the vaguest clue. It might be a little while since I really have to update my other stories, but fear not. It should be out by the end of the week. I really need a life. Please review. Thanks. O:)**


	6. Just Friends, Right?

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys! I really can't tell you how much I love you guys for those. They're like pixie sticks highs to me, and that's saying something. 

Thanks for all of the encouragement on the last chapter. I was kind of nervous about how it turned out. Half of the time, I don't even understand where I'm going understand where I'm going until the end of the chapter. I mean, the whole friends dying thing surprised even me when I wrote it. I guess my hands did well though because you all seemed to like it. So, thanks guys.

This chapter doesn't really deal that much with the whole friends dying thing, mostly because I didn't really know how to address it. Instead, by no will of my own, this chapter ended up more of a chapter dealing with their relationship. 

I really hope you guys have enjoyed getting frequent updates because school is about to start again, and I'm not going to have as much time to write. I have finals coming up in two weeks, and I'm sure all my teachers are going to pack it in before then. High school is evil. I'm a senior, dammit! This is supposed to be my easy year! Oh well, such is life. Anyway, I still have a 12 hour train ride back home on Saturday with nothing but my laptop and two books, so I think I might be able to squeeze out one more chapter in the next week or so. So please read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 6: Just Friends, Right?

 Rory had waited for him for three hours. For three hours, she'd sat at the bar of the restaurant on 7th, drinking soda and checking the clock. Sam, the bartender, had said that Jess was supposed to be there at five. That was when his shift was supposed to have started, but five had come and gone. At eight o'clock, she had finally given up on him, nodding her thanks to Sam as he waved sympathetically. Jess wasn't coming.

Her worry getting the best of her, she found herself on the fire escape outside of his bedroom window. Glancing inside, she saw him lying askew on his bed, still in his clothes. She saw the furrow in his brow as he turned in his sleep, and she wondered what he was dreaming. Silently she kicked herself for letting him leave her apartment earlier. She had tried to go after him, but John had held her back, telling her to give him space. Still, she really didn't think he should be alone in this. 

After watching him there for a while, Rory reluctantly pulled herself away from his window. He seemed to be safe right then, and she really needed to get back before she gave Aunt Grace her second heart attack of the day. Besides, the events of the day were starting to take their toll on her. She felt fatigue crawling over her as she let herself into the apartment. Mumbling a hello to her cousin and aunt, she stumbled to her bed and collapsed into a cataleptic slumber, dreaming of drugs and death and things no seventeen year old girls should ever have to deal with.

Some time in the early afternoon, Rory stirred from her restless sleep. Slowly opening her eyes to the light flooding into her room, she didn't move for a few minutes. She just lay there, still dressed in jeans and a button-up blouse. Her hair was in a wild disarray and she felt the beginnings of a crick in her neck. Worst of all, she couldn't push the remnants of her dream from her mind. Flashes of Keith and the rest of the guys lying on the ground, their eyes gaping open in the cold devastation of death, plagued her consciousness.  This was not a good day so far.

Pulling herself out of bed, she stumbled across the hall into the shower. Letting the almost scalding water roll over her, she tried to ease away the tension in her shoulders and back. Still, the memory of the dream and the events of the previous day made it impossible for her to relax. And the concern she still had for her friend was still prevalent in her mind.

Drying and dressing quickly, she went out into the living room, but both her aunt and her cousin were already gone. There was a note on the counter saying that they were going to work and they hadn't wanted to bother her. They would be home at their regular times, and no, Jess had not called or come by.  Rory's face fell at the last part.

She pondered what to do next, but only a second before she decided to look for Jess. He was her friend. He was her only real friend in New York besides John, and he was in pain right now. He had helped her with her feelings about her mom just by offering his ear and a shoulder to cry on, and she wanted to be the same support for him.

Exiting the apartment, she decided to check his room first. Climbing onto his fire escape, she was almost surprised to see him there, reading a book on his bed. Though at first he looked his normal self, she could tell he was troubled. Every few moments, she saw his eyes lose focus, dropping slightly so he was staring at empty space. Then they quickly righted themselves, as if refusing to admit to that they were troubled in the first place. 

A little timidly, she knocked lightly on the window. Looking up a little startled, his face softened a little at the sight of her. 'Is that a good sign?' she asked herself as he opened the window, 'Or should I be concerned about repressed feelings and all that?'

"Hey," he greeted her quietly, a twinge of surprise in his otherwise blank voice.

"Hey," she replied biting her lip worriedly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice devoid of his usual wit or sarcasm despite the lightness of his comments. "I mean, on my fire escape. You seem to have a thing about them, don't you?"

She smiled sadly. "I was kinda worried about you after last night," she replied, her eyes searching his for any sign of trouble. "You ran out of the apartment like you were being chased, and I didn't know where you were. I stopped by your work to try to talk to you, but you never showed."

"I just walked around for a while," he explained, his eyes on the floor as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I needed to clear my head. When I got home, I just crashed. I don't think World War III could have woken me. Sorry I had you worried." He looked up at her when he said this, and she could tell he was being very serious and very sincere.

"It's okay," she assured him. "I just don't want you to shut me out. It's a lot to deal with, and you shouldn't have to deal with it alone."

"Thanks," he said. He seemed to snap out her gaze, only now realizing that she was still sitting on the fire escape. "You wanna come in?" he asked.

"Sure," she said sliding in through the window. 

They stood still for a moment, only about a foot apart, before Jess turned away to close the window. There was no breeze or anything, but the noise of the city was making his head hurt. 'Funny,' he thought, 'it never really bothered me before.'

He sat back down on his bed, motioning for her to do the same. They both sat cross-legged facing each other, neither quite knowing how to continue. 

"So," Rory said finally, "you wanna talk about it?"

Jess looked up at her, a little surprised at the abruptness of the statement. It was a simple question, but the answer was more complicated. "I don't really know what to say," he told her. "I mean, they were my friends. What else is there to say?"

"Whatever you want," she replied. "I'm not going to push anything out of you; trust me, I know how irritating that gets. I just want you to know I'm here to listen if you want me."

"Thanks," he said, "but I don't really want to talk about it, not just yet."

"No problem," she said, and a comfortable silence ensued. "So, is your mom home?" she asked him, unable to come up with anything else to say. 

Jess sighed tiredly, looking down at nothing. "She probably stayed over at her boyfriend's house. She didn't come home last night."

"She didn't call or anything?" she looked mildly alarmed by this, but his expression remained even.

"She never does," he replied as if it were an everyday occurrence. "She usually shows up after a day or two. I don't really worry about it anymore."

Rory really didn't know what to say now. She had never had to worry about whether or not her mom would be there when she woke up. It was never an issue. The thought of a mother leaving her kid alone for days without a simple phone call seemed so abstract to her. She had a brief flash of Jess as a small child crying alone on his bed because he couldn't find his mother. Pushing the thought from her mind, she finally found her tongue.

"So," she said keeping her voice light, "do you want to do something today? Coffee, the park, the bookstore, whatever you want."

He looked up at her, a slight spark in his eyes. He could tell that she was trying to cheer him up. "You really need to develop a life outside of me," he teased her.

"Well," she said in mock hurt, standing up and heading back towards the window, "if you don't want me here, I can always . . ."

He stopped her by grabbing her hand. She turned back, a tiny satisfied smile playing across her lips, and she was caught by the sincerity in his eyes. "I never said I wanted that," he told her, but then the mischievous spark returned to his eyes. "I just meant that there a lot more reputable people in this city that you could hang out with."

She shook her head. "You think I care about reputable?" she teased putting her hands on her hips and trying to keep a straight face. "If I cared about reputable, do you think I would have ever danced with you at that party? I mean, anyone there could tell just by looking at you that you would be a bad influence."

He had a look of total astonishment on his face. "That was not very nice!" he declared, though she could tell he was trying not to smile. "You're really asking for it."

"What am I asking for?" she asked, still suppressing a giggle.

"This," he replied grabbing her hand again and pulling her towards him. Caught off guard, she fell over his foot and onto his lap, their faces only inches apart. 

The smile disappeared from her face as she stared into his chocolate eyes. For a second, she thought he was going to kiss her. Did she want him to kiss her? She didn't really know. Her mind wasn't really working at the moment.

Before she could react, he began tickling her, his fingers moving rapidly over her sensitive stomach. "No!" she screamed between hysterical giggles. "Stop! Please, no more!" 

"Take it back," he said never letting up. "Take it back."

"I take it back!" she screamed trying to catch her breath, but he didn't stop. "I take it back!" she screamed again. 

"Not good enough," he said still not letting up. 

"Okay, okay," she giggled. "You're great, you're wonderful, you're the best hoodlum in the history of hoodlums, now stop!" 

He paused, pretending to think. "I guess I can accept that," he said releasing her. 

She rolled onto the floor, leaning against the bed to catch her breath. "You're evil," she told him between deep breaths.

"I know," he replied grinning down on her. Then, "So, I really don't feel like going out today. Do you wanna stay here and read with me?"

"Sure," she smiled when her breath began to come more evenly. "I brought the book you gave me yesterday." She pulled _The Chronicles of Faerie_ out of the purse she had dropped by the window. 

"Have you started it yet?" he asked her as he went to his bookshelf to pick a book for himself. 

"No," she replied sitting on the bed where she had been before. "I didn't really have time to last night between looking for you and sleep."

"Sorry again about that," he said glancing over his shoulder at her, his expression apologetic. "I was kinda messed up."

"I understand," she replied, her eyes showing that she truly did. "I just hope you can come to me next time."

"I just might," he said turning back to the bookshelf. Pulling out a copy of one of his favorite classics, he turned back and sat in his previous position. After a pause, he looked up at her again. "You don't mind the notes I put in the margins, do you?" he asked. 

"No," she replied. "I like to know how you look at the book. Gives me a new perspective."

"Good," he smiled and opened his book. 

Rory turned to the first page of 'The Hunter's Moon,' the first book of the trilogy. The first paragraphs depicted a dark-eyed young man looking into a muddy river. Her eyes caught on the next paragraph and the note written next to it. 

She read: 'A shudder passed through him as he regarded his surroundings: concrete towers, crowded streets, the blare of traffic. How could they live this way?'

Still, she was drawn more to the words written in the margin in distinctively masculine pen strokes: 'Sometimes I don't even know. We do what we must to get by in a world where trust is won with a credit card and love does not exist.'

Rory read over the words several times, each one biting into her. This was Jess. This was how he thought, what he believed. It was such a sad perspective. 'Is this what you learn in the big city?' she asked herself. 'There is no love. There is no trust. Does he really believe that?'

She stole a glance up at him, and found him looking back at her. 

"Was there something you wanted to ask about?" he asked.

"No," she replied quickly, looking back at the book. Still, she couldn't tear her eyes away from those words. Finally, she closed the book, looking up at him again. "Do you really believe everything that you write in the margins?" she asked. 

"Most of the time," he replied looking curiously at her. "Why? Which one are you referring to?"

She opened the book to that page, pointing him to the words in question. "Do you really think that love and trust don't exist?" she asked him, her eyes full of uncertainty.

He was silent for a moment, considering the question. When he finally spoke, his words came slow and measured, his voice soft and serious, "When I wrote that, I was in a very bad place. I really wasn't sure of anything in my life, especially those two things. To answer your question, I have somewhat learned to trust since then. But love is another thing altogether. I've never been in love, and so I couldn't tell you if that's real or not."

"I understand," she told him, and he looked up at her for the first time since she'd asked. His eyes were questioning, as if asking her how she could possibly know about that kind of thing having come from her background. "My parents thought they were in love," she explained, "but when she got pregnant at 16, they went their separate ways because my mom didn't want to get married and follow the plan her parents had for them. They were so in love, and still are in some ways, but it didn't really mean anything in the end. Because of that, I grew up never really knowing what love was. I couldn't even say it when . . ." She trailed off, realizing how personal she was getting.

"When what?" he seemed to be listening intently. 

She sighed, knowing what she was probably getting herself into. "My boyfriend," she said finally, not looking at him. "He told me he loved me awhile back, and we split for a while because I couldn't say it back."

"I'm sorry," he said sympathetically. 

"We got back together at the beginning of the summer," she told him, "because I told him I loved him back, and I thought I did, but . . ." She trailed off again, just thinking.

"You don't have to talk about it," he said turning back to his book. "I understand."

"I just . . ." she sounded so frustrated, so upset, that he had to look up again, ". . . Why do some guys act so sweet and wonderful one moment and then so impossible the next? It makes my head spin."

"What happened?" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

She paused, knowing that if she answered right away she might say something she didn't really mean. "I didn't tell him why I was leaving because no one outside the family was supposed to know," she said calmly. "So when I told him I was going, he blew up at me, accusing me of not caring about him and neglecting him. He didn't even notice that I was upset. He just went off on me like _I_ owed _him_ an apology."

"He shouldn't have," Jess said sincerely. "It sounds like he had a temper."

"He did sometimes," she replied, her eyes dark as she studied the pattern of his comforter. "After we got back together, he was so possessive. It was like he wanted to know where I was every second of the day. I wasn't supposed to have a life outside of him. I just don't understand why guys get that way."

"Not all guys do that," he said a little defensively. "It's just that some guys ruin it for the rest of us."

"I'm not accusing you specifically of anything," she said, a little amused by his reaction. "I was just saying."

"You better not be," he said, his humor coming back to him. "I'd have to start tickling you again." He put down his book, leaning toward her menacingly. 

"No," she said backing up, a wide grin on her face. "No! I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't!"

Backing away from him, she almost fell off the bed. Her giggles were cut short as she began to tumble backwards onto the hard carpeted floor. At the last second, he grabbed her arms and pulled her up again. 

"You okay there?" he asked her, still smiling mischievously. 

"I'm fine," she said shortly, but a smile peeked through. "Thanks for catching me."

"No problem," he replied, and they both returned to their books.

Two hours and many pages later, Jess glanced up at Rory over the top of his book. She was so engrossed in her book, he didn't think a nuclear bomb could have fazed her right then. He loved to watch her read. She was so intent, so focused. He had never met a girl his age who could get that much pleasure from words on paper.

"What?" she asked, not taking her eyes from the book. "Why are you staring?"

"I wasn't," he said slightly embarrassed but not showing it. "I was just thinking about how you look when you read."

"What do I look like?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I dunno," he chuckled. "You look at the pages like a woman in Tiffany's looks at jewelry."

"I do not!" she said throwing a pillow at him. "I just get wrapped up in the story. You were right, this is really good. All of the Irish folklore and geography integrated into the story is really cool."

"It is," he agreed. "I like how it describes everything like it really is, like the old ruins and stuff. It really grabs you."

"I would just love to get my hands on some of the food!" Rory laughed.

A thought came to him then. "Have you eaten anything today?"

"Not really," she replied. "I grabbed a granola bar on my way out of the apartment, but that's it."

"You hungry?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she admitted. "I'm kinda starved. I didn't even have my coffee this morning."

"Are you dying yet?" he joked standing up and offering her a hand. "Come on. I'll make us something."

"Okay," she smiled taking it and pulling herself up. "What do you have?"

"Let's see," he said leading the way to the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and pulled out a box of pancake mix. "Will this do?" he asked. 

"Perfect," she said, thinking back to Luke's again. Just then, she spied the coffeemaker. "Do you have any coffee?" 

"Sure," he said pulling a bag out of the same cabinet. "I assume you know how to make it."

"Of course," she replied. 

While Jess made pancakes, Rory made coffee. When they were done, they sat down at the table and ate together. 

"Oh my gosh!" Rory said taking a bite. "This is so good! It's almost like Luke's!" She began wolfing down the pancakes like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm glad you like it," he chuckled taking his sweet time. 

He watched her, soaking in every move she made. It was so strange, she was so different from any of the other girls he had met, and he guessed that was why he liked being around her. It was a change. Most girls he'd been out with had barely touched their food in front of him, afraid of looking bad. She didn't seem to care how she looked, and she looked all the better for it, as she ate eagerly. It was very peculiar.

As she took a sip of coffee, Rory felt her pager vibrate. Taking it from her pocket, she read the message there. 

**Hey, you awake yet? –John**

"It's John," she told Jess. **Yes I'm up, she wrote back. ****I'm having lunch with Jess.**

**How is he?**

**He seems okay. she replied**

**I'm glad. Where are you?**

**His apartment.******

**Oh really? Rory could almost see his raised eyebrow.**

**Yes really. I came to see if he was okay and he made us breakfast.**

**I see.**

**What does that mean?**

**Nothing, I didn't mean anything by it.**

Rory looked confused at her pager, as if he could see her expression.

"What is it?" Jess asked, noticing the look on her face.

"Nothing," she replied. "John's just being John."

**Is there a problem? she wrote John.**

**No, I was just wondering if he was behaving.**

**John, we're not like that. He was really frustrating her. Why was he reading so much into this?**

**You guys have spent the last three days together. Are you sure he knows that you're not like that? His reply perplexed her. She was pretty sure Jess just thought of her as a friend, even if she had thought about him in different ways. He had said some really sweet things to her before, but she figured it was because he felt more comfortable talking to a girl about that kind of sensitive stuff. Wasn't it?**

**We're just friends. she told him again. **

**Whatever you say.**** I was just checking in.**

**I'll see you back home later.**

**Later.******

**Bye.******

Rory sent her last message and put her pager away. 

"What was that?" Jess asked her. Throughout the entire interaction, he had been watching her, and she'd seemed to grow more and more disturbed with every minute. 

"Nothing," she told him again, her expression slightly agitated. "John just wanted to check in."

"Then why are you upset?" he asked. 

"I'm not," she replied quickly. When she could tell he didn't believe her, she sighed, "I guess something John said just got to me a little. That's all."

"Oh," Jess said. "Care to share?"

"He's just . . ." Rory sighed. ". . . He's reading way too much into us hanging out. He keeps making insinuations."

"What kind of insinuations?" he asked, his expression even.

"He acts like just because we've been hanging out a lot lately, then there has to be something else going on." She seemed so frustrated by this thought, like she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. "I mean, we're friends, right?"

"Right," he replied looking down at his plate. He really didn't want to look at her when he said that. He didn't want her trying to read his eyes. 

Sure they were friends, but he couldn't deny that he liked her. It wasn't anything he couldn't control, but it was there nonetheless. She didn't seem to notice, and that was exactly how he wanted it. He couldn't expect a girl like her to be into a guy like him. She was just hanging out with him because she didn't know anyone else in the city.

Rory didn't seem to notice his internal conflict. She was too busy with her own. 'We're just friends,' she told herself for the hundredth time. 'That's all he wants, so that's all I want. He could have girls way more experienced and way less neurotic than I am. I'm just John's cousin to him, and I fully understand. So we're just friends.' One hundred and one.

"I dunno," Rory said taking another sip of her coffee. "I just don't understand where people come from sometimes. But I guess it's his problem, not mine."

"Right," Jess said absently.

A sort of awkward silence settled over them for a few moments before Jess stood up. He took his and Rory's plates into the kitchen just to do something. As he ran water into the sink, filling it with soapy water for dishes, he tried to calm the beating in his chest. He hated not being able to tell her how he felt. He had never had to hold back before, but for some reason, he was almost nervous around her.

"I'll help you with that," she said coming up behind him. 

"That's okay," he told her not turning toward her. He didn't want her to see what he was thinking. Every time she looked into his eyes, he felt like she could see through him. "I can get it. If you want, you can read in my room while I do these."

"Okay," she said not sensing his discomfort. "Call me if you need me." With that, she just took one last sip of her coffee and walked into Jess's room. 

She picked up her book from where she had left it and sat back on the bed. Leaning back against the wall, she opened to where she had left off. Pushing Jess out of her head, she tried to lose her confusion and uncertainty in the story. Still, he kept popping up in the back of her head. 'We're just friends,' she told herself for the one hundred and second time.

Out in the kitchen, Jess was going through a similar thought process. 'Should I just tell her?' he asked himself as he washed their plates. 'Should I just get it out in the open and let her react however she wants?' 

"No," he objected aloud, shaking his head as if he were actually talking to someone. 'What if she ran?' he went back to inaudible conversation. 'What if she just walked out and didn't turn back? I don't think I could handle that.'

He had met her less than four days ago, but still he felt as if she were a part of his life. She was a good friend if nothing else. He could tell her things he had never shared with the guys just because she didn't share their same disposition. She hadn't grown up here, and so she brought a different perspective to the equation. He liked that, and he didn't want to lose her because of his stupid mouth.

He looked down and realized that he had been washing the same plate for the past five minutes. 'God, get a grip man,' he told himself rinsing and drying the dish. 

Finishing the rest of the dishes quickly, he walked back into his room. The sight before him brought a small smile to his lips. Rory was stretched out on her stomach on his bed. She was facing away from him, her head resting on her crossed arms. She was asleep, her even breathing like music to his ears. He couldn't help wonder what it would be like to lay down beside her, to kiss her lips and watch her smile in her sleep.

'Dammit, shut up!' he told himself. 'I'm _not_ going there.'

Getting his hormones under control, he picked up his book and walked out into the living room. He knew that if he stayed in the room with her, he would probably end up doing something stupid. Thus, he sat down on the couch and began to read again, a faint smile lingering on his lips. It seemed so strange to him that there was a girl lying completely vulnerably on his bed, and he was sitting out here reading. 

'What is she doing to me?' he asked himself. 'You would think the Tinman was growing a heart.' 

**So, what'd you think? I won't know if you don't tell me. Hint hint, wink wink. 

I feel like this story is going really slow, so I might jump ahead in one of the upcoming chapters. So be ready for that. As I said, the next chapter might be out for a little while longer than usual, but it will come nonetheless. Please review. I'll love you forever! Anyway, thanks. O:)**


	7. There

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys! I really can't tell you how much I love you guys for those. They're like pixie sticks highs to me, and that's saying something. 

Here's the next chapter. I really didn't know what to call it, so I called it 'There' because there are a lot of scenes in this one where they're comforting each other. There's no other real focal point of this chapter. Anyway . . . 

About the whole speeding it up thing, there's a really good reason why I need to do that a little. You see, at the beginning of this chapter, Rory's only been in town for four days and it's the seventh chapter. I have a whole storyline in my head of what happens when Rory goes back to Stars Hollow, but that won't happen until Lorelai comes back, and that won't happen for at least a few weeks because of treatment. Therefore, if I keep going at this pace, the story will be done some time in the year 2030. You see my predicament. So I'm still planning to do that, but I will be like it is in this chapter. Maybe a little more so, but I'll try not to make it too weird. Let me know how smooth you think it is in this chapter, and I'll adjust accordingly. Any suggestions on how to do it better would be much appreciated. 

To those who ask about the Luke/Jess relationship: yes, they are still related in this fic. And there is a specific time when they will find this out, but it's further down the line. There is also a very specific time I have planned for them to kiss, but it is also in the future. This is another reason why I need to speed things up. You'll thank me for the wait later, trust me.

Thanks to all of you who answered my A/N when it was up. Those of you reviewed on that probably won't be able to review on this chapter, but such is life. Everyone else, please review. It's great incentive.

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 7: There

 Rory's eyes fluttered open a few hours later. At first, she didn't know where she was. Feeling the comfort of a real mattress underneath her, there was a fleeting moment while her eyes were still closed when she thought she might be back at her house in Stars Hollow. But as she opened her eyes, she recognized her surroundings as those of her friend's bedroom.

Sitting up slowly, a wave of grief swept over her. For a few short moments, she had been home, waiting for her mother to come bounding into the room, screaming at the top of her lungs about one thing or the other. She had been home, and now she was here again. 

Feeling the wetness of tears on her cheeks, she brushed them aside impatiently. She shouldn't be thinking of this right now. She was supposed to be helping Jess with his grief, not wallowing in her own. She kicked herself for falling asleep; she hoped Jess didn't think she was being rude. She just hadn't really gotten much actual rest the night before. 

'I wonder where he is,' she thought nervously. She didn't like the idea of him going off and leaving her here by herself. What happened if his mother came home? That would definitely have been an awkward conversation.

As if on cue, the door creaked open and Jess poked his head in. 

"Hey," he said softly, as if not trying to wake her any more. He came all the way into the room and closed the door behind himself. 

"Hey," she replied a little groggily as she leaned against the wall. "What time is it?" She glanced out the window where the sun was still out, but during the summer, that just meant that it wasn't two in the morning yet. 

Jess pointed to the alarm clock radio on his desk. "Eight thirty," he replied coming to sit across from her. "You were asleep for a while." He too looked out the window where the sun was hovering above the horizon, just about ready to set.

"Yeah," she said running her hands through her hair to smooth away any tangles caused by her nap. "I guess I haven't really been sleeping that well lately." She lowered her eyes to keep him from seeing her tears, trying to wipe them away inconspicuously. "Why'd you let me sleep that long?" she asked trying to sound casual. 

"You just looked like you needed it," he replied. When she glanced up at him despite herself, he noticed how red her eyes were. "Have you been crying?" he asked, his voice gentle and somewhat alarmed. 

"It's nothing," she said trying to brush away the remaining wetness on her cheeks. "I was just thinking about my mom."

"Oh," he said lowering his eyes for a moment before he looked up into hers again. "You wanna talk about it?"

She smiled, remembering how she had said those words to him only hours ago. "I'm okay," she assured him. "I just wish I could talk to her."

"Why can't you?" he asked a little confused. "I mean, she has a phone, right?" 

"She does," Rory said nodding her head, "but the doctors said that she shouldn't have phone calls or contact anyone for a week or so because they don't want her stress levels to alter the effectiveness of the treatment. She started the day before yesterday, so I'm on day number three of seven."

"How are you taking that?" Jess asked.

Rory smiled slightly. "Kicking and screaming," she replied almost guiltily.

"I figured," he said, a sympathetic smile on his face. "You don't really seem the type to take things lying down."

"You have no idea," she chuckled. "My mom and I are the most stubborn, impatient people in the world. You should see us at a shoe sale."

"Oh yeah," he said, his eyes focusing on a distant nothing as if watching the scene unfold before him, "I can see it now. You see a pair of Dockers three rows down. But look, a senior citizen has spied the same pair for her granddaughter's 16th birthday. You both race for them, her wheeler squeaking against the floor as a crowd gathers to watch in anticipation. You're head to head until you finally knock her over, causing a broken hip as she hits the floor. You snatch the Docs and the crowd goes wild."

"It's brutal," Rory said, shaking her head as she tried to keep a straight face, "but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do." She smiled warmly as his chocolate eyes met hers again.

"You feeling better now?" he asked.

"Lots," she replied almost surprised to find that it was true. She realized then what he had done. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, a twinge of a real smile of his face, his eyes shining with a spark she didn't really recognize. "So how did you sleep?" he asked looking away from her inquisitive eyes.

"Not bad," she replied toying with the hem of her sleeve. "Sleeping on an actual bed was nice . . ." 

'Feel free any time,' Jess thought, then had to stop himself from physically slapping his own forehead. 

". . . It almost felt like home," she finished, and Jess felt guilty for his previous thoughts.

"Are you just going to sleep on that air mattress at your aunt's house until you leave?" he asked, changing the subject to cover his discomfort. "Or is she going to set up a bed for you?"

"I don't really know," Rory replied. "I mean, I have no idea how long mom will be in treatment, so I'm staying in town indefinitely."

Jess stifled a smile, not really knowing how he was supposed to react. Was he supposed to be happy that she wasn't going to leave him or sad that she wasn't able to see her mother, the person she cared about most. "It won't be so bad," he tried to comfort her. "I mean, there's tons of stuff to do around town, and school doesn't start for another month and a half so you don't have to worry about that. Though for some reason, I don't see you as a C- student."

"Not really," she said smiling modestly. "I'm kind of a nerd. I started at this private school last year with an outrageous amount of homework and tests and teachers who loved the words 'pop quiz.' It was insane, but I actually liked it a lot better than my old high school." She stopped when she saw Jess giving her an amused look. "What?"

"You were a private school girl?" he asked almost laughing.

Rory felt a blush grow high in her cheeks. "Yeah, and what of it?" she said with mock challenge in her tone. 

"Nothing," he replied smirking, "I just couldn't picture you in one of those little plaid skirts and everything. But oddly enough, it seems like it could be you."

"Stop it," she said throwing a pillow at him as her blush deepened. "You're treading on dangerous grounds."

"No really," he teased, "did you have the saddle shoes and everything? 'Cause I would pay to see that. Oh, and pigtail braids in your hair. Priceless."

"Okay," she said with a mock indignant tone, getting up heading toward the window, "if you want to keep laughing, I'll just leave." 

"No, wait!" he said still laughing. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" 

He grabbed for her hand, but ended up throwing himself off balance. Tumbling off the bed, he continued his guffaws as she slipped out through the now darkened window. She didn't really feel like taking the long way around to use the stairs.

"Night Jess," she said right before disappearing from sight.

Lying there a moment, he let his mind wonder over the events of the last few days. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head, and he got up quickly to follow her. Stepping out onto the fire escape, he saw that she was already on the ground.

"Rory!" he called descending the three stories as fast as he could, his voice suddenly serious and almost urgent. "Rory, wait for me!" 

"What's wrong?" she stopped about fifteen yards away from the bottom of the fire escape.

"I'm walking you home," he said firmly as he jumped the rest of the way to the ground.

"I told you before that I don't need an escort to walk a block," she said, still a little confused. 

"Yes you do," he objected coming up next to her, but there was no teasing in his voice. "You should not be walking around by yourself at night here. It's not safe."

"I'll be fine," she said as they began to walk in the direction of her apartment. "I was out here last night and I got home all right."

"Look, Rory," he said, trying to make her get it. "Maybe you did fine last night, but that doesn't make it any less dangerous. This isn't Connecticut; this is Manhattan, and a lot could happen out here at night. A lot that you really don't want to know about. Now promise me you won't go out alone at night again."

"Jess . . ." she began to protest, thinking that he was acting kind of ridiculous.

"Promise me," he insisted. "I don't want to see you get hurt. I've lost enough friends in the last few days."

"Okay," she relented finally, still confused and a little worried. "I understand."

"Thank you," he said, his eyes still dark and serious. They walked the rest of the way in a solemn silence. 

*          *          *

The next day marked the wake and funeral of Jim, Ryan, Randy, and Keith. The service was set up very tastefully with closed caskets surrounded by white roses. Mourners lined up to pay their respects, setting flowers of every shade on the polished wooden lids of the coffins.

Rory and Jess walked forward and stood in front of the remains of his friends. They both placed one yellow rose on each of the caskets, each silently saying a last goodbye. 

As Jess stood there, thinking about his friends lying motionless and lifeless forever within those boxes, he almost wished he could cry for them. They deserved some kind of emotion from him, their lifelong friend. Still, he knew he wouldn't and couldn't cry. He hadn't in almost ten years, not even two years back when his father had split, disappearing during the night without even a note to say goodbye. Not even then had he let himself become emotional, and he knew that he couldn't start now. 

Still, the words in his head refused to stay put, spewing forth from his mouth as they walked away from the caskets. "I should have been there," he said regretfully, more to himself than to his companion. "I should have gone with them to that job."

"No," Rory objected. "You would have gotten yourself killed, just like them." There was a pause as she considered her next words, "Is that what you want?" Her eyes when she said this were so wide, so disbelieving, and yet so hurt at the same time.

He didn't turn towards her as they sat on two of the metal folding chairs set up in rows in the funeral parlor. "If I had been there," he explained looking down at his hands folded between his knees, "or John, or Steve even, things would have turned out different. Everyone knew that we were the brains in all of those stupid jobs they got us into. If we would have been there, we could have fixed things before they got out of hand."

"You don't know that," she told him, her eyes filling with tears. "It could have ended up the exact same way, only you and Steve and my cousin would not be standing here, and I would be crying for you."

Jess could see the logic, but he still felt the twinges of guilt poking at the back of his mind. He knew very well that if Rory hadn't been there, he would have joined his friends just to provide backup. That's what he did. He had never cared what they were doing; he'd just be there because they needed him. But he had abandoned them for this girl, and now they were dead. Now he would never see them again, and now he had to give condolences to their brokenhearted families. 

He looked over at Keith's six-year-old sister, and for a second he thought he might lose it. "Let's go outside for a minute," he said numbly as he stood up and headed towards the front door. "I need to get some air." 

Stepping outside into the harsh afternoon sun, Jess felt completely lost. Sitting on the steps, he closed his eyes and put his face in his hands, trying to block out the light. It was all so weird. He had grown up with these guys. He had learned to lie, cheat, steal, and play poker right along side of them. He had spent his entire life up to that point with the same group of people, thinking that they would always be there. But now they weren't, and everything he had ever known was gone.

"Breathe," he heard Rory's voice as she sat down beside him, and only then did he realize that he had been holding his breath. 

'Holding my breath for what?' he thought letting it out slowly. 'What could I possibly be waiting for?'

"I'm okay," he told Rory. "I just felt like I was suffocating in there."

"I know," she said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

She had also been feeling kind of trapped inside, almost to the point of lightheadedness. Standing there looking at caskets had been harder on her than she'd thought it would be. Every time she'd looked at them, she'd thought of her mother lying in one, so pale and lifeless. It could still happen. In days, weeks, months, years, she could be saying goodbye forever to the woman who gave birth to her, raised her, and given her the world. The thought was too much for her. She had felt entrapped in a haze, like she was staring through the eyes of someone else. 

"Why don't we get out of here," she suggested, and he gave her a look of uncertainty. "We've already paid our respects and talked to everyone. I don't think they'll miss us, and this atmosphere really isn't good for either of us."

He nodded his head, seeing her point. He really hadn't even thought of what this was doing to her. Here she was, not knowing if her mother was going to live or die, and now she was going to a funeral. "Let's go," he said standing up. 

"I have to go tell John and Aunt Grace," she replied standing as well. "I'll be right back."

As she disappeared inside, he let his mind wander over the last few days. It was so surreal. In the time span of less than one week, he had met a girl, narrowly missed a fatal situation, and gone to the funeral of four of his friends. He had known people who had died. The guy in the apartment next to his back when he was seven had committed suicide. Death was not a tragedy in New York; it was an everyday occurrence. Still, it had never been so close to him, and for the first time in his life, he knew that he didn't want to turn out that way.

He had done his deal of stealing, drinking, vandalism, whatever in his life. He had gone in on more than a few of the guys' stupid jobs to make a quick buck. He had grown up playing the game, survival of the fittest, and now it just seemed so inconsequential. It was a game a child plays to escape boredom and the demons in his head. It wasn't real, and it was going to kill him if he didn't stop it right there and then.

"You ready?" he heard Rory through his thoughts, and turned to look at her. 

She was just standing there, leaning slightly tense against the metal handrail. There was nothing odd or unusual in her actions, nothing extraordinary. Yet there was something about her that made him at ease. Her presence was water to his parched and dying soul, a soul that he had just pledged to save. She had saved his life this week in more ways than one. This week she had saved his soul.

"I'm ready," he said, still looking into her oceanic eyes. 'Damn she's beautiful,' he thought as he looked away, afraid that she would see.

"So where do you want to go?" she asked him as they began to walk toward the subway. 

"The bookstore seems like as good a place as any," he replied, knowing that it was where she had wanted to go anyway.

"Okay," she said, her voice lightening a little though she didn't smile. He wanted so much to make her smile right then because maybe seeing her beautiful smile would bring one to his own lips. Just maybe.

They fell into silence as they rode the subway toward Washington Square Park. They really didn't have anything to say. There was nothing to say at a time like this, nothing that could possibly bring them comfort. Their only choice now was to lose themselves in the magic of literature as they had done so many times before. 

Stepping in through the doors of Jay's Books was like walking into a spa after six weeks of boot camp. They were both in serious need of pampering and this was just what they'd asked for. Without a parting word, they headed off into separate sections of the shop, falling into the comfortable armchairs and the safety on their first love.

Several hours later, Jess was almost finished with his second book of the day. He had been reading quickly, almost entranced by the history and fiction twined together on the pages. Many people couldn't get into historic novels, but he actually liked them. Try to get him to read a history text book and he'd fight you tooth and nail, but historical fiction was different. The boring parts were bridged by mystery, fantasy . . . he could even almost get into the romance. He was so wrapped up in the story that he didn't see Jay standing above him with a sad look on her face.

"I hate to do this," she said finally drawing his attention, "but I was supposed to close twenty minutes ago."

Jess looked up at her slightly confused. "What time is it?" he asked, feeling a little like he was coming out of a dream.

"Eight fifty," she replied.

"Huh," he said standing up slowly. "I guess that's my cue to get my ass out."

"I know you've been going through something fierce," she said sympathetically, "what with your friends and all, but I have kids waiting for me at home."

"I know," he said apologetically as he put the book back on the shelf. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," she said kindly. Then, slyly trying to lighten the mood, "So who's the girl you came here with? She the first one I've ever seen twice."

Jess half-smiled. "That's Rory," he said as they meandered back toward the front. "She's John Patterson's little cousin here for awhile from Connecticut. I've been showing her around the city and stuff."

"Mhm," she said smiling, "Is that all it is?"

Jess rolled his eyes at the woman. "Do you think I would be stupid enough to go after John's favorite cousin? They'd never find my body."

"But you like her?" Jay asked. The woman had always been able to read him. She was almost like a mother to him where his real one was lacking.

"Well . . ." Jess struggled for an answer, ". . . I guess so. I mean, she's great, too good for me even. But there's something there on my end."

"So why are you sitting in my humble establishment instead of taking her out to dinner, you lug head?" she asked him, playfully swatting him over the back of the head.

"Did you not catch the 'Too good for me' clause there?" he asked her. "She's not interested. She made that perfectly clear yesterday when she got all upset at John for thinking that we were together. Trust me; she just wants to be friends."

"Whatever you say," Jay said as they reached the front of the shop. "I'll be taking care of a few last minute things while you go find your girl. Let me know when you leave."

"Will do," Jess smirked. The woman had always known how to make him relax. She had always been a confidant to him over matters too deep for the guys. Especially stuff like this.

Looking through the stacks for Rory, he finally came upon her in the classic lit section. She was stretched out across a couch, her bare feet resting on the armrest while her black, high-heeled sandals lay on the floor. Her head was propped against the other armrest and the book lay open in her lap. Her knee-length black skirt had ridden up a few inches, but it wasn't enough to be obscene. It was just enough to make his pulse quicken.

She was facing away from him, and for a moment he thought she was sleeping again. He liked to watch her sleep. That way he could look at her without worrying about her knowing how he felt and running away. Alas, he saw her turn the page almost reverently, and he knew that he had to speak up.

"Rory," he almost whispered, not wishing to scare or surprise her too much.

"Hey," she said sitting up and turning to him.

"Hey," he replied in his usual manner. "It's getting late, so I really think I should get you home."

"Okay," she said slipping her sandals onto her feet. "I wonder why John hasn't paged me," she said. "He usually checks in when I'm with you."

"We've all had a pretty rough day," Jess reasoned. "He probably just forgot."

"Yeah," she said nodding her head more to herself than to him. She had been worrying a lot about John the last couple days. The guys had been his friends too, and she didn't like that he hadn't checked in.

"So," Jess said to break the silence, "we have to get going. Jay was supposed to close about a half hour ago."

"Oh," Rory said standing up quickly, "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was getting so late."

"It's okay," he said, slightly amused by her discomfort. She was always so polite, so afraid of everyone else's feelings. It was odd to him. "Jay's okay with it, but we have to start heading out."

"I'm ready," she said sliding the book back into its rightful place. She suddenly got a sense of déjà vu and blushed at the memory of being so close to him the last time they had been there. "Come on," she said keeping her head down as she walked towards the front.

Jess noticed the color springing to her cheeks and the slight smile playing over her lips and wondered what she was thinking. "Okay," he said following, a little confused, but it was just good to see her smiling again. 

When they reached her apartment door again, she turned to him. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked him taking his hand in her own, her bright blue eyes shining with concern.

Jess thought a minute, not really sure how to answer. It was a perplexing question. In one way, he wanted to say yes. He was okay because he had come to terms with his guilt and his situation back at the funeral parlor. He had decided to change, and that was the best way he could ever hope to honor his friends' memories. Still, he didn't really feel it was right to be okay yet. It wasn't respectful. So he just came out with his usual reply, "I think I'll live."

And that was all Rory needed to hear. She could see in his eyes that he was struggling with something, but she knew that he would get through it. She only hoped that she could be around to help him. 

"Well, goodnight then," she said squeezing his hand lightly. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," he replied squeezing back. The simple touch of her soft hand was making him lose focus, so he decided to take that moment to depart before he did something he knew he would regret. "Night Rory," he said letting go of her hand and walking away. When he heard the click of the deadbolt, he whispered to the girl that was no longer there, "Sweet dreams."

The next few days went by in a flash. Each day started with coffee at that same coffeehouse and each night ended with Jess walking Rory home, whispering those same two words after she'd closed the door. It was a bittersweet farewell from a guy who wished he didn't have to leave. 

His mother had, in fact, come home with a new boyfriend and a bad mood after three days of God knows what. Therefore, Jess kept to his bedroom, coming and going through the window. He hadn't let Rory come by because he was afraid of what Liz or her "boyfriend" would do. Liz herself was known to be irrational when drunk, which was fairly frequently, but Jess had learned from experience that most of the guys she brought home were sleazier than pond scum. Some had hit his mother and even him if he tried to stop it. He had no idea what this one would say or do to Rory.

He had spent one off the three days with John and Steve, though he still got coffee with Rory in the morning. After everything, he thought that it was only right for the three remaining guys to get together, see where they stood. The event had hit them each pretty hard. They needed to regroup. 

While the guys had spent some much needed time just hanging out, Rory had stayed home and helped Grace turn the study into an actual bedroom. They set up new bed in the corner and moved the computer into John's room so Rory could set up her laptop on the desk. It had been a while since she had turned it on. She hadn't really been in the mood to write lately. Rory put up pictures of Lorelai and Lane. God, how she missed them.

She had called Lane once since she'd gotten into town to let her know how she was and about John and Jess and Grace. Still, it was a long way from seeing her second best friend every day of the week. Lane, of course, was going crazy without her, but she was adjusting. Rory just hoped she wouldn't adjust too much and forget about her completely.

The other two days, Jess and Rory went to Jay's. It was quickly becoming their place, even though they weren't technically together. Still, after a few days, Jess felt as if she were the only girl he would ever want to bring there. It was like their little secret.

Jess sat in his room on the third morning after the funeral, contemplating this very thing. It was early, too early to meet up with her yet, but he had been unable to sleep. 'God Mariano,' he thought shaking his head, 'You have got to snap out of it. She's out of your reach.'

Just as he picked up his book again to read, he heard a tap on his window. Before he even turned, he knew it was her. She was the only one he knew that entered and exited via his fire escape. It was quick becoming an inside joke.

"Hey Rory," he said pushing his window open. "What are you doing awake at this ungodly hour?"

"It's the seventh day," she said climbing anxiously inside. 

"The seventh day is the day of rest," he said sarcastically. "Again I ask."

"It's the seventh day since she started treatment," she revised, already used to his witticisms. 

As she sat down on his bed, Jess knew that she had been counting the hours. He doubted by the worry lines around her eyes if she had even slept much the night before. "Are you going to call?" he asked her coming to sit across from her.

Rory shook her head, her eyes darting all over the room as if she couldn't quiet her mind. "She told me before I left that she'd call me at noon her time today. It's six o' clock here, so that means that it's eleven o' clock there, which means that I have one more hour." She was talking quickly, her voice shaking slightly with emotion.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked her. "I mean, you know that seeing you always puts me in a chipper mood, but shouldn't you be home waiting for her call?"

"I couldn't just sit there and wait," she said toying with the hem of her shirt. "I've been up for three hours already, and I think I would go crazy cramped up in that apartment."

"You've been up since three?" he asked amazed. "How many cups have you had?"

"None, I just couldn't sleep," she sighed, her voice calming down. 

"I understand," he said. Then he had a thought. "Crap, you can't stay here. My mom and her boyfriend are in the next room, and I really don't want to find out what they'd do if they found you here."

"Oh," Rory said, a little disappointment evident in her voice as she stood up. "I guess I'll just walk around for a little while."

"I'm coming with you," Jess said pulling himself up as well. "We haven't even gotten our daily cup of coffee."

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully. "That sounds good."

Sitting at their booth in the back of the coffeehouse, Rory sat staring into her drink. Jess watched her, trying to think of something to say to make her relax, but he knew that there wasn't. She had been waiting for this ever since she'd gotten in town. This was her mother, the person she cared about most in the entire world. Jess knew there was nothing in the world anyone could say to ease the tension in her entire being right then.

"So tell me about your mom," he said finally. He figured that a little happy nostalgia might do some good.

"What do you want to know?" Rory looked up at him, a little surprised by the question.

"Anything," Jess replied shrugging his shoulders, "everything. Is she like you?"

"Yeah," she said, a little smile on her lips. "She used to call me 'Mini Me.' Since she isn't incredibly older than I am, we've always had the same kind of interests, besides my obsession for books. We like the same movies, music, TV shows. I inherited her coffee addiction, obviously, and her sweet tooth. But she was always better at the whole clothes/makeup/hair thing. I've never had the whole guy thing under control."

"I never would have guessed," Jess said, a little perplexed. He had thought that she had it all under control. Hell, she could probably have him under control if she tried.

Realizing what she had just said, she blushed suddenly, turning her gaze back to her coffee. "I never really cared much about it until a little less than a year ago when my boyfriend . . ." she stopped herself, ". . . I guess he's my ex-boyfriend now, but until he came along, I hadn't even thought seriously about guys. I was already thinking about Harvard and grades and Melville. I guess I haven't really had much practice on that front."

"That's cool," Jess said casually, noticing how embarrassed the subject made her. "I mean, that's not a bad thing."

"Yeah, I guess," she replied. She looked up at the clock. Six twenty. "Why is this going so slow?" she asked no one in particular.

"Because you're nervous," he told her. "You haven't talked to your mom in over a week, and now that it's almost here, you're nervous that it will be bad news." He took her shaking hands in his own and looked straight into her clear blue eyes. "But it's going to be okay," he assured her. "She'll call and tell you how everything is going, and you'll tell her about the bookstore and the coffeehouse. She'll rave about some little café she found that makes her coffee almost as amazing as back home, and then you'll laugh about how you think everyone in your town is doing without you. It'll be fine."

"Thanks," she smiled, her shoulders relaxing a little. Looking into his eyes, she could believe it. Hell, right then he could tell her that the sky was purple and she'd believe him. 'I have to stop looking at his eyes. I'll drown in them. I'm looking away now . . . any second . . . dammit, this isn't fair . . .' 

"No problem," he said finally, breaking the spell as they both looked around for anything else to focus on.

After a long, comfortable silence, each sipping at his or her coffee, Rory looked up at the clock again. Six forty. 'Wow, that went faster,' she thought swallowing her last sip of coffee. 

"We should get going," she said standing up. "I want to make sure I don't miss her."

"Let's go then," he replied standing up next to her. 

Together, they stepped out onto the sidewalk, striding back towards Rory's apartment.

**So, what'd you think? I won't know if you don't tell me. Hint hint, wink wink. 

What'd you think of the speed up? Was it smooth enough? Suggestions are welcomed. In fact, I'm begging, pleading, and I'd pay you for them if I had any money. Okay, so I'm exaggerating, so sue me. 

As I said before, the next chapter might be out for a little while longer than usual, but it will come nonetheless. Please review. I'll love you forever! Anyway, thanks. O:)**


	8. Screwing Up

A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys! I really can't tell you how much I love you guys for those. They're like pixie sticks highs to me, and that's saying something. 

Hey, look, it's the next chapter. Can you guys believe that this story has broken the 200 review bar? I love you guys! And please please please keep 'em coming. I really appreciate those of you who send me suggestions. It definitely helps. And I always love hearing how hooked you guys are on this story. I'm just happy you guys are happy.

Anyway, I got kind of impatient on this chapter. I had a certain specific place that I wanted this . . . um, event . . . to happen, but I couldn't wait so I decided to write it this way and change everything I had planned for the future chapters. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 8: Screwing Up

Rory rushed through the door of her apartment just as the phone began to ring. Jess held back for a moment, unsure of whether or not he should let her alone to talk to her mom. In the end, he invited himself in, figuring that depending on the news she received from her mother, Rory might need someone to talk to afterwards. 

Still wanting to give her space, he told her, "I'll be reading in your room when you're done."

"Thanks," she said, pausing before she picked up the receiver on the third ring. "Mom?" she said eagerly.

"Hey babe," came the voice she had longed to hear for the last eight days. Though she sounded tired and a little weak, it was Lorelai nonetheless. "How ya doin' over there on the mainland?"

"I'm pretty good," she said plopping down on the couch with the cordless plastered to her ear. "How's treatment going?"

"It's horrible!" Lorelai replied, then quickly, "Not really. I'm just upset that they cut down my coffee allowance."

"They what?" Rory smiled a little.

"Three cups!" Lorelai said indignantly. "They said that my caffeine levels were way too high and that I can only have three cups a day. Can you believe that?"

"How are you still breathing?" Rory asked playing along with a tone of disbelief. 

"I don't know!" Lorelai cried. "I tried to tell them that six was my minimum, but they wouldn't listen!"

"Evil doctors," Rory said. 

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed. "Otherwise, it's just some pesky nausea and a few headaches. At least I'm not losing any hair yet."

"Always a plus," Rory concurred. "Who knows what you would do if you were deprived of your ability to spend three hours doing it every morning."

"It is not three hours!" Lorelai declared. "Two and a half at the most!"

"Okay, Mom," Rory smiled. After a pause, she said quietly, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, babe," Lorelai said, and Rory could hear her trying not to cry. "It sucks here without you. I found this great little café that makes coffee almost as good as Luke's and I have no one to sit with."

"So how long are they keeping you overseas?" Rory asked, dreading the answer.

"They're not sure yet," Lorelai replied. "The doctors want to see how the cancer reacts to the first round of this experimental treatment. It'll be over in a week, but they're not sure after that."

"Oh," Rory said, her face falling. As much as she really didn't want to know how long she would have to go without seeing her mom, she needed to. She would go crazy just wondering. "You'll tell me as soon as you know?"

"You're already on my speed-dial," Lorelai replied, and Rory could hear her smile. God, she missed that smile. "Well honey, I'd love to stay and chat, but all of this excitement is making me really, really tired."

"Am I allowed to call you now?" Rory asked desperately, not wanting to leave the comfort of her mother's voice.

"Oh yes," Lorelai replied. "And I'll be calling you at least twice a week just to get my Rory fix."

"Okay Mom," Rory said, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye sweets."

"Bye." Rory hung up the phone, breathing in sharply as she tried not to cry. This was what she had waited for. She should be happy. Why wasn't she happy?

Putting the phone back into its cradle, she just sat for a few moments, feeling like she might die and not knowing the reason. Her mother was okay. She was getting along alright with her treatments and had even found a good coffee place. She was going to be alright. She was going to be fine. There was no need to worry, so why did Rory feel like she was paralyzed?

"You okay?" Jess's voice brought her back to herself as she wiped a few stray tears quickly from her cheeks.

"I'm fine," she replied standing to face him. She forced a smile and tried to sound casual, but her voice shook just enough to let him know that she was lying. "It was just like you said it would be. It was great."

"So how long until she comes back?" he asked, trying to be as gentle as possible. He walked around the couch to meet her.

"I dunno," she sighed. "The doctors want to see how the first treatment goes."

"Huh," Jess said. There was a tense silence as neither of them knew what to say. "So," Jess repeated, "you okay?" 

"Yeah," she said quietly, tears running involuntarily down her cheeks as she tried to look away from him. "I just wish I knew when I'll see her again." Then almost inaudibly, "If I'll see her again." Wiping her cheeks again, she looked up into his questioning eyes. "I just miss her." 

"I know," he said sadly. 

He could see that she was trying so hard to keep it together, as if she wasn't allowed to get upset. With one smooth motion, he pulled her into his protective arms. Unable to hold it in any longer, she put her head on his shoulder and cried into his shirt, unleashing all the tears she had been repressing since a month ago when her mom had first told her about New York. She had kept them hidden so that Lorelai wouldn't feel bad, and then so John and Grace and Jess wouldn't feel sorry for her. But she couldn't take it anymore. Now she just clung to his shirt and cried desperately.

Jess stroked Rory's hair gently. He had never been the comforting type. He hated to see girls cry. Now, feeling Rory's body shake with sobs, it was scaring him to death. Still, as he stood there with her in his arms, all he wanted to do was to make her happy, to see her smile. Wrapping his arms tighter around her, he kissed her hair and whispered in her ear.

"It'll be alright," he said. "I promise you, you will see your mom again."

"How can you promise that?" she asked him, looking up into his eyes as hers were still brimmed with tears. "How can you say that when you know even less about this than I do?"

"Because," he replied softly, "if you're anything like her, she's gotta be strong. She'll get through this." The corners of Rory's beautiful lips twitched up a little, but she couldn't seem to make herself smile. "And besides," he continued, "if she can't visit before the end of the summer, I'll personally buy you a plane ticket to London."

She finally broke into the tiniest smile, and relief washed over him as they stood there face to face. "No you won't," she told him with a little laugh. "I won't let you." A tiny pause. "But thanks for offering."

She stood close to him for a moment, still half in his arms. Her hands rested flat against his chest and she smiled up into his eyes. They were only about six inches apart. She felt her heart race, noticing their proximity. It would be so easy to kiss him right then, to just close that distance and lose herself in him for a few short moments. Since they had met, he had let his guard down to her a few times, and she was smart enough to know that that was a precious gift. He had been so sweet to her since she'd come to town, and now he was even holding her while she cried. He was being so amazing, kissing him would be so easy, so natural.

'God she's beautiful,' he thought staring into those deep baby blues. He ran his tongue unconsciously over his lips. 'Why does she have to look so good? It's excruciating.' He hated being around her, and yet he craved her company: her laugh, her smile, her eyes ('My God, those eyes'), their endless debates over literature. He just drank down every drop of her he could get, and then incessantly begged for more. She was like a drug to him, and he couldn't get away. Without even thinking, he closed the gap between them and pressed his mouth to hers. 

'Shit!' he thought as soon as he did it. 'She's going to run. Please, God, don't run, or laugh, or slap me.' But even as he thought this, he could feel her respond. He kissed her like there was no tomorrow because—frankly, depending on how John reacted—it was possible that there wasn't going to be one. He just relished the feel of her soft lips beneath his, drinking her in again. He moved one of his hands to the back of her neck as the other stayed around her waist. He was holding her there, hoping to God he hadn't just screwed up.

'He kissed me!' she thought in complete astonishment. 'Holy crap, he's kissing me!' She felt his lips move over hers, gentle and passionate at the same time. The kiss was almost pleading, begging her to tell him it was okay. She felt everything in her go numb, and for a moment she thought her legs might give out beneath her. She slid her hands up and around his neck, pulling him closer to keep herself steady. She had been waiting for this since the first time she'd looked into his eyes. This is what she wanted.

A thought passed through her mind, stopping her in her tracks. This was the first time in a long while that she'd felt truly happy. It was the first time she had let herself be happy. 'Is it fair for me to be this happy?' she thought. Her mother was overseas being pumped with radiation or God knows what this new treatment was. She was probably miserable, and now Rory was happy? How was that fair?

"Wait," Rory said pulling away, this thought running circles around her head, "stop." She looked up into his eyes and saw something there. Fear? Pain? Disappointment? She couldn't tell because as soon as the words were out of her mouth, his mask of indifference was squarely in place. "I can't," she told him with trembling lips, wishing so much to be pressed against his again. "I'm sorry."

Without another word, she pushed away from him, running into her room as she prayed he would forgive her. She could hear him calling after her, but she forced it out of her head as she closed her bedroom door and locked it. Leaning back against it, she felt as if she couldn't breathe. 

A few moments later, she heard a knock, but she refused to open the door. She knew it was him, and she couldn't talk to him right now. Not when she was so confused and jumbled up. She wanted so much to go back out there and kiss him and hold him and be wrapped in his arms, but it just didn't seem right for her to have it that good. 

'Why do I feel guilty?' she asked herself. 'Mom would not want me sitting around here moping forever. So why am I not allowed to be happy?' Still, she couldn't make herself turn that door handle.

The knock came again, but this time it was followed by his voice, hardly louder than a whisper, "Rory? Rory, open up." When she didn't move, barely even breathing, he continued. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't . . ." There was a pause. ". . . I didn't mean to scare you. I just . . . Just come out here. Please………" After a few endless moments, she heard him sigh. "Fine," he relented quietly, "I'll see you later." She heard him swear softly to himself and walk away.

Rory let out her breath as she heard the front door shut. "Dammit," she whispered sliding down the door to the ground. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

The next week went slowly. Rory didn't call him or visit him, though he had tried to call her several times. She practically locked herself in her room to avoid seeing Jess. She stayed away from Jay's, the record store, the park, and even the coffeehouse. She just couldn't face him. She had no idea what to say to him, how to act. She liked him . . . really liked him. She had just freaked out before, thinking about her mom. After a little while, she had calmed down about it, even talked vaguely and very briefly about it with her mom over the phone, and Lorelai was happy for her as well. So now all she needed was the nerve.

She wished she knew how to approach the matter. She didn't even know if he really liked her. He could have been caught up in the moment, trying to make her feel better. Or he could have done it on impulse and regretted it as soon as it had happened. But even if it did mean something to him, he probably hated her at that point for running from him. He could have been thinking so many things about it right then, and she was scared to death to find out which it was.

The afternoon one week from the kiss, Rory couldn't stand being cooped up in her room any longer. She had read through half of her library and it was starting to get incredibly tedious. She wanted movement. She knew that Jess was spending the day with John, so she thought that it would probably be safe to walk to the bookstore. Getting changed out of the pajamas she was still wearing, she took a shower and went about her daily routine.

Stepping outside into the hot New York air, she felt refreshed by the sights and sounds that she was quickly getting used to. The sound of cars honking through lunch hour traffic. The hustle and bustle of pedestrians as they forged on to their next appointment. It was all becoming so familiar now as she joined the activity and strided towards Jay's.

"Hey Jay," she said as the door closed behind her.

"Hi Rory," the woman said, a little surprised to see the girl. "Um, Jess isn't here with you?"

"Nope," Rory said trying not to give anything away. "He's spending the day with John."

"Oh," was all Jay said. She had noticed lately that Jess had been coming in alone, always with a sad look in his eyes shining through the mask he wore. She worried that they had had a fight. "Well, I'll be up here doing crosswords if you need me."

"Okay, Jay," Rory replied with a small smile. 

She headed toward the classic lit section. She really needed something to lose herself in right then. Pulling out one of her most beloved volumes, she stretched across one of the couches there and began to read.

*          *          *

"So," John said as he sank a ball into the corner pocket, "what's up with Rory?"

"What do you mean?" Jess asked standing off to the side, leaning against the wall.

"I mean," John lined up his next shot, "you see her non-stop for the first week she's here, and all of a sudden she pulls a hermit and passes on the twelve times every day you call, which is unlike you in the first place. So, what happened?"

"Nothing," Jess said stepping forward as John missed the shot. "Just . . ."

"Just what?" John's voice was a little less calm, a little less friendly. 

Jess shot and missed, unable to concentrate. He took a deep breath, not really knowing how to explain without dying. "I screwed up," he said quietly, praying John wouldn't flatten him right there. 

"What'd you do?" John was staring coldly at him.

He paused again, unable to meet his friend's eyes. "I kissed her," he said finally. "She was upset and crying, and it just happened. And then she ran into her room and she hasn't spoken to me since."

John looked at him, all of his anger and fear subsiding. "You like her," he said almost reluctantly.

Jess looked up at him. "Yeah," he admitted quietly. "I do."

"She likes you," John told him.

"She ran," Jess said. 

"She likes you," he repeated. 

"Then why won't she talk to me?" Jess looked defeated. John hadn't seen his friend worked up about a girl like this in quite some time. 

"She'll come around," John assured him. "She's not like us, Jess. She comes from a place so sugary and happy, it would make you sick. She's not used to guys like us. You probably just scared her a little."

Jess nodded, looking down at the pool cue he was ringing in his hands. "I just . . . I don't know what to do. I mean, I've never been in this situation before. No one's ever run from me, and I've never liked a girl I would actually care about losing."

"I know man," John said, half sympathetic, half laughing. "It's harsh, but I think you'll live."

"Yeah, whatever," Jess smirked giving John a friendly shove. "Let's get back to the game."

*          *          *

"Rory?" she heard a voice, though she didn't know where it was coming from. "Rory, wake up."

Rory opened her eyed to find Jay smiling warmly above her. "Hey," she greeted the woman. "What's going on?"

"You fell asleep," Jay replied. 

"Sorry," Rory said pulling herself up into a sitting position on the couch. "What time is it?"

"Well," Jay looked at her watch, "it's about time for me to close. Around eight forty."

"Oh my gosh," Rory was wide awake now. "I didn't leave a note or anything. Aunt Grace and John are probably worried sick about me."

She reached for her pager to message John, but found that it wasn't there. She mentally hit herself, remembering that she had left it on her dresser that morning.

"Can I use your phone?" she asked Jay, but the woman shook her head. 

"The phone's out of order," Jay told her. "A guy's coming to fix it tomorrow morning."

"Dammit!" Rory almost yelled as she stood up. "I have to go."

Rushing out of the bookstore, she had an overwhelming sense of urgency in the pit of her stomach. She knew that they would worry about her being out by herself, especially since the sun was just setting.

*          *          *

"Mom!" John called as he let himself and Jess into the apartment. "I'm home."

Jess looked around, half hoping to see her, half dreading that conversation. If it even happened. He missed the sound of her voice. He missed seeing her face. He missed her eyes, the way they searched his, looking into the deepest parts of him. He missed her.

"Hey," Grace called as she came into the living room from her bedroom in the back. Seeing her son and his friend, confusion passed over her features. "Where's Rory?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked, his voice holding a hit of trepidation. "Rory's not here?"

"No," Grace replied. "She wasn't here when I came home from work, so I figured she'd caught up with you guys."

"We never saw her," John told her, and all three of them went silent, all privately contemplating what could have happened. 

"I'll page her," John said going to the phone. "I'm sure she's fine."

As he picked up the receiver and dialed, Jess felt a twinge of panic spreading through him. It was fast getting dark and he had warned her about walking alone at night. It wasn't safe, and he hated not knowing where she was.

As John clicked off the cordless, they all waited impatiently for it to ring again. Instead, all they heard was a tiny beeping sound coming from Rory's room. Confused, they filed into the room where they saw her pager beeping loudly on her dresser.

"I'm going out to look for her," John said immediately as he headed out of the room. 

"Me too," Jess grabbed Rory's pager and followed him. "There are only a few places in Manhattan where she'd be comfortable hanging out by herself. There's the coffeehouse, the park, the record store, and the bookstore."

"I doubt she'd be in the park this late," John said. "I don't know about the record store, but I'm guessing the coffeehouse or the bookstore since she's been gone for at least a few hours. Still, she could be anywhere in between. I honestly don't know."

"Okay," Jess said thinking. "You check the coffeehouse; I'll check Jay's. If either of us finds her, I have her pager so we can message each other. If we don't find her, we'll meet at the park and spread out from there."

"Okay," John agreed. "Let's go."

*          *          *

Walking quickly, Rory tried not to let the shadows bother her. 'It's just my imagination,' she told herself. 'Only my imagination.' Still, she couldn't help but feel as if she were being followed.

She looked around for something to ease her mind, but there was nothing comforting. The street was pretty empty. No shops, no vendors. She really didn't recognize anything.

'I can't believe I'm lost in New York,' she thought. 'I've walked to and from Jay's a hundred times before.' But she had always had Jess with her, and everything looked different in the dark.

She tried not to get scared. The streetlamps gave off enough light to see fine, but every time she stopped walking, she could swear she heard something move behind her. And yet every time she turned around, there was nothing there. It was seriously creeping her out.

'I'm fine,' she thought yet again. 'It's just my imagination.' But even as she thought it, she quickened her pace. 

She stopped at the corner of two streets. 'Jackson Street,' she thought back to the map she had looked at way back before she'd come to New York. She'd wanted to get a feel for it beforehand. 'Jackson runs into Walburg, which is how I usually go. I'm pretty sure if I turn right here, it's only a block or two until I'm back on track.' Smiling at her own navigation abilities, she took the right and began walking again.

After about a block, she started to get scared again. There wasn't as much light there and it was harder to see. The street was completely deserted and every shadow made her nervous. She wished she had just taken Jess's advice and not started off on her own after dark. She should have found a payphone and called John to come get her, or asked Jay to give her a ride. Now she was alone and Jess's words rang over and over in her head: 'This isn't Connecticut; this is Manhattan, and a lot could happen out here at night. A lot that you really don't want to know about.'

She was about twenty yards from her street when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She cried out as he pulled her into an alley and slammed her against the wall of a building holding one of her arms behind her back. He put his full weight on her, her face pressed roughly against the brick.

"Wallet, jewelry," he demanded as he pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket. 

The blade stood out silver in the almost pitch darkness of the alley, and Rory breathed in sharply as she tried not to cry. Slowly reaching into her front pocket, she pulled out her wallet and held it out for him. He took it forcefully from her hand and then took the watch from her wrist.

As he violently jerked her around to face him, she took in his appearance. He was taller than her by at least six inches, and a lot bigger. His wide shoulders and thick arms made it obvious that she didn't have a chance of getting past him. His face was covered by a dark ski mask, but even so, she could see that he was looking her up and down. His lips formed a sneer.

'Oh God,' she thought, crying out as he grabbed her roughly by the neck, pressing her against the building. 'Oh God.'

"Do exactly as I say," he ordered gruffly, "and I won't have to hurt you too bad." He traced the blade of his knife over her cheek, drawing the tiniest line of blood.

Rory couldn't think, couldn't move. She could barely even breathe, he was squeezing so tight. Her eyes wide with terror and disbelief, she merely nodded as tears began to spill down her cheeks, her salty tears searing the shallow cut. 

The man smirked wickedly and loosened his grip on her neck. As she gasped for breath, he ran his calloused fingers down the collar of her shirt. Just as he was about to unbutton her blouse, they both heard a movement behind him.

"Get the fuck away from her," Jess's voice came, though Rory's view was obstructed by the big burly man standing in front of her with a knife.

"Mind your own fucking business!" the man replied sharply. He held his knife close to her throat as he looked over his shoulder.

"Okay," Jess said sardonically, "I'll just go call the cops. I'm sure they'll have something to say about your business."

The man in front of Rory paused, weighing his next move. Finally, he released Rory and ran out of the alley, deciding that she wasn't worth the trouble.

For a moment, she couldn't move. She just stared around, wide-eyed, wondering what had just happened. Then, crumbling to the ground, Rory sat sobbing as her entire body shook uncontrollably. She couldn't breathe, relief and shock washing over her like a tsunami. She could have been killed, worse. If it hadn't been for Jess . . . she couldn't even think about it. 

As she cried there on the floor of that dirty alley, Jess tried to catch his own breath. He had no idea what he would or could have done if that guy had decided to fight him. He had no weapons on hand, and he definitely wasn't as big. Now all he could do was watch his Rory cry and thank God he had been in time to save her.

After a few minutes, he bent down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked her, stroking her shoulder gently. 

She shook her head, sobs shaking her body. "I am so not okay right now," she cried. "I don't think I'll ever be okay again."

Jess felt his heart break as he put his arm around her shoulder. Gently, he pulled her into his arms and she cried into his chest. They sat there for what seemed like hours, him holding her, protecting her from the world that she never should have had to experience. 

**So, what'd you think? I won't know if you don't tell me. Hint hint, wink wink. 

So what'd you guys think of the kiss? I know half of you are screaming at me right now because Rory ran, but do not fear! It will all be resolved in the next chapter . . . I think. 

I don't know what's with me and putting Rory in dangerous situations, but it seemed to work into the story. If you don't like it, by all means tell me. Maybe I'll do something about it, maybe not. Anyway . . . 

As I said before, the next chapter might be out for a little while longer than usual, but it will come nonetheless. Please review. I'll love you forever! Anyway, thanks. O:)**


	9. Apologies

A/N: Okay, all I have to say is you guys are so frickin' amazing! In eight days, you guys give me 41 reviews for one chapter! I love you guys! 

I know I don't usually give individual shout outs, but I have to say thanks to Lauren for letting me know that I still had the story rated G. Honestly, I meant to change that around four chapters ago but I guess I never got around to it. Thanks for pointing that out. 

I must tell you, this chapter is so full of fluffer-nutter peanut butter that it almost makes me sick. Seriously, if I wasn't such a Lit fluff fan, I really might have stopped halfway through the chapter. Let me know what you think. Please. 

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 9: Apologies

 "Rory," Jess said pulling away from her a moment, cupping her face in his hands. "Rory, tell me what happened. Did he hurt you? Did he . . . touch you before I got here?"

Rory just shook her head, not meeting his eyes. 

"So why were you out here so late by yourself?" he asked her, his voice more worried than scolding. "And how did you end up here?"

"I fell asleep at Jay's," she choked out. "I forgot my pager at home and Jay's phone was broken, so I couldn't call for a ride. I knew John and Grace would be worried so I just hurried out by myself without thinking. I took a wrong turn somewhere and got kinda lost. And then that guy . . ." She was crying so hard that she couldn't keep talking.

"It's okay," he said pulling her head to his chest again. "You're safe now. I've got you." After a moment, he whispered, "I have to message John and let him know I found you."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself as he pulled away from her. "Don't go too far, okay?" she sniffled.

"I'll just be right here," he said walking a few feet away. He took her pager from his pocket and typed in his message. 

**I found her. he typed simply.**

After a few seconds, a reply came, the neon green light of the tiny screen sending an eerie shadow over his face. 

**Was she at Jay's? John asked.**

**I found her on my way there.**

**What do you mean you 'found' her?**

Jess took a deep breath. **Don't freak out. She's okay. he typed.**

**What would I be freaking out about? What happened?**

**She was mugged. Jess replied.**

There was a long pause. **Did he hurt her? John asked finally.**

**Not bad.**** She's pretty shaken, but she'll be okay.**

**Where are you?**

**An alley off **Jackson****.********

**You can get her home alright?**

**Yeah, I'll get her there.**

**See you in a minute.**

Typing in a goodbye, he went back to Rory. Bending down, he spoke to her softly, "Come on, we have to get you home before your aunt calls the police."

"He took my wallet," she said suddenly. "He took my money and driver's license and social security card and . . ."

"Don't worry," he told her. "We'll fix it. You can get all that replaced."

She nodded her head, more to herself than to him. "Okay," she said, her voice small and quiet. 

"Come on," he said again. He put his arm around her, pulling her up with him as he stood. He looked at her, and she looked so young, so small. She looked as if she might fall and break if he let go of her waist. "We're not far from your place. You ready to go?" 

"Yeah," she replied shakily. She was no longer crying, but he could feel her trembling as he ushered her out into the light, never taking his arm away from her waist as she leaned against him for support. 

They walked in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. As they ambled down the streets of New York, no one looked twice at the couple leaning against each other as he led her towards her apartment. 

"How did you find me?" she asked finally, her voice sad and serious.

"When John and I found out that you were out by yourself," he explained, "we went looking for you. I was on my way to Jay's to see if you were there, but I heard someone cry out from the alley. I didn't know it was you; I just figured that I should check it out."

"Oh," she said quietly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he said. "I'm just glad I got to you when I did."

"So am I," she said distantly. "If you hadn't come along . . ." she paused thinking, ". . . if you hadn't stopped him, he would have . . ."

"Don't even think about it," he told her pulling her a little closer. "Don't let your mind go there. It didn't happen, and there's no reason to think about all the 'what ifs.'"

 They fell into another comfortable silence, one filled with quiet contemplation. Rory was wondering how her mother would react to news of her precious daughter being mugged. It probably wouldn't be good. At the same time, Jess was struggling to find something comforting to say, something to bridge the silence. 

As they entered the apartment building, Jess started to feel a little uneasy. What if he brought Rory home and then things went back to the way they had been. What if she just kept avoiding him? What if . . . 

His thoughts were interrupted by Grace's voice. 

"Rory?" Grace called from the end of the hall as he pulled open the elevator door. "Rory, are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Aunt Grace," she said as she and Jess walked slowly towards the apartment. 

"What happened?" Grace asked. "Your face is all scratched up."

"Let's go inside," Jess suggested and all three filed into the apartment.

Jess led Rory to the couch and they both sat, his arm still slung protectively around her. Grace kneeled in front of Rory and looked her over meticulously. 

"She was mugged," Jess answered her question finally. "The guy didn't hurt her too badly and all he got was her wallet—"

"And my watch," Rory cut in holding her hand up, her wrist a little red and swollen, already bruising from the forceful encounter. "He took my watch too."

"Don't worry honey," Grace said smoothing her niece's hair maternally, "that stuff's replaceable. You're not."

"Jess saved me," Rory said quietly. "He saved my life."

Jess turned his head away somewhat shyly, not wanting the recognition. "All I did was threaten to call the cops," he said. "It was nothing heroic."

"Well, thank you nonetheless," Grace said putting a hand on his knee. "I have no idea what I'd do if anything happened to this little girl." She smiled warmly at both of them, and Rory couldn't help but smile back. Her aunt could always do that. 

"Are they back yet?" they heard John's voice as he opened the front door. 

When he saw Rory, John went to her and pulled her off the couch into a tight, protective hug. "Are you okay?" he asked her, holding her chin as he looked at her face. 

"I'll be fine," she replied still smiling a little. "Just a little rattled." When he still didn't let go of her, almost as if he didn't believe her, she laughed. "I'm fine," she told him again, smiling at his protective nature. "You can let go of me now."

"You are never leaving this apartment again," he told her giving her one last squeeze. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I know," she said apologetically. "I fell asleep at Jay's and didn't wake up until it was already dark. Then I realized that I forgot my pager and . . ."

"That doesn't matter now," John told her. "We're just glad that you're safe."

She looked at the three of them, all huddled around her like she was going to break into a million pieces any minute. Suddenly, she was very worn-out. 

"Hey guys," she said tiredly, "with all this excitement, I'm completely beat. I think I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed." 

"Okay," they all said as she headed out of the room. 

As she was about to disappear into the bathroom, she turned back. "Jess?" she called to him quietly.

"Yeah?" His eyes were a little sad, a little worried as he looked up at her.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" she asked, her voice drained but her eyes bright and hopeful. 

"Yeah," he replied, a hint of relief. "I'll come by tomorrow morning."

"Okay," she smiled tiredly and went to wash off the filth of the day.

*          *          *

Rory woke to the sound of a knock on her bedroom door. Still half wrapped in her dream, she sat up in bed. "Who is it?" she called groggily.

"It's me," John called.

"Come in," she said blinking a few times to clear her head. 

"Hey," John said poking her head in, "how ya doin'?" 

"That depends," she answered. "What time is it?"

"About nine," he replied. "I know better than to wake you up earlier."

"Smart man," she said pulling back the covers. "What's up?"

"It's my day off," he replied, "and I was wondering if you wanted to do something."

Rory smiled softly. "You don't have to baby-sit me," she told him.

"I know," he said smiling guiltily. "I was just wondering."

"I think I'm just going to hang around the house for today," she sighed. "I really don't feel like going out." She paused. "Besides, Jess is supposed to stop by."

"Oh yeah," he said nodding. He seemed to weigh his next words, sitting down in her desk chair. "So," he said a little awkwardly, "what's been going on with you two?" 

"What do you mean?" she asked looking down at her hands, completely unaware that she wasn't the only one playing dumb. 

"You know what I mean," he pushed gently. "You guys were inseparable for a week, drinking coffee together and spending hours reading together in the park and at Jay's, and then all of a sudden, you avoid him like decaf."

"It's . . . um . . . complicated," she replied uncomfortably. "But I think . . . I mean, I hope . . . it'll be better after we talk."

"I hope so too," he said. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "You like him, don't you?" he asked her.

She looked up at him, her eyes widening a little as she chewed gently on her bottom lip. "Yes," she said finally, as if the thought scared her a little. 

"I know," he said smiling a little.

"But that doesn't matter now," she said sadly.

"Why?" 

"Because I ran," she answered vaguely. 

"What do you mean you ran?" he asked. "When, where, and why?" 

"He kissed me," she admitted finally. "He kissed me, and I was happy, and then I thought about how miserable my mom must be and I ran."

"Oops," he said quietly. 

"And now he's coming here and I have no idea what I'm going to say," she said, her anxiety making her babble. "I mean, if I kissed a guy and he ran, I would probably die of embarrassment or anger or depression. I would completely understand if he hates me right now. And then he goes and saves my life and I feel so horrible and . . ."

"Rory?" John cut in. 

"Yeah?" she said snapping out of her rant. 

"Breathe," he instructed. 

Rory took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and tried to stop her hands from shaking. After a moment, she opened them again, a little calmer. "Thanks," she sighed. 

"No problem," he said smiling. "Well anyway," he said after a moment, "Mom's at work and I think I'm gonna to hook up with Steve. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," she replied half-smiling. 

He began to leave when he turned back. "Rory?" She looked up again. "He'll understand," he told her.

"I hope so," she said quietly.

"He will," he assured her. 

"Thanks." And with that, he left the room, closing the door behind himself. 

With a deep sigh, Rory laid back on her bed, wondering when her life had gotten so complicated. It was never like this before. Thinking of this, she stood up out of bed and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

After dressing and primping a little, she went back into her room to read. She didn't know what else to do. Her nerves were on end about talking to Jess, and all she wanted to do was lose herself in a book. Skimming over the volumes on her bookshelf, her eyes fell upon a large hardcover near the bottom. Smiling to herself, she read the title aloud. 

"_The Complete Brother Grimm Fairy Tales," she said taking it from its spot. _

The copy was fairly new looking, its pages still crisp and clean. Flipping through the collection, she smiled, remembering when she was young and she'd made her mother read her stories before bed. She had always loved literature, even when she hadn't been able to read it. She missed her life back then, when things were clear and simple. When her biggest worry was learning addition and subtraction, which she had never had trouble with anyway.

Sitting down on her bed, she opened to one of her favorite tales: 'The Sleeping Beauty in the Wood.' It wasn't Disney, but it was beautiful nonetheless. It made her think that maybe there was a chance at happiness in such a strange and screwed up world. 

"Knock, knock," she heard a familiar voice at her bedroom door. She looked up to see Jess leaning against her doorframe. "Hey," he greeted her, his expression unreadable.

"Hey," she smiled a little, putting her book down next to her. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I knocked on the door but nobody answered," he replied. "I figured a guy tapping on your window the morning after you were mugged might be a bad idea, so I found the spare key your aunt always stashes in the door hanger, and . . ."

"It's okay," she said. "I was just a little surprised. That's all."

"Okay," he said nodding, and they fell into a thick silence, neither knowing how to start the conversation. 

He looked at her, her cheek swollen a little where her attacker had cut her and where her face had scraped the brick of the building. With the cream-colored short-sleeved shirt she was wearing, he could see a dark bruise forming where the man had held her arm. And with all that, she was still beautiful.

"You want to sit down?" she asked finally, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I don't bite."

"You learn something new every day," he replied casually, stepping further into the room. He sat down next to her, both of them turned towards each other, as she tried to think of what to say next. "So . . ." he said uncomfortably, unable to think of anything else. He hated that he didn't feel like he could talk to her anymore. This was exactly what he hadn't wanted.

"So . . ." she said back, looking anywhere but at him. Finally, unable to stand the silence, she spoke, "Look, Jess, I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked, more than a little surprised. 'Why is she apologizing when I kissed her?'

"I'm sorry that I ran," she explained still not looking up, "and I'm sorry that I kept avoiding your calls and turned all reclusive. And then for going out last night when I promised you I wouldn't walk alone at night. I'm just sorry . . ."

"Hey," he said taking her hands in his, making her meet his eyes, "you didn't do anything wrong. Last night you just got caught up in a bad situation . . . and I understand why you ran from me before."

"You do?" she asked, her voice confused and surprised. 

"Look," he said, his eyes a little sad, "I didn't mean to scare you. I just got caught up in everything and it happened. I mean, after what happened, you must know that I like you, but I completely understand that you don't want us to be anything more than friends, and I'm okay with that. If nothing else, I just want my friend back."

Rory smiled, the first real smile she'd had in a week. She almost giggled even, her eyes sparkling. 'He does like me,' she thought, elated. 'I can't believe he likes me.'

Before she could think herself out of it, Rory pressed her lips against his. Jess's eyes closed automatically, his sense of reason and coherent thought completely abandoning him. His entire being screamed as he felt her hand on the back of his neck, her fingers burning his skin. For a moment he couldn't move, couldn't think. He couldn't even breathe through the electricity spreading through his veins like lightning. All he could do was feel her there, her lips on his, and try not to lose himself completely. 

After a second, he found his senses and began to kiss her back. He cupped her face in his hands, his thumb stroking the apple of her cheek gently, trying not to aggravate her bruise. Her skin was so soft, so warm underneath his touch, he thought it might melt away in his hands. As he kissed her, trapped in her taste, he wished everything would just stop so that he could stay there in that moment forever.

After a lifetime, she finally pulled away, her eyes a little glazed over. "Now we're even," she whispered, still catching her breath as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Oh," he said breathlessly, "good. I like being even."

She smiled at him, completely content with staring into his eyes forever. "So," she said playfully, "do you still just want your friend back, 'cause I can go get her if—"

"No," he cut in. "I like this much better." They just sat staring at each other for a minute, content with the world.

"Me too," she agreed. 

"So," he said quietly, still stroking her cheek, "I'm guessing that means you're not mad at me anymore."

"I was never mad at you," she said chuckling. "I just didn't know what to say. I mean, I ran away."

"Yeah," he said smiling, "but you sure know how to apologize." She smiled her sweet smile, and he felt like he could die right then and there and be happy. "In fact," he said mischievously, "I think we need to do a little more apologizing."

"Oh really?" she said, her oceanic eyes sparkling. 

"Yeah," he breathed moving closer.

"Well you know I love a good apology," she played along, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Gotta love those apologies," he said as their lips touched again. 

It was more of everything. Sweeter, softer, more alive. Everything in Rory screamed to be near him as he deepened the kiss, sending shock waves through her. If she hadn't already been sitting, she thought she probably would have collapsed from the sheer potency of the kiss. As his lips moved slowly over hers, every thought in her mind lost cohesiveness and nothing in the world mattered but right there and right then. She could feel him run his fingers through her hair, his touch soft and careful. It was as if he was trying not to break her. 

Pulling back again, his breathing erratic, Jess sighed, "Please tell me I'm not dreaming."

"I hope to God you're not," Rory smiled.  

"Good," he breathed leaning his forehead against hers, "because if I woke up right now, I'd be in one hell of a bad mood."

She giggled high and sweet. "So," she asked, "what now?"

"Now," he replied pulling away from her, "we get out of this apartment before I do something I'll regret. Coffee?"

"Of course," she replied.

"Let's go then," he said standing up. 

He offered her his hand, pulling her up into his arms. His eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips and then back. 

"One more apology can't hurt," he whispered. Their lips met for only a few brief moments before she pulled away. 

"Coffee," she whispered. "I need my coffee."

"Okay," he smirked. "Let's go get you some coffee." Smiling widely, they walked out of the apartment, still refusing to let go of each other's hands.

At the coffeehouse, they still held each other, sitting on the same side of the booth. She leaned against him, his arm around her shoulder, as she drank her elixir of life. 

"So," she said between sips, "what does this mean?"

"What does what mean?" he asked her, absently stroking her hair.

"Are we 'together' together now?" she asked.

"I think we are," he replied casually.

"Okay," she said just as casually. "That's good."

"Do we tell John that we're together?" Jess asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" she turned to him slightly. "He's my cousin and one of your best friends."

"I know," he replied. "I was just making sure you were okay with it. He's very protective of you."

"I know," she said, "but I think he'll be okay with this. He knows I like you; he probably knew even before I did."

"Yeah," Jess chuckled. "Same here."

"So I think he'll be cool about it," she said encouragingly, resting her head on his shoulder. "Besides, we live in an apartment. There's no backyard for him to bury your body in."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically, "that makes me feel much better."

"I thought it would," she smiled warmly.

Jess smiled, wondering how in the world he had gotten so lucky. She was really his. A girl he couldn't begin to be worthy of. And yet she was sitting there leaning against him, telling him that he was. Leaning down, he kissed the spot right behind her ear, making her shiver in his arms. Never in a million years had he ever thought he could make a girl like her tremble with a kiss. And now she was there with him, smiling at him like he was the only man in the world. It was perfect. 

"Hey," he said noticing something as he pulled her hair away from her neck, "why didn't I see this bruise before?"

She had a dark bluish-green ring around the front of her neck. It looked so deep, so painful, that it was making him sick thinking of how she got it.

"Oh," she said pulling her hair loose to cover her neck, "it's not as bad as it looks. It was just last night before you found me . . ." She trailed off, not wanting to bring up the subject.

"I hate that that happened to you," he said sadly. "I should have been with you."

"I'm okay," she assured him. "See," she took his arms and wrapped them around herself, "I'm right here, safe and sound."

"I know," he sighed squeezing her gently. "And I'm so very glad you are."

"So," she said changing the subject, "what should we do today?" Then, with less excitement, "Or did you have other plans?"

"Clear schedule," he replied, "and even if it wasn't, it would be now. So, I don't know what we should do. Lady's choice."

"Well," she said taking another sip of coffee, "the only places I've really been to in the two weeks I've been in town are here, Jay's, the record store, and the park. And though I love those places dearly, could we go someplace else, someplace I haven't been before?"

"Sounds like a plan," he replied. "I know just the place."

"Where?" she asked turning toward him, intrigued. 

"You'll just have to wait and see," he chuckled as her eyes lit up with curiosity. 

"Not even a hint?" she pouted giving her best puppy-dog expression.

"So not fair," he said melting a little. 'Damn,' he thought, 'she looks so hot when she does that. Her eyes are so wide and blue and beautiful, and her bottom lip is stuck out like that. So cute and kissable. Must resist . . . must turn away . . . damned evil female tricks . . .'

"Okay," he said finally. "Put that away before I have to leave the premises."

"Fine," she relented resisting the urge to pout again, "but you know surprises make me crazy."

"It's only a subway ride away," he assured her. "Now the sooner you get done with your coffee, the sooner you get your surprise."

"Okay, okay," Rory said taking a few last sips before she put her cup down. "Now I'm done."

"Well then," Jess smiled, "let's get going."

Walking down the street, they kept their fingers intertwined. The constant contact was like an adrenaline rush to both of them. It was the first day of "them," a new feeling to each of them. It was like nothing either had ever experienced, and things just kept getting better and better.

Just then, they saw John and Steve walking in their direction, laughing and joking around. On instinct, Jess let go of Rory's hand, unsure of whether she wanted him to know before she had a chance to tell him. But as soon as he glanced into her eyes, all of his doubts disappeared. He saw no uncertainty or embarrassment in them. Only happiness and a gentle assurance. Without even thinking about it, he mingled his fingers with hers once again, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Whatever was to come, they would go through it together.

**So, what'd you think? I won't know if you don't tell me. Hint hint, wink wink. 

I warned you about the insane amounts of fluff. I am not liable for cavities caused by reading this story. Just a little extra disclaimer. LOL. 

As I said before, the next chapter might be out for a little while longer than usual, but it will come nonetheless. Remember, reviews make me go faster. Please keep reviewing. I'll love you forever! Anyway, thanks. O:)**


	10. Them

A/N: Again, frickin' amazing readers I have! I love you all so much, it was killing me that it took so long to write this chapter. Seriously, it's 11:35 p.m. and I have to get up at 5:30 for church, and yet I'm up finishing this for all you wonderful people. That's how much I love you all.

I need to address a few things before this chapter. First of all, I went through all 9 of my previous chapters and revised as much as I could find. I addressed as many concerns as I could and there are a few new scenes added if you want to check it out. 

Also, I never gave actual ages for the characters. At that time, Rory was 16, so I'm making John 17. I want to make him older but not too much. Jess is 16 as well so far.

Next, yes I do realize that Lorelai has no sisters. I think I'm making Grace Chris's older sister. It makes sense since she would still have lived in Hartford before since (I think) Chris and Lorelai grew up in the same town. I'm making a lot of assumptions.

To those of you who (oh so graciously) tell me that this is the best or one of the best Lit fics on this site, I thank you but tell you that you're wrong. Trust me. If you check out my website at find links to some of my favorite fics in the world. Seriously, read 'Shivery' or 'It All Starts With A Kiss' and tell me that they're not ten times better than this one. I dare you.

To all of you who are being nit-picky and pointing out little spelling errors and inconsistencies: THANK YOU! I know some people get on your case about it, but I would rather have people do that than have a story less than it could be. So keep that stuff up please. Thanks. And enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 10: Them

Hand in hand, Rory and Jess continued on their way. Only when they were about twenty yards away did John and Steve notice them. At first, the two guys weren't sure what to do. They looked as if they might head in the opposite direction and just leave the couple alone, but they decided not to when Rory greeted them. 

"Hey," she called warmly as they approached, a shallow blush in her cheeks. "What are you guys up to?" 

"Nothing much," he replied noticing first the smiles on Rory and Jess's faces, and then their intertwined fingers. "I see you two talked."

"Yes we did," Rory replied happily. 

"It's about damn time," he smiled. "Another week of you two moping around and I would have been physically ill."

"Thanks for the mental picture," Jess chimed in sarcastically. "Just what I needed after breakfast."

"Anytime," John replied still looking contentedly between the two. "So, where're you headed?"

"He won't tell me," Rory pouted, her puppy dog face coming involuntarily.

"Oh no," Jess said seeing it coming. "I told you before to put that thing away before I have to leave. It's dangerous."

"Sorry," she said smiling again. "I didn't mean to."

"Sure you didn't," he said with mock suspicion. "I can see straight through that innocent pretense Rory Gilmore. I'm on to your tricks."

"Okay!" John cut in. "You both have to stop before I actually do get sick."

"Sorry," Rory giggled again. "Gosh, guys are so touchy."

"Right," Jess said smirking. "And you're such a tough chick?"

"Absolutely," she said with mock conceit. "As long as everything is exactly the way I want it, I can handle anything."

"Right," John concurred. "Anyway . . . so where are you guys going?"

"I already told you," Rory said, "he won't tell me. He even resisted the puppy dog eyes."

"Strong man," John joked raising an eyebrow, "but he'll tell me." 

Before John could take Jess aside, Rory cut in, "John, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, sure," he said as they walked a few yards away. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you," she said, her eyes shining brightly. "For helping me with Jess and for being so great the entire last three weeks. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said sincerely. "You're a great kid, and you deserve to be happy."

"And I am," she smiled widely, looking down almost embarrassed. 

"Good," he smiled back. "So can I talk to the source of your happiness now?"

"Yes," she replied looking at him sternly, "but no interrogations or fatherly threats. You will behave yourself."

"Yes, ma'am," he said sarcastically. 

They went back to their companions, who, at the moment, were laughing and talking animatedly. John asked to talk to Jess, and Jess gave Rory a pleading look as he went past, as if begging to be saved. With them talking quietly, Rory was left with an all but forgotten Steve.

"Hey," she said politely but a little uncomfortably. She hadn't seen him since the party her first night in town, and then only for a few moments. 

"Hey," he replied. After a brief pause, "So . . . you and Jess, huh?"

"It seems so," she said smiling a little. 

"Good," Steve smiled warmly. "He seems happy."

"I hope so," she replied. 

"I think you're good for him," Steve pointed out. "He hasn't been quite as much of a pain in the ass since you got into town."

"Nice to know," she nodded her head, smirking. "Still very sarcastic though."

"You should have seen him before," Steve laughed. "It was seriously disturbing how far he could go without actually giving a straight answer. At least now he speaks somewhat normally."

"Wow," she said thinking about the information she had just received, "I didn't think I had any real effect on him."

"Well you do," he replied, his voice soft and kind.

Rory honestly didn't know what to say. She just couldn't believe she had that much effect on Jess. If anything, he had changed her. Since she'd met him, he'd shown her a side of the world she had never known existed outside of the evening news. 

She'd grown up in the last three weeks, and though it was hard, she knew it was a gift. She wasn't as blissfully ignorant anymore, but she felt things more sincerely than she ever had. She had felt more loss in that short time span than ever before in her life, but it gave her a completely new perspective on life. Only through the pain and anguish of recent events did she truly understand the gift of happiness and life.

As she thought about this, a pensive expression on her features as she stared off into nothing, she felt a hand take hers. She smiled and turned back to Jess and John who had returned from their conversation seconds before.

"You okay?" Jess asked her, noticing the blank, thoughtful look on her face.

"I'm good," she replied squeezing his hand gently. "Just thinking." She turned, speaking to John and Jess, though her comment was directed to Jess, "So what did John say to you? Do I have to kill him later?"

"I was an angel!" John protested. "I can't believe you would think anything different."

"It was fine," Jess chuckled. "Minor lecturing. Only one threat."

"Fair enough," Rory said. 

"So," John turned to Steve, who was watching the entire interaction with amusement, "I think we should be going."

"Yeah," Steve agreed. "I think these two have somewhere to be."

"Bye," Rory said to John giving him a big hug and a sisterly peck on the cheek.

"See you later at home," he said. "And he's been warned numerous times, so if he tries anything, I have full right to dismember him."

"Don't you dare," she laughed. "I kinda like him intact."

"Amen to that," Jess cut in, reclaiming her hand again. "And don't worry; I'll take good care of her."

"Have her home by eleven," John called as he and Steve headed down the street.

"So," Rory said as they watched the two depart, "what now?"

"Now," he replied smiling, "I take you to your surprise."

"Let's go!" she squealed eagerly, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Okay," he chuckled, loving how wide and beautiful those eyes were at that moment. "Come on, the subway's this way."

The entire ride, Rory was practically bouncing off the walls. If Jess hadn't put his arms around her waist and held her hands, he didn't doubt that she would have paced the subway car. When the ride was over, she practically dragged him up onto the street.

"Calm down," he laughed as they emerged back onto the city street. "It's not Christmas or anything."

"I know," she smiled back, "but I've been holed up in my room for practically a whole week. I'm dying for movement."

"Well, then," he said leading her down the street, his arm resting comfortably around her waist, "you'll like this place."

"How much further?" she asked anxiously.

"About two minutes," he replied. "Jeez, how strong was your coffee this morning?"

"Fine, I'll stop," she said calming down a little though her eyes still danced with excitement. "So, what did John say to you?" she asked.

"Oh, the usual," Jess smiled. "Be careful. Make sure she's home on time. You hurt her, I'll hurt you. Watch out for scary guys with knives. Just normal stuff."

"Oh," she said looking down, her voice thoughtful. He could tell that there was something she wasn't saying.

"So," he said taking a guess at what she was thinking, "how are you doing with the whole scary guy with the knife incident?"

"I'm okay," she said quietly, not looking up. "I guess it just gets to me a little. I mean, it just makes me mad that I couldn't do anything. I hate that I had to be saved. I hate being helpless."

"You're not helpless," Jess objected, his voice more concerned than anything. He hated to see her upset. "You were afraid and he had a knife. He was twice your size and there was nothing you could do. That's not helpless; that's physical fact."

"But he could have done anything to me," she said softly. "He was gong to . . . and I couldn't do anything about it. If that's not helpless, I don't know what is."

Jess stopped, stepping in front of her so they were face to face. "Rory, you are not helpless," he told her straight out, her eyes finally rising to meet his. "You are smart and beautiful and funny and completely crazy sometimes, but you are not helpless. Last night was something terrible that never should have happened to you, but you have to believe me when I say that you did everything right in that situation. That guy was dangerous and obviously didn't care about right or wrong, so anything you could have done also could have gotten you killed. You cannot beat yourself up about something you had no control of and ended up okay in the end. Okay?"

Slowly she let the edges of her lips turn up into a tiny understanding smile. "Okay," she replied softly. "I understand what you're saying."

"Good," he said pulling her into a protective hug. "You know I won't let anything happen to you, right?"

"I know," she replied loving the feeling of him surrounding her. He was like a favorite sweatshirt that was three sizes too big and made you feel warm and protected every time you wear it. He was her security blanket.

"You know," he said as they began walking again. "I could teach you how to defend yourself."

"Really?" she asked turning to him with a smile. "Could you?"

"Sure," he replied. "I mean, every girl living in Manhattan should know how to defend herself. It's a must."

"I'd like that," she said. "How about the day after tomorrow? Tomorrow I think I'm going to hang out with John and Aunt Grace."

"Day after tomorrow sounds fine," he said nodding his head. "I'll teach you how to throw a decent punch and how to use size against a person. I'll even teach you how to knock a guy out if you promise never to use it on me."

"I'll keep that in mind," she smiled, "but I can't make any promises."

"Very comforting," he said sardonically. "One of these days I'm going to piss you off and wake up three days later in a bathtub full of ice with my kidney already selling on e-bay."

"I've always wondered how a New Yorker makes a quick buck," she quipped.

"Well it's good you have a plan," he said casually, "but please don't try it out on your new boyfriend anytime soon, okay?"

"Okay," she chuckled. Then, "I like the sound of that."

"What?"

"My 'new boyfriend,'" she replied leaning against him.

"Me too," he smile, loving the fact that she was really his. "Me too."

It was such a foreign concept to him, being with someone he actually cared about. Most of the time dating to him had been purely physical. He had never really been into the lovey-dovey stuff like holding hands. Then again, the simple touch of a girl's hand had never sent sparks through him like it did with her. Thinking of this, he squeezed her hand tighter in his own.

Rounding the corner of a large corporate building, Rory's eyes lit up. She giggled with excitement as she stared up at her surprise location. Carnival music and the scent of funnel cakes wafted through the air as they neared the amusement park. She could hear delighted screams and infectious laughter as she watched the smiling patrons go over the edge of a giant rollercoaster. 

There must have been thousands of people there: standing in lines, riding rides, playing games. Still, she had never had a big problem with lines as long as she had someone to talk to. Seeing the colossal Ferris wheel, she couldn't help but think back to many past adventures and misadventures she had shared with her mother at places like this.

"So, do you like your surprise?" Jess asked smiling at her reaction.

"It's perfect!" she squealed, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "I love it."

"Good," he said pulling her into his arms as they stepped into the ticket line. "You seem like the roller coaster type."

"Oh, I am," she replied putting her arms around his neck as he held her. "I can't get enough of that feeling when your stomach drops and the adrenaline kicks in. It's great."

"Well," Jess said, "today you can go on as many as you want. You pick any rides you want to go on and I'll be there."

"Sounds great," she smiled, thinking how wonderful this guy of hers was. "First thing's first, we have to go on the Ferris wheel." 

"Whatever you say," he said as they stepped to the front of the line. He let go of her just long enough to pay the woman in the booth for two plastic bracelets to get them unlimited ride privileges. "Your surprise awaits you," he said as they walked into the park together.

Before they stepped into the line for the Ferris wheel, Jess bought them each a soda and a plate of cheese fries of her. Rory objected at first, not liking the fact that she had no way of paying so he had to, but after picking up the mouthwatering aroma of the fries, she accepted them and promised to take him out sometime. After finishing the fries eagerly, she dragged Jess into the line for the giant Ferris wheel at the center of the park.

"You're not afraid of heights or anything, are you?" Rory asked him as they sat down in the basket.

"Nope," he said putting an arm around her. "Do you really think I'd have taken you here if I was?"

"Good point," she said as they began to move. Pretty soon, they were on the top of the wheel, waiting for more passengers to climb on. "I don't understand how someone could be afraid of something like this," she said looking out to the horizon. From their perch, they could see for miles in that direction. "I can't imagine not being able to see things like this, from way up here where everything seems so small and insignificant. It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Jess said watching the way the summer breeze was playing with her hair, lifting it gently off her shoulders and swirling it around her face, "it is."

Rory leaned her head on his shoulder as they moved around on the wheel. They just sat in their little basket and watched the world spin around them. She loved being up there, away from the worries and problems of the regular world. Up a hundred feet in the air, everything was so fluid and unrestrained. There was nothing but the breeze on her face and the warm body she was leaning against.

All of a sudden, the wheel jolted and came to a stop. Taken by surprise, Rory grabbed onto Jess's hand, a little afraid. "What's going on?" she asked as if he would know.

"I don't know," he replied looking over the side of the basket to get a look at the ground. They were pretty near the top of the wheel, so everything on the ground was a little unclear. "We seem to be stuck."

All around them, they heard people shouting and yelling. One little girl two baskets below them started to cry. On the ground, they could see men scurrying around like mice, frantically trying to fix the problem. Meanwhile, Jess and Rory just sat calmly in their basket.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," Rory said casually. "I wonder how long we'll be up here."

"It shouldn't be too long," he assured her. "I mean, I'm sure we'll be fine."

"I'm not worried," she told him. "I mean, I like it up here. And if we happen to plummet to out death, I'll have you to cushion my fall."

"Well at least you have a plan," he said with casual sarcasm. "Never mind that I'll be dead and mangled beyond recognition."

"I'll think of that when it comes," she said leaning against him.

"So," he said putting his arm around her shoulder again, "how shall we pass the time?"

"Well," she said innocently, catching his meaning but deciding to play with him a little, "we could play I-Spy. It'd be one heck of a game from up here."

"We could," he chuckled, "but I was thinking of something else."

"Cards?" she teased him further. "Did you bring cards?"

Jess didn't even try to talk to her. Instead, he leaned down and placed a lingering kiss just behind her ear. Feeling her pulse quicken beneath his touch, he traced his kisses down her jaw line and finally to her lips. She smiled against his lips and he moved to run his fingers through her hair. Then abruptly, he pulled away.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked disappointed. 

"You said you wanted to play I-Spy," he said keeping a completely straight face.

"Ha ha," she said pressing her lips to his again. 

He deepened the kiss, just loving the feeling of her in his arms. He could feel the blood coursing through her veins, the rise and fall of her chest, the blush in her cheeks as he cradled her face in his hands. When they were together like this, he couldn't tell where he stopped and she began. It was all so wonderfully new.

"Okay," she said finally pulling away, her breathing erratic, "I'm thinking we should stop before I lose all rational thought."

"Okay," he replied leaning his head against hers, "I'll stop, though rational thought has now climbed to the top of my hit list."

She smiled, looking up into his chocolate eyes. The thing that started it all. She could just sit there and stare at them all day. The very first time she'd met him, they were the first thing she'd noticed. Right from the beginning, she'd seen humor and passion in them. She'd seen life and spirit in them. The first time she'd looked into his coffee-colored gaze, she'd fallen for him.

"So," he said as she broke her stare to lean her head on his shoulder again, "when was the last time you were on a Ferris wheel?"

"My town has this annual carnival," she replied smiling at the memory, "and last year my mom and I rode the Ferris wheel twelve times in a row until I finally convinced her that our basket wasn't going to fly off the wheel and turn into a spaceship. It was great, but that one wasn't nearly this big as this."

"A spaceship?" he asked giving her a strange look.

"That's my mom," she said in explanation. That was all that could be said.

"Have you talked to her lately?" he asked looking down. He didn't really want to bring up a bad subject, but he wanted to know if she was doing better with everything.

"I called her a few days ago," she replied softly. "I told her about everything that was going on with you and the kiss and how I ran. She said it figured."

"What did she mean by that?" he asked curiously.

Rory smiled a little embarrassed. "I have a history with running from guys the first time they kiss me."

"Now this I have to hear."

"When Dean first kissed me, my first kiss," she explained, "I was so surprised that I ran away and stole a box of corn starch from his work in the process."

"Look who's a Dodger now?" he cut in and she threw him a look. "Ooh, that hurts," he said trying not to smile.

"Then," she continued, ignoring his comment, "after we broke up the first time, I went to a party and me and this guy from my school accidentally kissed, and I ran away from him because I was upset about Dean."

"Wow," Jess smirked, "now I guess I don't feel so bad."

"Shut up," she said turning her head away though Jess could hear the smile in her voice. "I feel bad enough without you rubbing it in."

"Okay, okay," he relented. Then after a moment, "Does she know yet when she's coming back?"

"Not as of then," she replied. "Her first treatment ended yesterday so she probably knows now, but I haven't called her yet."

"With everything that's been going on I can't blame you," he said pulling her closer.

"I was going to call her today and ask her about it," she said a little sadly, "but then I'd have to tell her about what happened last night, and I have no idea what I'm supposed to say. I mean, she's got enough to worry about without having to be concerned about my physical safety."

"But she deserves to know," he pointed out. "She would want to know if anything happened to you, and you couldn't keep it from her too long if you wanted to."

"I know," she said reluctantly. "The fact that I was hiding something from her would eat me up. That's just how we were."

"She'll be okay," he assured her. "She'll get worried but you can just explain to her that you have two very capable guys watching your back and you're being more careful now."

"And now I'm going to learn self-defense," she added feeling a little better. 

"Yeah," he agreed, "so that should ease her mind a little."

"Yeah," she sighed smiling. 

"So," he said changing the subject, "what time is it?"

"I don't know," she said holding up her bruised wrist. "I don't have my watch anymore."

"Oh my gosh," he said smacking himself on the forehead. "How special ed. am I?"

"It's okay," she chuckled. "I'll have to buy another one some time after I get some money out of the bank."

"I can show you some of the cool shops around here," he offered. "There are a lot of little places where you can get great stuff for really cheap."

"Oh, I love those places," she said. "I used to like going to thrift shops and yard sales. They always have the strangest, cutest things. Of course, this is how my mom and I became incurable packrats."

"Yeah," he said smiling at the information, "there's this great place on 22nd where you can get anything from clothes to furniture for practically nothing."

"Do they have books?" she asked, her eyes lighting up.

Jess looked at her with amazement. "Blasphemy!" he cried incredulously. "Jay would be so hurt."

"You're right," she said bowing her head guiltily. "No books at the place on 22nd. Forgive me for even suggesting it."

"I'm going to have to tickle you for that later," he threatened smiling. "Besides, the books there aren't that good. They only get what people throw at them, so they have mostly teeny-bopper Sweet Valley books." 

"Okay, now that's blasphemy," she grimaced. "Give me Shakespeare or give me death!"

"Have you finished that Hemmingway I lent you?" he asked her.

Again, she bowed her head sheepishly. "Not yet," she replied. "I was avoiding it by reading almost everything in my library. But I did finish _The Chronicles of Faerie_. That one was great."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I thought so. I can't wait for the fourth book to come out."

"I know," she said, her eyes lighting up like they always did when she was talking about good literature. "I like how they're bringing all of the characters from the three books together into one story. It sounds like it should be fun."

"So what book did you bring with you today?" he asked. "I know you don't leave the house without a book."

She pulled a medium-sized paperback out of her purse and held it up for him to see.

"_The China Garden_," he read the title aloud. "I've never heard of that one."

"It's pretty good," she said flipping through the pages. "I've read it twice before. Liz Berry is really good with at fantasy with mystery and romance. It has some of the same kind of old folklore as the Chronicles."

"Sounds cool," he said nodding his head. "Maybe I'll borrow it sometime."

"What about you?" she asked holding her book in her lap. "Did you bring anything?"

"_The Oedipus Trilogy_," he said pulling a paperback from his back pocket causing the basket to sway gently. 

"Sophocles," she smiled, taking the book almost reverently in her hands. Then with a hint of sarcasm, "Gotta love that Greek tragedy. Were you planning on gouging out your eyes this afternoon?"

"Well I didn't know how today would turn out when I left this morning," he said. "Depending on how things went with you, I might have been in a Greek tragedy mood."

"Well I'm glad things went well," she chuckled lightly. "I mean, no offense to Sophocles, but I kinda like your eyes in your head."

"I'll agree with that," he smirked as she handed him back the book.

"So, now what kind of mood are you in?" she asked, and suddenly the wheel began to move again.

"I think I'm in a rollercoaster mood," he replied as they descended to the ground.

As they stepped out of their basket, the operator apologized profusely and gave them each a ticket to jump to the head of any one ride line they wanted. Rory smiled and thanked the man, and then turned to Jess.

"Which ride should we go on?" she asked excitedly. "And I don't even have to wait in the line or anything."

"Well," he said raising an eyebrow at her, "if you think you can handle it, I vote for that one."

He pointed behind her to the biggest coaster in the park. It was spotted with twists and turns, drops and loops. It was by far the scariest coaster Rory had ever seen, and she giggled in anticipation, chewing excitedly at her bottom lip.

"Let's go," she said pulling him through the park with thrilled anticipation.

*****_Nine o'clock_****_ when the park is closing_*******__**

"That was the best amusement park ever!" Rory exclaimed as they began their journey home. "We have to go back some time, my treat."

"I don't know if I could handle another trip here with you," he teased her. "I didn't know when I brought you that you'd drag me from one end of the park to the other seventeen times before the end of the day. I might need some time to recuperate." 

"Oh come on," she said poking him in the ribs. "Don't wimp out on me now. And it wasn't seventeen times. More like twelve."

"And that's much better," he pointed out sarcastically. 

"But I had fun," she said sweetly, her eyes wide and filled with mock innocence. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah," he laughed putting his arm around her waist as they got on the subway, "I had fun."

"Good," she said with satisfaction. "Then we should go back sometime."

"Yeah," he relented, "we'll do that. Hey, are you hungry?"

"You even have to ask?" she asked, looking at him like he had three heads. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," he said thinking, "I could always cook for you at my place again. Saves me the bill."

Rory grinned widely. "Really?" she asked, marveling at how sweet he was being. "You would do that?"

"No problem," he said nonchalantly. "I mean, I hate fancy restaurants and most of the good vendors around here close at nine anyway."

"Sounds great," she replied resting her head on his shoulder.

As they ascended the stairs leading up to the street, Jess noticed how quiet Rory was being. "You okay?" he asked her. "You're kinda quiet."

"I'm good," she said smiling. "I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"Everything," she replied distantly. "I wonder how everyone at home is. I wonder how my best friend Lane is doing without me. I just wonder if everyone is having as good a time as I am."

"I hope so," he said. "I mean, what do they do for fun in a one-horse town? Watch paint dry?"

Rory poked him in the ribs again. "It is not that bad!" she objected. "I mean, sure, there's nothing to do after nine, but it's home."

"Yeah," he said just as distantly. "It must be nice."

"It was," she said, "but this is nice too." Leaning back against him as they walked, she reached up and stroked his cheek gently, placing a chaste kiss on his other cheek. "You know," she almost whispered, "I don't know how I would have gotten through the last few weeks without you."

"I do what I can," he said with a small smile. 

They walked along in a comfortable silence for a while until they got to his apartment building. Letting the two of them into the apartment, Jess went to the kitchen and checked to see what they had. 

"How about spaghetti?" he asked pulling pasta from the cabinet and a jar of sauce from the refrigerator. 

"Sounds great," she said standing beside him. "What can I do?"

"If you want, you can do the noodles while I do the sauce," he replied taking two pots out of the lower cabinet. "You just fill the pot with water, add some oil, and put the noodles in when it starts to boil."

"I think I can handle that," she said confidently.

"Are you sure?" he asked her smirking. "I could always write it down for you."

"Very funny," she said glaring at him. "If you don't want my help, I can always go home ya know."

"I'll stop," he said reluctantly as he set up the sauce. "You just called the apartment your home," he pointed out.

Rory stopped, thinking about it. "Yeah," she said pensively. "I guess I did."

"You're becoming a New Yorker," he teased her. "Next thing you know, you'll be driving my runaway car."

"What are we robbing this time?" she asked evenly.

"I'm not sure," he replied in the same kind of voice. "There's a liquor store on 44th that looks appealing. All I need is someone to drive."

"Well, glad to be of service," she chuckled. "I don't know. It just slipped out. I'll always have a home in Connecticut, but I guess I'm getting used to it here."

"I'm glad," he said, his eyes connecting briefly with hers. "I mean, I hate that you have to be without your mom, but I like having you here. Makes things interesting."

"And I like being here with you," she said leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Just then, they heard the key in the front door's lock. 

"Shit," Jess said, his eyes wide with a hint of panic. "Rory, run into my room and stay there until I come get you."

She hesitated for only a moment before sprinting towards his bedroom door. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough. Before she could turn the handle, she heard an unfamiliar voice behind her.

"Who the hell are you?" a scruffy feminine voice asked. 

Rory turned to see a woman in her late thirties with straight, dark brown hair and stunning green eyes. She would have been quite beautiful if she wasn't scowling as she was, her face prematurely aged from excessive partying and the poison of hard liquor and nicotine coursing through her veins. Her clothes were about two sizes tighter than appropriate for a woman her age and definitely what one would call scandalous. 

"She was just leaving," Jess cut in quickly, walking briskly to Rory's side, intent on getting her out of this situation unscathed. 

"You the flavor of the day?" she asked, her voice a little slurred. She had obviously thrown back a few that night.

"Um . . ." Rory had no idea what to say to that.

"Please don't do this," Jess said. His voice held both a request and a warning.

"Don't what?" she asked almost incredulously. "Don't talk to the little tramp you brought into my house?"

"Rory, please go into my room," Jess said, his eyes not leaving his mother. "I'll be in in a few minutes."

"Just what I thought," Liz said with a satisfied smile. "Little tramp."

About now, Rory thought she might cry or scream or maybe kill this woman in front of her. 'How could this woman have possibly raised Jess?' she asked herself. 'This woman should be mud wrestling on Jerry Springer, not raising a kid.'

Without a word, she went into Jess's room and shut the door. Through the thin walls, she could hear bits and pieces of the conversation. Jess was trying to calm Liz down, make her sleep it off or something. Liz just went on and on about how she wasn't going to deal with it when he knocked up some stupid bimbo. After about a minute, Rory couldn't stand it anymore and climbed out onto the fire escape. She wouldn't leave without Jess; it was already too dark and she didn't want him to worry, but at least out there, she couldn't hear the argument as well. Out there, she could turn to the summer air and the dim gray stars for a distraction.

After about fifteen minutes, she heard the bedroom door open and close. She heard Jess call her name, and she poked her head in through the window.

"I'm here," she said giving him a small, tired smile.

"I'm so sorry," he said coming out onto the fire escape with her. "I'm sorry about what she said. She doesn't know what she's saying most of the time."

"It's okay," she said softly. "Now I know why you never wanted me to meet her. Is she always like that?"

"Pretty much," he admitted sadly. "She's worse when she's around one of her boyfriends. Right now she's just drunk."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what I'd do without my mom. I can't imagine what it'd be like if I had a mom that acted like that."

"You learn to live with it," he said dryly. "It does wonders for one's skills in sarcasm."

"So what happened in there?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"She's drinking a beer in front of the TV," he replied disdainfully. "I guess dinner will have to take a rain check."

"That's okay," she said softly. "I'm getting pretty tired anyway."

"Then I'll walk you home," he said standing and offering her his hand.

"Thanks," she said taking it and following him down to the ground.

They walked in silence until they reached her door. "Do you want to hang out here for a while?" she asked. "You could avoid going home and just hang with John and me."

"You said you were tired," he pointed out.

"But I wouldn't mind staying up to keep you company," she replied.

"Rory, I can handle my mom's insanity," he told her. "I'll be fine."

"Okay," she said finally. "But you know you can come see me any time you want to get away. In fact, I insist."

"I'll keep that in mind," he smirked. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight Jess," she whispered, though she didn't know why. 

Their eyes met intensely, neither wanting to look away. It was the end of the first day of them. It could only end one way. Wetting his lips unconsciously, he leaned forward as she moved to meet him. Their lips met softly, gently, almost timidly at first. Neither was in a hurry, both eager to leave the real world behind in favor of a much more ideal reality. As they lost themselves in that moment, the kiss became more passionate, more eager. They didn't want the night to end. They didn't want the kiss to end. They just wanted the world to move on around them as they stayed there in that moment for the rest of their lives. 

Finally, they pulled away from each other reluctantly when air became a necessity. 

"Goodnight Rory," Jess said again still holing her face in his hands. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay," she said nodding her head lightly. Only after a deep breath and one last quick peck, she stepped away from him. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams," he whispered, the first time she had ever heard him say it though he'd said it many times before.

"Sweet dreams," she replied smiling at the sentiment.

With one more fleeting glance, she unlocked her door and entered the apartment. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the woman sitting on the couch with her aunt and cousin. When she finally looked up, she was struck dumb.

"Mom?" she said hesitantly, not sure whether the familiar brunette was real. "Mommy?"

"Hey babe," Lorelai said standing up. "I'm home."

**I know, it's an evil place to leave off, but again, it's . . . okay, now it's 11:45 p.m. and I need sleep. Plus, this was a really long chapter according to me, so Happy February 1st. Don't get used to this length though unless you want less frequent updates. 

Don't worry your pretty little heads off about what happens next. It's going to be okay. Trust me. I already have the basic layout for the next chapter set up in my pretty little head. I'm not going to do anything to terribly upset the literati fanatics so breathe easy. 

As I said before, the next chapter might be out for a little while longer than usual, but it will come nonetheless. Remember, reviews make me go faster. Please keep reviewing. I'll love you forever! Anyway, thanks. O:)**


	11. The Last Day

A/N: I don't even think I need to tell you how much I love you all for reading this never mind the wonderful reviews, but I will anyway. 

Okay, regarding the reviews from the last chapter, I was so not putting down this fic. I know it's amazing just because you all tell me so, but I can't believe that it's the best on the site. If you wanna think that, I'm flattered beyond belief, but I just wanted to give credit to some of my favorite stories.

Thanks much to pandapearl about the Manhattan/NYC thing. I never heard of that before. Interesting.

To 'hey': no I didn't write the last chapter in ten minutes. I write the A/Ns after the fic. If I could write 18 pages in ten minutes, I would probably have had this chapter out a lot faster. And maybe a book or two.

Hasapi: holy crap! That's the longest review I've ever gotten and I love you for it. And the whole Dean thing will be addressed in the next few chapters after this one.

Oh yeah, I have never been to NYC and know nothing about what places are there. The places I describe are completely out of my pretty little head. Just so you know.

Please do not tell me that Jess is OOC. I know. Trust me, I wrote it that way, so I know very well how un-Jess-like he's being, but trust me when I say that he will regain his adorable sarcasm and wit. Just not under these circumstances.

Okay, I think I got most of the big ones, so now all I have to say is enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 11: The Last Day

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked, still not sure that the woman in front of her wouldn't disappear before her eyes. "I mean, are you visiting or home for good? What about the cancer? I don't—"

"Slow down honey," Lorelai said going to her daughter and pulling her into her arms. "You're going to give yourself a stroke."

"But why are you back so soon?" Rory asked into her mother's shoulder. "And are you really back?"

"I'm back," Lorelai replied. "I'm back for good as far as I know."

"But what about treatment?" Rory asked tears of joy spilling down her cheeks. "Is the cancer gone?" Her voice was so filled with hope.

"Not quite," Lorelai replied sadly as she pulled away from her daughter, "but the doctors said that the treatment contained it enough that I can continue treatment at Hartford General."

"So you're really back?" Rory asked one more time, as if the information was just sinking in.

"I'm really back," Lorelai smiled that smile that Rory had been so eager to see, the one that said that everything was going to be alright.

Rory didn't say anything. She just hugged her mother again, glad that she was able to. They stood there, wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like forever before they remembered there were other people in the room.

"Hey," Lorelai chuckled pulling away so she could look at Grace and John, tears sparkling in her eyes, "come join the homecoming celebration."

"That's okay," Grace smiled, pulling John's arm as she stood up. "I think John and I are going to leave you guys alone for a while to catch up." Waving a goodbye, they left the apartment.

"So," Rory said as they sat down on the couch, "tell me what's been going on. How many cups of coffee have you had since the doctors let you out?"

"Twelve," Lorelai replied looking down almost guiltily. "But they let me out fifteen hours ago."

"Completely understandable," Rory nodded smiling.

"But no matter what, nothing will compare to Luke's coffee," Lorelai smiled just thinking of the heavenly liquid. "The last two weeks without it has been utter torture."

"I know," Rory agreed. "I found this place that makes okay coffee, but it doesn't compare."

"You will show me this place in the morning," Lor said resolutely. 

"Oh, definitely," Rory replied smiling. "Oh, and the record store. You will love this record store. Lane would want to want to live there."

"Sounds great," Lor said. "So what's been up with you?" she asked. "Besides being attacked by big scary men?" She reached up and brushed her thumb against the bruise on Rory's cheek.

"They told you about that?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," she replied a little sadly. "You okay?"

"I'm okay," Rory assured her. "Just a few scratches and bruises. I'll be fine."

"That's good to hear," Lor said. "I mean, I heard the words 'mugged at knifepoint' and I seriously thought I was having a heart attack."

"It was horrible," Rory told her. "He grabbed me on my way home and took my wallet and my watch. I was so scared, and then Jess saved me."

"Jess," Lor said raising her eyebrows. "He was the one you spoke oh so vaguely about over the phone the other day. You two make up?"

"Yeah," Rory smiled shyly. "We talked this morning and then he took me out for coffee and roller coasters."

"Because those two things usually go hand in hand," Lor quipped. "And?"

"And we're together," Rory smiled, and then her face fell. "Or at least we were," she said, a hint of apprehension in her voice. "We're going back to Stars Hollow, aren't we?"

"That was the plan," Lor replied sympathetically, already following her daughter's train of thought. 

"I have to tell him," Rory felt like she might cry. She had been so happy all day, and then come home to the best surprise in the world, and now she would have to say goodbye to her only source of joy the last two and a half weeks. "I need to make a call."

"Okay sweetie," Lor said standing up. "I have to take a shower. When I get out, you and I are doing some serious girl talk."

"Deal," Rory gave her departing mother a sad smile before picking up the cordless. Dialing his number, she listened to the monotonous ring for a few moments before she heard his voice.

"Hello?" his voice was tired, but held a lightness that broke her heart.

"Hey," she breathed into the receiver.

"Hey," he replied, and she could hear his smile.

"How are you?" she asked stalling for time, unable to make herself speak.

"I'm good," he replied. Then after a second, "Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"I saw you five minutes ago," there was a slight chuckle in his voice. "Now you know I always love to hear your voice, but is there some reason in particular you called?"

"Yeah," she answered but couldn't form any other words.

"And that would be?"

"I can't . . ." she struggled to keep her voice under control, ". . . I need to talk to you in person, but not now. Can you meet me tomorrow morning at the coffeehouse?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied, and she could tell that he was worried. He sounded almost hurt, as if he thought he had caused her sudden discomfort. "Is everything okay? You sound sad."

"I . . . I just need to see you," she said. "I'll be at the coffeehouse around seven."

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll be there."

"I'll see you then," she sighed. "Goodnight Jess."

"Goodnight Rory," he replied, and they both hung up the phone.

Rory sat back on the couch, trying to figure out how to make the world stop spinning around her.

*****_The next morning_*****

"Rory," Jess said coming to sit at their booth where she was already sitting with her third cup of coffee. She knew she had said seven, but she'd been up for two hours already and this liquid was keeping her relatively sane.

"Jess," she looked up from where she was staring at a small bleach stain on the tabletop. "Hey."

"How are you?" he asked sitting next to her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "You sounded weird on the phone last night."

"I know," she said looking down again, not wanting him to read her eyes. She knew he wouldn't like what he saw there. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" She could tell he was worried. His entire being seemed to be tense, readying itself for something horrible. "You can tell me anything."

"I know," she smiled sadly. "It's just that . . . when I got home yesterday, there was someone waiting there for me."

"Who?"

"My mom," she said softly, unable to meet his eyes.

"That's great," he said smiling. He knew she had been worried about it, and now she would be okay. Now he could stop watching her cry. He hated to see her cry. So why did she look like she was ready to break down right then. "That is great, isn't it? I mean, she's okay, right?"

"Yeah," Rory sniffled looking up into his chocolate eyes, the eyes that always brought her comfort. "She's okay. Her specialist said that the cancer is contained enough that she can resume her treatments here in the States . . . back in Hartford."

"Hartford," he said, the point finally striking him. "And you're going with her."

"Yeah," she said looking down again, a tear trailing down her face involuntarily at the sound of his voice. He sounded almost broken. "I have one day to pack and get everything all ready, and we're driving home tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning," he repeated looking down at his hands resting on the table. It was so sudden. He had only just found her, and now she was leaving the next day. What kind of sick twist of fate was that?

"I hate this," Rory's voice broke through his thoughts. "I hate that in one day, I finally got the two things I wanted, and now I have to give one up for the other."

"She's your mother, Rory," Jess pointed out with a tone of reluctant acceptance. "You have to go. You have to go live your perfect life with your perfect mother in your perfect one-horse town. That's the way things are." 

"But what about you?" she asked as he looked up into her eyes again. He saw such pain there, such unrest. "I don't want to turn my back on this. I don't want to turn my back on us just when there finally is an us."

"Hey," he said turning to her, his voice calming, "I'll only be a few hours away. I have a phone and an address. You can call me anytime." 

"But it won't be the same," she cried. "I'll go back home and you'll forget about me. You'll find another girl and . . ."

"No, Rory, no," he said pulling her into his arms as she cried into his shoulder. "That's not going to happen. I promise you that won't happen. I couldn't possibly find another girl like you. It's not possible."

"But . . ."

"I'm not giving up on this," he said definitively. "I really like you Rory Gilmore, and I'm not going to throw that away just because I can't buy you coffee every morning. Are you?"

She pulled away from him just enough to look into his eyes. They were so sincere, so deep. She could see all the way to eternity in their chocolate brown hue. "No," she said smiling through her tears. "I'm not."

"Good," he smiled sadly and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. 

She closed her eyes and abandoned herself to the feeling. This kiss was different than all its predecessors. It was tender and passionate, but it was also desperate and filled with longing. They poured all their fear and confusion for the future into that one embrace. They let every bit of desperation and need seep into that kiss, and it was more amazing than either of them could have imagined. 

Losing all coherent thought, Jess cupped her cheeks in his hands, brushing her tears away with his thumb. He knew that he was going to lose her. He knew that she would go home and find someone better and more deserving of her. Yes, he would try the long distance thing, but he knew that in the end, she wouldn't be able to do it. She didn't deserve to have a boyfriend who couldn't touch her, kiss her, hold her when she was upset. She deserved so much more than him, but he would be there as long as she would have him.

When they finally broke apart, Rory buried her face in his neck, not wanting to be let go. He whispered to her, empty assurances he didn't think either of them could keep. Still, he would try. He would try everything in his power to keep this angel in his arms from flying away. She was his angel, he knew. He had saved his life in only two weeks. She had changed him without even knowing it. And now she was crying into his neck, trying desperately not to say goodbye. Holding her close and kissing her hair, he prayed he wasn't losing her forever.

"So," he said finally, "are you spending the day with your mom or can I have you for a few hours?"

"Mom and Aunt Grace are spending the morning together, catching up and everything," she replied, her voice calmer but still soft. "She wants to meet for lunch, but I'm free until then."

"Okay," he said, "let's go."

"Where are we going?" she asked, a twinge of curiosity in her voice as they walked out of the coffeehouse.

"Well," he said matter-of-factly, "I did promise to take you shopping for a new watch. I owe you a trip to some of the good thrift stores around here."

"Really?" she asked smiling. "That sounds great."

"I thought you might like that," he said. They walked in a comfortable silence.

*          *          *

"This is amazing!" Rory squealed as they entered their third little shop of the morning. She looked over at Jess who was carrying her three shopping bags in one of his hands so he could hold her hand in his other. "I never knew you could find such fun stuff in New York for so cheap."

"I don't think you can anymore," Jess said, his voice teasing. "I think you brought the entire store with you."

"I'm not that bad!" she protested as she went to a rack of shirts. "I got all this stuff for under $50. And besides, Mom told me to have fun with the hundred bucks she gave me this morning. She said, and I quote, 'I don't care what you do with it as long as I don't need to bail you out of jail with it.' And so far, I hear no sirens, so it's all good."

"Well, if you buy that shirt I'm going to have to call the police," he said pointing to the boy band t-shirt she had picked up with mock interest.

"What?" she asked sarcastically, holding it up in front of her. "You don't think it would look good on me?"

"Rory, a garbage bag would look good on you," he said taking the shirt and putting it back on the rack, "but that's just wrong."

She blushed at the casual compliment, turning to look at another rack as she tried to hide her reddened cheeks. She shuffled through a few pairs of jeans before she set her sights on a patchwork corduroy skirt. She checked the price and slung it over her arm. Another great deal. After finding a cute peasant top and a pair of dark blue jeans for dirt cheap, she was ready to go.

"Thank you so much for showing me these little shops," she said as Jess joined her in front of the register. "I love all this secondhand stuff."

"I'm glad you're having fun," he said, his eyes smiling though his voice was laid back.

"What should we do?" she asked checking her new watch. "We still have two hours before I have to be back at the coffeehouse."

"I vote for Jay's," he said as they left the shop. "She likes you. She probably wouldn't want you to leave without saying goodbye."

"Yeah," she said, her voice taking on a melancholy tone. "I'm gonna miss her and that place."

"You can come visit anytime you know," he pointed out. "It's only a few hours drive from Hartford."

"Yeah," she said distantly. "I'm sure there will be weekends when I'm not too busy with homework and stuff."

"I'm sure," he assured her, but a hint of doubt slipped into his voice.

"It might be hard though," she admitted. "As I said before, my teachers are fanatical about tests and quizzes and homework. It's really ridiculous."

"I know," he said knowing that the conversation was heading in a different direction now. It was no longer about Jay's but about them.

"And then there's stuff I do with my mom, and town events that I help out with . . ." she was squeezing his hand tightly, seemingly unaware that she was doing so. ". . . and my mom will need the car for her doctors appointments, and I don't even know if she wants me to go with her to those, but I want to go anyway, and . . ."

"Rory, breathe," Jess said as she began to cut off his circulation. "It'll be okay."

"Will it?" she asked turning to him with worry in her eyes. "How will it be okay? I don't know how to make this okay."

"Look," he said taking her face in his hands, "I want this to work with you and me, and I'm willing to try if you are, but I also know that it may not. I'm not really okay with that, but that's how things are. There's nothing you or I can do about it, so worrying about it isn't going to do you any good. I just want to enjoy the time I do have with you and hope for the best."

"Hope for the best?" she asked, her voice strained. "That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"There's nothing else we can do," he said sadly. "It's not like New York City is magically going to transport itself to Connecticut."

"I know!" she cried turning away from him, walking a few feet away as she wrapped her arms around her body. "I was up half the night knowing that, and I'm no closer to figuring it out than I was at one this morning, but I have to."

He watched her for a moment, her shoulders hunched in near-defeat as she shifted uncomfortably on her feet. He wanted to tell her that everything would be fine, that they would be okay. But that would be a lie because he didn't believe that. As much as he wanted to, he knew that when he said goodbye and watched her leave the next day, it would probably be the last time he saw her.

"Rory," he said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "I don't want to fight with you right now. I want to spend these last few hours with my girlfriend. If this is the last time I see you, I don't want to waste it."

She turned around in his arms, leaning her forehead on his chest. "Me neither," she said finally. "I'm sorry. I keep breaking down on you. I swear, you must have spent the bigger part of these last weeks reassuring me. I hate that I'm being like this."

"Don't apologize," he said lifting her chin so her eyes met his, his voice gentle and comforting. "There's nothing to be sorry for. The only reason I'm not as insane over this as you are is because unlike me, you hold your emotions out for everyone to see. I'm just as upset as you, but again, there's nothing I can do to change it. I just want to make it through today. I'll worry about tomorrow when it gets here."

"You know you're good at the whole comforting thing," she said reluctantly, her voice still sad but holding a certain amount of understanding.

"I believe a certain girl has told me that before," he smirked, brushing the hair from her face with his thumb. Then after a moment of just staring into her blue topaz eyes, he broke her gaze. "So," he said quietly, "you still want to go to Jay's?"

"Yeah," she replied and they resumed their leisurely walk, her head resting lightly on his shoulder.

*          *          *

Ten minutes later, they were snuggled together on the couch in and classic lit section of Jay's bookstore. She was stretched out across the couch while she sat between his legs, resting back against his chest. 

Jess tried to concentrate on his book, but he thoughts streaming through his head made it impossible. It wasn't a bad book in the least. Not as sophisticated as he usually read, being a young adult novel, but _Breathing Underwater_ was actually pretty deep. It looked at an abusive relationship through the eyes of the abuser. Fairly disturbing. And yet, every word was lost on him at the moment.

Right then, he felt like he was doing just that:  breathing underwater. As he took in the scent of her, he could feel his lungs filling with liquid, choking him, weighing him down. He was sinking slowly with nothing to grasp onto because she was leaving. She wouldn't be there to hold his head above water, to keep him sane.

He silently berated himself for getting so worked up about a girl. He had had his share of girlfriends before she walked into his world, but in less than three weeks, he had grown more attached to her than he had to any other girl he'd met. It was stupid, insane, and yet there he was thinking about her again.

"You know," Rory's voice broke though his thoughts, a hint of playful scolding in her tone, "if you don't watch out, your face is going to sick that way."

He looked at her, her eyes searching his like they always did. "I could say the same thing to you Miss Gilmore," he said smiling a little.

"You've been reading that page for the last five minutes."

"I know," he admitted. "I can't concentrate on my book right now. It's too serious."

"I know what you mean," she sighed. "This book is probably lighter than that, but it's still kinda depressing right now. I think I'm gonna go get another one." She went to stand, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back down.

"No, don't go," he said, and both of them saw the unintentional double meaning. "I mean . . ." he looked down a little embarrassed, ". . . stay with me right now. Just sit here with me."

"Okay," she said relaxing against him again. She leaned into him, resting her head next to his. "Here is good."

She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as she just lay there with him, neither of them speaking or making a sound. She could smell the soap on his neck and the shampoo from his hair. She could hear the sound of his heart beating steadily in his chest. She could sense his slightest movement. It was like she was a part of him, and he was of her. And as she laid there, her arms resting on his draped around her waist, she wondered how much it would hurt that next day to lose that piece of herself. 

"Will we ever do this again?" she asked him, her voice almost a whisper.

"What do you mean?" he looked down at her, his features soft and his voice following hers as if reluctant to break the silence. 

"After I leave," she explained, "will I ever get a chance to just sit here with you, listening to you breathe? Will you ever hold me like you're doing now?"

"I hope so," he said resting back again, his eyes focusing on nothing at all.

And then there was nothing else to say. She just lay there in his arms, trying to enjoy what she thought would be one of their last beautiful moments together. They stayed there together, talking some but mostly just comfortably silent, for almost two hours. By the time they dragged themselves off that couch, they only had about ten minutes to get back to the coffeehouse. After a quick hug and goodbye from Jay, they were on their way.

"So," Jess said, stopping just before they reached their destination, "are you sure you want me to come in with you?"

"I said I did," she smiled at his apprehension. "Don't worry, my mom isn't that scary. Only about as scary as me, but depending on your point of view, I guess that could go both ways."

"You're not scary," Jess said kissing her softly and briefly on the mouth. "You may be incredibly insane, but not all insane people are scary."

"Good," she said smiling and taking his hand. "Let's go."

"Rory!" Lorelai called as they entered, drawing annoyed looks from the other patrons. "What?" she asked no one in particular and they all turned back to their regularly scheduled lives. 

"Hey mom," Rory smiled, kissing her mother on the cheek as she and Jess joined the bubbly woman. "This is Jess." 

"Hey Jess," Lorelai said energetically, holding out a hand that he promptly shook. "So you're the guy who's been charming by beautifully innocent daughter in my absence."

"Yes ma'am," he replied as they all sat down. "That would be me."

"Do you do drugs?" Lorelai asked a little bluntly, though her voice was still eerily light.

"Nope," he replied, not taking the least bit offense. 

"Drink?" 

"Not often."

"Ever with my daughter?"

"One beer at a party, but she had water."

"Who drove her home?"

"John."

"You smoke?" 

"Cigarettes."

There was a pause in the conversation as Lorelai thought about this. "Well at least you're honest," she said nodding her head. "Let me just tell you that if you ever hurt my daughter, I would make you bleed profusely from several parts of your body. That having been said, would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Sure," he replied, seemingly unscathed by the warning but looking over at Rory to make sure it was okay for him to stay. 

She nodded minutely, smiling at the conversation she had just witnessed. Only Lorelai would give her stamp of approval to a guy who just said straight to her face that he smokes cigarettes and sometimes drinks. And only he would admit that sort of thing to his girlfriend's mother. Too strange.

After two hours, several cups of coffee, and many more dirty looks from the other customers, Lorelai, Rory, and Jess exited the coffeehouse. 

"Well, Jess," Lorelai said smiling, "it was nice meeting you, but I think I'm going to steal my daughter for some quality mother-daughter time."

"Bye Jess," Rory said smiling though her eyes were a little sad. "I'll meet up with you later?"

"Wouldn't miss it," he said brushing his lips over hers for but a moment before nodding a goodbye to Lorelai and heading off in the opposite direction.

Rory watched him go, the image of his back as he walked away giving her an unsettled feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then, as if snapping out of a trance, she turned back to her mother.

"So that was Jess," the elder Gilmore said. 

"That was Jess," Rory answered.

"He actually told me about that beer," Lorelai said with a note of respect.

"You already knew," Rory said as they headed towards the apartment. "I told you about it on the phone last week."

"I know," she said smiling a little. "I was just seeing if he would actually tell me."

"And he did," Rory smiled. Her Jess had passed the test.

"He did," Lorelai echoed. "I guess I don't get to kill him then."

"Maybe later," Rory assured her.

"Maybe." The two Gilmores smiled at each other.

*          *          *

Five hours later, Rory knocked on Jess's bedroom window, waiting there patiently for him to unlatch it and let her in. Smiling out at her, he offered her his hand and she slid into the room.

"Is your mom home?" she asked immediately.

"Nope," he replied. "She's probably staying over at her boyfriend's house tonight so you don't have to worry about her coming in and harassing you again." He looked slightly uncomfortable at the thought and she eased his mind by taking his hand in hers and giving it a gently squeeze. 

"So what did you think of my mom?" she asked him as they went to sit on his bed. 

"Amazing in comparison," he replied. "She really needs to cut down on her caffeine intake, but otherwise she seemed cool."

"Never tell her that," Rory warned him. "I mean about the caffeine. She might have to start hating you."

"She doesn't already?" he asked almost surprised. 

"You passed the test," she assured him. "And she already knew about the beer. She just wanted to see if you'd tell her."

"Huh," he said. "I guess it's a good thing I told her. Nice to know."

"So," she said smiling, "what did you do while I was with my mom?"

"Did a little reading in the park, a little shopping," he replied nonchalantly. "Nothing much."

"You went shopping?" she asked giving him a sideways glance. "After shopping with me for hours? What'd you get?"

"I'll show you later," he promised standing up. "Right now, I want to show you someplace."

Rory smiled, chewing a little on her bottom lip. "I love when you say that," she said taking the hand he offered her.

"Come on," he said climbing out his window, grabbing the packed duffel bag sitting underneath it, "we have to hurry."

"Okay," she followed him, her eyes flashing.

A subway ride and twenty minutes later, they were walking through a forest. Rory didn't know where they were going or what was going on, but she trusted Jess enough to follow him. The sun was balancing just above the horizon, but with the dense summer foliage, the forest was getting pretty dark. She was just about to ask how much further when the trees dropped off around them and her breath caught in her chest. 

They were standing at the edge of a cliff overlooking a valley of lights and sounds. A gentle breeze blew past them, stirring the hair around Rory's face as she stared mesmerized over the view. She turned to Jess, only to see that he'd laid out a blanket to sit on and a thermos of hot coffee for them. She smiled, not really understanding.

"What are we doing here, Jess?" she asked, her voice soft and excited. 

"It's your last night in town," he said sitting and motioning for her to as well, "and you've never seen a New York sunset."

Her smile widened to a point where she didn't think possible. She sat down, leaning against him, as the light show began. When the sun hit the horizon, blazing above the city, streaks of red and orange shot through the sky. As it slowly descended into darkness, the red and orange were joined by pink, violet, and a deep cerulean blue. Rory watched the colors dance on the clouds, fighting for dominance as their source diminished to the inevitable veil of night. Finally, the sky settled into a deep ebony, countless stars blinking into view as if just waking up. 

Rory leaned back into Jess's arms, her eyes transfixed on the stars and the bright white moon rising in the sky. It was different stargazing up there, where the city lights couldn't diminish their beauty. Up there, she felt as if she was closer to them, closer to heaven itself. She felt like she could almost stay there, trapped in a dream, for the rest of her life. Sighing contently, she looked up at her boyfriend. 

"Thank you," she whispered as if unwilling to break the quiet. She leaned up to place a gentle kiss on his lips. "It was beautiful." 

"You're beautiful," he said just as softly. "That was just a sunset."

"You're too good to me, you know that?" she said, her face serious. "I have no idea what I'm going to do without you."

"You'll live," he assured her. "You're strong, Rory Gilmore. Even if you don't see it." He paused for a moment, reaching into his duffel. "I wanted to give you something," he told her slowly. "Something to remember me by."

"What?" she asked turning around to face him. "You don't have to do that. I don't need anything to remind me of you."

"It's nothing much so don't get your hopes up," he said looking down. "I just thought you'd like it."

He pulled a medium-sized white box out from behind his back and laid it down in her lap. She just looked at it a moment before lifting the lid. Inside was a small book wrapped in crêpe paper. On the cover was a picture of a little girl standing in a giant archway looking out at a garden maze at night, a shooting star breaking through the multitude of stationary stars in the midnight sky. 

She opened to the first gilded-edged page and found that each was lined but blank, except for a sentence or two written in pen at the top. Jess had written on every page one famous quote or personal thought or anecdote from their time together that he never wanted to forget. She flipped to a random page and read the dedication: 'I will never forget the sight of you sleeping out on your fire escape, your hair framing your face and your features soft. My angel of hope.'

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes as she chewed at her lip. "It's beautiful," she told him. "It's the most beautiful gift I've ever gotten. Thank you."

"I just wanted to let you know how much I'm going to miss you and how much these last few weeks have meant to me," he said. 

He leaned down and kissed her, soft and sweet. A tear rolling down her cheek, she leaned into him. She had cried so much that day and the weeks before that she didn't know how she had any of the liquid left in her, but these tears were different. This time, she was crying because she knew how much she was losing, but also that she wasn't losing anything. She would hold his every touch, every laugh, every smile in her heart and in this little book. She would fill its pages with thoughts and memories of him, and he would stay there forever, suspended in a state of perfection.

Pulling away finally, she smiled up into his eyes, vowing to never forget those chocolate eyes as long as she lived. After a long moment, she sat up. "I should be getting home," she sighed reluctantly. "Mom's still a little freaked about me getting mugged the other night so I don't want to worry her."

"Let's go then," he said. 

They stood up and gathered the blanket and thermos. Then, hand in hand, he led her through the woods and back to the apartment, promising to see her the next morning before she left.

**I know most of you hate me right now because this chapter was sad and depressing and you're all dying for the Literatis to stay together, but as I told you before, it will be okay. Keep breathing. The fic is still a LONG way from over and you all know how I love happy endings.

As I said before, the next chapter might be out for a little while longer than usual, but it will come nonetheless. Remember, reviews make me go faster. Please keep reviewing. I'll love you forever! Anyway, thanks. O:)** 


	12. Going Home

A/N: I don't even think I need to tell you how much I love you all for reading this never mind the wonderful reviews, but I will anyway. 

This chapter took a while to get out, but you guys are going to like why. I couldn't think of how I wanted to continue from the point I left off at, so I started writing scenes I knew I wanted in it. So by the time I bridged all the gaps, the chapter was almost 30 pages. So I split it up. Therefore, the next chapter is almost completely written and will be coming out within the next ten days. I need to touch up a few things and add a couple more scenes, but it'll be pretty quick. Don't you guys love me?

I decided to move a few details from season three to now. I'm just that kinda girl. Impatient. So when it gets to the Lane part, keep that in mind.

To me!!!!!: I know, the last chapter was completely sap, and I didn't really like that about it either. I was going to rewrite some of it, but so may people reviewed and said they loved it, so sorry. Majority rules. I'll try to keep the fluffer-nutter peanut butter under control in the next chapters. 

Anyway, on with the show. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 12: Going Home

Rory woke the next morning with tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure what she had been dreaming or how long she had been crying, but when she opened her eyes to the morning sun in her window, her vision was blurry and her pillow was damp. But what confused her most was the fact that she felt lighter, less tense than the day before. 

Sitting up, she wiped her face with a bittersweet smile on her lips. She had been brooding the entire day before and she had hated it. She hated wallowing. Today she was going home. Home to Lane and Luke and her grandparents. For the first time in weeks she was going to sleep in her own bed. This was not a time to pout. 

Sleepily stumbling across the hall to the bathroom, she let the hot shower loosen her tight muscles and sooth her blotchy face. She took extra time to enjoy the fragrance of her aunt's body wash as it wafted around her in the steam. It was one more thing she would have to leave this morning. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, she greeted her mom and aunt who were already sipping mugs of coffee at the kitchen table. 

"Morning Sunshine," Lorelai said cheerily. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not quite sure," Rory replied honestly. "Not too bad."

"Well, you can sleep in the car if you want," Lorelai assured her. "I slept like a baby."

"Good for you," Rory chuckled. "So what's the schedule for today?"

"Well," Lorelai said, "Grace said she'd make breakfast, so while she's doing that, you can finish packing. After that we'll hit the road by noon, stop at your grandparents' on the way back to the Hollow, and get home in time for dinner at Luke's."

"Sounds like a plan," Rory agreed. "I have to call Jess and let him know when we're leaving."

"Okay hun," Lorelai said. "Just do it in your room because if you guys get all cutesy over the phone, you might ruin my appetite."

"Like that's even possible," Rory shot back teasingly as she grabbed the cordless and headed into her bedroom, or at least for her last few hours in town it was. 

She punched in his number and waited for him to pick up, folding clothes as she did so.

"Hello?" she heard Liz's voice on the other end.

"Um, hi," Rory said nervously. "May I please speak to Jess?"

"Hold on," Liz mumbled irritably. Rory heard her yell out to Jess and waited for him to pick up the extension. 

"Rory?" he answered. 

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked, smiling at the idea that he was waiting for her call. 

"Who else would I be expecting this morning?" he asked. 

"I dunno," she replied stuffing a few shirts into her suitcase. 

"So what's up?" he asked. 

"I'm having breakfast with everyone here and then we're taking off at noon," she replied. 

"Okay," he sighed. "I'll be over there in about an hour."

"You wanna come for breakfast?" she asked him. 

"I don't want to intrude," he replied. 

"I just invited you," she chuckled. "I'm sure it'll be no problem."

"Okay," he said and she could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll be over in ten minutes." 

"See you then," she said and hung up the phone. 

Walking into the kitchen, she greeted her recently conscious cousin and turned to where her aunt was making scrambled eggs. 

"Is it alright if Jess comes for breakfast?" she asked her.

"No problem," Grace replied. "I was actually planning on it. It is your last day in town, so him being around every second is kind of a given."

"As long as you two don't get all gross and cute on me," John cut in as he grabbed an apple off the counter. "I might have to hurl up my breakfast, and it doesn't taste nearly as good coming up."

"Gross!" Rory grimaced. "Anyway, I have to go get dressed. I'll try not to be too sickeningly cute."

"That's all I ask," he replied biting into the apple. 

Disappearing into her room, Rory changed and finished packing. She put her suitcases, backpack, and laptop case by the front door and took a last look around the room. There was nothing of hers left there. She was even taking half of the books off the shelf with her. Grace had insisted since John didn't read them and she no longer had the time. 

"Rory!" Lorelai called her into the living room. "Come out here and help your poor aunt Grace butter toast so I don't have to!"

"Coming!" she smiled. God, how she'd missed that woman, and only God knew why.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Rory was in the middle of setting the table so John went to let Jess in. 

"Hey lover boy!" Lorelai called from the living room as Jess came in. "Rory's helping with breakfast right now, so you can stay here and entertain me."

"I'll be done in a second!" Rory assured Jess, shooting her mother a look, to which Lorelai feigned innocence. "Oh don't give me that look!" Rory told her laughing. 

"So," Lorelai said to Jess as he sat in the chair across from her, "Rory told me about last night."

"It wasn't that big of a deal," he said looking a little embarrassed. 

"It meant a lot to her," Lorelai told him, her voice serious with a hint of warning, but soft so Rory couldn't hear. "She's going to miss you, Jess. And if you care about my daughter at all, you will not make any promises you can't keep. If you're planning on picking up a replacement tomorrow at the mall, do not let her leave thinking otherwise."

"I don't want to hurt your daughter," he said, his eyes sincere. "I don't think it's possible to find a replacement Rory. And as I told her before, I know that this long distance thing probably won't work, but I'm willing to try."

Lorelai smiled. "Good boy," was all she could come up with to say.

"Breakfast is ready," Rory called from the kitchen. 

They all sat at the table, Jess sitting on one side of Rory while Lorelai sat on the other. Grace and John just watched the three with amusement. Jess was holding Rory's hand under the table, their fingers intertwined, and Lorelai was trying really hard not to make a comment. So many things came to mind, but she knew Rory would probably kill her for bringing up some of those things.

"So," John spoke up as the silence got unbearable, "What are you guys doing when you get home?" 

"We have to stop by my mother's house on the way home," Lorelai said with a hint of dread, "because if we didn't I'd probably be headed for the guillotines as soon as she found out. After that, we'll probably just get unpacked, head to the diner, and maybe throw a welcome back party."

"You're going to throw your own welcome back party?" John asked. "Isn't someone else supposed to do that?"

"But no one in town throws parties like Mom," Rory cut in, giggling a little. "Seriously, it's crazy. The cops have split a couple of them up."

"Really?" Jess asked skeptically. "I could never picture that."

"It was only twice!" Lorelai protested. "The Halloween Party was a false alarm because I mistook that guy in the costume as a real officer."

"So that leaves the New Years party in '98, the Christmas party in 2000, and my tenth birthday party," Rory pointed out, counting off on her fingers. "That's three."

"Why were there cops at your tenth birthday party?" Jess was intrigued now.

"It was nothing," Lorelai told him quickly. "Nothing we have to talk about anyway."

"You'll have to tell me about that some time," he whispered in Rory's ear, drawing an amused grin from her.

"Oh definitely," she whispered back. 

"Hey," John cut in. "No whispering at the table. I'll think you're being too cute and barf all over the place."

"Nice visual," Jess replied taking another bite of his eggs. 

"Agreed," Rory said. "If I wasn't born with a stomach that could hold turpentine, I might be grossed out by that."

"New topic," Grace suggested. "Does Rory still have a spot at Chilton?" she asked Lorelai.

"Chilton?" Jess asked Rory subtly. 

"My prep school," she replied. 

"Ah, the plaid skirt place," he smirked. 

"Quiet you," she warned playfully. 

"Yes she does," Lorelai was saying. "My mother made sure her place was held, even if she had had to come in during the school year. She does come in handy sometimes."

"Definitely," Rory agreed. "She and Grandpa did, after all, pay for your treatment and our mortgage payment while we were gone."

"Oh, that little thing," Lorelai said nonchalantly. "We could have lived without a house for a little while. We could just move in with Sookie. Thought that might get a little awkward when Jackson came over."

"We're stopping this here before you start saying very wrong things," Rory held up a hand in a signal for stop. 

"Yes please," the others agreed before everyone went back to their meals. 

About an hour later, everyone was standing outside where the Gilmore jeep was all ready to go. All that was left was goodbye.

"So you'll call when you get settled?" Grace asked as she and Lorelai embraced. 

"We will," Lorelai replied. 

"And feel free to visit us again anytime," Grace told Rory as they hugged. "Let's not make it quite as long as last time."

"Promise," Rory replied. "And don't worry; I'll make sure Mom calls."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Lorelai whined. 

"Bye little cuz," John said pulling her into a brotherly hug. "Take care of yourself. Stay away from big scary men with knives."

"You too, John-John," she smiled, about ready to tear up. 

Rory turned to Jess, the part she had been dreading most. 

"Well," she said with a bittersweet tone, "I guess this is it."

"I guess it is," he replied, his eyes burning into hers. "Goodbye Lorelai Gilmore."

"Bye Jess," she said, closing the distance between them. 

She meant for the kiss to be short and sweet, a kiss to reflect the relationship, but she couldn't make herself pull away. He cupped her face in his hand, wiping away the single tear running down it with his thumb. Finally, reluctantly, he pulled away, backing away from her before he could do anything he might regret, like ask her to stay. So he just stood there, feeling empty, as she got into the passenger side of the jeep and drove out of sight.

*          *          *

Rory looked around at the familiar Connecticut town. It seemed like a lifetime since she'd been home though it had only been three weeks. They drove through the center of town on their way back to the house and several people stopped to wave to the well-known jeep. No doubt their return would be around town in minutes. 

Pulling into the driveway, they let out a deep contented sigh. Home at last. All they had to do was move. 

"My butt's asleep," Lorelai complained. 

"We only left Grandma's a half hour ago," Rory reminded her. 

"Yeah," Lorelai replied, "but I was driving for three hours before that and we only stayed at Grandma's for a hour, so the driving from before transferred over so I was driving for three and a half hours, and then there's the time when I had to deal with my mother, so that adds to the stress levels, and now my butt's asleep."

"Wow," Rory said, slightly awed. "That may have been the longest sentence I've ever heard you say. But Grandma wasn't that bad today, so that doesn't add into the stress without proper citation."

"The comment she made about us not calling first," Lorelai pointed out. "The thousands of times she asked me how I was. The twenty minutes she spent telling me how my condition is probably from all the junk I eat and the coffee I drink. I swear, put some flannel and a backwards baseball cap on her, and I'd think she was Luke."

"She's just concerned," Rory reasoned. "That's just how she expresses herself. So I will give you that, but I am going in the house. If you'd like to join me, you're more than welcomed to."

"You're mean," Lorelai whined and they both got out of the jeep and went into the house. 

As soon as they opened the door, they were assaulted by a wave of memories. It was the smell mostly. The smell of home. Hair spray, Lorelai's perfume, and the slight scent of burnt fabric from Lorelai's last cooking attempt were permanently seared into the place, suspended there since the girls' last visit. Those scents were always in that house, and that's how they liked it.

"I'm going to unpack," Rory said heading for her room. "Call aunt Grace."

"Okay hon," Lorelai replied. "Meet me out here in thirty for Luke's."

"Okay." 

Rory went into her room and began to put away her clothes and books. Her room was exactly as it had been when she'd left, and walking back into it almost seemed wrong. She felt as if she were disturbing something, some kind of sacred space. This room was everything that represented her, and yet it wasn't anymore. She had grown up a lot on her trip, and now this room felt like someone else's.

Pulling one of the books out of her backpack, she saw something fall out of it onto the floor. Picking up the strip of photo paper, she smiled at the photo booth pictures she and Jess had taken at the carnival. She scanned over them reverently, her eyes lingering on the last one. His arm was around her and their heads rested against each other as they smiled widely, caught in the bliss of the new relationship. Sighing deeply, Rory walked over to her vanity mirror and pressed the pictures into its frame.

"Mom," she called, "are you done with the phone?"

"Yeah, feel free," came her reply.

Rory poked her head out the door and grabbed the cordless off its cradle. Dialing his number, she waited for the line to pick up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey," she sighed, sitting on her bed.

"Hey," he replied. "How was the drive?" 

"Not bad," she said. "Mom drove her normal break-the-sound-barrier speeds, so we made great time."

"I can see why roller coasters don't faze you," he chuckled. "So how are you doing back in Green Acres?"

"Ha ha," she said dryly. "I dunno. We haven't gone out yet. We're just getting unpacked, but we're going to Luke's pretty soon. The entire town probably knows we're back by now. They probably already have the party arranged."

"Sorry I'm missing it," he said. "And call me if you need bail or anything. I've heard about those wild parties you guys throw."

"You'll be the first on my list," she replied smiling. Then after a minute, "Well, I should probably be going. Long distance and all."

"Yeah," he replied. "I have your number, so I'll call you pretty soon. You can fill me in on the world according to Rory."

"Okay," she said. "Bye."

"Bye."

She put the phone down before she could say anything else. She didn't want to get all weepy over the phone. She was home. It was time to start enjoying it.

With that in mind, she picked up the phone again and dialed another number. 

"Kim's Antiques," Mrs. Kim picked up. "Everything is half off."

"Hello Mrs. Kim. This is Rory. May I please speak to Lane?"

"Lane is studying for Sunday School," Mrs. Kim said shortly.

"Five minutes?" Rory pleaded. "It's very important that I speak to her."

After a moment, Mrs. Kim answered, "Five minutes. I'm counting."

Rory heard a few words being exchanged on the other end, and then her friend's voice filled her ears.

"Hey Rory," Lane said excitedly. "Wow, I haven't talked to you in almost a week."

"I know," she said apologetically. "I've been busy the last few days, but I'm going to make it up to you."

"How?" 

"By buying you a burger at Luke's," she replied with a smile.

"But how are you . . ." Lane's voice trailed off as realization struck. "Wait . . . you're . . . and Lorelai . . . when did this happen?" She was practically screaming now.

"About fifteen minutes ago," Rory laughed. "Mom just showed up at the apartment the day before yesterday and said that we were going home."

"So where are you now?" Lane asked. 

"At home," she replied. "But we're headed to Luke's in fifteen. Wanna join us?"

"I am so there," Lane replied, her voice showing how ecstatic she was. "We have so much to talk about."

"Oh yeah," Rory agreed. "So I'll see you there?" 

"Yep. Bye." They both hung up.

Finishing her unpacking quickly, she met her mom in the living room and they headed out the door to their favorite diner.

*          *          *

"Luke!" Lorelai called loudly, just for tradition's sake. "Look who's back in town and looking for a nice, hot, steaming cup of ambrosia."

"Lorelai?" Luke said coming out of the kitchen, a tiny smile on his lips.

"Who else?" she asked in her normal conceited manner. "The world does revolve around me after all."

"Shut up and give me a hug," he said coming over to them and throwing his arms around the two girls. "My gosh, it's been so quiet around here without you two."

"Well we can't have that," Lorelai replied as they separated and the girls sat at the counter. 

Luke walked back around the counter and got them both mugs of fresh coffee, which they sipped eagerly. It had been far too long since they'd had this good of coffee.

"I have no idea how I lived for so long without this stuff," Lorelai sighed. 

"Amen to that," Rory concurred. "The coffeehouse in New York was nothing compared to this."

"Same with London," Lorelai grimaced. "You would think I could find a decent cup of coffee in a city like that, but no! It's England for God's sakes. They have their own designated time for tea."

"That's tea," Luke pointed out. "And you never explained why you were in England and she was in New York."

Rory looked down into her coffee, unable to come up with a response. She wasn't sure if her mom would want anyone to know still. Before she could think of anything, Lorelai spoke up.

"I was getting treatment," she said bluntly, making Rory look up sharply. Obviously her mom didn't mind.

"What do you mean?" Luke looked worried.

"I was going through an experimental treatment for cancer," she said, completely unashamed. 

Luke was struck speechless, his mouth hanging open in an expression of trepidation and surprise. "Cancer? Are you okay?" he asked finally. "I mean, how bad is it?"

"The specialists have it contained," she replied. "They say there's a good chance that the doctors in Hartford can get rid of it completely."

"Wow . . . um, wow," Luke obviously had no idea what to say. "Um, that's great."

"Yeah," Lorelai said, ignoring his discomfort. "So Rory was staying with his aunt in New York while I got treatment in London. And I think she did quite well for herself there." She smiled wickedly into her coffee.

"What's that mean?" Luke asked as Rory blushed ten shades of crimson.

"Rory got a boyfriend," she said in a singsong voice. 

"Really?" Luke asked. "What happened to Dean?"

"Rory, you wanna field this one?" Lorelai asked her.

"Not especially," Rory replied, but continued anyway. "Dean and I weren't working. He came by about a week before I had to leave and blew up at me for not paying enough attention to him. So I just stopped returning his calls. I'm not quite sure where that leaves us not, but it's definitely not together."

"Well then," Luke said looking up sharply, staring at the door, "should I be throwing someone out right now?"

Rory heard the tone in his voice and turned around. There in the doorway was Dean, staring at her with something between surprise and relief. Before she could even react, he came to her and threw his arms around her.

"Oh my God, Rory, I've missed you so much," he said.

"Uh, hi Dean," was all she could come up with.

"So what's going on?" he asked her as he pulled away. "How long have you been back?" 

"About an hour," she replied. "Dean . . ."

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked her.

She looked at him, the hopeful expression on his face, and let out a long, slow breath. "Sure," she replied. "I think there are some things we need to talk about anyway."

"So," he said as they left the diner, "how have you been?"

"Good," she replied, and then pointedly, "things were good in New York."

"Well, you're home now, so things can be even better." He went to take her hand, but she avoided it by stuffing hers in her pockets.

"Listen Dean," she started uncomfortably, "about what happened before I left . . ."

"Say no more," he told her. "I understand that you were upset. We both were. All is forgiven."

"Forgiven?" she asked with disbelief. "What do you mean everything is forgiven?"

"You running out on me, never calling me back," she replied casually, not sensing her indignance. "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to dwell on that kind of stuff."

"You're forgiving me for running out on you while you were yelling at me for no reason?" she stopped and turned to him, her voice holding an accusatory tone.

"It wasn't like—" he tried to counter.

"What gives you the idea that I want your forgiveness?" she asked harshly. "Or that I have anything to be forgiven of?"

"You—"

"You come to _my house, complaining that I'm not spending enough time with you," she said walking a few feet away and then turning back in a livid pacing motion. "You put me down for being _inattentive_, and then _you_ don't even notice that__ I might be upset about something. God, does _everything_ in this world revolve around _you_?!"_

"You didn't—"

"Do you want to know what was wrong with me?" she asked, facing him once again. "Do you want to know why I was leaving? My mother has cancer, that's why!" She didn't mind telling him now. The news would be around town by the next day since Babette had been in the diner when Lorelai had told Luke.

Dean's face softened, the rigid expression melting away at her words. "Oh Rory, I'm—"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry!" she cut him off. "For you to be sorry, you would actually have to care about someone other than yourself!"

Rory began to walk away, but he grabbed her, trying to make her stop. She winced as his fingers wrapped around the bruise on her upper arm, reminiscent in her recent assault. Seeing her pain, he let go, confusion and concern in his eyes when he saw the bruise.

"Another thing you were too wrapped up in yourself to notice," she answered his unspoken question coldly before walking away, leaving him in the center of town at the mercy of the ever-watchful town gossips.

"Are you okay honey?" Lorelai asked as she reentered the diner. 

"Fine," Rory replied shortly. "Did you order food?" 

"It'll be here in a second," she replied, sympathy in her voice because she could already see in her daughter's demeanor what had just happened. 

"Good, thanks," Rory said, her voice softening. "I really need cheese fries right now."

As if on cue, Luke came out of the kitchen with their order. "Two burgers with cheese fries," he said setting the plates down in front of them and topping off their coffees as they dug in.

"Oh," Rory said between bites, "could you get another burger. I owe one to—"

"Rory!" she heard her best friend's voice and turned just in time to be bear hugged. "I've missed you so much!"

"Oh, me too," she replied, tears coming to her eyes as she clutched Lane even tighter to her. "I have so much to tell you."

"Well," Lane said as they split apart, "you can start by telling me what just went down between you and Dean in the town square."

Rory looked around and pulled Lane into a booth a little farther away from everyone. "How far has it reached?" she cringed a little at the thought.

"It should be international by nightfall," Lane replied. "It was pretty public."

"Yeah," Rory said almost apologetically. "He just made me so mad, acting like I did something wrong by walking out on him. Like I'm supposed to beg his forgiveness like he owns me."

"He was wrong," Lane assured her. "It's not like he was Prince Charming during that last conversation."

"I know," Rory said incredulously. "I just couldn't keep assuring him. At some point he needed to learn to trust me, and he never did."

"Well, his loss," Lane concluded. "So what happened to your face?" she asked motioning to the cut and bruise that were still fairly visible beneath her makeup.

"I'll tell you later," she replied. "Right now, I think Luke has your burger."

"Mm, yes please," Lane said emphatically as Luke brought it to their table. "Mama's been heavy on the tofu lately. She said that I'm looking too happy and must be eating too many sweets."

"That woman needs a tranquilizer," Rory sighed.

"Do you know where I could get one strong enough?" Lane joked. 

"So why have you been so happy?" Rory asked, and Lane smiled widely. 

"I'm gonna be a drummer!" she squealed quietly. 

"What?" Rory asked. 

"You know that new store that was moving in and we couldn't figure out what it was?" Lane said. "Well, it was a music shop, and I went in there and fell in love with this drum set. So after major pleading, the owner is letting me practice on them there two nights a week while Mama is out."

"Very cool," Rory chuckled. She missed this kind of stuff.

"So," Lane said when she was done with her burger, "you wanna do something now? Hang out, catch up?"

"Can I hang out with Lane for a while?" Rory asked her mom.

"No problem," Lorelai replied. "You too go gossip. I'll stay here and make up for all the coffee I didn't drink in London."

"She's going to keep me up for the next three days," Rory whispered to Lane as they said goodbye and left.

*****_Twenty minutes later in Lane's closet, Switchfoot playing on the CD player_*****

". . . so then the guy ran and Jess walked me home," Rory finished the story to a riveted Lane.

"He saved your life," she sighed. "He saved your life after you ran away and avoided his calls. That's so sweet."

"He did," Rory smiled bittersweetly. She missed him already.

"It's kind of funny," Lane said. "You did to Jess the same thing you did to Dean."

Rory thought a moment. "How is that funny?" she asked. 

"Well," Lane replied, "Dean made it out to be your fault. Jess saved your life. How different is that?" 

"Still not really seeing the funny," Rory said. "But I see your point. And then after, Jess apologized for the whole thing. He kind of babbled on about not meaning to scare me and wanting to be friends even if I didn't want more."

"But you did want more," Lane cut in.

"Yes," Rory smiled, "and that led to the kissing part."

"You kissed him?!" Lane was practically screaming, and then realized what she was doing and stopped, knowing that Mrs. Kim could be anywhere. "You kissed him?!" she said again quieter.

"I did," Rory admitted. "And that led to the whole hand-holding relationship-y thing, but then Mom came back."

"Oh," Lane's face dropped. "So what then?" 

"Then we agreed to try a distance thing," Rory replied, "And that's where we are now."

"That sucks," Lane said. "That really sucks."

"Yeah, it does," Rory agreed. "But there's nothing else we can do."

"Well, I hope it all works out," Lane said. "He sounds like a great guy. I mean, at least you have a guy."

"You'll find one," Rory assured her. 

"Not if Mama has anything to do with it," Lane said dejectedly. "If she had her way, I would already be engaged to some Korean Dr. Ross wannabe."

"But Dr. Ross isn't that bad," Rory teased. 

"Wannabe is the key term here," Lane emphasized. "Unlike these guys, Dr. Ross also had a personality."

Rory and Lane laughed and continued in with their conversation, carrying it on until Mrs. Kim told them that Rory had to go home so Lane could go to sleep. And with a hug, a goodbye, and a promise to meet up the next day, Rory departed and started on her way home.

She was just walking up her driveway when she heard a voice behind her.

"So what happened?" Dean asked as he walked up. 

"What do you mean?" Rory asked, her voice tired. 

"Why are you all bruised up?" he clarified, his voice soft.

"That's my business," she replied. I'd rather not have it all over town by tomorrow."

"I won't tell anyone," he said coming closer, almost invading her space. "I just want to know. No matter what Rory, I don't like seeing you hurt."

She sighed, knowing that there was no real reason for her to tell him, but wanting to get it out anyway. "I was mugged," she replied finally, her voice flat and holding no real emotion.

"Mugged," he echoed, his eyes concerned. 

"Yeah," she continued, "I was walking home one night and got lost, and some guy pulled me into and alley and took my wallet and watch at knifepoint."

"Oh my God, Rory," he said going to put his arms around her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm standing here, aren't I?" she replied backing out of his embrace. "A friend of mine found me, scared the guy away. He took me home and made sure I was okay."

"He?" Dean sounded a little worried at the simple pronoun.

"Yes, he," she replied, taking a breath before her next statement. "His name is Jess, and we're together now."

"Together," he looked angry at this new information. "You're gone three weeks and you've already moved on?"

"I was tired of this, of this fighting," Rory said. "I needed a change, and Jess and I just fit. He reads the same kind of books as I do, listens to the same music, watches the same movies. He understands my insane obsessions better than anyone besides Mom and Lane ever has. And he was there when I needed him."

This last comment wasn't meant to be personal, but Dean took it that way anyway.

"And I wasn't," he said it like an accusation, his voice rising. "Rory, I was there for you for three entire months, and then after we got back together. I was there any time you needed me; all you had to do was ask."

"No," she told him harshly, "you weren't. You were in your own little adolescent delusion where my life revolved around you, and it doesn't. I needed more than someone who wanted to spend every minute of the day holding my hand and wanting to make out. I needed someone I could really talk to when things were tight, and I never felt comfortable talking to you like that."

"Is that my fault?" he demanded. "What did I ever do to make you think that you couldn't talk to me?"

"Nothing," she said finally, her voice filled with exhaustion. "You did nothing. I just never felt like you would care about my problems when you were so caught up in the perfect relationship you imagined we had."

"Rory—" he tried to hold her again, and again she pulled away.

"I'm with Jess now," she said softly but firmly. "And you can accept that or not, but it's not going to change the fact that I'm not with you."

Before he could reply, she turned and walked into the house, finally collapsing onto her bed and falling into a restless sleep. 

*          *          *

Jess turned over in bed the next morning, ready to beat the phone into silence. He hadn't gotten to bed until the early morning hours, and the sleep he'd gotten had given him no peace. But instead of killing the contraption, he picked up the receiver. It could be important . . . or her.

"Hello?" he said drowsily. 

"Hey man, what's up?" he heard John on the other end.

"Not my patience level," he replied smartly. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to do something today," John said. "Shoot pool or whatever."

"Not really up for it," Jess told him. "I'm on very little sleep."

"Work?" John asked sympathetically. 

"Yeah," he replied. "I took off the day before last because Rory was leaving, so I had to cover an extra shift for someone."

"I see," John said. "Just call if you wanna hook up. And don't go all broody on me either, 'cause I'll kick your ass right out of this funk you're in."

"I am not in a funk," Jess protested with irritation. 

"You are in a major funk," John asserted. "Ever since you found out about Rory leaving, you've been walking around all sad-faced and puppy-eyed. Really, man, when did you go soft?"

"I'm hanging up now," Jess replied. 

"Okay, but think about what I said," John cut in. "I love my cousin. She's great, but you cannot let a girl get you down like this. You have to snap out of it."

"Bye John."

"See ya later." 

Jess hung up the phone and rolled over again, but for some reason, couldn't go back to sleep.

**You guys are all going to love the next chapter, so don't hate me for the lack of literati goodness in this one. Just trust in my Almighty Muse and look forward to fun stuff in the next chapter.

I am going to jump ahead a little in the next chapter, so be warned, but it should be okay. Again, it shouldn't be too long, but reviews help me go faster. So please, by all means, rush me. Thanks! O:)**


	13. Picking Up

A/N: I don't even think I need to tell you how much I love you all for reading this never mind the wonderful reviews, but I will anyway. 

Here's your next chapter. Never expect another update this quick 'cause it's not going to happen, so enjoy it while you can. 

Seriously, do you guys know how great you are? 'Cause I'm about to break 400 reviews. How cool is that? When I started writing this, I had no frickin' clue so many people would get hooked. So all I have to say now is I love you. You all make me love writing that much more. Thank you, and enjoy the promised goodness. 

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 13: Picking up

Jess sat in his room, lounging on his bed as he read his book. His stereo blasted The Clash as he lost himself in his world of fantasy. He had been doing a lot of that lately. It was easier than thinking about things.

It had been three weeks since she'd left and every day had seemed like a hundred. There was nothing to do anymore now that she wasn't there to pass the time with. He went to work every night, picking up extra shifts to keep busy, and John and Steve had been trying to get him out every couple of days for parties and stuff, but mostly he'd just been in his room or the park reading. He didn't really want to go to Jay's. Too much to remember there.

All of a sudden, he heard a loud pounding on his bedroom door. He could hear muffled shouts, but the music was blocking out most of it. After a moment of incessant pounding, he switched off the stereo and called for the person to enter. 

"What the hell is with that music?" Liz shouted as she entered the room. "You're giving me a migraine."

"And I'm sure the hangover has nothing to do with it," Jess replied dryly, not looking up.

"Watch your mouth," she snapped. "I'll smack that smart-ass look right off your face. I'm your mother, dammit."

"And what gives you the right to call yourself my mother?" he asked, his tone scathing. "Last time I checked, you ranked just above Andrea Yates on the mother of the year ballot."

"You're such an ungrateful little shit, you know that?" she was getting angry. "You go around acting like you're God's gift just because you can read a book or two. You act like you're so much better than the rest of us, but you're not. Hell, you can't even keep a girlfriend more than a day."

Jess didn't look up, barely showed any reaction whatsoever, but inside he was seething. Liz could see it in the way his jaw clenched, and she smiled knowing that she'd hit a nerve.

"So where is that little tramp you had in here a few weeks ago?" she asked. "She finally realize what a loser you are? You can't even keep a hussy like that happy. How pathetic."

It was about then that Jess had had enough. He had put up with a lot of crap from his mother over the years. He's gotten pep talks like this since he'd been born, but he would not let this woman pour salt on his very open wound just to make herself feel better about being a shitty parent. She had no right calling Rory a tramp any more than she could call herself a mother.

"Don't you dare," he said rising in front of her, standing at least three inches taller. "Don't you dare talk about her like that and don't talk about my relationships when you can't keep them happy any better than I can."

"Oh, I keep them happy," she smiled a smile that almost made him sick. 

"You keep them busy," he corrected, and her face darkened. "You keep them busy and in booze, but that's pretty much all those deadbeat guys are after. They hang around long enough to drink all your liquor and trash the place, and then they split. They treat you like shit and yet you stay with them until they get bored and walk out. So don't you talk to me about pathetic."

"Get out!" she screamed, tears sparking in her eyes. "Get out of my house!"

"Gladly," he said grabbing his book and stuffing it in his back pocket before storming out of the apartment. 

He walked briskly around the block a couple times, his head screaming, before he stopped at a payphone. Putting in a couple quarters, he dialed a number that had become all too familiar to him lately. 

"Hello?" she said picking up.

"Hey," he breathed, the tension in his shoulders already easing a little.

"Hey," she said, her voice brightening at the sound of his. "What's up?"

"I just needed to hear your voice right now," he admitted. "I just got into a screaming match with my mother and she kinda kicked me out of the house."

"For today or forever?" she asked, her tone worried.

"Hell if I know," he replied. "Deciphering Liz has never been of huge interest to me."

"I'm sorry," she sad sympathetically.

"So how are you?" he asked, dying for a subject change. 

"Not bad," she replied. "My mom and I are getting ready for the weekly dinner at the grandparents' house."

"Sounds peachy," he said dryly. 

"Yeah, but ever since we got back, they've been really good," she told him, amazement evident in her voice. "I think the cancer scared them enough to prompt a truce between them and my mom. They even gave us permission to skip dinner anytime if Mom didn't feel up to it."

"Call _Ripley's," he said, smiling a little just talking to her._

"Otherwise," she continued, "everything's been pretty normal. Mom starts treatment in Hartford next week, but I'm coping."

"Good," he said, a bittersweet feeling coming over him. "I'm glad you're good."

"I miss you," she said softly, her voice holding a twinge of sadness.

"I miss you too, Rory," he told her. Then after a beat, "Well, listen, I gotta go. Long distance and everything."

"Yeah," she replied reluctantly. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, later," he said, disinclined to hang up. "Well, bye."

"Bye," she said, and there was a click on the other end. She was gone again.

After reading in the park for a few hours, he decided that it was probably safe to go home. He really didn't want to, but what else could he do? He was out of books to read.

Letting himself into the apartment, he was greeted with silence. He guessed that she had gone over to her boyfriend's house to get drunk . . . again. She probably wouldn't be home that night. With a disgusted sigh, he went to the door of his bedroom only to find a note hanging there. He took it down and read it.

_Jess-_

_Pack some stuff. You're going to live with your Uncle Luke. You leave on the bus tomorrow at 8. Be ready. I'll be home later tonight so don't try to pull anything._

_-Mom_

Crumpling the letter between his hands, he stood there in utter shock. She was actually throwing him out. She was sticking him on a bus and sending him to live with some uncle he'd never met. He didn't even know where this Uncle Luke guy lived. Great parenting skills. 

Grabbing a bag out of his closet, he began to shove books and clothes into it. He didn't know what else to do. He couldn't stay here with a mother who didn't want him, who didn't love him. And in the eyes of the law if no one else, she was his mother, and she had the authority to send him wherever the hell she wanted. So begrudgingly, he shoveled his life into this tiny bag and then opened another book to pass the time. 

*          *          *

Lorelai sat at the counter in the diner. She and Rory had just gotten back from the grandparents' house so she was still pretty hungry. Why Emily would attempt to feed them frog legs was beyond them. So Lorelai was in charge of food pick-up while Rory was getting movies for their movie night.

"Luke!" Lorelai called in a singsong voice. "Your favorite customer is out of coffee and dying for some more!"

"Why do I put up with you?" he asked coming out of the kitchen, coffeepot in hand.

"Because I'm so damn cute?" she reasoned.

"That must be it," he replied smiling a little as he topped her off.

Since they had gotten back in town, Luke had been amazing. By now, everyone in their little hamlet knew of Lorelai's condition and had been completely supportive, but Luke had gone above and beyond by offering to help around the house, do odd jobs at the inn, and even deliver food to them when Lorelai wasn't feeling well. He had been great.

"Thanks!" Lorelai smiled drinking the heavenly liquid, "I also need two cheeseburgers and two orders of cheese fries to go."

"Coming right up," he said calling the order to Caesar. 

"I love the service here," she said. "If you keep this up, I'm putting you in my will."

"What do I get?" Luke asked. "The monkey lamp or the Betty Boop clock?"

"Play nice and I'll give you both," she replied.

"Well at least I have something to look forward to," he quipped before heading toward a table with a couple plates in hand.

The ring of the phone broke through the usual diner chatter and Luke almost dropped a burger on Taylor's lap.

"I got it," Lorelai called rounding the counter. She picked up the receiver and spoke into it, "Luke's Diner:  you kill it, we grill it."

"Lorelai!" Luke shouted. "You are no longer allowed to answer the phone!"

"Can I help you?" Lorelai asked ignoring him.

"Um, yeah," came a female voice in the other end, "I need to speak to Luke."

"One moment," she said covering the receiver. "Luke! Someone needs to talk to you!"

"Hello?" Luke said taking the phone. "Yeah, I'm working. What do you think I'm doing? . . . Uh huh. . . Uh huh . . . Oh man, what did you do? . . . Excuse me, are you serious? . . . Just like that, huh? . . . This is unbelievable! You won't ever change, will you? . . . Okay, fine. Do what you want, make the arrangements. Now I'm working, we'll finish this later." Luke slammed the phone back onto the hook and turned irately to the counter where he began to scrub incessantly.

"Um, is everything okay?" Lorelai asked, her voice concerned. 

"It's nothing," he replied putting the rag down as he seemed to think of something.

"Are you sure?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he said. "I just have to go run a few errands. Here's your food." Practically shoving the two carryout bags into her hands, he called to Caesar that he would be back in twenty and quickly exited the diner.

"That was interesting," she said, just standing there for a moment before taking her food and going to meet Rory.

*          *          *          

"Rory!" Lorelai called her daughter from the kitchen the next morning. "Rory, are you up yet?!"

She heard a groan and a loud thump, and a few seconds later a very grumpy Rory opened her bedroom door.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked her mother. "Why are you awake this early, and more importantly, why are you waking me up this early?"

"I'm up because work called twenty minutes ago with some emergency so I have to go in," Lorelai answered. "And you're up because I didn't want you to worry about where I was."

"That's what a pen and paper are for," she told her, "and I would have been up in an hour or so anyway. You could have called from there. Instead, you call me at eight o'clock on a Saturday morning, the morning after a movie night. I think I have a sugar hangover."

"Impossible," Lorelai protested. "You're a Gilmore, and more importantly, you're my daughter. There is no such thing as a sugar hangover in our book."

"Yeah, you're right," Rory reasoned. "If there was such a thing, I think I would have known before."

"Halloween of '92."

"Valentines Day, '95."

"Taylor's crazy ice cream festival in '99. That was a big one."

"Oh yeah," Rory replied. "I'm surprised we don't have diabetes from that one."

"So see," Lorelai said smiling, "it's not a sugar hangover. Someone just put tequila in the cherry coke and you're experiencing your first real hangover."

"As long as you didn't, I'm not worried," Rory said smiling as well. "I don't think Taylor would sell spiked soda. It would promote hooliganism."

"Wouldn't it be fun to try though?" Lorelai's eyes lit up mischievously. 

"Just don't tell me about it," Rory replied covering her ears. "I'm not going to be an accessory to the crime."

"You're no fun," Lorelai pouted. "So, Luke's?"

"You have to go to work," Rory told her. "Remember, big emergency."

"Aw, Michele can handle it," she said smiling a little. "And won't it be fun to see him handling it. I think he said something on the phone about killing Rune."

"Evil mother," Rory berated. "How about you go to work and I'll go to Luke's and bring you coffee?"

"Fine," Lorelai relented. "Spoil my fun."

"So go," Rory said, pushing her mom toward the door. "I'll be dressed and to Luke's faster without you here distracting me."

"I'm going," Lorelai said with mock hurt. "It's nice to be pushed out of my own house every once in a while. Keeps the ego in check."

"Bye mom," Rory waved before closing the door and going to get dressed.

*          *          *

"Hey Luke," Rory greeted the man as she entered the diner. "How are you doing?"

"Hey Rory," Luke said not looking up from the list he was making. After a second, he looked at her, saying, "What does a guy your age eat?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, caught off guard by the question. 

"What does a 16-year-old guy eat?" he asked again. "You're 16 so you should know."

"Um, okay," she said still confused. "I'd say just about anything. Soda, chips, cheeseburgers, fries, cereal, pop tarts, fruit if he's a healthy eater . . . I don't know. Normal people food. Why?"

"My nephew is coming to stay with me for a while," he replied tiredly. "I have a place for him to sleep, a place for his stuff, but I have no idea what to feed him."

"You do live in a diner, Luke," she reminded him. "He can always come down and make himself something."

"Yeah, you're right," he said. Then seeming to snap out of it, he asked her, "Was there something you wanted?"

"Two coffees and two strawberry danishes to go please," she said. "So when is your nephew getting here?"

"The bus comes in at eleven," he replied. 

"Well," she said taking the bag and the two coffees, "good luck."

"Thanks," he said turning back to his list. 

*          *          *

Jess Mariano stepped off the bus into his new world. In front of him stood what looked to be some kind of hillbilly in flannel. In his early thirties, the man looked like he had just stepped off the set of 'Smallville.'

"Jess," the man greeted him with a cheesy plastered grin. 

"Luke," he said back, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Luke said, "Okay then," and began walking away, and Jess followed reluctantly. 

He looked at the town, a grimace on his face. Everywhere he looked there were corny decorations and quaint little shops. Hell, there were more people walking than driving in cars. He didn't even see more than one streetlight in the whole damn place. 'Crap,' he thought. 'I just walked into Pleasantville.'

He followed Luke to a hole-in-the-wall shop that said "William's Hardware" out front, but upon closer inspection, seemed to be some kind of restaurant. Luke said something about it being his grandfather's and led him upstairs to a tiny apartment. 

"Well," Luke said looking around, "here we are. It's pretty simple. You know, this is the room. That's my bed, that's your, uh, bed for now, but the sheets are new. There's the bathroom, there's the closet, there's the dresser, the phone, and over there is the kitchen."

"Great," he said dryly. He walked over and sat on the air mattress he was supposed to call a bed. 

He almost smiled, remembering how Rory had been in this exact situation six weeks before. For some reason, this entire situation reminded him of her, but he couldn't put his finger on why. So instead of pondering over it, he dumped out his stuff and picked up a book.

"So this is all your stuff?" Luke asked, obviously struggling for a topic of conversation. 

"Yup," he replied simply.

"Not much there."

"Liz's sending the rest later."

"So, you need any help?"

"Nope," Jess replied. He opened his book and began to read, ignoring Luke's next few questions. He was tired of the verbal runaround right now.

"Well, I have to get back to the diner," Luke said finally. "Come down when you're hungry."

"Will do," Jess said evenly, not looking up as Luke left the apartment. 

After Luke was gone, Jess just sat there for a moment, wishing he was back in New York. At least there he had John and Steve and Jay to talk to. There, he had work and places to hang out. And there, he could look forward to a call from Rory twice a week. She didn't even know that he had moved yet. 

It was strange, he was probably closer to her, but she had never told him the name of her home town. She had always just said Connecticut. He resolved to call her later and ask her. Maybe he could visit her sometime. With this in mind, he went back to his book, disappearing into its pages.

*          *          *

"Rory," she heard a voice behind her as she walked past Doose's. "Rory, wait up."

"What do you want, Dean?" she asked him as she sped her pace. 

"I just want to talk," he replied, touching her shoulder to make her stop. "I need to talk to you. Just give me twenty minutes."

Rory sighed, tired of this game but melting a little at his expression. His eyes looked so sincere and sad. She hated that they weren't friends anymore. 'Maybe it's not too late,' she thought. 'Maybe we still can be.'

"Fine," she replied finally. "Twenty minutes, but I have to stop at the diner first to tell my mom where I'm going." She turned to him. "Where are we going?"

"I thought the park would be nice," he replied. 

"Sounds good," she agreed before opening the door to Luke's.

"Rory! My child!" Lorelai called from the counter. "Where have you been? I couldn't start without you and now I'm hungry."

"I was . . ." she glanced out the window to where Dean was waiting, ". . . held up."

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked, her tone matching the hesitation in her daughter's.

"He wants to talk," she replied. "I figure I should give him the benefit of the doubt and make nice."

"So you won't be joining me for lunch?" Lorelai asked. 

"We're going to the park," Rory told her. "I think it should be okay, but if I'm not back in thirty, come save me."

"Will do," Lorelai smiled a little, but her eyes were worried. "And be careful. I always liked Dean, but he's been kinda weird lately. Kind of fatal-attraction-y, so just be smart. Stick to populated areas."

"I seriously doubt Dean would hurt me," Rory rolled her eyes, but saw the concern in her mother's expression, but I promise to be careful anyway."

"Thank you," Lorelai said, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek before turning back to her coffee. 

And with that, Rory was out the door. "So," she said as they strolled down the street, "what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," he replied, looking down as they walked, "just stuff. How you're doing, what you've been up to. I just miss talking to you."

"Yeah," she said, a hint of regret in her voice, "me too."

They walked leisurely across the bridge to the small park there next to the high school. It really wasn't much of a park, just a two-person swing set and a small merry-go-round. Benches surrounded the grassy area, shaded from the summer sun by trees, but Rory opted to sit on the swing. She could maintain her personal space better on a swing without it seeming awkward or rude. Dean sat on the swing next to her, swaying idly in the slightly uncomfortable situation. 

"So," he said, "what have you been up to?"

"Not much," she replied honestly. "Just hanging out with Lane and Mom a lot. Oh, and then there's that annual picnic auction coming up. I'm actually making food this year instead of just throwing in leftovers."

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "When did you learn to cook?"

"In New York," she said smiling a little at the memory. "A friend gave me a few lessons."

"A friend?" Dean asked darkly. "You mean that guy?"

"Yes," she replied, a little confused by his anger. Just seconds ago they had been having a perfectly friendly conversation. "And it's Jess. Is there something you have a problem with?"

"I just don't see how you can be dating someone you never see when I'm right here," he said sourly. 

"Can we just change the subject please?" she asked checking her watch. It had been less than five minutes and they were already arguing. 'And he's wondering why we're not together,' she thought sardonically.

"Fine," he said a little calmer. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Me neither," she agreed, pushing off on her swing just to have something else to concentrate on. "What have you been doing?" she asked.

"A lot of work," he replied. "I'm saving up for a new car stereo, so I've been picking up extra shifts where I can."

"Sounds cool," she said. 

"Yeah," he said and another awkward silence fell over them.

*          *          *

An hour after he'd gotten there, Jess was a third of the way through his book and, he had to admit, pretty hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since that morning right before Liz had stuck him on the bus, waving a half-hearted goodbye. And she called herself a mother.

Dragging himself off the air-mattress, he stuffed his book in his back pocket and headed down the stairs. Pulling back the curtain, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Lorelai?" The word was barely audible, but it was enough to make Luke and Lorelai look up at him.

"Jess?" Lorelai was just as stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"You two know each other?" Luke asked looking between the two.

"Wait, you're Luke's nephew?" Lorelai asked him. 

"Luke's diner," the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "This is the Luke's diner Rory was talking about. This is your town."

"Okay, I have no idea what's going on here, but I have to run to Doose's for a few things," Luke said heading toward the door. "We'll talk when I get back."

"So you're Luke's nephew," Lorelai said as Jess went behind the counter. "That is so weird. He said something about you getting into trouble. What'd you do?"

"Just said some things to my mother that pissed her off," he replied truthfully.

"Okay then," she said nodding. "So, can you get me some coffee? Luke cut me off."

Smiling a little, he reached for the pot and handed her the whole thing. "Enjoy," he said, his mind racing.

"So," she said taking a sip, "you want to know where Rory is, don't you?"

"Very much so," he replied anxiously, drumming his hands on the counter. 

"She went to the park to talk with Dean," she replied, seeing him cringe a little at the mention of another guy. "She's been avoiding him for a while, but he roped her into it this time, so I'm thinking she could use some saving right about now."

"Thanks," he said about to head out the door. Then he looked back, a little unsure if he should leave the place unattended. 

"I'll cover," she told him, noticing his unease. "If you go out this door, take a left, and keep walking, you'll hit the bridge in no time and you'll see the park from there."

"Thanks Lorelai," he said. "I own you one."

And with that, he was out the door.

*          *          *

"I'm not going over this again with you," Rory said trying her best to walk away. "I've been telling you every time I've seen you for three weeks that you and I aren't getting back together."

After some initial awkwardness, Rory and Dean had gotten into a pretty good conversation. They had talked about his softball games and how Clara was. She had told him about Lorelai's condition and how she was holding up. It was all good, until he had put his arm around her. After that, it had all gone downhill. 

"Just because of some guy you met in New York?" Dean demanded incredulously as he followed her. "Give me a break. We went out for months, Rory, and you're going to forget about that for some guy you knew for three weeks?"

"It's not even about that," she told him, the frustration palpable in her voice. "We were over before I even left Stars Hollow. You were never there to listen to me or support me. I was going through one of the worst experiences of my life and all you could do was yell at me for being distant."

"But I didn't know about your mother!" he protested. "You didn't tell me!" 

"Like you gave me a chance!" she shot back. "And that's not the only reason. I couldn't deal with the way you were constantly checking up on me, calling and paging and stopping by every hour, on the hour. It was like you didn't trust me enough to leave me alone for more than a few minutes."

"That's not—"

"I don't care if that's what you were trying to do," Rory said stopping to face him at the entrance of the bridge, her patience just about depleted. "That's how I felt. I felt crowded and suffocated, and I don't want to do that again."

"But—"

"Dean, this is what I'm talking about!" she said a little quieter but just as harsh. "You aren't listening to me! You don't even care that I'm saying no."

"Rory, I love you," he said with every bit of sincerity in him. "I love you so much and I don't want to lose you to some guy you're never going to see again."

"I told you before," she said, her eyes flickering around to keep herself from crying, "this isn't about him. I'm not going into this with you again and there's nothing you can say to change my mind, so drop it. We were over long before I met . . ." 

She trailed off, her eyes widening, as she saw a familiar figure at the other end of the bridge. "Jess?" she finished, almost afraid that she was imagining him standing there.

Dean followed her stare and settled on a guy he had never seen before but instantly disliked. "Jess?" he echoed, his voice dripping with distaste. "You're Jess?"

"That's what they tell me," he smiled at the grin appearing on Rory's face just before she ran into his arms.

"What . . . why . . . I don't . . ." she pulled away from him for a moment, long enough to look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently moving in with my long lost Uncle Luke," he replied nonchalantly, keeping his arms around her waist. 

She searched his eyes for a moment, unable to process the information. "Luke?" she asked. "As in 'Luke's Diner' Luke? You're Luke's nephew?"

"Yup," he said. "Talk about a twist of fate."

She laughed, high and sweet. "How long are you here?" she asked, her smile growing. 

"I dunno," he replied. "Indefinitely. My mom looked almost euphoric when she put me on the bus this morning."

"What happened?" she asked. "When did this happen? I only talked to you last night."

"She didn't want to deal with me anymore," he replied simply. "As I told you on the phone, we got into a fight. I told her exactly what I thought, and she didn't like it."

"What'd you say," Rory was horrified at the notion of a mother kicking her kid out over an argument.

"Nothing that wasn't true," he said. "But enough about that. How have you been?"

"Good," she replied. "Better now, but things have been good."

"Nice to know," he said. "So what is there to do around here?" 

"Not much," she replied with a chuckle. "As I said, this is a pretty small town. No parties or anything unless Taylor approves of them first." She rolled her eyes and he gave her a disbelieving look. 

"So what is there?" he asked. 

"Well," she replied, "there's the movies, but Mom and I usually do our own movie nights at home. There's the book store, which isn't nearly as good as Jay's but it's there. And every once in a while, the town does something big like a festival or carnival or dance. It's not bad."

"You know, you were right," he said dryly.

"About what?" she asked, confused. 

"I am going to hate this place," he deadpanned. 

"It won't be so bad," she chuckled. "You'll get used to it. And besides," she said kissing him softly on the lips, "I'll be here. Won't that be fun?"

"Now that you mention it . . ." he trailed off, smiling as their lips met again.

"Ahem . . ." they heard something behind them. They looked up to see Dean still standing there at the other end of the bridge, a scowl on his face.

"We were actually having a conversation," Dean said irritably. "Do you mind?"

"Not really," Jess replied with a hint of amusement. "Do you?"

"Actually . . ."

"We're done Dean," Rory interrupted. "With the conversation and its subject."

"But—"

"Bye Dean," Jess waved condescendingly, keeping one of his arms around Rory's waist.

"We _will talk later," Dean told Rory obstinately before heading off in the other direction._

"So that was Dean," Jess said casually.

"That was Dean," she replied looking tiredly after him.

"Seems like a great guy," he said sarcastically. 

"He used to be," she told him sadly. After a moment, she seemed to snap out of her thoughts. "So," she said cheerily, "when did you get in? What have you been up to?"

"The bus got in a little over an hour ago," he replied. "I unpacked a couple things and read a little. Then I go downstairs and your mom is sitting at the counter. I almost walked into a wall, I was so surprised. So then, of course, I came to find you."

"You saw my mom?" she asked. "What did she say?"

"She asked what I was doing here and if I could get her some coffee 'cause Luke wouldn't."

"Sounds like her," Rory chuckled. "And you gave it to her, right?"

"I'm not suicidal," he replied. "So then she told me you were meeting Dean somewhere around here and encouraged me to come save you."

"Yeah," she said quietly. "He said he wanted to hang out as friends, which is what I wanted so I went. And it was cool until . . ."

"What?" he looked worriedly into her eyes.

"It's nothing," she replied shaking her head gently and forcing a smile. "So how is Jay?" 

"What happened?" he asked her again, unable to let the subject drop. "What did he do?"

"It wasn't a big deal," she sighed. "He just started putting his arm around me and trying to kiss me and stuff like that. He keeps acting like we're still together when we're not. He just doesn't get it."

"Well he'll get it now," Jess said, "I mean, we are picking up where we left off in New York, aren't we?"

"And where did we leave off?" she asked smiling.

"Right about here," he replied bending down to press his lips to hers again. They held that position for only a moment before he pulled away.

"That seems like a good place to be," she smiled blotting her lips together, loving the feel of his on hers after three weeks without.

He pulled back just enough to look into her crystal blue eyes. "Good," he said, and leaned down to meet her once more.

**So, did that ease all of your literati goodness withdrawal for a little while? I sure hope so because the next chapter won't be coming for a little while. I really need to pick up on 'Hospital Visits' again. My readers are demanding it. So, being a nice person, that should be coming in the next week or so.

So how many of you guys guessed that this would happen? It has to be at least 90% of you. I hope my version lives up to the one you had floating around in your heads. If not, please tell me. I'm always up for constructive criticism. On the other hand, if you loved it, by all means tell me. I always love to hear that.

Listen guys, I know I've never done this before, but I want to know what you want to happen next. I have a few major plot points in my head, but I'd like to know what my readers want (besides Milo). So e-mail me (angel30261@yahoo.com) your thoughts. I'd love to hear them. Thanks! O:)**


	14. Kevin Bacon and the Reverend's Daughter

A/N: I don't even think I need to tell you how much I love you all for reading this never mind the wonderful reviews, but I will anyway. 

Ha, some of you guys thought that the last chapter was the end. You should know me better than that! Once I'm on a roll, I don't stop until I'm completely out of ideas. And I'm at 432 reviews! I'm not stopping until you guys stop sending me wonderful inspiring reviews, which (I hope) isn't happening soon. 

So here's another chapter. It's written half on writer's block, so tell me what you do and don't like. Otherwise, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 14: Kevin Bacon and the Reverend's Daughter

"So what are you doing today?" Jess asked as they walked as slowly as possible back into town.

"I dunno," Rory replied. "I was planning on having lunch with my mom and then maybe catching a movie with Lane, but then Dean wanted to talk and all that happened, so I'm pretty sure Mom is done with lunch. And Lane is probably still working on her ad, so that puts me alone for a while."

"Ad?" he asked, slightly confused. 

"She's looking for a band," she explained. "She's gotten really good at the drums over the last month, so now all she needs is a band to play with."

"Makes sense," he smiled at her logic. Only she would find it normal for a drummer to put an ad in the paper for a band and not the other way around. Quirky little town.

"So what are you doing today?" she asked him.

"I thought I'd hang out with my girlfriend," he replied casually. "Do you think she'd be up for it?"

"I'm pretty sure she'd love to," Rory smiled. "How about Luke's for now? I'm starving."

"Luke's it is," he replied as they ambled toward the diner.

All around them, Jess saw people glancing at them, whispering amongst themselves. He could feel their eyes on his back as his arm hung casually around Rory's waist. He could tell that they were all talking about him, and for some reason, that didn't sit well in his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked as he tightened his grip on her.

"Why is everyone staring at me like I'm Kevin Bacon in 'Footloose'?" he asked.

Rory looked around and noticed the spectators. "Oh," she replied, not at all surprised or worried, "it's just the fact that you're new in town and that you're with me. This town has no secrets."

"Meaning?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Meaning that you'll be scrutinized to no end by everyone here," she replied apologetically. "The fact that you have your arm around me right now will probably be in the newspaper tomorrow morning."

"Small towns sure are friendly," he said dryly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean for my status as town princess to get you in trouble."

"Princess, huh?" he smirked, remembering how he'd called her that with his friends. "Well, if I'm Kevin Bacon, doesn't that make you the reverend's daughter?"

"With a lot less rebellion," she replied, "and I seriously doubt anyone would attend a church where my mother was reverend."

"I could only imagine," he chuckled. 

"But yeah," she said a little embarrassed, "I've always kind of been a child of the town. Since my mom was so young when she had me and we moved here, we both kind of grew up here. And since everyone was there to see me grow up, they all look after me, like a really big extended family. They all watch to make sure I'm safe and okay, and no one comes near me without everyone knowing about it."

"Good to know," he said, holding the door open for her as they entered the diner.

"So he found you," Lorelai stated, a tiny smile on her face. Rory had the feeling she would have gotten up to hug her daughter, but she looked tired, worn. The treatments from a few weeks earlier were still taking their toll, and she was just about to start up again. So she just stayed sitting on her stool at the counter, showing her happiness from afar.

"He found me," Rory replied smiling back, trying to hide her concern as she leaned against him and he held her tighter.

Just then, Luke came out if the kitchen, almost dropping the coffee pot when he saw the two wrapped around each other. 

"Okay, now I want to know what's going on," he said putting the pot down on the counter, not even noticing when Lorelai took the liberty of pouring herself another cup. "First Jess and Lorelai are talking in tongues, apparently having already met. Now you two walk in with your arms around each other like you're a couple."

"We are a couple," Rory chuckled. 

"A couple of people?" Luke asked, trying very hard to stay oblivious.

"No, Luke," Jess said slowly, as if talking to a small child, "we're a couple. As in dating, going out, going steady, courting, or whatever the hell people in this town call it." Rory elbowed him softly in the ribs, smiling at the look on Luke's face.

"When did this happen?" he asked. "You've been here less than two hours."

"Jess and I met in New York while Mom was in London," Rory replied. "I had no idea you two were related."

"Quite a coincidence," Lorelai chimed in.

"And you guys got together in New York?" he asked, still trying to let it all sink in.

"You are getting really slow in your old age," Lorelai said completely straight-faced.

"This is just really strange," he said. "I mean, how the hell did you two end up together?"

"Gee thanks, Uncle Luke," Jess said dryly.

"He's friends with my cousin," Rory explained. "We met at a party and became friends. It all just kind of developed from there."

"So you're together," Luke said.

"We're together," Rory smiled.

"Okay," Lorelai said, "now that we've all agreed on that, can we get some food here for my darling daughter and your dreamy nephew?"

"Did she just call me dreamy?" Jess whispered.

"She did indeed," Rory chuckled. 

"Aw geez," he moaned under his breath.

"So what do you guys want?" Luke asked. 

"Burger and a soda," she replied sitting on the stool next to her mother. "You want anything," she asked Jess.

"Same," he replied. "I need to get something from upstairs. Call me if I'm not back before the food's done," Jess said, kissing Rory on the cheek before heading up to the apartment. 

As Luke went to make their order and Jess disappeared behind the curtain, Lorelai turned to her daughter. "So," she said in a lowered voice, "how'd it go with Dean?"

"Dean is Dean," she sighed with slight discontent. "He didn't really look too happy when he left."

"Because of . . ." Lorelai tilted her head towards the stairs where Jess had been moments ago.

"Yep," Rory replied. "Jess kind of walked in on me telling Dean to stop trying to fix a relationship that doesn't exist anymore. I, being stunned off my feet at seeing him standing there, ran to him and threw my arms around him. And then we kissed, and then Dean got really, really angry-faced and red."

"I see," Lorelai said taking a sip of her coffee to avoid saying anything else. 

"I just wish we could be friends without him trying to make it something more," Rory sighed unhappily, taking a sip of her soda as well. 

"Rory, honey," Lorelai said sympathetically, "I know that you are the second most irresistible female in this town, but you really have to ease up on that love potion you're putting on. Pretty soon you'll have Rune knocking on our door, and nobody wants that." Then after a moment, in a slightly more serious tone, "Look, if he can't handle being your friend without pressuring you, all I can say is it's his loss. You can't change how he feels."

"I know," she said nodding her head to herself. "I just have to keep telling myself that."

"And hey," Lorelai said with a little more enthusiasm, "you're happy, right?"

"Yes I am," Rory smiled, watching as Jess reappeared from behind the curtain. "I definitely am."

"Then that's all that matters," Lorelai smiled, brushing the hair out of her daughter's face. She could almost feel herself tearing up. Her baby daughter was growing up, and – God willing – she would be there to see it happen. 

"Are you okay, Mom?" Rory asked, concern in her eyes. "You look tired."

"I'm okay, baby," she said glancing over her daughter's shoulder at the boy sitting there. "I just have to get back to work." She didn't want to make Rory worry when she had better things to think about right then.

"Are you sure?" Rory said. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you took the afternoon off."

"I'll be fine," she said, standing. "Here's a twenty for lunch, and another for whatever. Have fun and stay out of trouble. Be home before I call the cops." She handed her daughter the money, kissed her on the forehead, and headed out the door.

"So," Jess said, sitting beside Rory as Luke set their food in front of them, "I didn't come back too soon, did I? You guys had sufficient girl-talk time for now?"

"We managed," she chuckled, watching her mother disappear before taking a bite of her burger. "So I was thinking," she said between bites, "since there's really not much going on around town right now, you could come over to my house and we could watch movies."

"Sounds good," he replied nodding. 

"What kind of movies do you feel like?" she asked. "The video store down the street has a pretty good selection, though some titles you won't find since Taylor went through and took out what he deemed to be too offensive for a nice town like this."

"Why does he get to decide?" Jess asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"He runs a lot of committees," she replied. "And he owns a lot of the small businesses around here. I really think he's trying to buy up the entire town and turn it into Taylorville, where all the women wear hoopskirts and all the houses are the same shape, size, and color."

"Creepy," Jess grimaced, then a smirk flickered over is features, "though I would pay to see you in a hoopskirt."

Rory almost choked on her cheeseburger, laughing at the statement. "I could show you pictures," she laughed, and his head whipped around to look at her. 

"You're not serious," he said, almost daring her to tell him different.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she chuckled, refusing to look at him.

"Aw, come on," he protested, his voice teasing. "You can't leave me hanging like that. I want to see Rory in her Donna Reed phase."

Rory stifled another fit of giggles and he eyed her curiously. 

"What'd I say now?" 

*          *          *

"So," Rory said as they browsed the aisles of the video store, "what kind of mood are you in tonight? Comedy, action, horror, romance? I'm always up for chickflicks because they're so fun to mock, but some of them actually have storylines too."

"Name one," Jess said from the next aisle over. "I don't think I've ever found a chickflick with actual entertainment value."

"'Moulin Rouge.'"

"That was a romantic musical if anything," Jess objected. "And the assortment of music represented in it clearly discounts it as chickflick material. That one crappy song was not enough to ruin the movie by qualifying it as a chickflick."

"'The Princess Bride,'" she shot back.

"Romantic comedy," he pointed out. "Anything with Billy Crystal and Mel Brooks could not be considered chickflick."

"Fine," she said. "'Tuck Everlasting.'"

"It was made from a book," he said. "Those are completely different."

"So was 'A Walk to Remember,'" she reminded him.

"But they cut out most of the good parks of that book," he argued. "Nicholas Sparks wrote it so much better than the incompetent screenplay writers could adapt. Therefore, a good book turns into a crappy sap-filled movie."

"Fine," she said holding her hands up in defeat as she met him at the end of the aisles. "You win. All chickflicks are crap."

"Glad you see things my way," he smiled.

"So what kind of movie do you want?" she asked again.

"I think I'm in a comedic kind of mood today," he replied. "I was thinking 'High Fidelity' in honor of nostalgia."

"The record store," she smiled. "Good choice. Oh, and while we're at it, let's do an entire John Cusack marathon."

"Including . . ."

"'High Fidelity,' 'Grosse Point Blank,' and 'Serendipity,'" she replied. 

"Sounds like a plan," he said, and they headed off to get their movies.

When they got back to her house, he just stood in the doorway for a few moments while she went to put the popcorn in the microwave.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, coming back into the room a few minutes later.

"No," he replied, finally stepping over the threshold. "I was just looking around at your house. It's great."

"My mom and I would tend to agree with you," Rory blushed a little, motioning him into the living room. 

"I mean, you saw my place in New York," he said sitting down on the couch as she went about gathering more junk food than he'd ever seen outside 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.' "Comparatively, this is heaven."

"Otherwise known as the Crap Shack," she smirked as she picked up the phone to call for pizza. He gave her a questioning look and she giggled a little as she ordered a large with everything. 

After she hung up the phone, he had to ask, "The Crap Shack?"

"We wanted to name the house when we moved in," she explained chuckling, "but all we could come up with was The Crap Shack."

"You are a very strange person, Rory Gilmore. You know that?" he smiled as she sat next to him.

"Yes I do," she smiled back, kissing him lightly before grabbing the remote and starting the first movie.

*****_Three hours later in the middle of 'Serendipity'_*****

Rory and Jess sat on the couch, his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. There were several empty bowls in front of them which had previous held chips, different kinds of chocolate, popcorn, and rocky road ice cream. A pizza box was lying open, but there was nothing left in it.

Rory shifted under Jess's arm and he looked down at her. Her gaze was fixed on the television, wrapped up in the storybook romance. He smiled, stroking her hair as he turned his attention back to the movie.

"Do you believe in fate?" she asked out of nowhere, surprising him a little. 

"What?" he asked, turning to meet her eyes. 

"Fate, destiny," she repeated. "Do you believe in any of that stuff?" 

He paused to contemplate the question, thinking about the role fate played in the movie. "I don't know," he said honestly. "I mean, our little situation here should be some kind of proof that some things are far too weird to be coincidence, but I've always been a pretty cynical person. Fate is a hard thing for me to grasp."

"I've never believed in it either," she said, looking back to the TV. "I've always just thought of it as a nice concept, but you never know."

"You never know," he echoed, and they both turned back to John Cusack and Kate Beckinsale as fate brought them together again and again.

*          *          *

"Honey, I'm home!" Jess heard Lorelai's voice at the front door. 

"Hey Lorelai," he said quietly, trying to stay still so as not to wake the Rory sleeping on his shoulder. 

"Well," she said coming in and seeing the two on the couch, "you aren't the honey I was talking about, but you'll do." She smiled at the sight of her daughter sleeping so peacefully. "How long has she been out?" she asked him.

"About twenty minutes," he replied. "The movie just ended, but I didn't want to wake her up by moving."

"I'll take her," Lorelai said, moving Rory gently off of Jess's shoulder and letting her down so that she was lying across the couch. 

"Mommy?" Rory said, squinting through her slitted eyes as she stirred in her sleep.

"It's okay," Lorelai whispered, brushing the hair out of her face as she covered her with an afghan. "Go back to sleep."

"Where's Jess?" Rory asked groggily.

"I'm here," Jess stepped forward, smiling at how small and young she sounded. "Goodnight Rory."

"'Night Jess," she replied, snuggling under the blanket as he kissed her on the forehead. "See you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," he said, watching her drift back to sleep before moving.

"Jess," Lorelai said in a whisper, "come here."

Jess followed her into the kitchen where she began filling the coffeemaker. She motioned for him to sit at the kitchen table, and she joined him a few seconds later. 

"Hi," she said smiling.

"Hi," he responded a little uncomfortably. He wasn't sure, but this seemed an awful lot like the beginning of one of those 'you hurt my daughter, I'll kill you' talks. 

"How was your first day in Stars Hollow?" she asked, her voice still soft and light.

"Good," he replied. "I spent most of it here with Rory, so good about covers it."

"Watching movies?" Lorelai's voice was starting to get a little eerie, and he knew what was coming.

"Yeah," he said. "Movie marathon actually."

"Good," Lorelai nodded her head, getting up to pour herself a cup of freshly-made coffee. "And that was all you did, correct?" 

"I'm not going to do anything to hurt your daughter," he sighed. "Especially nothing she's uncomfortable with. We've only just gotten together and I'm not going to do anything to screw it up."

"Just checking," she sighed as well, though more from relief. "You know I like you, Jess, but you being home alone with my daughter after not seeing her for so long doesn't really sit well with my mother's intuition."

"Understood and noted," he said. 

"You want some coffee?" she asked, taking a sip of hers. "It's not Luke's, but it's not as bad as my cooking."

"Sure," he chuckled. "Coffee would be nice." He needed something to do with his hands anyway. He wasn't a fidgety person. She set a mug in front of him, and he took a grateful sip.

"So you ready to go over the rules?" she asked sitting across from him.

"I knew this was coming," he sighed.

"Just a few," she assured him. "My daughter is very serious about her schoolwork, so when she starts back in a couple weeks, you will not get in the way of that. Her curfew is eleven during the summer. Any later, I want a call. During the school year, she's home at nine. If I hear about you drinking or doing any of that kinda crap around her, I swear I'll track you down, and if you ever hurt her or do anything to make her cry, you will have every neurotic person in this town after you with torches and pitchforks. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," he said, not seeming to take ay offense to her comments. 

"Good," she said, a hint of a mutual respect in her tone. "So what did you say to your mom to get you sent here?"

"It's not important," he said averting his eyes as he took another sip.

"It must have been pretty bad to get you sent out of state," she pushed. 

He could see that she wasn't going to drop it, so took a deep breath and started talking. "I don't know if Rory's told you anything about Liz, but she's not really what you'd call a mother. She's drunk most of the time and she goes through guys like Rory goes through red vines. So yesterday she was talking at me about how worthless and pathetic I am, so I told her exactly what I thought about her lifestyle. She got pissed and threw me out."

"Wow," was all Lorelai said, her eyes sympathetic. 

"It's okay," he assured her. "I mean, I'm not going to cry over Liz's lack of parenting skills. I grew up with her so it's not like I'm not used to her crap. And moving here isn't as bad as I thought it would be . . . for obvious reasons."

"Well, I'm glad you're with a guy like Luke," she said. "I mean, he's a great guy. He may seem strange at first, but you'll get used to it."

"Are you two . . ." he trailed off, his voice almost teasing.

"Me and Luke?" she asked getting his point. "Oh no, we're just friends."

"Mhm," he said, a small smile on his face. "Well, I should be getting back there pretty soon," he stood up. 

"One more thing," she said as he started to leave. When he turned back, she continued, "I'm glad you're here for her."

"I'm glad she's here for me," he replied smiling. "Goodnight Lorelai."

"'Night Jess," she said, taking another sip of her coffee as he let himself out. 

*          *          *

"How completely out of it was I last night?" Rory asked as she sat and ate her pancakes across from where Jess was busying himself at the counter. "I don't even remember you leaving."

"You fell asleep before the movie was over," he replied, smiling a little at the memory of her sleeping on his shoulder, "so I cut out as soon as your mom was home."

"Did she say anything?" she asked cringing a little.

"Not much," he replied, a secretive smirk on his face, and she wondered what she'd missed. "So you wanna go for a walk in a little while?" he asked, avoiding her questioning look. "I have a break in ten."

"Sounds good," she said. "You haven't really seen the town yet so I can show you around. Ooh, and you have to meet Lane."

"This was the crazy Korean girl who is secretly putting an ad in the paper to find a band," he said checking his memory for the name.

"That's the one," she replied. "And she's one of my best friends, so she knows all about you already."

"Is that a good thing?" he smirked again. 

"She'll love you," she chuckled. "Everyone will if you just act like yourself."

"Who says I'm myself around you?" he asked. "I could just be shielding you from what I'm really like."

"That is you," she said, taking his face and kissing him softly. "I know it is. I don't really understand why you're someone else around other people."

"Meaning?" he asked. 

"I've seen you, Jess," she said quietly, her voice solemn. "There were times in New York when you were talking to people and you were just different. You were cold and sarcastic. I mean, you're always sarcastic, but I've seen you put up walls like Alcatraz. And I don't really understand it, but I know you have your reasons. I just hope you never get that way with me."

"Never," he assured her, his features serious. "Just don't expect me to be perfect either. I've never been Prince Charming."

"What fun would that be?" she smiled, kissing him again.

"Good answer," he smiled back, returning the kiss quickly before going to take someone's order. 

"Good morning, Luke," she said as he brought out an order for the corner table. 

"Good morning," he replied. "Where's your mom?"

"She had to go to the inn early this morning," she replied between bites of pancake. 

"She's been working a lot lately," he looked a little concerned. "Should she be exerting herself so much with her condition?"

"She's trying to put in as many hours at the inn as possible this week before she starts treatment again," she explained. "She wants to make sure everything will run smoothly without her for a little while."

"Just make sure she doesn't overwork herself, okay?" he said, and she could see the genuine caring in his eyes. "And let me know if I can do anything."

"I will," she assured him. "You're the first person I'll call."

"I appreciate that," he said, nodding to her before going to get another order. 

"So," Jess said, coming up behind her as she finished her breakfast, "you ready for that walk."

"Yep," she replied setting a few bills on the counter before letting him lead her out the door. "So you wanna see the town?" she asked as they walked in the warm, summer air. 

"Sure," he replied dryly. "It's not like I know anything else to do around here."

"Very true," she smiled.

They walked around for a while and she pointed out the market, bookstore, Sophie's Music Shop, the town's only thrift shop, and several other key sites in town. She was just pointing out Miss Patty's when the woman herself came out of her studio.

"Rory, sweetie," the boisterous woman said, "who is this delicious young man you're with?"

"First I'm dreamy, and now I'm delicious?" Jess asked Rory in a whisper. 

"That's just Patty," she explained smiling. 

"I have got to start spreading bad rumors about myself," he said sarcastically. "Maybe then these people can stop talking about me like I'm Greg Brady."

"This is Jess," Rory told Patty, ignoring Jess's comment. "He's Luke's nephew and he just moved here from New York."

"New York?" Patty raised her eyebrows. "I lived in New York once. I performed on Broadway."

"Peachy," he said blankly. 

"Well," Patty said, still eyeing him in such a way that could get her sued for sexual harassment, "it was very nice to meet you Jess."

"You too," he said before the woman went back to her lessons and they continued on with the tour.

Eventually, they ended up back at the bridge. They weren't sure what had led them there, but it just seemed right.

"I like this place," he said, lying back on the warm wood. "It's seems quieter here. Less in the way of everything."

"It doesn't really get much traffic," she agreed, staying in a sitting position as she watched the water disappear under her feet. She saw small fish swimming with the current, journeying on towards a destination they probably didn't even know. And yet they knew that it was the right way to go.

"It's so much different from New York," he pointed out. "I mean, I'm not going to say that I always liked living there, especially after what happened to the guys and then to you, but I know I'm going to miss it."

"It's not that far away," she told him. "We can visit. I'd like to see John every once in a while, anyway."

"Yeah," he said a little sadly. "I didn't even get a chance to see anyone before I left. I just called them yesterday morning to say goodbye."

"Don't worry," she said lying back next to him. "We'll take a field trip out there one of these days."

"Thanks," he said quietly, closing his eyes as she lay her head down on his stomach.

They just lay there a while, soaking up the morning sun and listening to water flowing beneath them. It was almost mesmerizing, the peace they seemed to be wrapped in. 

"How long before your break ends?" Rory asked, afraid that she might fall asleep if they stayed there too much longer.

"According to me or according to Luke?" he asked in the same voice, heavy with sleep, as her.

"According to Luke," she said pointedly.

"About ten minutes," he replied. 

"Then we have to get up," she said, but didn't make any movement to stand.

"Of course we do," he said. "See, this is me getting up.

For a long moment, neither of them did a thing. He just rested there with her, running his fingers through her hair as she listened to the air enter and exit his chest. Now this was peace.

"Okay, up," she said dragging herself off the comfort of the bridge. "We have to go."

"Spoil sport," he said dryly as she hauled him to his feet. "I don't think a few minutes would have hurt."

"You don't know Luke," she told him. "He's a stickler for anything having to do with that diner."

"Fine," he relented. "Geez, you never let me have any fun."

"Well if that's how you feel about it," she said with mock hurt. She turned on her heel and began to walk away, keeping her pace steady as she waited. Three . . . two . . . one . . . 

"Now wait a minute," he said running up in front of her, blocking her path. "That's not fair."

"What's not fair?" she asked, a smile dancing in her eyes. 

"You walking away like that," he smiled a little. "It doesn't give me a chance to finish."

"And what were you going to say?" she asked, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Just this," he replied before taking her face in his hands and kissing her sweetly. After a moment, he pulled away, his breathing a little erratic. "See, now I can revoke my previous statement," he smiled. 

"Good," she said breathily. "Very good. Revoking is definitely on my good list."

"Along with apologies?" he teased her. "I liked apologies too."

"Apologies were definitely up there," she agreed, chuckling. 

"I really think I owe you a couple of those too," he said, nodding his head as they played their little back-and-forth game. "You know, I really think I hurt your feelings back there with that 'no fun' comment."

"You think so," she said playing along. "I think so too." She looked innocently up at him with big blue eyes, just daring him to make his move.

"I am very . . ." he kissed her right temple, ". . . truly . . . " he kissed her left temple, ". . . completely . . ." he kissed her forehead, then let his lips hover just above her mouth, his eyes locked on hers, ". . . sorry," he said it in a husky whisper, his warm breath washing over her lips as he covered them with his.

Rory was almost in awe of how completely Jess could affect her. So close to him, she couldn't move, barely even breathe. She didn't know which way was up, losing all rational thought as he moved his hands through her hair, his fingers skimming her scalp and sending shivers up and down her spine. It seemed like days before she was able to clear her head enough to remember why she'd been leaving in the first place.

"We really have to stop," she said against his lips, her hands flattened against his chest. 

"Why?" he asked, smiling as he brushed his thumb across the apple of her cheek. 

"You have to get back to work," she reminded him again. He had almost made her forget. 

"Fine," he sighed, "but you and I are continuing this  . . . um, discussion . . . later."

"Wouldn't miss it," she chuckled. She went to check her watch, but it wasn't on her wrist. She looked around for a second, but didn't see anything.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, his features concerned. 

"I think I dropped my watch on the bridge," she replied looking back to where they had come. 

"You want me to help you look for it?" he offered. 

"No," she said kissing him lightly on the lips, "you get to the diner before Luke puts you in the stocks. I want to go meet my mom at the inn anyway. I'll see you later."

"Okay," he said, letting go of her waist and walking back toward the diner.

She watched him go, letting her eyes follow him until he disappeared behind a blanket of foliage. She took a deep breath, making an effort to slow her heartbeat, before heading back to the bridge.

Her watch wasn't hard to find, sparkling silver against wood in the late morning sun. She ambled to the center of the bridge, her eyes resting on the place where she and Jess had been lying only five minutes before. Nibbling her bottom lip, she picked up her watch and fastened it tightly around her wrist. She really didn't want to lose her second watch this summer just because of a loose clasp. 

Turning around, her breath caught in her chest and she stepped back sharply. "Geez, Dean! You scared the life out of me!" 

"Sorry," he muttered, brushing past her to get to the other end of the bridge. "Didn't know I was so scary."

"You know I didn't mean it that way," she told him, her voice almost antagonistic. She really didn't want his guilt trips.

"Whatever," he said not looking at her. He was just about around the corner when he stopped abruptly. "Rory," he said, his voice blank and his back to her.

"Yeah," she said with the same aloof tone.

"How come you never told me you were that kind of girl?" his voice was smooth and cold as ice, his words cutting into her.

"What kind of girl is that?" She was more shocked than hurt by the comment.

"The kind that goes that fast with a guy she's known a few weeks," he still wouldn't face her.

"What do you mean fast?" she demanded. "We were kissing. And where the hell do you get off spying on me?"

"I know his type, Rory," he said, ignoring her question. "He'll take what he wants and leave you when he's done. I just never thought you'd make it so easy for him."

She couldn't stand there, listening to this. She felt like she would scream or cry or try to throw him in the river. As angry as she was, she almost thought she could. But instead, she just walked away, heading toward the inn and the one person she knew she could talk to about anything.

**As I said before, this chapter started off with severe writer's block, but I think I have a few interesting ideas for future plot. So tell me what you did and didn't like about this chapter. No writer can improve without constructive criticism. So REVIEW! Thanks! O:)**


	15. Isn't Stalking Illegal?

A/N: I know this took awhile to get this chapter up, but I had three scholarships due last week. The whole college financial aid process is evil.

To EvilEmmy: Holy Crap! That was one hell of a review! Thanks so much! I love huge reviews. You are my favorite reviewer ever! Okay, I'm done now.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. A lot of questions people asked are explained here. So enjoy, and please review your butts off! Thanks.

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 15: Isn't Stalking Illegal?  
  


"Mom!" Rory called as she shoved open the inn's kitchen door. "Mom, are you here?"

"I'm here sweetie," Lorelai called back, coming out if the pantry where she and Sookie had been doing inventory. When she saw the look on her daughter's face, the tears ready to fall down her cheeks, she asked, "Honey, what's wrong?" 

Rory didn't say anything. She just put her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly, burying her head in her shoulder as she tried to calm down.

"Baby, what happened?" Lorelai asked again, stroking her hair gently. "You were all excited to see Jess this morning and now you're all sad and mopey. Did you guys have a fight?" 

"No," Rory replied glumly. "Things with Jess are perfect, wonderful. Couldn't be better."

"Then what is it?" 

"Dean," she replied sadly.

"What did he do now?" Lorelai asked, sick and tired of this boy. Her voice was angry with a hint of frustration, but in her heart she was scared. She wondered what Dean could have done to her daughter to make her sad like this.

"It was just something he said," Rory replied. "He saw Jess and me kissing by the bridge and then pretty much called me a tramp."

"What?!" Lorelai demanded. Everything in her right then screamed at her to stay away from sharp objects. "What exactly did he say?"

"He said Jess was using me and I was making it easy for him," Rory replied. "And I don't believe that, but it just hurts that he could say something like that."

"Wait 'til I get my hands on that kid," Lorelai said lividly. "He has no right saying anything about you and Jess, never mind something like that!"

"Mom, calm down," Rory said making her sit down on a stool. "You can't get over-excited. It's not good for you right now."

"I want to kill that kid," she said in a falsely sugary voice. "Would that make me over-excited?"

"Yes," Rory replied, smoothing her mother's hair back. "Now take it easy. Dean will get whatever's coming to him eventually, but I'd rather not have my mother go to prison."

"No fun," Lorelai pouted, resting back on the stool. 

"That's what I hear," Rory chuckled. Then after a few moments, "You want to go out, catch a sale or something?"

"I wish I could, hon," Lorelai replied, "but I have to help Sookie with inventory right now and then I'm going to catch up on the books. I need to make sure everything's done so I can take next week off."

"Okay," Rory relented. "Just don't push yourself too hard."

"Promise," Lorelai assured her. 

"Is there anything I can do here?" Rory asked. 

"Not right now, sweets," Lorelai told her. "If you come back after lunch, I'll have some filing for you to do, but I have it pretty much covered for now."

"Okay," Rory sighed. "I'll gonna see if Lane is busy."

"Okay, see ya later, babe."

*          *          *

"He actually said that?" Lane asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah," Rory replied. "I don't understand what's happened to him. I mean, I understand him being upset with me, but he's never been mean."

They were sitting in Lane's closet, as usual, listening to Lifehouse and rearranging Lane's CD collection. It was more of a distraction than a necessity. Rory wanted something to focus on other than the conversation.

"And he was spying on you?" Lane asked. 

"I don't know; I think so," Rory said quietly. "I mean, it's not like he visits the bridge on a daily basis. He didn't seem to be in any hurry to get somewhere. And he came along right after Jess left. He couldn't have just passed because Jess would have seen him and I don't think Jess would have left me there with him. I don't think he trusts him that much."

"He's getting creepy," Lane admitted. "I mean, I hate to say it, but he's acting way too out-of-character lately. I think you should be careful."

"That's what my mom told me yesterday," Rory said. 

"Have you told her about this?" Lane asked. 

"Not about the spying thing, but I told her what he said," Rory replied. "She completely freaked out."

"Understandable," Lane said.

"I had to make her sit down," Rory said worriedly. "I was afraid she was going to over-exert herself."

"That's not good," Lane grimaced. "Not only should she be resting . . ."

"Which I told her," Rory cut in.

". . . but that means the whole town will know about this by tomorrow," Lane finished.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked, her eyes panicked.

"What does Lorelai do when she's upset?" Lane asked her.

"Gets coffee."

"Where?" 

"Luke's."

"Who does she complain to about everything?" 

"Luke."

Lane paused dramatically, looking her friend in the eyes, "Is she ever quiet with Luke?"

"No," Rory said, her eyes widening and her voice filled with dread.

"And when Lorelai is loud at Luke's . . ."

". . . Everyone hears about it," Rory finished, putting her head in her hands. 

"Including Jess," Lane reminded her.

Rory's head shot up. "Oh no," she said standing up. "I need to use your phone."

Lane handed her the cordless, and she punched in her mom's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered.

"Mom," Rory said quickly, "where are you?"

"Still at the inn," Lorelai replied. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rory sighed with relief. "Just . . . please don't tell anyone about what I told you, okay? About what Dean said."

"Yeah, sure," she said. "Wouldn't dream of it. Is that all?"

"Yeah," Rory replied. "I just don't want Jess to hear about it. I don't know what he'd do."

"Are you going to tell him?" Lorelai asked.

"No," Rory replied quickly, "Why would I?"

"Well," Lorelai replied, "seeing how he's your boyfriend, he might like to know if you're being harassed."

"I don't want him to know," Rory said adamantly. Then as an afterthought, "Besides, there's nothing to worry about. This thing with Dean will blow over."

"Okay, okay," Lorelai relented. "It was just a suggestion. But listen, sweetie, I gotta go. The books are calling me."

"Okay mom," Rory replied. "I'll be by after lunch to help out." 

"See ya then," Rory could hear the smile in her mom's voice over the phone. "Bye sweets."

"Bye mom."

"I'm safe," Rory sighed to Lane as she hung up the phone. "She's still at the inn."

"Three cheers," Lane smiled, and they went back to sorting CDs. "So when do I get to meet the famous Jess?"

"I was going to bring him by this morning," Rory replied, "but your mom was standing on the porch looking at us like she wanted to break into sermon."

"Yikes," Lane grimaced. 

"Yeah," Rory agreed. "So we just kept moving and avoided eye contact."

"Good idea," Lane said. "So then, when do I get to meet him?"

"If you come by the diner . . . pretty much anytime . . . he'll be there," she replied. "Luke's already got him working."

"Slave driver," Lane commented.

"That's Luke," she concurred.

"Maybe you can borrow his whip some time," Lane said chuckling.

Rory's chin dropped in astonishment. "Lane Kim, that did _not just come out of your mouth," she almost yelled. _

"Just lightening the mood a little," Lane laughed, and Rory just turned her eyes to the CDs, trying to control the blush creeping into cheeks.

*          *          *

"So that was one cheeseburger, no lettuce, light tomato, extra pickles," Jess read the order back to Kirk.

"That is correct," Kirk replied. "And a glass of goat's milk."

"Goat's milk?" Jess asked raising an eyebrow. "Because soda was so last season."

"Mother has me on a strict goat's milk diet," Kirk explained as if it was common knowledge. 

"The best I can give you is regular," Jess told him.

"Just give me a coke," Kirk said. "As long as I'm going bad, I might as well go really bad."

"Good plan," Jess said dryly, walking back to put in the order.

Since there were so few people there, he figured he could take a few minutes to get a book from the apartment. Calling to Caesar that he'd be back in a second, he climbed the stairs. Mulling through the stack of books he had brought with him, he grabbed Howl, the copy she had given him after he'd started writing in the margins. He flipped through the pages, his eyes tracing over the words that he himself had written there, mostly about her.

He smiled, thinking of the huge cosmic soap opera he seemed to be trapped in. Who'd have thought that he could fall for a girl, lose her, and then find her again in the most unlikely of places all in one summer? Maybe someone up there liked him after all.

As he headed back down the stairs, something caught his attention, a snip of a conversation. He pulled back the curtain just enough to see who was talking, making sure they didn't see him. Kirk was talking to a short, dumpy woman with curly blond hair and a high, scratchy voice. They were using semi-hushed voices, and the conversation was apparently about him. Sitting on the bottom step, he listened.

"He's Luke's nephew," Kirk was saying. "He got into town yesterday."

"And he's already with Rory?" the woman asked. 

"Affirmative," Kirk replied. "And apparently they were seen kissing by the bridge this morning."

Jess was utterly shocked by this. Rory had said that the town looked after her, but what did they have, security cameras in the bushes?

"Who saw them?" Blondie asked. 

"A none-too-happy Dean," Kirk told her. "I heard Rory and Lorelai talking about it when I made a delivery to the inn this morning. Apparently he said something to her."

"Said what?" she asked, riveted to her seat.

"I couldn't really hear," he replied, "but she sounded upset. Something about being fast."

Jess felt his face burning, his entire body tensing as anger spread through him. He had never liked this Dean guy, but this was too much. Why hadn't Rory told him that Dean was bothering her?

"Poor sweetie," Blondie said sympathetically. "Who knows about this?"

"No one," Kirk replied. "Just you, me, and a few other people I passed on the way here."

"Luke's going to blow a gasket," she said. "You remember what he did when they broke up last time?"

"The headlock?" Kirk said. "Oh yeah. I'm selling copies of it on e-bay."

"Ooh, can I get one?" she asked eagerly.

"Twelve fifty," he replied. "I'll cut out the shipping and handling since I don't have to mail it."

"Forget it," Blondie replied with some annoyance. Then, "Hey, does the little hottie know about this?"

"Not yet," Kirk said. "But I'm not gonna be the one to tell him."

"I hope he doesn't pull a Luke," she said. "Rory was embarrassed enough the last time." Pause. "Though I would pay to see those two boys go at it. My money's on the new guy. He looks like he could hold his own."

"I'll start the pool," Kirk replied. 

"So what happened at the town meeting last night," she asked. "Morey and I missed it."

"Well . . ."

Jess tuned them out after that. He really didn't care about the stupid town meeting or what this crazy Taylor guy was planning next. The only thing he was really thinking about was what Dean had said to Rory. 

'Who the hell does he think he is?' he asked himself. 'Just because Rory doesn't want him anymore, he thinks he has the right to call her fast?' He wanted nothing more right then than to hit something, particularly Dean's face. He didn't want to jump to any conclusions without talking to her, but he knew this was going to bug him all day.

Shoving the book in his back pocket, he attempted to compose himself. Then, pulling back the curtain to the diner, he went to refill coffees. 

*          *          *

Rory pushed open the door to the diner, cringing at the sharp ring of the bell above her head. She already had a headache. Closing her eyes, she sighed deeply before continuing to the counter. Slumping down on a stool, she lay her forehead on its cool surface and wished for the day to be over.

"Morning sunshine," she heard a familiar sarcastic voice, but didn't have the energy to lift her head. 

"Coffee," she moaned. "I need the strongest coffee you have. Just pour the caffeine straight into a glass. Or better yet, put it in an IV."

"Something wrong?" he asked putting a cup of coffee in front of her. There was something in his voice, something she couldn't quite identify, but she really didn't like it. It was almost suspicious.

"Crappy day," she replied, choosing to ignore the weird feeling. "Michel decided that he was deathly ill this afternoon, so I ended up answering phones while filing and working the desk for eight hours. Then Rune decided that he was going to be a pain in my side and do all his handyman hammering right in my ear, giving me the hugest migraine in the western hemisphere. Then, on top of everything, Mom's acting weird and I'm worried."

"You need pie," Jess said sympathetically, sliding a piece in front of her as she took a sip of her coffee.

"You know me too well," she smiled a little, taking a bite. "Mm, cherry."

"So is that all that's bugging you?" he asked, a fair attempt at casual.

"Isn't that enough?" she asked. She got the feeling he already knew what she had left out.

"It's plenty," he replied, his voice quiet and serious. "I was just wondering about something I heard this morning."

Rory hung her head, her breath coming in a long, slow sigh. "I told Mom not to tell anyone," she said quietly, her voice barely audible.

"She didn't," he told her. "Kirk heard you two talking at the inn."

"Damn that gossip train," she said, refusing to look up at him. 

"Why didn't you tell me Dean was giving you a hard time?" he asked, desperate to understand why she would keep it from him.

"I didn't want you to freak out," she told him. "I don't want you getting into any fights your first week in town just because he wants to be a jerk."

"I don't like how he's messing with you," he said, his fists clenching.

"I'm fine," she told him, looking straight into his eyes. "See, no permanent scars. I don't need you to fight this battle for me."

He held her stare for a moment before looking away, frustrated. "Fine," he said finally. "I'll stay out of his way if he stays out of mine. But I want to know if he keeps this up."

"I'll keep you informed," she promised. "And don't worry, I know what he said was crap."

"What exactly did he say?" he asked, and her eyes snapped onto his.

"I thought you said . . ."

"Kirk didn't hear what you said he said," Jess explained. "Just something about you being fast."

"Yeah, that was it," Rory said looking down as she sipped her coffee.

"That wasn't it," he called her on her fib. "What did he say?"

Rory waited a moment, knowing that she was probably making this worse. But she also knew she couldn't lie to him. He would know it if she did anyway. "He said you're using me and that I'm making it easy for you," she replied finally. "He said he never knew I was _that kind of girl. And as I said, I already know that it's crap."_

"I so hate that guy," Jess said, his jaw clenching and unclenching. "Are you sure I can't just . . ."

"No," she cut in. "I will handle Dean. You handle getting me another cup of coffee."

He sighed, surrender in his voice. "As you wish," he said finally, grabbing the coffeepot and filling her up. "So what are you doing for the rest of the night?"

"Don't know," she said. "Mom is staying at the inn for another couple of hours, so I'm eating dinner here. After that, it's up for grabs."

"How is she doing?" he asked her, knowing that it was killing her. 

"I honestly don't know," Rory sighed, her voice just above a whisper. She bit her bottom lip, obviously upset. "She's working so much lately, trying to get everything ready. She tries to hide it, but she's tired, and I think she's in pain. I see her wincing every once in a while when she thinks no one is looking. I hate that she's trying to hide it from me. I need to know this kind of stuff."

"If something was seriously wrong, she'd tell you," he assured her, cupping her cheek in his hand. "You guys can't keep anything from each other for too long."

"I know," she said quietly, holding his hand to her cheek. "I just can't stand this entire thing. She's hurting, and I can't do anything about it."

"I know, baby," he said, rounding the counter to put his arms around her. "I know."

She leaned her head against his shoulder, breathing him in and feeling comforted. He could always do this to her. She just hated that he had to so often.

"Okay, I really have to stop with the self-pity," she said sitting up straight. "It's getting to a point of ridiculous."

"Rory," he said looking at her with some concern, "your mom is sick. You don't have to be together all the time. You're allowed and even encouraged to get upset, yell, scream, cry, and whatever else makes you feel better."

She smiled half-heartedly at him, knowing he was right but not allowing herself to get emotional again. "Thanks," was all she said. She felt like she'd been saying that non-stop since they'd met.

"Don't mention it," he said, lifting her chin and giving her a short kiss on the mouth. "You wanna go for another walk?"

"Don't you have to work?" she asked. 

"Have you looked around?" he asked, and she turned around to see the almost empty diner. 

"Good point," she smiled. "After you close up, we'll see about that walk." Then she resumed eating her pie, which she'd forgotten and abandoned halfway through the conversation. 

About ten minutes later, Rory watched the last of the diner patrons walk out, smiling and chatting as they went. She smiled a bittersweet smile, letting her eyes rest on Jess as he flipped the sign and began to wipe down the tables. They were going to go out in a few minutes, so he didn't bother locking the door.

"Do you want any help?" she asked. 

"Grab a rag," he said motioning towards a pile of them on a table. "If you want, you can do the counter."

"Sure," she replied picking up a rag and beginning to wipe down the counter. 

He watched her, making sure she didn't see him doing so. He liked how delicately she wiped the beat up old rag across the surface of the counter. She was always so gentle with things, like she didn't want to disturb anything around her. She didn't want to shake the boat. It was strange to him. He was used to trying to capsize it. 

They finished cleaning up in complete silence, not needing to bridge the silence. Rory thought about this, about how she never felt obligated to talk when he was around. She remembered babbling incoherently when she had first met Dean, knowing even then that she was acting like an idiot. But with Jess, there was no need to fill that void because even that was comforting.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he threw the wet rag into the sink and washed his hands. "I dunno where we're going, but you wanna go anyway?"

"Sounds good," she said coming up next to her to wash her hands as well. They smelled of bleach. "Stars Hollow is beautiful at night. The stars are amazing to look at."

"Better than the cliff?" he asked, drying his hands. 

She smiled, remembering that night. "Nothing could be better than the cliff," she replied, "but this is a close second."

Locking the door behind them, they started their aimless walk around the practically deserted town. It was only ten, but most residents stayed in at night. Jess just couldn't get used to it.

"So besides hearing about that thing with Dean, how was your day?" Rory asked. 

"Not bad," he replied, "Mostly it was me taking orders and everyone else digging into my personal life."

"Who?" Rory asked, trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Mostly that Miss Patty woman," he said, "And then there was this woman with blond hair. I didn't get her name, but she seemed very interested."

"Babette?" she asked. 

"Sure," he replied dryly. "She seemed like she could have been a Babette. I personally thought she should be a Blondie or a Candy."

"She's my next door neighbor," she chuckled. "She and Miss Patty are the town gossips."

"Swell," he said sarcastically. "And how long is this public interrogation going to last?"

"Not too much longer," she assured him. "After the picnic basket auction next Saturday, they'll probably find a new topic."

"Picnic basket auction?" he gave her a sideways glance.

"It's a town tradition," she explained. "Every year, the girls buy picnic baskets and fill them with homemade food. Then, the guys bid on the baskets and have a picnic with the girl whose basket they get."

"Sounds neurotic," he told her. "Why can't people just make their own picnics and eat them without having to pay money for the privilege?"

"Because then it wouldn't be for charity," she said. "It's going to the 'Save the Bridge' fund. You know, the bridge we went to this morning."

"Now that's a place worth saving," he said squeezing his arm tighter around her waist. 

"You like the bridge?" she asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It's quiet there," he explained. "It's like the exact opposite of New York, but it's nice. And it's where I first saw you after I got into town. It's a landmark."

"That it is," she agreed smiling. "I say we officially name it the Rory and Dodger Bridge."

"How about we just call it ours and leave it at that?" he chuckled. 

"Fine," she pretended to pout, and then cracked a smile involuntarily. "But you know how I like to name things. Ooh, how about we name it Julius?"

"No," he said. "We are not naming the bridge. If you want to name it, that's fine, but leave me out of the insanity."

"No fun," she pouted. "Fine, I'll call it Julius. It seems like a good name for a bridge."

"Glad you think so," he said and shook his head. Then after a minute, "So where are we going?"

"I dunno," she replied looking up at where they were. She hadn't really been paying attention. "How about the gazebo?" she suggested. 

"As you wish," he said, and they walked up the steps and sat on a bench.

"You seem to be developing a Wesley complex," she told him.

"Good movie," he said, not commenting on her statement. "We should have that at our next movie night."

"Noted," she said resolutely. "So what book do you have on you?" she asked. 

"Poe," he replied pulling a fairly thick paperback out of his back pocket. "Short stories."

"Ooh, 'Hop-Frog,'" Rory said, her eyes widening. "Fairly disturbing and yet appealing."

"I was in a weird mood this afternoon," he told her. "I reread Howl again this morning, but then I switched to this after . . ."

"After you heard," she finished for him, her voice falling. "Dean put you in a Poe mood?"

"I was getting ideas of how he should die," Jess joked. "I personally like 'The Cask of Amontillado.' Long and agonizing." 

"Remind me never to make you mad," she said sardonically. Then, "Read me some."

"You want me to read you Edgar Allan Poe?" he asked. 

"Please," she said. "I'm in the mood for something creepy."

"As you . . . I mean, sure," he said opening the book to the first story and beginning to read.

Rory smiled, knowing what he had been about to say. She liked the little phrase. It was a sign of affection without being any physical motion. It was just another of those little inside jokes between them.

As Jess continued to read to her, she leaned her head on his shoulder. She loved being here with him. She loved that he was here to be with. She loved everything about this situation. Everything except . . . 

"Well isn't this nice," she heard a voice behind them. "It's a regular Belle and Shawn moment."

Rory felt Jess tighten his grip around her shoulder, telling her that though he was refusing to look up at Dean, he was about ready to haul off and deck him.

"What do you want?" she asked as Dean walked out in front of them, ascending the steps in a slow, deliberate stride. 

"Not much," he said nonchalantly. "I was just out for a stroll and came upon what looked to be a very cozy moment. Does your mother know you're out this late, Rory?"

"Go away, Dean," she said in response, her voice dripping with disgust. "You're not wanted here."

"Or anywhere else in town, it seems," he replied evenly. "I can't believe you narced on me for telling you the simple truth. Just because you don't want to see that you're being played . . ."

Jess was up at that moment, instantly stepping in front of Rory as if he could protect her from words. 

"I think you should leave now," he said in a deep growl. It was the same voice Rory had heard when she had been attacked in New York: low and dangerous.

"I'm not going anywhere," Dean replied stepping up in front of Jess, standing a few inches taller. "No matter how many of the people in this town treat me like a criminal."

"Jess, let's just go," Rory said from behind him, but he refused to back down.

"If the shoe fits . . ." Jess said, his voice light though his eyes were still narrowed. "Isn't stalking illegal, Dean? I could have sworn it was."

"I'm not stalking anyone," Dean said. "Just looking out for a friend."

"No one here is your friend," Jess told him. "So why don't you go home and dig up the buried remains of your life." 

He turned back to where Rory had been watching the two with wide eyes. She could see the tension between them like steam. She wouldn't have been surprised to see smoke shooting from their ears.

"And why don't you go back where you came from and leave the rest of us alone?" Dean shot back. "Oh wait, you weren't wanted there either."

Jess turned back, ready to fight, but Rory put a hand on his shoulder, holding him back gently. 

"Let's go, Jess," she said, her tone soft but firm. "I think I should be getting home before my mom does. I don't want her to worry."

Jess heaved a sigh, wishing so much that he could hit this jerk, but he knew that Rory didn't want that. She didn't want him to fight; therefore, he had to contain his need for bloodshed. So he took a step back and began to walk down the steps on the other side of the gazebo.

"A little wrapped, are we?" Dean called after him.

"You just wish it was still you," Jess called back, continuing their stride toward the Gilmore residence as he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

When they reached her steps, Rory turned to him, her eyes sad. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?" he asked, brushing the hair out of her face. 

"For not fighting him," she replied. "It's what he wanted. He wanted to make you lose it so he could have an excuse."

"Have I mentioned how much I hate him?" he said, his voice rising just a little.

"A few times," she said. "But this will blow over. He just needs a little while to realize that he's being completely insane."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," he told her tiredly. His voice was softer, more concerned than angry. "I don't trust him, Rory. I keep wondering if he would hurt you while I'm not there."

"I'll be fine," she assured him, taking his face in her hands. "Remember, this is the town that has 24/7 Rory cameras."

"Just be careful," he said. "Lock your door and everything. You never know."

"Yes Mom," she teased him. Then, more serious, "I'll be careful."

"Thank you," he said kissing her softly. "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Bright and early for coffee," she replied kissing him back. "Goodnight."

"'Night Rory," Jess said just before she shut the door. Then softly, "Sweet dreams."

  
**I know this chapter wasn't as long, and the whole Dean scene was weird, but I hit a bump while writing that part. Let me know if you think anything there was completely out of character or anything.

I have no idea when the next chapter will be out. I have two more scholarships due in the next two weeks and it's all one huge, gigantic pain in the butt. I'll try not to make it two weeks again, but I can't make any promises.

So tell me what you did and didn't like about this chapter. No writer can improve without constructive criticism. So REVIEW! Thanks! O:)***


	16. Unfair Tactics and Strange Apologies

A/N: I love this site. You people are all so friendly. 

To those of you who wrote big long reviews just because I said I liked them: Thanks guys! So very cool. I must tell you, it would be preferable to make them contain some actual review instead of rambling about various impertinent things. Though all of you who did that also had good stuff in there too, so it's all good.

To EvilEmmy: I so love all your reviews. You must have written three pages of review in the last chapter! Amazing! Oh yes, and as I said in an earlier A/N, there is no Max. I just cut him out completely because it was easier that way. 

To MizuFaia: Thanks for the review. I know that I have to work on the Jess persona, but this chapter is mostly about fun. I'll work on it for later ones. The Lorelai issue will be addressed pretty soon, and in a big way if my hands agree with me, but I'm not sure how soon that will be. Ooh! You write for Yu-Gi-Oh! Coolness! I personally don't read it, by my little sis writes it too so you're cool in my book. Kudos for you!

To ElwoodGurl21: You are too kind! Seriously, feel free to communicate with me anytime. I feed off these oh-so-gracious reviews. Like pixie stix highs! 

To everyone else: I really wish I could address you all individually, but that would take up three pages so I won't waste your time with that. Here are a few points that were addressed: I'm sorry but I can't make the chapters shorter. Majority rules here and everyone else says that they love the long chapters. Sorry! The basket festival will be a very crucial part of the story, but it won't be until the next weekend after this. Just trust me. I know some of you hate that this situation is revolving around Dean, but it will get better soon. And in my little AU world, Dean is creepy. Sorry, all I can say is live with it. 

That's about it. Wow, long author's note. Oh well. Here's the chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 16: Unfair Tactics and Strange Apologies  
  


Jess woke to the sound of his own personal alarm clock.

"Jess! If you're not downstairs in ten minutes, I swear, I'll . . ."

He rolled over, hiding his face in his pillow. It was way too early to get up, especially after the night before. After he'd left Rory's house, he'd just kind of wandered around, trying to clear his head. It hadn't worked. He'd ended up sitting on the bridge reading Poe until only about four hours ago.

About five minutes after Luke had called him, Jess dragged himself out of bed and into a shower. Fifteen minutes after that, he finally went down to help in the diner. 

"Morning Sunshine," Lorelai called as he stumbled down the steps. "Wow, you look like you need coffee more than I do."

"Thanks," he grumbled sarcastically. "Where's Rory?"

"I let her sleep in this morning," she replied. "She seemed like she needed it." Then, looking up at him over the rim of her cup, "Any idea why?"

Jess shifted on his feet, trying to come up with an answer. If Rory didn't want to tell her mom what had happened, he certainly wasn't going to be the one to do it.

"No idea," he said completely straight-faced, turning to clean an imaginary spot on the counter just so he didn't have to look into those mother eyes. Those things could kill a guy. 

"That's what I figured you'd say," she said, her voice casual but holding a note of suspicion. She took another slow sip of her coffee as he continued to clean. "So the both of you acting strange this morning is purely coincidental?"

"Must be," he replied.

"Okay," she said holding her hands up in surrender. Then after a pause, "So what did he do now?"

Jess looked up at her, his eyes and expression guarded. He didn't want her to know that she was right.

"Look," he told her, "if you want to know what's bugging Rory, ask her. As for me, I just need a few more hours of sleep. It's the summer for heaven's sake."

"Wow," she said with a pout. "You're mean today. Maybe I should have just dragged Rory out of bed so she could cheer you up."

"I'm fine, Lorelai," he sighed. "No need to wake Rory up just because Luke never lets up. I'd rather at least one of us have a good night's sleep."

Just then, the bell rang over the door, and with it, a loud groan.

"Speak of the angel," Jess said to himself, grabbing a cup and filling it with coffee even before she'd reached the counter. "Hey," he said as she sat down.

"Hey," she grumbled back, taking her first sip of coffee and closing her eyes as it ran down her throat. After a moment, she looked back up at him, her eyes slightly clearer. "Thanks," she said in a lighter tone, "I needed that."

"Hey sweetie," Lorelai greeted her daughter, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "How'd you sleep?"

"Alright," she said, her voice obviously hiding something. 

"Good good," Lorelai replied. "Jess and I were just discussing why both of you were in sour moods this morning. Care to add your input?"

Rory looked to Jess with a slightly pleading look, silently asking if he'd said anything. He shook his head inconspicuously and she relaxed slightly. 

"Just a few weird dreams," she said. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Okay," her mom said. "I'm dropping it now."

"There you are," Luke said coming out from the storage room. "Jess, I've been waiting for you down here for the last half hour! I told you before that if you expect to stay here, you have to help out."

"Yes Uncle Luke," Jess said condescendingly as he went to take a couple's order.

"Hey Rory," Luke greeted her. "You look a little down this morning."

"I'm fine," she said, her lips in a tight smile. She wanted people to stop asking her what was wrong. 

"Okay," Luke said dismissing it. "You want anything to eat?"

"Eggs, pancakes, and toast," she replied. "I'm really hungry today."

"Coming right up," he said, disappearing once again into the back.

"So what's up for today?" Rory asked her mother.

"Well," Lorelai replied, "I'm putting a few hours in at the inn this morning, and then this afternoon I think I'm going to go home and crash. Maybe vegg out in front of the TV. You interested?"

"Always," Rory replied smiling, unable to contain her relief at hearing her mother say that she was going to relax. "What time do you want me to be home?"

"I'm thinking the crashing should begin somewhere around noon. How does that sound?"

"Like heaven," Rory said. 

"Okay, babes," Lorelai said standing up, "I'll see you back at the house around then. Otherwise, I'll be at the inn."

"Bye Mom," Rory said. "Love you."

"Love you too." And with that, she was out the door.

"So," Luke said to Rory as he watched Lorelai leave, "how's she doing?"

"I'm not really sure," Rory answered. "I mean, she tells me that she's fine, but she always looks so tired. I never know what to think."

"She's been working a lot lately," he pointed out, trying to sound like it was just a trivial small talk. "Should she be working that hard right now?"

"I don't think so," Rory replied, "but you know mom. Obstinate to the core."

"She is that," he smiled a little as he put a plate in front of her. "Here's your food."

"Thanks Luke," she said digging into her eggs as he went to serve another customer.

"Hey," she heard Jess whisper in her ear as he sat down next to her. 

"Hey," she smiled and kissed him.

"So," he said, "you better now?"

"Much," she replied. "Mom and I are spending the afternoon vegging at home."

"Sounds cool," he nodded. Then, a little out of nowhere, "So why aren't you telling her about Dean?"

Rory's face darkened a little, her expression sad. "I don't want to upset her right now," she explained. "I told her about yesterday morning and she got really mad and excited about it. She doesn't need my crap on top of her own right now."

"Understood," he said, and the subject was dropped. "So when are you and your mom starting this vegg night?"

"Noon," she replied. "Why?"

"I have a break at ten," he replied. "Meet me at the bridge?"

"Sure," Rory smiled, still completely confused. "Of course, but what's going on?"

"You'll see," he said smirking secretively before kissing her quick on the lips and going back to work.

*          *          *

Rory sat on the bridge, staring into the crystal water and thinking about the last few days. She could not believe how complicated everything was. Her mom seemed to be getting worse, Dean was screwing with her and Jess, and school was about to start up again. All so not fair.

"Hey," a voice behind her brought her back to reality. "You okay?"

"Fine," she said as Jess sat down beside her, intertwining their fingers. "Just thinking."

"Anything you wanna share?" he asked. 

"Just random stuff," she replied. "School's starting up again after next week."

"As Luke keeps reminding me," he said dryly. "But I guess it won't be that bad. I mean, it's just school, right?"

"Yeah," she said, her tone matching his. "Just school, where I have tons of homework and tests. Where I have Paris and Tristan breathing down my neck. I mean, I like school, but with everything going on right now, it's going to be hell."

"I'm sorry," he said putting his arm around her waist. "But at least you get to come home and see me. Won't that be fun?"

"Have the coffee ready," she said. She turned to him, "So what about you? Are you looking forward to your first day at Stars Hollow High?"

"You mean I'm actually supposed to show up?" he asked, mock surprise on his face.

"Yes, you have to show up!" she laughed. "Showing up is kinda required to pass the classes."

"Huh," he said. "You learn something new everyday."

"So," she said still smiling, "what are we doing here?"

"Well," he said standing up and offering her a hand, "I seem to remember a day a few weeks ago when I promised to do something and never got the chance to care it out."

"What's that?" she asked taking his hand and standing up next to him.

"Teach you how to defend yourself," he replied.

"Really?" she said, her voice skeptical. "You're going to teach me to fight?"

"If you're up for it," he said. "I mean, just because we're not in New York anymore doesn't mean that something can't happen."

Rory sighed, knowing that he was talking about what had been happening with Dean, but decided not to push it. "Okay," she said, "Where do we start?"

Jess smiled at her, knowing how much fun this was going to be. He could already imagine Rory trying to throw a punch. 

"Okay," he said moving behind her, "first you have to develop a stance."

"How do I do that?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him. 

"Well," he said putting his hands on her hips and moving her into a more balanced position, "you have to be balanced with one foot in front of the other. That way, it's harder to catch you off guard and sweep you off your feet."

"Isn't that usually a good thing?" she asked smiling. 

"Not when you don't want to be," he said, but he was smiling as well. He moved in front of her and looked at her position. "That's good," he said, "but you have to put more weight on your back foot so you can change directions easier."

"Okay, got that," she said shifting accordingly. "I feel silly."

"You look silly," he agreed, "but watch when I do this." He reached out and pushed her unexpectedly, and though she fell back a little, she kept her balanced. 

"Hey," she said, her eyes widening with delight. "Look! I'm still standing!" 

"Yes you are," he smiled with her. "Don't you feel special?"

"Very," she said with excitement. "Now what?"

"Now," he said, "you try to hit me."

"What?" she asked. "I am not going to hit you."

"You're right," he agreed. "I said you'd try."

"Fine," she said, "here I go."

She swung at him, and he easily blocked her. She swung again and he ducked out of the way. One more time, and he caught her hand, spinning her in front of him so that he was holding her arm behind her back. 

"Not as easy as it looks," he said as she squirmed. 

"You can let go now," she said with frustration.

"I'm just showing you what can happen if you're up against a guy who knows what he's doing," he still held her there.

"Jess, let go," she said, her voice a little more urgent, almost scared.

Picking up on her apprehension, he released her arm and she stepped away from him. 

"You okay?" he asked, concern in his voice as he stepped up in front of her. He could hear that her breathing was erratic. 

"I'm fine," she said, her head down. "Just don't hold me like that, okay?"

"Yeah," he said, not understanding. "Rory, what's wrong?"

"It's just . . ." she said looking up at him with a mix of embarrassment and helplessness, ". . . that was how that guy was holding me, back in New York. Before you came, he had me pressed up against the building and my arm was . . ." She trailed off, rubbing an imaginary spot on her arm.

"I'm sorry," he said, his face softening as he realized what had happened. "I didn't know. I just . . ."

"It's okay," she told him as she pushed a smile to her face. "I'm fine. See me fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "We can do this another time."

"We're doing this now," she assured him. "Now what's next?"

"Okay," he took a breath, "here we go . . ."

*****_Forty-five minutes later_*****

Rory and Jess are sparring, mostly her trying to hit or kick him while he blocked. Both were visibly sweating under the summer sun, and Jess had removed his shirt to reveal a white, sleeveless undershirt. Secretly, Rory was wishing that she could do the same with the heat, but that would lead to something quite awkward . . . 

Every once in a while, she would land a soft blow to his upper-body, but it was never hard. Both were smiling and laughing with every attempt. 

"Ha!" she squealed as she landed another one to his abdomen, smiling and doing a little happy dance. 

"Don't get over-confident," he warned her, poking her in her exposed side to accentuate his point. "You still need some work."

"Yeah, yeah," she said laughing as she sunk back into her sparring position.

"So," he said, as he rocked in his stance, "are you ready to go one-on-one, really let it go?"

"I don't think so," she said with a chuckle. "I just figured out how not to end up on my butt every time I try to hit you."

"I think you could take . . . well, not really, but you're getting better," he teased her. "I'm pretty sure you couldn't take me if you're life depended on it."

"Oh really," she asked arching an eyebrow. 

She stepped forward suggestively, her eyes locked onto his. She put a hand on his chest, running it up and down in a way that made him think about so many things he knew he shouldn't be. With her other hand, she twisted a strand of his hair around her finger, smiling up at him as he stepped in closer to her. She was driving him crazy. Then, with agonizing leisure, she tilted her head up and kissed him. 

It was a slow, rhythmic kiss, deepening as he cupped her face in his hand, his other resting on her hip. He had no idea where he was right then, but he wanted so much to stay forever. 

Finally, she pulled away from him. 

"Do you still think I can't take you?" she asked, her eyes wide with mock innocence. 

And before he could even respond, she hooked her foot behind his, pushing him over it into the lake.

"I got you, I got you!" Rory called in a singsong voice as he emerged wet and staggered.

"That was cruel and unfair!" he professed. "You know I can't concentrate when you do that!" 

"Exactly!" she smirked. 

"You better not use that on anyone else," he said running his fingers through his now dripping hair.

"Promise," she smiled.

"Give me a hand," he said holding his out so she could pull him up. Taking the hand she offered, he jerked his back and pulling her with him into the lake.

"Oh my gosh!" she screamed as she surfaced. "You are evil!"

"Just returning the favor," he chuckled, pulling her to him and kissing her lightly on the lips. 

"Thanks," she said before pushing his head under the water again. 

"You are so asking for it!" he said moving toward her. Before she could escape, he pulled her into his arms and began to tickle her mercilessly. 

"No!" she screamed trying to wiggle away from him. "No! Please don't! Ah!"

"Say you give," he told her. "Say it."

"I give!" she squealed. "I give!"

"Okay," he said calmly letting her go. 

"That's not nice," Rory complained. "You're bigger than me. You have an unfair advantage."

"Live with it," he teased her. "You have those eyes, and that's more of an advantage than I'll ever have."

He was looking so deeply onto the objects of his affection, searching her soul. She felt like he was trying to hypnotize her, and it was working. 

'I wouldn't be so sure about that last statement,' she thought, melting into the intensity of his gaze. 

She looked away, a blush growing high in her cheeks, but her currently soggy position disguised it nicely. Looking back at him, she caught him looking her up and down. This only served to intensify her blush, considering how her clothes were clinging to her at that moment. 

This, however, also gave her ample excuse to notice the same for him. She hid a smile as she saw how his clothes were hanging on him. They hugged his form, showing off his tones arm and abdominal muscles. She shivered, a tingling running up and down her spine. 

"You cold?" he asked, snapping her out of her stupor. 

"A little," she said. Really, she could feel her face burning up. 

"Come on," he said wrapping his arms around her. "Let's get you warmed up."

"I'm all for that," she replied, not seeing the double meaning until the words were out of her mouth. Then she mentally slapped herself and shook her head. 

Not noticing her internal 'Three Stooges' routine, he led her up the riverbank and back onto the bridge, his arms never leaving her. 

"Here," he said handing her the shirt he'd discarded earlier. "At least it's dry."

"Thanks," she said pulling it on over her wet blouse and buttoning it all the way to the top. It was big on her, the short sleeves reaching to her elbow, and she snuggled into it. It smelled like him.

Jess smiled at the sight of her. She looked so small in the shirt, a little girl playing dress-up in her father's flannel. 

"What?" she asked self-consciously. "What are you staring at?"

"You look cute," he said, his voice teasing.

"Stop," she said, though a small smile crept across her trembling lips. "Hey," she said a moment later, "don't you have to be getting back soon?" 

"About two minutes ago," he grimaced checking his watch.

"Let's go," she said, and they took off towards the diner. 

"Where have you been?" Luke demanded as they walked in. "You were supposed to be back five minutes ago, and the lunch rush is starting." Then, noticing their unusual attire and dampness, "And why are you all wet?"

"Oh, you know," he replied sarcastically. "We're going for the 'Deep Blue Sea' look. You think there are any sharks in that river?"

"Rory," Luke looked to her, not even bothering with Jess's answer.

"I pushed him off the bridge," she chuckled, "and then he pulled me in after him."

"You pushed him in the lake?" Luke asked, a small smile coming to his face. To Jess, "She pushed you in the lake?"

"Yes, I did," Rory replied proudly when Jess wouldn't say anything. "He said I couldn't take him, so I pushed him in."

"You used unfair tactics!" he protested, making Luke laugh even harder. 

"Well then," he said, "that's worth a few minutes alone with the lunch crowd. I only wish I could have seen it. Jess, go get changed and then come down and help me."

"Bye Rory," he said, kissing her on the mouth. "I will pay you back for this. Extra because it made Luke happy."

"Bye Jess," she chuckled, choosing to ignore his last comment as he disappeared up the stairs.

"You really pushed him in the lake?" Luke asked one more time, his voice jovial.

"Yup."

He shook his head, chuckling to himself as he went back to his customers. 

*          *          *          

"So you pushed him in the lake?" Lorelai said, trying really hard to keep a straight face as they sat at the kitchen table. 

"That I did," Rory replied, her voice holding a note of sadistic satisfaction at the fact. "And then he pulled me in and I was cold so he gave me his shirt."

She had been explaining for the past ten minutes why she had shown up at home wearing a guy's shirt. It had been none-too-comforting to her mother, and she needed reassurance.

"I see," her Lorelai said. "And that was it. There was no funny business?"

"No funny business," Rory replied. "I promise."

"Good," her mom sighed. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Whatever you want," she replied. "Movies, TV, pizza, whatever."

"I'm thinking all of the above sounds pretty good right now," Lorelai said wagging her eyebrows. "You call for the pizza and I'll go to the video store."

"No way," Rory said adamantly. "This is your relax time. You call for the pizza and I'll hit the video store and Doose's for snacks."

"Angel child," Lorelai smiled as she grabbed the cordless. "Where did you come from anyway?"

"The stork dropped me off," Rory replied as she headed out the door.

"That's it!" Lorelai called after her. Then into the phone, "Hey Joe, it's Lorelai. Give me a large garbage and throw in some of that . . ."

Rory put her hands in her back pockets as she walked down the street towards the video store. It was turning out to be a pretty good day. She smiled, remembering the feeling of Jess's arms around her as he'd directed her, showing her how to move and maneuver. He had promised to meet up with her again the next day, another lesson in self defense, and she was really looking forward to it. Not only was it an excuse to see him, but she really liked knowing that she could protect herself if need be.

"Hey," she greeted Kirk as she entered the video store. "How are you today?"

"Not bad," he answered. "Mother let me have my roller skates back this week so I've been good."

"That's good," Rory said suppressing a chuckle as she browsed the aisles for a good movie.

After five minutes, she decided on a Mel Gibson marathon: 'Lethal Weapon,' 'Hamlet,' 'Maverick,' and 'Conspiracy Theory.' Lorelai would really appreciate it; she loved the actor. Paying for the films, she departed the store and headed towards Doose's.

As she approached the market, she began to regret her decision to let her mom stay home. She really didn't want to go in and end up in another confrontation with Dean. She didn't think he would hurt her, she wasn't afraid of him in the least, but the things he said were infuriating and embarrassing. Just the thought of it was making her sick.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing hard, she opened the door and entered with her head high. She didn't want anyone thinking that he was getting to her. Peeking around subtly, she sighed in relief when she didn't see him. Now she could go about her shopping without having to worry about being harassed. 

After picking up all of the necessities (red vines, Reese's cups, pixie stix, cookie dough, ice cream, etc.) she headed back to the register to pay. She smiled, feeling almost like she'd overcome a fear by coming here. She knew it was irrational, but she had never claimed sanity in the first place. 

Walking out the door, she ran headlong into someone. 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said as her purchases scattered on the ground. She didn't even look up to see who she'd bumped into as she stooped to gather her stuff.

"No problem," she heard his voice and froze. 

She paused for a moment, not knowing what to do. Finally, she said in as casual a voice as she could muster, "Hi Dean."

"Rory," he said as a reply, and after a moment, bent to help her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine," she said, relaxing a little as his voice became a little less hostile. "I was just in a bit of a hurry."

"Movie night?" he asked, a small smile on his face. 

"Yeah," she replied glancing up at him. "Mom is taking the afternoon off and we're having a bum day."

"Sounds fun," he said. 

Having gathered all of her stuff, they stood up. It was more than a little awkward as they just stood there, facing each other but not daring to hold eye contact for more than a second at a time. 

"Look," he said finally, his voice a little sad, "I'm sorry about how I've been acting. I've just been going through some stuff and I was taking it out on you. It wasn't fair, and I'm really sorry."

"What's been going on?" she asked, desperate to understand why her ex-boyfriend had turned into Mark Wahlberg all of a sudden.

"Just some stuff at home," he replied, looking away as if he really didn't want to go into it. "It's nothing important. I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry, and I'm not going to be giving you anymore trouble."

"I don't understand," she pushed, her voice betraying her confusion. "How is it that you turn into 'Insane Jealous Ex-boyfriend Guy' one day and then apologize all of a sudden? It's bipolar taken to a whole new extreme. And all that stuff you said? It wasn't just mean; it was almost sadistic how much fun you seemed to be having. I mean, what happened? Were you possessed for a couple days?"

"Just drop it, Rory," he said more firmly. "You don't want to get into it."

With that, he was inside Doose's before she could even reply. She just stood there for a moment, wondering what had just happened. Turning around, she headed towards the diner, her mind more than a little clouded. She was only distantly aware of the chime ringing above her head as she entered and walked to the counter. 

"Two coffees to go," she said in a montone, still not really paying attention. 

"You okay?" she heard someone ask, and she looked up. 

Blinking a few times to clear her mind and her vision, she saw Jess looking at her with a worried expression on her face. 

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," she replied a little after-the-fact. "Just a little confused, but I'll be fine."

"You sure?" he asked as he poured coffee into a couple Styrofoam cups and putting them in front of her. 

"Yeah," she forcing a small smile onto her face, "I'm sure."

"This confusion is stemming from . . ." he trailed off, making it a question.

"Dean just apologized," she replied making him do a double take. 

"Why would he do that?" he asked her. 

She shrugged her shoulders, her voice nonchalant with a hint of her underlying puzzlement. "He just said that he's been having some trouble with something else and has been taking it out on me. He said that he was really sorry and that he'd leave us alone from now on. That was it."

"Weird," Jess said. Then after a second, "I still don't trust him."

"You're prerogative," she said, her voice and eyes still a little distant. After a moment, she snapped back to reality and looked back at him. "I'm just hoping that we can put all that ugly weirdness behind us now."

"Amen to that," he said. "But I'm still teaching you more self-defense. You can never be too careful."

"I'll see you tomorrow at ten then," she smiled, picking up the coffee with the grocery bag around her wrist. "Thanks for the coffee." She kissed him quickly and headed back to the house.

"Hey honey," Lorelai said as her daughter came in and joined her on the living room couch. "You look weird," she said giving her daughter an appraising look. "You see Jess?"

"Yes," Rory said, "but that's not really why."

"Do tell," Lorelai said sitting up straighter, eager for some good gossip.

"Dean apologized," she said, her voice betraying how amazed she still was.

"For the other morning?" Lorelai asked. 

"And for last night," Rory said a little sheepishly. "He kind of went off on Jess and me after Jess closed the diner."

"And I'm only hearing about this now?" Lorelai gave her daughter a pointed look.

"I didn't want you to worry," she explained guiltily. "You got so gung ho about the thing before, so I didn't want to upset you again."

"I don't want you to feel like you can't come to me," Lorelai said. "You can."

"I know," Rory said. "I'm sorry."

Lorelai sighed. "Hand me the cookie dough and pop in a movie, and all is forgiven."

"Deal," Rory smiled. 

"So Dean apologized?" Lorelai asked again.

"Yeah," Rory said. "There's something wrong with him, but he won't tell me."

"I don't know what to tell you, honey," Lorelai said. "But I still want you to be careful with him. You never know."

"Noted," Rory nodded. Then, ready to change the subject, she held up one of the shopping bags. "You'll never guess what movies I got."

"'Footloose'?" she asked.

"Better," Rory replied pulling one out. "Mel Gibson."

"Have I mentioned that you're my favorite daughter?" 

"Not lately," Rory smiled, popping 'Conspiracy Theory' in and settling back onto the couch. Lorelai put an arm around her and she rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Popping a peanut butter cup into her mouth, she sighed contently and watched the opening credits. 

  
**I know the whole Dean scene was weird again, but I hit a bump and that's where my hands wanted to take me. I don't know where that's going to lead yet, so any ideas would be appreciated. E-mail me at angel30261@yahoo.com. Let me know if you think anything there was completely out of character or anything.

The next chapter may be a couple weeks because I have a couple scholarships due this week, so be patient! I'll try to get it out before we're all on social security. Hehehe. Review always give me good initiative, so I'll ask nicely. 

Oh, by the way, Friday is my birthday!!! Hehehe. I'm going to 18, how cool is that? And the best part, I get to have dinner with my brother and all his studly friends (who are pretty much family). It's all cool, so definitely don't expect another chapter next weekend. I'll be too busy. Sorry. 

So anyway, tell me what you did and didn't like about this chapter. No writer can improve without constructive criticism. So REVIEW! Thanks! O:)***


	17. Broken

A/N: What a wonderful birthday present. I broke 500! This is me doing a happy dance and blowing kisses to all of you. You are the most wonderful people in the world. A few notes:

CommGrl2: I know Lorelei is spelled Lorelai, but my computer keeps auto-correcting it, so I just gave up after a while. I figure you guys know what I mean.

Sidney: There will be more of Luke coming up and you'll see why in this chapter. Chilton starts in a week.

Roganu-chan: No problem about the shorter thing. I know how it is. lol about the 18 thing. Thanks for the prayers. 

EvilEmmy: Again, holy crap! Well, here's your update so don't go certifiable just yet. Don't worry, I don't have a life either. I'm just a poor sad old (18 is old. hehehe) lady who writes fanfiction and wishes she had a Jess to hide under her bed. Hehehe

Various: Thanks for the happy birthday wishes! The dinner with my bro and his adorably yummy friends (all between 19 and 25 as Lioness-07863 asked) was postponed to tonight, which is why you're getting this chapter now. So there you have it. Oh yeah, and 'Hospital Visits' will be updated pretty soon, but I'm having too much fun with this one. I'll try to be good and update that one in the near future. Enjoy the next chapter of this one!

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 17: Broken

*Ring*

………

*Ring*

John turned over in bed, trying very hard to ignore the nagging sound coming from the telephone on his nightstand.

*Ring*

Groaning and swearing under his breath, he rolled back over and picked up the cursed contraption. 

"Hello?" he said antagonistically into the receiver. 

"Good morning to you too," came a voice he hadn't heard in a while. 

"Jess?" he asked, waking up just a little more. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Eight twenty-five," Jess replied with some amusement. "Get your lazy ass up."

"My lazy ass?" John asked incredulously. "Who was too lazy to call his best friend for three days after, all of a sudden, being shipped out of the damn state?"

"Too busy is more like it," Jess said. "I haven't really had time to relax in the last few days."

"That uncle you were telling me about put you to work already?" John asked, a twinge of satisfaction in his voice. 

"Yeah," Jess replied, and John could hear a smile in his voice, "but that's not what I was busy with."

"Dammit, Mariano," John said belligerently. "Don't tell me you got a girl already. I am not going to be the one to tell Rory."

"I don't think she'll mind," he laughed, confusing John to no end.

"Meaning?" 

"You'll never guess where my uncle lives," Jess said. "Ever heard of a place called Stars Hollow, Connecticut?"

"No shit!" John said, sitting straight up in bed, a smile on his face. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I promise you, I'm not," Jess laughed.

"Is she there right now?" John asked. He really wanted to talk to Rory.

"John," Jess deadpanned, "it's 8:25 on a Saturday morning. Do you think she's up right now?"

"Good point," John replied. He chuckled to himself. "Damn! I'm happy for you man. Did you guys hook up again right away?"

"Yeah," Jess practically beamed right through the phone. "When she first saw me, I thought she was going to faint or scream or something, but after that it was all pretty good."

"I so need to talk to her about this," John said, the smile never leaving his face. "So I'm guessing that you're out of the sickening brooding funk you were in before?"

"Completely cured," Jess replied. "It happens when you're happy."

"Well," John told him, "everything I said when you were together here still stands. You hurt her, and I'll come out there and kick you ass all the way back here."

"Duly noted," Jess chuckled. "And I wish we could keep talking so you could go over all the rules again, but this is long distance so I'm gonna go."

"Okay man," John said. "Take care of yourself out there in Sunnyville and tell Rory I said hi."

"Will do," Jess replied. "Later."

"Later."

John hung up the phone and rested back in bed. For once he was glad he had picked it up.

*          *          *

"So," Jess said as he met up with Rory later that morning, "you ready for that one-on-one yet or are you planning on pushing me in again?"

She looked turned her gaze away from the water and smiled up at him. "What, you didn't enjoy the cool-down?"

"It's not that," he said as she stood up. "I'm good with the water routine as long as you're down there with me."

"I think we'll skip it," she replied with a chuckle. "So what are we doing today?"

"Just some basic emergency tactics," he told her. "What to do if you're grabbed from behind, if he has a weapon. Stuff like that."

"Fun," she said looking away for a moment, her voice sarcastic and slightly melancholy. 

"But essential," he pointed out seriously, his voice low and poignant. "You're a pretty girl, Rory. You have no idea what goes through some guys' heads when they see a girl like you. You don't want to know."

She looked down, unsure of what she should say to that. It sounded more like a curse than a compliment. 

"Look," he said taking her face in his hands when he sensed her unease, "I'm not trying to scare you; just trying to make you understand. I lived in New York for a long time, and I know that things happen. I just want to make sure you're safe."

"I understand," she said finally, and they stood in silence for a moment before either of them spoke. "So," she said stepping back and rocking on her feet, "where do we start?"

"Okay," he said nodding as he moved to the task at hand. "You know that your first defense is obviously to scream, but it's not a good idea if the guy has a weapon. In that case, it's more likely to get you hurt or killed than anything." She seemed to be paying close attention to his every word. "Also, never scream rape. People don't want to mess with stuff like that. If you scream fire, you're more likely to get a response. I don't really know why; I guess everyone just loves to see property damage."

Rory smiled a little at that. "Okay, got the screaming thing down. Then what?" 

"Now you learn what to do if you were ever actually attacked," he said. "We already went over the frontal defense tactics, so let's work on an attack from behind." He moved behind her and she looked around at him uncertainly. "Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to grab you, and you do whatever you think would make me let go, okay?" 

"Are you sure?" she asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't even worry about hurting me," he replied smiling a little. "Just do what you have to." Then as a side note, "Except screaming. Don't do that. I'd rather not have the Rory Patrol out here hauling my ass into jail."

She smiled a little, picturing Taylor dragging him off for hooliganism, but the situation brought her back. "Okay," she said tentatively and faced forward, waiting nervously for him to "attack" her.

Suddenly, she felt Jess's arm shoot out and around her shoulders, his other securing her waist. For a moment, she didn't really know what to do; she was kind of shaken by how much this felt like that night in the alley. Then, coming back to herself, she began to fight.

The first thing she did was regain her footing, making it harder for him to pull her backward. She tried to step on his foot, but he shifted out of the way, still holding her easily. The next thing she could think of was to elbow him in the gut, but she couldn't move her arms that well with him holding her shoulders, and she wasn't strong enough to make much of a dent in him. 

She tried to twist and bent to get her arms free, but he retained his hold. As a last resort, she dug her fingernails into his arm, but still he didn't give. Finally, she just let herself relax in surrender.

"I give," she said with some annoyance. "I give in."

"Okay," he said letting her go. 

"What could I have done?" she asked as she spun to face him. "I tried everything I could think of."

"Here's the thing," he said taking her hands. "You can't lose your head. You have to use it. Like what you did, trying to step on my foot and hit me in the stomach. That was smart. That could work, but you just have to know how to do it."

"Meaning?" she asked.

"Look," he said moving behind her and wrapping his arm around her waist again, pressing his entire body against hers. "When I hold you like this, I can feel every movement of your body. I can feel everything you're going to do even before I see it."

It was making sense to her, but his current position was becoming a serious distraction. "What do I do then?" she asked casually, wondering if he could feel her heart racing as well.

"You have to be able to move without me feeling it," Jess replied. "You have to put some space between my body and yours."

"How?"

"One way," he explained, "is to break the grip of the arm around your shoulders. If I don't have you there, I have less of a hold overall and you can move more freely. You also have more leverage with your arms so that elbow to the gut will be much more effective. Here's what you do."

He demonstrated how to pull her arms up through his and push it away without much force. After a few minutes, she got the hang of it, practicing a couple times with his weak grip on her shoulders and then with his full strength. Both ways, she found the maneuver quite useful and not too difficult. 

"I got it," she said with pride as she performed the technique one last time. 

"Yes you do," he said with a little pride as well. He liked the idea of his girlfriend being able to take care of herself. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a really quick study?"

"Yes," she replied honestly. "That's why I go to the smart school."

"Ah," he smirked wrapping his arms around her waist. "And here I thought Lorelei slept with the Principal."

Rory's eyes widened and she smacked him in the stomach. "You do know that this is my mother you're talking about?"

"I wasn't aware," he teased. "So that's why she's always hanging around."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a total smartass?" she asked him.

"Yes," he replied with a lopsided grin. "That's why I don't go to the smart school."

"Okay," she said smiling. "What's next?" 

"Weapons," he said, his voice turning serious again. "Most muggers would either have a knife or a gun, if anything. Now in either case, there's very little you can do, but there are a couple things that might keep you alive."

"Like?"

"Well, a general rule is to never duck or curl up," he replied. "It just exposes too much of you and makes you a good target. Instead, turn to the side. That way, you make a thinner target and most of what's exposed is bone."

"Makes sense," she said, taking it all in. 

"One thing you have to remember," he said stressing every word, "is that it's better to let a guy win than to get yourself killed. If some guy has a gun against your temple, there's nothing you're going to be able to do to stop him. Better to live long enough to call the cops later."

She didn't say anything, but nodded her understanding. She didn't like the tone in his voice right then. It felt too real to her. 

"I think we need a break," he said sitting on the edge of the bridge, and she sat next to him a moment later. "How are you doing with all this?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she replied taking his hand in hers. "I mean, it's a little scary thinking about some guy pulling a gun on me, but I like knowing what to do if it ever happened. And it's not very likely, considering that we're in Stars Hollow and a mugging here has never happened, but I like just knowing."

"Me too," he said leaning over and kissing her on the mouth. "I don't want anything to ever happen to you like it did in New York."

"Nothing will," she promised. "As you said, this _isn't_ New York. Not even close. I'm perfectly safe. I can even walk alone at night."

"I've never been in a place like that," he admitted, his eyes trained on the water. "I'm not used to it yet."

"I know," she said leaning her head on his shoulder. "But it'll grow on you. Trust me, it will."

"I'll take your word for it," he said stroking her hair and kissing her on the forehead. 

*          *          *

"Hey Luke," Rory said as they walked into the diner a while later. "Food please."

"What do you want?" he asked. 

"Can I get a grilled cheese and onion rings?" she asked, sitting on a stool as Jess went upstairs to shower and get changed before his shift started again.

"Coming up," Luke replied putting in the order. "So, no lake this time?"

"Not this time," she smirked. "I'll try again tomorrow if you wanna come get a peek."

"I'll keep that in mind," he smiled back before going to take another order.

"Luke!" Rory turned as she heard her mother's voice. 

"Hey Mom," she greeted her as Lorelei sat down beside her. 

"Hey babe," Lorelei replied, then turned her attention back to her coffee man. "Luke! I need coffee!" 

"What you need is to relax," Luke grumbled. "Didn't your doctor tell you to cut down on this stuff?"

"What does he know?" she scoffed as a cup was placed in front of her. 

"Okay," he said, "but I won't be at all surprised when it kills you someday."

"It'll have to get in line," she said, drawing looks from both her daughter and Luke. "What?" she asked. "It's my condition. I'm allowed to joke about it!" 

"So not funny Lorelei," Luke said seriously. 

"Aw, lighten up," she said drinking her coffee.

"So how are you doing?" he asked her, suddenly unaware of the rest of the diner patrons. 

"I'm good," she replied quickly, avoiding his eyes by taking another sip. "Couldn't be better."

"Okay," he said, worry still apparent in his voice. "Just let me know if you need anything, okay? Day or night."

"I will," she said smiling genuinely with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "Promise."

"Make sure she holds to that," he said to Rory before going back to the rest of his customers. 

"I will," Rory replied to no one in particular. She smiled over at her mother. "I will."

*          *          *          

Later that night, Rory lay on her bed, wondering what to do. Lorelei had decided to go to bed early, tired from the full week of work, and Jess had to close that night. Lane was at a convention with her mother the entire weekend so there was nothing to do. She'd tried watching TV, but then she got worried about waking Lorelei. Her mom really needed the rest. She'd read a little, but she couldn't really concentrate. 

Finally, she went over to her laptop and flipped it open. She turned it on and waited impatiently for it to boot up. After a few moments, her wallpaper filled the page and her buddy list came into view. 

"ToughGuyNY," she read, smiling as saw the name. "John John."

She typed in a message.

**BookwormBaby****: Hey cuz**

**ToughGuyNY****:** Hey you ;)

**BookwormBaby****:** What have you been up to?

**ToughGuyNY****:** Not much. Work. Mom. Steve. It's all good. Talked to Jess this morning. _Wink wink_

**BookwormBaby****:** He tell you?

**ToughGuyNY****:** Yeah he told me. Good for you.

**BookwormBaby****:** Thanks :D

**ToughGuyNY****:**** He been behaving?**

**BookwormBaby****:** Yeah, he's teaching me self-defense

**ToughGuyNY****: Coolness. As long as he's behaving, he can keep all his limbs**

**BookwormBaby****: Don't worry. I can take care of myself now. **

**ToughGuyNY****: Glad to hear it. How's your mom?**

**BookwormBaby****: Pretty good. She went in for initial exams a week ago so we're getting the results tomorrow and, if all's good, she starts treatment up again on Monday.**

**ToughGuyNY****: Send her our love. Mom says hi and she misses you.**

**BookwormBaby****: I miss her too, and you. When are you going to come out here and visit me?**

**ToughGuyNY****: I have senior year starting up the next week. When are you coming to visit me?**

**BookwormBaby****: I have Chilton starting up next week. **

**ToughGuyNY****: I guess I'll see you during Christmas or something**

**BookwormBaby****: That sucks. :(**

**ToughGuyNY****: I think you'll live**

**BookwormBaby****: Just barely. lol**

**ToughGuyNY****: I gotta go. Talk to you later.**

**BookwormBaby****: Bye big cuz**

**ToughGuyNY****: Bye little cuz. Hi to loverboy for me**

**BookwormBaby****: Will do. Bye.**

**ToughGuyNY**** signed off at ****8:46 pm******

Rory smiled, watching his name disappear from her buddy list. She missed him. 

*          *          *

"So," Rory said as they stood anxiously in front of a large, glass door the next morning, "are you ready?"

"I don't know," her mother replied. "You think I have a chance?"

"I'm pretty sure," Rory replied nodding her head. "I mean, today seems to be going well so far. I think you'll be fine."

"You think so?" Lorelei asked again. "I mean, he looks mean."

"You'll never know if you don't open the door," Rory sighed, "and if you don't open the door, then we'll never make it to your doctor's appointment on time."

"Fine," Lorelei relented and opened the door to Luke's, putting on her best 'Give me Coffee' face. "Luke!"

"No," he said before she even asked. 

"But I need my coffee!" she wailed. "It's way too early in the morning and I have to be in Hartford in 45 minutes. This coffee is my lifeline!" 

"Why are you going to Hartford?" he asked as he filled her a to-go cup.

"Doctor's appointment," she replied simply. Then seeing the hint of panic in his eyes, "I'm just getting some test results back before I start up on treatment again tomorrow. Perfectly routine."

"Good to know," he said, handing her two coffees and a bag with a couple danishes. "Let me know how things go, okay?"

"Sure thing," she said winking at him in her usual Lorelei fashion. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, waving a goodbye as the Gilmore girls headed out to the car and drove out of site. 

Thirty minutes later they walked into the doctor's office, Lorelei completely cool while Rory fidgeted with the hem of her sleeve. Lorelei checked in and they both sat down in the comfortable arm chairs in the waiting room. 

"Calm down, sweetie," Lorelei said to Rory as she saw her daughter biting her bottom lip. "This is just routine. We're going to be in and out."

"I know," Rory said, trying to convince herself more than her mother. 

"You know, you didn't have to come," Lorelei told her. "You don't have to be here now. I'm fine here by myself if you want to go get a cup of coffee or something."

"I want to be here," she said firmly. "I want to know everything that's going to happen in your treatment."

"Okay babe," Lorelei patted her daughter's knee. "Hey look, there's the doctor." She stood up and Rory did as well. They grasped each other's hands. "Let's go."

The inside of the doctor's office was nothing like the exam room Lorelei had seen before. This room was homier, more comforting. Picture frames hung on the wall among the doctor's degrees, and a bouquet of fresh irises was arranged in a vase on top of one of the filing cabinets. The doctor, Dr. Martina Fergus, sat behind a somewhat organized desk across from the two chairs Lorelei and Rory now sat in. 

It would have been a very comforting environment if not for the frown on Dr. Fergus's face at the moment. 

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," the woman said, her voice steady and serious. Rory's hand tightened around her mother's. "The cancer that your specialists contained in London seems to have found a way to spread through the tissue. It hasn't reached any other organs yet, but now, I do believe, surgery is critical."

"Are you sure the chemo won't work by itself?" Lorelei asked with a stable voice. "Surgery is absolutely necessary?"

"You can get a second opinion if you choose, but I do believe that it is the only effective course of action at this point."

Lorelei was silent, her mouth pressed into a straight line. Rory could tell that she was trying to figure things out. This was not what was supposed to happen. 

"When?" Rory heard her mother ask finally. 

"We'll put you on a one-week round of chemo to re-contain the cancer as much as possible, and then, depending on how that works, I'd say we could schedule surgery for two weeks from yesterday."

"And this will get rid of it?" Rory jumped in, her voice shaky.

"Nothing's a sure thing," the doctor replied sadly. "There is a chance that it could come back again down the road, even if we get it all out now, but this is the best we can do for the time being."

Lorelei nodded, her head bowed in defeat. "Okay," she said. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. Say, noon?"

"I'll be here," Lorelei said. 

The doctor went on to explain the procedure and the risks of surgery, but Rory really didn't hear any of it. There was this blaring in her head, like a person standing too close to the ocean on a stormy night when the waves are crashing so loud that it hurts. She barely noticed when her mother stood up to leave. 

"Thank you, doctor." Lorelei shook the woman's hand and Rory followed her slowly out of the building. 

Most of the car ride home was completely silent. When the quiet became so thick that Rory felt like she was going to choke on it, she switched on the radio, turning it up as loud as it took to drown the thoughts screaming through her head, and Lorelei didn't argue.

When they neared the square, Rory asked if she could be dropped off in town, and her mother complied without response before driving on toward the house. Rory stumbled down the street, not seeing or hearing anything around her. She didn't even know how she was still moving. She felt like she was standing still as the world spun around her, never ceasing or slowing or letting up. She felt like she could die.

Eventually, she found herself at the bridge, where else? She sat down with her feet dangling over the edge, still not really seeing anything. The water drifted past her eyes, and then she couldn't tell the difference between it and the water pouring down her face. She wondered when she had started to cry.

Reality seemed to shift around her as she curled up on the wooden surface. She drifted in and out of consciousness for an indefinite amount of time, sobs racking her body every second. Finally, she settled into a restless but steady sleep. She had no idea how long she lay there before he found her.

"Rory," he said softly, pushing the hair out of her face as he kneeled down beside her. "Rory, wake up."

She opened her swollen eyes. "Jess?" she cried, her throat scratchy.

"I'm here," he said stroking her cheek with his hand. "I'm here, baby."

"She's not fine," she said, her voice small. She sat up just enough to lean her head on his chest as her tears started again.

"Okay," he replied, his voice soft as he held her close. 

Then there was nothing else to say. He knew that nothing right then would make her feel better. He didn't even really know what was going on, but by Rory's reaction to whatever it was, he was sure he couldn't fix it with empty reassurance.

What seemed like hours later for the both of them, Rory sat up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

"I have to go home," she mumbled, her gaze set on the bridge. 

"If you want you can get cleaned up at Luke's first," he offered as he helped her stand. She still seemed really shaky, like she could just fall over from the weight on her shoulders. 

"Yeah," she nodded after a few moments, leaning on him as they walked. "I don't want Mom to see me like this. She has enough to worry about right now." 

Her voice and eyes were distant as he almost led her down the streets she had grown up on. She didn't seem to recognize them, as if they had suddenly shifted out of place with the rest of her coherent thought. She was utterly lost. It was as though the world was no longer her own.

Jess didn't press. He knew she would talk about it when she was ready, but he silently wondered what had happened. What was so horrible that it could drive her to this much raw pain? It killed him to see her like this. He knew it was Lorelei, something with Lorelei and her condition, but he didn't want to assume the worst. Not yet.

When they walked into the diner, everything went silent. Rory looked up to see half of the town staring at her. Luke was dead still, his coffeepot suspending in air as he saw the look on her face. Rory buried her face in Jess's shirt, trying to hide from the unwanted attention. 

"Everybody out!" Luke shouted, snapping into action. "Come on! Hurry up! Food's on me! Out!"

Within moments, the diner was clear despite the groans coming from Kirk and Taylor. Miss Patty tried to sneak behind the curtain so she could eavesdrop on the conversation, but Luke shooed her away as well. Jess led Rory up to the apartment and Luke slowly followed.

"The bathroom's in there," Jess said, and Rory tentative walked in and closed the door. 

"What the hell is going on?" Luke asked, lowering his voice so Rory wouldn't hear. "Why does she look like her dog just died? They don't even own pet, and if they did, I would expect them dying to be a regular occurrence."

"I honestly don't know what happened," Jess replied. "I found her sleeping on the bridge, completely out of it. She wouldn't even really talk; she just said, 'She's not fine.'"

"Lorelei," Luke said, his voice almost haunting. 

"That's what I figured," Jess said, running his fingers through his hair. "She hasn't said much else so I have no idea what's wrong."

Luke didn't say anything. He really didn't have anything to say. He hated not knowing what was wrong with Lorelei. Right then, all he could see was the look in Rory's eyes when she had walked into the diner, and that alone was enough to send him into a panic. 

A few minutes later, Rory emerged from the bathroom. Her cheeks had been washed clean of tears and her hair was no longer matted from sleeping on the bridge. Her posture and ability to hold herself up seemed to have come back to her. She almost seemed normal. She would have fooled anyone else into thinking that everything was fine, but Jess and Luke could still see it in her eyes. They were broken.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Jess offered, his voice still deeply concerned.

"I'll be fine," she assured him quietly. "I just have to talk to my mom. I need to make sure………"

She trailed off, not really knowing how she was supposed to end that sentence. Of course she couldn't make sure her mother was okay, because she already knew that it wasn't true. Maybe she just needed to see that she was still there. That Lorelei still existed. Rory knew that she wasn't really thinking clearly, but it seemed to make sense in her head. 

"I'll talk to you later," she said to Jess before heading toward the door.

"Wait," Luke said abruptly, and she turned to look at him. His voice was controlled but a touch of fear bled through as he asked, "How bad is it?" 

"The cancer spread," she said finally, her voice holding little emotion as if she was purposely trying to remain aloof. "She needs surgery." 

Hearing the words as they came out of her own mouth, Rory thought it sounded almost simple. As if it was no big deal. It's just surgery. Just a simple procedure where her mother would be cut open, torn apart. No big deal. She felt that she might cry again. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said again, oblivious to the shock on their faces as she walked downstairs and out onto the road. 

The whole way home, she stared straight ahead, not noticing the whispering going on around her. She just went over and over what she wanted to say to her mother, not trusting her mouth without a concrete plan. She had to be there for her. She had to be the strong one. 

When she entered the house, everything was silent. It was almost noon and the sun coming from the windows was the only light in the house. Everything seemed dim. Walking upstairs, Rory gripped the railing, trying to steady herself as she went over the plan again. 

Her mother's door was hanging halfway open, casting a trail of light into the otherwise dark room. The curtains were drawn to block out the sun. Rory pushed the door the rest of the way, trying to be as quiet as possible. 

Lorelei was lying on her bed, still fully clothed. Her eyes were closed tightly, trying to block out the images dancing in front of her vision in a restless sleep. Her face was contorted in what looked like pain, her cheeks stained with still wet tears as the light from the hall danced over her features. Soft noises escaped her lips every so often. Cries of protest to the visions she was wrapped in were accompanied by the sporadic turning of her head or flailing of her arms. She was trapped in a nightmare. 

Rory sat on the edge of her mother's bed, brushing the hair gently out of her face. "Mom," she said softly, her voice silky and smooth like she remembered her mother's to be when she'd had nightmares as a child. "It's okay Mommy."

Lorelei's face softened a little as she breathed a deep sigh. Rory sat there for the rest of the day, just watching her mother sleep and brushing the hair almost reverently from her face. Eventually, she fell too asleep next to Lorelei and escaped into her own restless web of dreams. 

**So there it is. That's what's going on with Lorelei. Please don't kill me.

No seriously, I know that I have very little actual knowledge of breast cancer, so I'm not sure about everything here. If you know anything about this and want to contribute your worldly knowledge to this story, please please PLEASE either e-mail me at angel30261@yahoo.com or write your e-mail address into your review and tell me to e-mail you. If you see anything in this chapter that's inaccurate, please do the same. I would love to make this fic as real as possible. 

I don't really know when my next chapter will be out. It's spring break, so it will probably be some time in the next week. Please don't hold me to that though. I make no promises. 

So anyway, tell me what you did and didn't like about this chapter. No writer can improve without constructive criticism. So REVIEW! Thanks! O:)**


	18. Holding Up

A/N: Here's more. A few quick comments:

**Anonymousthinker: There's a reason for every serious part in this story. Unfortunately I can't just make it fluff. As for the Lorelei/Lorelai thing, check my A/N from last chapter. **

**jcd1013: Holy pink pajamas Batman! You are so awesome for giving me all this wonderful info and then the stuff you sent me later. And even if you don't have use for my first born, I can at least mention you in my A/N. I'm planning to change some of this stuff when I have time. In the mean time, I owe you big! Thanks. **

**EvilEmmy: Most of the self-defense I learned in gym class. Other stuff in health class. Some just random stuff I remember hearing. All true. Yes, Hooliganism is a real word, and it's one of my favorites. It's so strange and funny sounding. Yes, I know Tim Hortons. My mom lives near Toronto so I know and love the place. Mmm. If only there was one around here. That and New York Fries. I want a poutine so bad right now! **

**Random: Despite all the info **jcd1013** generously donated and the four hours of net research I did (yes, four hours. I have no life), I couldn't get enough concrete facts to make all the medical stuff in here completely accurate. If you see anything you know to be untrue or have any info you think might help in later chapters, LET ME KNOW! Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 18: Holding Up

Lorelei woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed as she tried to remember why she was so scared. She couldn't recall the events of the dream except that in it, she wasn't able to move. She had tried to move, tried to scream or run or lift a finger, but something wasn't letting her. It was like she was paralyzed, but the details of the dream had faded the instant her head rose off the pillow. 

Closing her eyes, she took a few shallow breaths and opened them again. It didn't really matter whether her eyes were open or closed because the room was black as coal. The sun had obviously set behind the curtain on her window, and the digital clock on her nightstand said 9:43. She would never be able to get back to sleep. 

Clicking on the lamp on her nightstand, she heard a groan from the other side of her bed. Letting her eyes adjust to the sudden light, she saw Rory sleeping next to her. Smiling, she watched as her daughter rolled over, burying her head in the pillows as she'd always done when trying to escape the coming of the new day. 

'Not yet,' Lorelei thought, pulling the covers up over her daughter's shoulders. 'It's not time to wake up yet.'

She flipped off the lamp, walking through the dark until she got to the hallway. She turned on the hall light and gingerly closed her door. 

Walking around the house, Lorelei wondered what she should do. She really didn't want to be still right then. She had spent a good part of the morning sitting in the dark crying on her bed. She didn't want to start that up again. She tried to watch TV, but there really wasn't much good on. She tried to do crosswords and organize various things that needed to be organized, but she had never been good at that kind of stuff. She tried to get her mind on anything other than the big, blaring question in her head, but she couldn't escape it. Every second, she was still wondering, "What now?"

Finally, desperate for a distraction, she grabbed a light jacket and headed out the door. 

The diner was just closing up when she approached the door. The sign had been flipped, but she could see Luke wiping down tables inside. She didn't really want to bother him, but she really needed someone to talk to. She felt like her head would explode if she didn't do something soon. Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly on the door. 

Surprised by the sudden sound in the empty diner, Luke looked up. When his eyes met with Lorelei's, she saw him visibly soften. For a moment he just stood there, staring into her eyes as if he had never really seen them before. Then, snapping back to reality, he walked over and unlocked the door for her. 

"Hey," he said, his voice soft and almost apologetic. 

"Hey," she replied timidly, her eyes skimming the ground as she stuffed her hands in her back pockets. "I know you're closed and everything, but I could really use a cup of coffee right now."

"Sure," he said without hesitation, holding the door open for her. "Come on in."

She stepped in, suddenly unsure of herself. Nothing was really concrete in her mind right then. All she knew was that nothing would get any clearer without coffee and Luke's ear. She hadn't really spoken about her condition to anyone save a few superficial and clinical comments here and there. Talking about it more than that scared her to death. That would mean that it was really happening. But somewhere in her head, she knew that accepting the situation was a very important first step.

"The coffee will be a minute," Luke said as she sat at a stool by the counter. "I have to make a fresh pot."

"That's fine," she said. 

"Shouldn't you be at home right now?" he asked as began to wipe the counter down. "I mean, not that I'm not happy to see you, but shouldn't you be talking to Rory or resting or something?"

Lorelei chuckled dryly. "I just got more sleep than I have in the last week. Trust me, it doesn't help."

"What about Rory?" he asked, his eyes on the counter, thankful for the distraction. "She was pretty upset when she came in here this morning. Did you guys talk?"

"She was in here?" Lorelei asked, her voice guarded. "How upset was she?"

"Pretty bad," he replied glancing up at her. "Jess brought her in. Said he had found her on the bridge. She just came here to clean up a bit before going home."

"Clean up?" 

"She just looked as if she'd been crying for a while," he told her. "Nothing life threatening."

"Did she say anything?" she asked, not sure if she wanted the answer to be yes or no. 

"Just a little," Luke said. He paused, taking a deep breath in as he met her eyes again. "She said you need surgery."

Lorelei's entire being tensed, her mouth set in a straight line, and Luke couldn't tell what she was thinking. He didn't know if she was mad or sad or scared or relieved. It was all hidden just beneath the surface, threatening to break through.

"Yeah," Lorelei said simply, her voice aiming for nonchalant but giving away a note of repressed trepidation. "The treatment I got before didn't hold nearly as well as the doctors thought it would, so surgery is pretty much my only option at this point."

"And how are you doing with that?" he asked. 

"Oh, you know," she said, a stray tear breaking through and spilling over her cheek and onto the counter. "I'm holding up. I always seem to."

Soon, many more tears joined the first, falling from her eyes as she tried futilely to wipe them away. She had spent so much time building this mask of casual indifference to this stupid disease, and now it was crashing down and she didn't like it. She didn't like feeling helpless. 

Before she knew what was happening, Luke had rounded the counter, wrapping his arms around her. For a moment, she was just stunned. This was so unlike him; he wasn't the comforting type. He hated when girls cried in front of him. Then it didn't matter. She was just glad he was there, holding her while she sobbed into his chest. It felt so good to have someone else be strong for her. So she just stayed there for the longest time, letting him be her strength while she mourned the loss of her own.

After a while, her tears slowed and subsided, dried only by the fact that she physically couldn't cry any more that day. Between right then and earlier that morning, she didn't think she had any more left in her. And yet, the lack of them only left her feeling emptier, more exhausted despite the sleep she'd had earlier. As she'd already told him, it didn't help.

"Thanks," she said quietly as she pulled her head off of his shoulder. "I didn't mean to get weepy all over your shirt."

"It's okay," he said, his arms still hanging absently around her. "That's what I'm here for."

"That and your coffee," she said trying to lighten the mood, but he only cracked the tiniest of smiles. 

"Well," he replied with a twinge of lighthearted sarcasm tainting his comforting tone, "I know where your priorities lie."

"What do you expect?" she chuckled, her eyes still shining with watery tears as she looked up into his. "It is the elixir of life."

"Then we'd better get you some," he said letting her go so that he could go behind the counter and pull a mug out for her. He poured in the freshly brewed coffee and she took a slow sip, grateful as it washed out the bitter and dry taste in her mouth. "So did you talk to Rory?" he asked again, trying to make conversation.

"Not yet," she replied. "I took a nap this afternoon and she must have come home while I was asleep. When I woke up, she was sleeping there next to me in bed." She had a slightly faraway look in her eyes, the faintest smile playing over her lips. "She's so beautiful and funny and kind and smart." Her smile faded into an expression of regret. "I hate that she has to go through this with me. That was why I sent her to New York in the first place."

"I don't know for a fact, but I think she wants to be there for you," Luke told her. 

"But I don't want her to be," Lorelei sighed. "She should be worried about school or boys or books. She should be concentrating on the latest gossip or insane town festival. She shouldn't be worried about me. I should have stayed in London until I was completely better. I shouldn't have come back." She bowed her head as if the thought made her ashamed.

Luke was silent. He didn't know how to respond to that. Of course, he wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that he and everyone else wanted her there, but he couldn't form the words in his mouth. He couldn't tell her that without telling her how much he'd missed her, how much he cared, and that he just could not do. Not now. 

"I have to stop this," she said finally, shaking her head as if to shake away the thoughts inside. "I have to stop feeling sorry for myself. This isn't going to do me any good."

"It's not feeling sorry for yourself," he argued. "It's you getting out all the crap that's been piling up in your head for what I'm thinking is far too long. It's good for you."

"Yeah," she said unconvinced. She took one last sip of her coffee and put the cup back down on the counter. "Well, I'm going to get going," she said. "I don't want Rory to wake up and find me gone."

"You want some company on the walk?" he asked gently.

She smiled softly at him, noticing the sincerity in his eyes. "Thanks," she replied. "That would be nice."

He filled a to-go cup for her and locked up, trusting that Jess would either stay in tonight or find some way of coming and going. He always did. They walked along slowly, in no rush to leave the warm August air. Neither said anything, both unable to find sufficient words, but they didn't really need to. Lorelei knew that he wanted to say that he'd be there for her and Rory when they needed him, just like he always had been, and Luke found all the thanks Lorelei could ever express in the smile she had on her face right then. Words would simply be inadequate. 

When they neared the from door of the house, Lorelei turned to him, not really knowing what to say but knowing that she had to say something. And yet there was so much going on in her head right then that she didn't really trust her mouth.

"So………" she started. She stuffed her hands in her back pocket and kicked an imaginary rock. 'Why do I all of a sudden feel uncomfortable around Luke?' she asked herself looking anywhere but at him. 'It's just Luke.'

She looked up and found him staring back at her. There was something there, something in his eyes, that she'd never really seen before, or maybe she had and had just never really noticed. They were so intense, such a deep and cerulean blue, that it almost took her breath away. She had never really noticed that about him. And the compassion and tenderness they reflected in them were enough to make her want to cry again.

"I have to go," she said finally, her eyes still locked on his as she stepped back from him. She didn't think standing too close to him at that moment was a safe thing to do. "It's getting late and I have to go in for treatment tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said, his voice soft as he looked away from her. "You should get some rest."

She chuckled dryly. "Yeah, rest," she said. "I'll try."

"Call me if you need anything," he told her for what had to be the millionth time. "Even if it's coffee and a doughnut at three in the morning, I'm never more than two minutes away."

"I know," she said smiling lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight Lorelei," Luke said, finally turning and heading back toward the diner. 

"'Night," she whispered before letting herself in and closing the door. 

She leaned against it for a moment, wondering what the hell was going on in her head. This was Luke. Luke. Diner man. She wasn't supposed to think if him as anything but that. And she didn't. Really, she didn't. 

'Maybe this………whatever it is………has reached my brain,' she thought smiling a little as she headed upstairs to attempt sleep once again.

*          *          *          

The next morning, Lorelei woke not with a start, but with a sigh. She had been having a good dream, one of the best she'd had in the last month or so. And yet, as her eyes fluttered open to the midmorning sun, she couldn't really remember the exact events of it. She tried to close her eyes and return to it, but it was no use. 

She looked over to her alarm clock and saw that it was quarter to ten, only fifteen minutes before her alarm was supposed to go off. She groaned. Too late to go back to sleep, but she just hated missing that extra fifteen minutes. What a waste. 

She turned over in the other direction and smiled again. She hadn't bothered to move Rory into her own room the night before, wanting the comfort of her there. Now her daughter was still sleeping peacefully, one arm stretched across her mother's stomach and the other cushioning her own head on the pillow. Her hair spread out underneath her, sticking up this way and that. She was perfect. 

Pulling herself out from under her daughter's arm, she got up and headed for the shower, leaving Rory to be woken by the alarm. She took her time, wanting to make the morning last. She didn't want to think of where she was going, what she was waking up for. She just wanted to pretend that this was a normal day.

When she walked out of the bathroom, she practically collided with Rory, who was on her way in. They shared a look, but both understood that neither of them really wanted to talk until they'd had serious caffeine. All Rory did was reach out and hug her mother, holding her there for a moment more than necessary, and then proceeded into the bathroom to take her shower. Subsequently, they went about their usual routine without so much as a word. 

Fully dressed and as ready for the day as one could expect, they got in the jeep and headed for Luke's still not talking. The silence wasn't so much uncomfortable as melancholy, hanging over them like a fog. When they stepped out of the jeep, neither was in an especially good mood.

"Coffee," Lorelei called as they entered, though she couldn't muster the gusto with which she usually said the words. 

"Just made a fresh pot," Luke said from behind the counter, smiling slightly at each of them in turn. He put two cups out for them and they sat down gratefully. "So how are you guys doing this morning?" he asked. 

"As well as I'm going to be," Lorelei replied. "At least I got some good sleep last night."

"That's good," he said bobbing his head a little. "How about you, Rory?"

"Not bad," she said quietly. "Can't really complain."

"Good to hear," he smiled a little. "You guys want some breakfast?"

"I'm not supposed to eat anything," Lorelei said cautiously. "I don't really think I'd be able to hold it down later, anyway………" her eyes got a little sad, a little faraway, "………you know, after………"

"Yeah," Luke said sympathetically. "Rory?"

"Can I just get a doughnut?" she asked. "I'm not really that hungry."

"Sure," he said picking one out of the case for her. "On the house."

"Thanks," she said smiling a little, the first time since the morning before. 

"Hey," she heard a voice behind her, and she felt arms circle around her waist, enveloping her. 

"Hey," she replied, leaning back against him. 

"You okay?" he asked in her ear, his breath brushing against her neck. She turned her head so she could look into his eyes. They were so full of concern and fear. She could almost cry again.

"I'm okay," she told him, her voice assuring. "Thank you for yesterday."

"Don't mention it," he replied squeezing her tighter against him. "You know I'm there, always."

"Yeah," she said, the corner of her mouth twitching up, but she couldn't make herself really smile. One that morning was strenuous enough. "I know."

"Good," he said letting go and rounding the counter to start work. "You guys on your way to the doctors?"

"Chemo," she answered, her eyes flickering from her coffee to her mother. Her voice was barely above a whisper, much to the discontent of the town gossips who were trying hard not to be obvious. 

"You need any backup?" he asked, wanting to let her know that he willing without smothering her. He wasn't really sure how to handle all this. 

"Thanks," she said quietly, looking up into his eyes, "but I'll be okay. I want it to just be Mom and me." She paused, putting her hand over his on the counter. "But thank you. I'll call you when I get home."

"Okay," he relented, his voice quiet as if he was thinking intently. His expression, though unreadable to many, told her that he was struggling with something. 

"You want to go for a walk?" she asked him. "We have ten or fifteen minutes before Mom and I have to leave."

He nodded, waving wordlessly to Luke as Rory slipped off her stool and they walked out into the morning. They ambled silently for a few minutes and she waited her him to get his thoughts in order. He would tell her what was wrong when he was ready.

Finally, his voice broke through the quiet. "You scared me yesterday, you know that?" he said, his voice calm and heartrending. "When I found you on the bridge, sobbing so hard you could barely breathe, it scared the hell out of me because I didn't know what to do."

She looked at him, but he wouldn't return her gaze. He just kept walking, his eyes on the ground, his fingers twined tightly with hers as if he thought she might run.

"I don't know what to do for you, Rory," he said. "I've seen a lot of scary shit in my life, but back in New York there was always a way to do things. If my friends were in trouble, it was my job to control the situation. If my mom was in trouble, it was my job to call the cops or the hospital or whatever. If I was in trouble, it was my job to get out of it. There was always something that I was supposed to do, some way to fix it. But I don't know what to do here. I want to be there for you, but I don't know how."

"You're doing a pretty good job so far," she told him, though she knew it wasn't really going to help.

"I do what I can," he said, his voice tired. "I just feel a little inept here." He shook his head, smiling half-heartedly. "God, I sound so frickin' selfish. This isn't about me. I should just shut my mouth and stop complaining."

"No, I want to know if you don't feel comfortable with all this," Rory replied, her voice strained a little. "I mean, it's not your problem. If you don't want to deal with it………"

"Rory, no," he said stepping in front of her, making her stop with him. "I want to do whatever I can for you. I want to be there with you when you need me, but I need you to tell me what to do. I need you to call me when you need help, and tell me to shut up when I'm doing a bad job of it. I need you to tell me what you need 'cause I really don't know."

Rory nodded her head, biting at her bottom lip. "I'll try," she said quietly. She leaned her forehead on his chest, closing her eyes as he stroked her hair. "I'll try," she repeated more to herself than to him. 

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, feeling her rest against him. She felt so fragile, like she was made of glass, but he knew better. He had seen how strong she was, and how she could take care of herself when she needed to. And that scared him too. What if she didn't need him?

He hated not being in control of any given situation, not being able to handle everything thrown at him like he'd always done before, but this was completely foreign to him. Girls had never been a real thought-provoking topic in the past, and now his head was screaming with questions and doubts. 

"You should probably get going," he said finally, loosening his grip on her. 

"Yeah," she replied. "I should probably get a little more caffeine in me before we leave too. I'm not good in stressful situations without extreme amounts of coffee running through my veins."

"You'll do okay," he assured her. "Just remember that this is going to make her better. After the surgery, the chances of the cancer coming back are cut drastically."

She looked at him for a moment, no words coming to her head. Then, without warning, they were coming from her mouth. "How do you know that?" she asked, her tone surprised. 

He bowed his head, a little reluctant to answer. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders, trying to play it off as nothing. "I did a little research on the net last night after you left. Came up with a few statistics."

"Like what?" she asked eagerly as they began to walk back to the diner. 

"Like survival rates," he replied quietly. "I don't know what stage your mom's cancer is at, but considering her age and physical build, she has a good chance."

Rory was silent for a few minutes, not really sure what to make of the information. She wanted to be relieved and uplifted, but there was still that voice in the back of her head telling her not to get her hopes up. It was dangerous. Leaning against him, she just whispered, "Thank you," and they kept walking.

As they entered the diner, Luke and Lorelei turned to them, seemingly expectantly. 

"What?" Jess asked as he walked back behind the counter and Rory went back to sit by her mother. 

"Nothing," the two said quickly, then looked at each other and smiled with their eyes. 

"Are you ready to go, hon?" Lorelei asked. "We need to beat the traffic to Hartford."

"Yeah," Rory replied with a hint of suspicion in her voice. "Is there another reason why we're rushing out of here when we still have an hour before your appointment?"

"No," Lorelei said quickly, not even trying to sound sincere, "of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," Rory played along. "Maybe because you're acting like I caught you singing Celine Dion in the shower………again."

"Hey!" she protested. "That was just once, and it was only because that one song was playing nonstop on the radio and I couldn't get it out of my head. It's not fair when they do that."

"Celine Dion," Luke chuckled. "I never thought you were the type."

"I'm not!" Lorelei cried. "It was one isolated incident that will never be repeated. Okay?"

"Whatever you say, Mom," Rory said with mock placation. "Are you ready?"

"I most certainly am!" Lorelei said dramatically, waving a goodbye to Luke and Jess as they headed for the door. 

"Let me know how it goes," Luke called after her. 

"We'll see you when we get back," Lorelei affirmed before they headed out the door and into the jeep.

"So what was that about?" Rory asked as she pulled on her seatbelt. 

"What was what about?" her mother replied.

"Come on, Mom," she said rolling her eyes. "You're poker face wouldn't fool a blind man. Now what was that look going between you and Luke?"

"We were just discussing you two," Lorelei admitted as she pulled out onto the road. "Jess has been in town for almost a week and you two are inseparable. Luke was just telling me that it's not what he was expecting."

"Meaning?"

"He was expecting a miniature version of his sister, apparently," she replied. "Some kind of smart-assed, scatterbrained, alcoholic, chain-smoking, deadbeat delinquent."

Rory smiled a little. "Not too far off," she chuckled. 

Lorelei arched an eyebrow but said nothing. 

"Well he's not perfect," Rory replied, though she seemed almost proud of the fact. "He drinks, though not often anymore. He smokes, though he's trying to quit. He's completely smart-assed; there's no denying that. I haven't really seen him as a scatterbrain or deadbeat, but his title as Dodger shows that delinquent isn't too far off the mark."

"And this is all a good thing?" Lorelei still wasn't following. 

"The point is," Rory said softly, almost wistfully, "that it's not all he is. He's also sweet and strong and intelligent and sincere and completely there for me. So no matter what he is or isn't, he's mine. And that's all I could ever want him to be."

Lorelei just looked at her daughter, almost amazed. This was her little girl, her Rory. This was the baby she had raised from birth. And now, this little girl was all grown up and completely head over heels for a boy. How did this happen? Why didn't she see it coming? She was having a hard time wrapping her head around the idea.

"Mom," Rory's voice broke through her daze. "Shouldn't you be watching the road?"

"Huh?" Lorelei said, turning attention back to the act of driving. "Oh, I was just thinking."

"About?" 

She paused a moment before answering, a tiny smile playing over her lips. "How proud I am of you," she replied softly. "You know that I love you more than anything in this world, right?"

"Yes Mom," Rory said. 

"And you'll always be my little girl, right?" 

Rory rolled her eyes. "Yes Mom."

"Good." She put one arm around her daughter's shoulder, squeezing her tightly for a moment before letting her go and turning back to the road. 

*          *          *

"Okay," Dr. Fergus said, "now because we're trying to contain and shrink the tumor and your surgery is in a couple weeks, I'm going to set you up with a lower dosage for today through Friday. Your biopsy is scheduled for Thursday at three. Then next week will be your resting period and surgery is scheduled for next Saturday at two."

Doctor Fergus was going about prepping the bags of fluid, cleaning and disinfecting Lorelei's wrist, and going over the procedure once more. 

Lorelei was in a hospital gown already, lying in a bed waiting for the doctor to insert the catheter. She looked as if she had been through this many times and Rory had to remind herself that she had. Lorelei had been through all this in London; Rory just hadn't been there to watch. 

Rory sat in a chair in the corner of the room, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve and biting her bottom lip. She tried to think about the fact that this was helping her mother, making sure the tumor didn't spread further. This treatment was keeping her mother alive. And yet, as Dr. Fergus pressed a needle into her mother's skin, connecting her to that medicine she was so in need of, Rory felt like she was going to be sick. 

"This dose is going to take just about an hour to administer," Fergus continued. "If you feel nauseated, dizzy, or any sharp pains, call the nurse and she'll page me immediately."

"Got it," Lorelei forced a smile.

"I'll check back every fifteen minutes or so," she said and then exited the room. 

Lorelei sat silent for a while, leaning her head back against the bed with her lips set in grim determination. Rory wasn't really paying attention, just staring into space as her thoughts ran rampant. 

"You okay sweets?" she almost jumped at her mother's voice. She looked up to see Lorelei watching her 

"I'll be okay," she replied. "Just thinking about everything."

"You know you can go get some coffee or breakfast or something," Lorelei told her. "You heard the doctor; I'm going to be here for about an hour. It's not like I can get up and go run a marathon or anything."

"I'm not hungry," she said quietly. "I want to be here, Mom. I want to be here with you every second of this."

Lorelei was silent for a moment, conflicted between letting it go and protesting. She really didn't want Rory to be anywhere near this, but then it wasn't her choice to make. 

Finally, resolve in her voice, she sighed, "Then hand me that magazine, will ya? With all the work I've been putting in, I haven't been keeping up with my mags. For all I know, Jennifer Aniston and Brad Pitt are having a three-eyed baby."

Rory cracked a tired smile, standing and bringing a magazine to her mother. Pulling her chair closer to Lorelei's bed, she read the whole thing out loud, laughing and wisecracking along with her mom as if everything was as it always had been.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I don't know if you don't tell me. 

No seriously, I know that I have very little actual knowledge of breast cancer, so I'm not sure about everything here. If you know anything about this and want to contribute your worldly knowledge to this story, please please PLEASE either e-mail me at angel30261@yahoo.com or write your e-mail address into your review and tell me to e-mail you. If you see anything in this chapter that's inaccurate, please do the same. I would love to make this fic as real as possible. 

So anyway, tell me what you did and didn't like about this chapter. No writer can improve without constructive criticism. So REVIEW! Thanks! O:)**


	19. Yay Lorelai!

A/N: So sorry I'm, like, two weeks late. I've been so busy with arranging stuff for prom and graduation and so much other stuff. Plus, I updated 'Hospital Visits,' so yay there. Here's a few quick comments:

**Anonymousthinker: Don't feel like an idiot! Trust me, the only people I would even consider calling idiots (besides me, of course) are those who don't review at all, but I've done that too on occasion, so I can't say that either, so we're all good. There is fluff in this chapter, by the way, so please enjoy. **

**somegirl: I know this fic seems to be losing steam, but it's kind of hard to keep it up after so long and now without Lit inspiration (let's all take a moment of silence for the loss of my favorite couple). The surgery is still a week away, but you're going to like the Java goodness in this chapter. If you have any suggestions on how to improve this fic, by all means let me know.**

**EvilEmmy: As always, thanks for the amazing review. I'm glad my three-eyed baby line could be put to good use. ;-) **

**Random: Again, I know nothing of remission, so if anyone would like to help, much appreciated. Ooh! Guess what? This fic was nominated for the Proud and Prejudice Awards! How cool is that? If any of you nominated it, let me know so I can personally thank you and give you a thousand cyber hugs! Otherwise, make sure you read the end A/N and, as always, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 19: Yay Lorelai!

The rest of the week was pretty much the same. Every morning, Lorelai and Rory would rush out the door to Luke's where he had the coffee and a doughnut waiting. Every day, Rory drove them to the hospital where Lorelai was forced to sit still for an entire hour, kept sane only by the conversations with her daughter. 

On Thursday, the biopsy went off without a hitch, but Rory still paced the waiting room the entire time. The doctor assured her that it was a simple and very routine procedure, but all she wanted was for it to be over. When she was finally allowed to see Lorelai, she hugged her fiercely, as if she hadn't seen her in years. 

Every day after getting back from the hospital, they went to Luke's if only to assure him that they were back alright. Again, he always had coffee waiting, and Lorelai accepted it gratefully. She tried not to look as sad or weak as she was around him, but she suspected that he already knew. 

Friday was no exception, though both the Gilmore Girls could sense that today was special, for this was Lorelai's last day of chemo before the surgery. It was only one week and a day before the surgery would be over and done with, God willing, and then they were almost home free. Almost there.

"Mom!" Rory called as she grabbed her shoes and pulled them on as she walked. "Mom! If you don't get down here in the next two minutes, we're not going to have time to stop at Luke's before we head to Hartford!" 

"I'm coming!" Lorelai called back as she started to descend the stairs. She was going at a vastly slower pace than her daughter, but she rushed in her own rite. "You know skipping Luke's is not an option."

The week had gone quickly, but as Rory watched her mother step down onto the landing, she knew anyone could tell how poignant the last four days had been. 

Lorelai seemed to have aged ten years in only a few days. Her hair was thinning, though not too noticeably so, and the creases in her face seemed to have deepened considerably. She was taking medicines to combat many of the side effects of the treatments such as nausea, but Rory could tell that she was still in pain. 

"You ready?" she asked her mother. 

"As I'll ever be," Lorelai joked, the same thing she'd said before every treatment. 

"Then let's be off!" Rory's eyes shown and they smiled at each other. 

Through everything, they'd been holding each other up, keeping spirits high and never letting things get the best of them. It wasn't a perfect system; Rory still worried terribly at Lorelai's dizzy spells and Lorelai had still cried in her sleep most nights, but through everything they knew that they had each other to turn to. 

Rory was driving as she'd taken to doing for the time being. They couldn't risk Lorelai getting dizzy or drowsy behind the wheel. When they pulled into Luke's Rory smiled at her mother, who returned it 100 percent. That was one thing about Lorelai that could never be taken away, her smile. 

"Luke!" Lorelai called as they pushed open the glass door, but to her surprise, there were already two coffee-filled mugs sitting on the counter. "Wow, what service," she smiled, walking over and plopping down in front of the coffee. 

"I wonder where Luke and Jess are," Rory said sitting next to her mother. She looked around at the scarcely filled diner. "I wonder where everyone is."

"People do have lives," Lorelai pointed out. "And though it kills me to admit it, they don't all revolve around me."

"The horror!" Rory mocked. 

"Hey," they both looked up to see Luke coming out from the storeroom.

"Hey," the Gilmore girls answered together. 

"Where's Jess?" Rory questioned. "He can't still be sleeping."

"No," Luke replied, a somewhat guilty look on his face that Rory didn't understand, "I sent him on a few errands. He should be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," she replied. "So what's up with the empty diner?" she asked looking around. "Where's your morning crowd?"

"I'm sure it's just a lull," he replied quickly. "It'll pick up pretty soon."

"Okay," she said smiling a little at his apprehension. "Are you okay, Luke?"

"Yeah, you're looking a little pale," Lorelai said teasingly. "Got caught doing something Rory shouldn't hear about?"

"Dirty!" Rory said in teasing shock.

"I'm just fine," he replied taking a deep breath. "Rory, would you like breakfast this morning or just the usual doughnut?"

"Glazed please," she replied smiling. "So are you going to the picnic auction tomorrow?" 

He just looked at her for a moment. "Rory, who are you talking to?"

"Right," she said. "So I guess that's a no."

"Smart girl."

Rory smirked up at him, then let her grin widen as she saw Jess poke his head out from the curtain. He must have come in through the back door. 

"I'll be out in a second," he told her with a smirk. "I just have to run something upstairs." A few minutes later, he emerged from the apartment. "Hi," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips as he put on his apron to begin work. "How are you two this morning?"

"We're pretty good," Rory replied putting her hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down for another kiss. "Much better now."

"Glad I could be of service," he smirked. "Last day of treatment, right?"

"Yeah," she said, a little relief peeking through in her smile. "Last one before surgery at least. She has follow-up therapy just to make sure it's gone, but we're done for now."

"Good to hear," he said. "You guys will be coming back here after, right?"

"Would we ever miss it?" she asked.

"Good," he smiled. 

"Hey," she said as he sat on the stool next to her, "are you going to the picnic basket auction tomorrow?"

Jess groaned, rolling his eyes. "You know I hate doing the crazy town stuff."

"But who else is going to buy my basket?" she pouted. "You wouldn't want me to be stuck having lunch with some weird guy like . . . like . . . like Kirk, would you?" 

"Who knows?" he replied dryly. "You might hit it off."

"Maybe we will," she laughed. "But then where does that put you?"

He rubbed his chin, assuming a pensive pose. "Well," he said slowly, sighing with resignation, "I guess that puts me at some crazy basket auction buying my girlfriend's basket so she doesn't realize what else is out there and come to her senses."

Rory laughed, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed excitedly. "You are the best boyfriend in the world!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, trying to play like what she said wasn't a big deal. "But you owe me one."

"Name your price," she said, smiling as she pulled away from him. 

"How about you just kiss me now and I'll think of something better later," he winked at her. 

"So you want a free kiss?" she asked in mock indignation. "That's a mighty lot to ask."

"Fine," he said standing up. "I'll just get to work." 

He started to walk away when she grabbed his hand, pulling him back and into a slow, sweet kiss. 

"I knew you couldn't resist me," he teased as they separated. 

"Okay," she said smiling, "now you can get to work."

"See you later," he kissed her once more before heading to the corner table to take a couple's order.

"Do you guys know how sickening you are?" Rory's attention was diverted as Lorelai's voice broke through her giddy moment. 

"Just for your viewing pleasure," she replied as she stood up. "Come on, we have to get going."

Lorelai took one last sip of her coffee before waving a goodbye to Luke and heading out the door with her daughter. 

At the hospital, the doctor prepped Lorelai for treatment, as always, but the air seemed lighter. It was more filled with relief than tension that day. It was the last day. 

"So this will be your last treatment this week," Dr. Fergus was saying. "Your surgery will be next Saturday, but I want to see you once more on Wednesday for a final checkup."

"No problem," Lorelai said. 

"Okay," Dr. Fergus inserted the catheter. "I'll be doing my rounds. You know the drill."

"Thanks, Marti," Lorelai replied, resting back and closing her eyes as the doctor left. 

"So," Rory said pulling her chair up next to Lorelai, "which would you like today, _Cosmo or _People_?"_

"Before we start in on the _People," she said and Rory dropped the __Cosmo, "I want to talk to you for a minute."_

"Sure," Rory said looking a little worried. "What's up?" 

"Well," Lorelai started, "I want you to know something so you never have to question. I am so happy that you're here with me, reading to me and making the time go by light-years quicker, but I never wanted you to see me like this. I never wanted you to have to go through this with me, and that's why I sent you to New York. It wasn't because . . ."

"Mom," Rory interrupted, "It's okay. I don't blame you for sending me to New York. I don't have any deep, psychological abandonment issues or anything. I completely understand."

"You do?" Lorelai asked, her voice showing a hint of trepidation Rory didn't even know was there. "I mean, I would understand if you were . . . I don't know . . . angry or hurt or whatever."

"Mom, I love you," Rory assured her. "At first, I'll admit, I was a little hurt by the fact that you didn't want me with you, and I was afraid that I'd never see you again, but I get it now. I get how hard it is for you to let me and everyone else see you when you're down. I get it."

"Have I told you lately that you're my favorite daughter?" Lorelai smiled, relieved. 

"It's one of those things you can't hear enough," Rory replied with a mask of mocking seriousness. "Now, _People?"_

"Please," Lorelai said leaning back again as her daughter opened the magazine and began to read one of the articles aloud to her. 

*          *          *

"So," Rory asked as she drove the two of them back toward Stars Hollow, "what's the plan tonight. I need to cook something for the basket auction tomorrow, but after that, I'm completely free. I told Jess that I wanted to celebrate with you tonight."

"Very cool," Lorelai said. "I'm thinking Al's and 'Willy Wonka.' Of course, no celebration would be complete without double chocolate funky monkey ice cream."

"Agreed," Rory replied. "Sounds like a plan."

"So, this is your last weekend of freedom," Lorelai reminded her daughter. "What are you going to do?"

"Well," Rory said thinking, "tonight I'm celebrating my mother's last round of chemo before surgery. Tomorrow, I'm going to have a picnic with my boyfriend and probably spend some more time with him since he probably feels a little neglected this week. And Sunday, I have no idea. I already have all my school supplies and summer homework taken care of, so I'm pretty much open."

"Sounds like a good weekend," Lorelai said as they passed the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign. 

"So, Luke's?" Rory asked, not even needing an answer before parking the car outside the diner. 

As they walked in, they didn't notice anything weird at first, other than the fact that the diner was a little more crowded than usual. Patty, Babette, and Morey were sitting in the corner. Kirk was trying to convince Taylor to fix the auction so that he could buy a basket for an amount of money within his allowance. Sookie and Jackson were talking excitedly to Lane at the counter. Jess was reading a book behind the counter and Luke was nowhere to be seen, assumedly in the back. 

When the diner patrons saw the Gilmore girls, the whole place quieted in the area of a few seconds, everyone trying not to stare at them and hold back smiles. 

"Do I have toilet paper stuck to my shoe?" Lorelai whispered to Rory. 

Rory checked quickly. "Nope," she replied. "Anything on my face?"

Lorelai gave her a good look-over. "Negative."

"Then why is everyone staring at us like we were just caught doing something slutty?" 

"Do you and Jess have anything you want to tell me?" her mother asked. 

"Not that I know of," Rory said. When everyone was still looking at them, she whispered, "Let's ask Jess."

They made their way to the counter, walking close together as if trying to make a smaller target for the crowd's constant stare. 

"Jess," Rory whined as they reached him, "why is everyone staring at us? We didn't do anything wrong this time."

Jess looked at his watch. "Hold on," he said not looking away from his wrist. "Three . . . two . . . one . . ."

The lights of the diner went off, dimming the place considerable since the blinds on the windows were suddenly down, blocking out much of the light. 

"Okay," Lorelai said into the darkness and complete silence, "what's going on?"

A second later, the lights came back on, and the girls looked around in utter amazement. 

The townspeople wore corny party hats and were blowing noisemakers. Someone had let down a sign pinned above the counter reading "Yay Lorelai!" in big, sparkly script. And best of all, Luke was standing in front of them holding a huge cake with layers of chocolate and frosting. 

"What is all this?" Lorelai asked, her smile shining from her eyes. 

"We figured, after this last week you've been through, you could use a little pick-me-up," he replied, obviously pleased with her reaction as he put the cake down on the counter. "Therefore, a 'Yay Lorelai' party just for you."

"This is the best!" she screamed, throwing her arms around his neck and staying there for a few brief moments before turning her attention to the rest of the crowd. "You guys are the best."

"Wow, Mom," Rory smiled. "A whole party just to cheer you up. You should feel pretty special."

"I do," she replied, tears welling up in her eyes. She felt like she might cry, she was so touched. "I definitely do."

"So then," Miss Patty said standing up, "let the party begin."

They cut the cake and Sookie pulled out snacks and drinks from the back. Music, selected by Lane, was cranked from somewhere and tables were moved aside so everyone could dance. Lorelai took turns dancing with one guy, then the next, then the next. She didn't care who she was dancing with, as long as she was dancing. It felt so good for her to just enjoy herself without having to think of anything else. 

Luke watched from the counter, a faint smile playing across his lips as he watched her laugh. She looked so beautiful when she laughed. 

"Just ask her to dance," Jess said, startling him a little.

"I don't dance," he replied. "And besides, I don't think . . ."

"Don't," Jess interrupted him. "Think, I mean. You think way too much for your own good."

"That's great advice from the kid who thinks too little," Luke said dryly. "Why aren't you out there dancing with Rory?"

"Because she's having fun with Lorelai right now," he pointed out, looking to where mother and daughter were dancing together. "It's their day, not mine. Rory wanted to spend some time with her mom tonight and I respect that, so I'll let them have their fun before I steal her away."

"So then why should I steal her mother away?" Luke asked, confused. 

Jess laughed. "Because you're not spending the entire day with her tomorrow. Or you won't if you don't get your ass over there and ask the woman to dance."

"Jess."

"You know I'm right," Jess pushed. "Now shut up and go over there, or I'm going to have to do the whole, 'So I have a friend, and he likes your friend" thing, and you know I'll be a whole lot cruder than that."

Taking a deep breath, Luke put down the glass of soda he'd been drinking and walked over to where Lorelai was now sitting with Rory and Lane.

"Hey Lorelai," he said scratching the back of his head nervously, and she looked up at his voice.

"Hey Lukey," she smiled, blowing a noisemaker at her. "What's up?" 

"How are you feeling?" he said, trying to stall. "I mean, if you're getting tired or anything with the treatment earlier, I can clear everyone out. Just say the word."

"No need," she told him, her smile widening at his concern. "I'm feeling better than I have in a long time. Parties seem to be cathartic."

"Good to know," he said, still looking around awkwardly. "So, do you think you feel good enough to . . . um . . . to uh . . ."

"Luke," Lorelai interrupted, pretty sure she knew where he was going, "would you like to dance."

He smiled, genuinely smiled, and sighed with relief. "Yeah," he said nodding. "That would be great."

Luke offered her his hand and she took it to help herself up. They headed away from the table to the middle of the floor where many other people were already dancing. Just as they were about to start dancing, the song ended and a slower song came over the speakers. Luke looked over to where the stereo was and saw Jess, Lane, and Rory smiling with self-satisfaction. 

He was about to tell Lorelai that he wasn't really good at dancing to these kinds of songs when he felt her hands slide around the back of his neck. He looked back at her and saw the amused look on her face.

"I don't bite, you know," she said teasingly. "At least I'll try to refrain unless you step on my feet."

"I'll try not to," he said resting his hands on the small of her back. "I make no promises though."

"Then neither do I," her eyes shown mischievously. 

They danced for a little while in silence before she leaned her head on his shoulder. At first, he stiffened, not sure what to do, but after a moment he relaxed. He liked the feel of her there, in his arms. He liked the smell of her hair, the softness of her hands on the back of his neck, the way she played with the little hairs poking out of the back of his baseball hat. He liked holding her. He would have to find a way to thank Jess tomorrow.

Suddenly, he felt her get heavier, her legs giving out under her. 

"Lorelai," he said urgently as he tightened his grip on her. "Lorelai, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she said quickly, not pulling her head up from his shoulder. "I'm fine. I just nodded off a little."

"Let's sit down," he said pulling away a little, but she held onto him.

"Just wait until the song ends," she said, her voice almost begging. "Please."

"Okay," he said wrapping his arms tighter around her again. "Whatever you want."

When the song ended, she lifted her head off his shoulder, loosening her grip on him but keeping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you for the dance," she said, her eyes shining. "We'll have to do it again some time."

"Anytime," he said, smiling at her again. He didn't remember the last time he'd smiled this much. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, his voice turning concerned. 

"Yeah," she nodded, finally stepping away from him as if showing him that she could stand on her own. Immediately, his arms felt colder, emptier with her absence. "I'm just tired. I think I'm just going to head home and take a nap. Thank you for all this. It was just what I needed."

"No problem," he replied as they walked off the dance floor. "As always, call me if you need anything."

"Won't hesitate," she said, as if she'd heard it a million times. "Anytime, day or night."

"Exactly," he said. Without thinking, he brushed a tendril of curly hair behind her ear, and then felt incredibly stupid for doing so. "Well," he said, deciding that it was safer to study a stain on the floor than to look at her right then, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"That you will," Lorelai said, noticing his apprehension. She stood up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, surprising him beyond reason. "Bye Luke. Tell Rory I'll see her later."

And with that, she waved to her daughter and headed out into the sunset.

Rory noticed her mom leaving, a little worried at the tired wave she received before Lorelai took her leave. She whispered to Jess that she'd see him later and started toward the door, but before she could leave she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"She's fine," Luke told her, seeing the concern in her eyes. "She was just feeling tired and went home to go to bed. She said she'd see you later."

"She shouldn't be walking home alone," Rory said, her brow crinkling. "As tired as she is, she could pass out or fall and hurt herself. I'm just going to make sure she . . ."

"You stay," he insisted, seeing how upset she was about this. "You stay here and keep my adorable nephew from burning the place down, and I'll make sure she gets home, alright?"

"Thanks, Luke," she gave him an appreciative smile before heading back to Jess and Lane.

"I thought you were leaving," Jess said, confused. 

"You trying to get rid of me?" she said with mock offense. 

"Yes," he replied smirking. "I was just telling Lane here how perfectly sick of you I'm becoming. Really, I don't know how I'm even standing here looking at you."

"Well, if you want me to go . . ." she replied, turning to leave, trying to hide a smile.

"On the other hand," Jess said, pulling her back by the belt loop on her jeans, "how could I possibly get sick of this?" He turned her around, cupping her face in his hand and pulling her toward him until their lips were just touching, teasing her with wispy kisses.

Rory balled the material of his shirt in her fists, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. A chill ran down her spine as she felt his fingers twine in her hair, tipping her head up to meet his. She felt the skin on her neck burn under his touch, and she couldn't for the life of her remember her own name.

"Ahem," she heard a throat being cleared rather loudly and slowly pulled away from Jess. 

They both turned toward Lane, who was trying really hard not to laugh.

"What?" Rory asked, a little worried. 

Lane's eyes rolled toward the rest of the room, and Rory finally remembered that there were at least twenty other people in the diner, most of whom were "sneaking" peeks at her and Jess at that moment.

"Too much more of that," Lane whispered with a chuckle, "and you guys are going to have to start charging a cover and hanging a disclaimer outside the door."

Rory blushed about 12 shades of pink, burying her face in Jess's shirt as he said to the rest of the room, "Jeez, people. Take a picture; it lasts longer."

Kirk proceeded to take a snapshot and Jess, in turn, threatened to put the camera in a very unpleasant place. The rest of the spectators just looked on in amusement. When everyone thought Jess was just about ready to jump the counter and tackle Kirk, Rory lifted her head off his chest.

"It's okay," she whispered, reaching up to cradle his face in her hands. "Don't worry about everyone else. Just be here with me."

"Can't I just . . ."

"No fighting," she told him, her voice slow and tolerant as if talking to a small child. "Especially not with Kirk. His life is sad enough as it is without being beaten up by and 17-year-old."

"Fine," he sighed. "You win. No killing the neurotic, crazy person. Though, come to think of it, if I killed him he wouldn't be there to bid on your basket tomorrow. Which would mean that you wouldn't have to worry about being stuck with someone weirder than you, leading me to be off the hook." He smiled his perfect, mischievous smile at her.

"Oh, no," she said firmly. "You are not getting out of this auction tomorrow. You will be there bright and early to buy my basket and have a picnic with me, and that's final." 

"Well in that case," he said with a smirk, "I guess I can't argue, now can I?"

"Nope," she smiled. "Arguing with me is like talking to my mother when she hasn't had coffee. Completely pointless and often painful."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said. "You wanna go for a walk or something? Get out of here and away from Kirk and his camera?"

"Sounds good," she chuckled. "Though there's a very good chance he could follow us and spy, just to have something to bring up at the next town meeting."

"Remind me to be extremely afraid of him from now on," Jess said as they headed toward the door. He called to Caesar that he'd be back in fifteen or so and they walked out into the night.

*          *          *

"Lorelai," she heard a voice behind her as she walked. "Lorelai, wait up."

She stopped for a moment, allowing Luke to catch up. "What are you doing here?" she asked him as they fell into step. "Why aren't you watching the diner?"

"Rory was worried," he replied. "She didn't want you walking home alone. I volunteered so she didn't have to leave the party."

"Thanks," she said smiling. "After this week, she deserves to have some fun."

"You've both had a pretty rough week, huh?" he didn't look at her, trying to sound like he wasn't worried.

"It's been hell," she replied, unashamed to voice what he already knew, "but it's over. Just a few more weeks to get through and I can stop listening to her cry herself to sleep." She looked down, stuffing her hands in her pockets. 

"She'll be okay," Luke offered. "You guys have been through a lot together, starting the day she was born. You got through all that okay; you'll get through this."

"Thanks," she offered him a small smile. "I hope to God you're right."

"She's strong," he told her. "She's strong, just like you. If she's half as strong and stubborn as her mother, she'll be fine."

Lorelai laughed, her fatigue momentarily subsiding. "She's about half as stubborn, and twice as strong. Don't ask me where she got it. That girl's too perfect, I tell ya. Switched at birth or something." They walked slowly up the Gilmore driveway. 

"I think it fits about right," he told her, and she looked up to find his eyes staring into hers. 

For a moment, it almost scared her. She felt like he was memorizing her, studying her until he knew every curve of her face. It made her feel naked. But it also made her feel warm. He was Luke. He was the man she wasn't supposed to be thinking too hard about. But he was also like a lifeline to her, there whenever, wherever, and however she needed him. He was Luke, and right then she knew exactly what that meant to her.

"You know how much you mean to me, don't you Luke?" she asked, her voice serious as she was sure he'd ever heard it.

"I hold the elixir of life," the corner of his mouth turned up the slightest bit, his voice teasing. "You can't live without me."

"You're right," she told him. "But not for that reason." She heard him take in a sharp breath and could see the confusion in his eyes. "You're one of my best friends, Luke," she said, her voice so low, she didn't even know if he heard her. "You've always been there for me, and something tells me you always will be. And that means the world to me, because I don't know what I'd do without you." She took a deep breath, stepping back as she realized how close they actually were. "I just wanted you to know that."

"Now I do," he said, and she could in his voice how the statement had touched him. "Thank you, Lorelai."

She smiled, closing her eyes as her fatigue found her again, sweeping over her like a tidal wave. "I have to go," she said just above a whisper. "I have to go to bed before I fall asleep right here."

"Come on," Luke said, letting her lean on him as he walked her up the steps and into the house. "Can you make it up the stairs?" he asked her. 

"Too tired," she replied. He didn't like the way this had hit her. It worried him. "Just get me to the couch."

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked her as he helped her lie down. "Should I call a doctor or Rory or . . . I don't know, someone?"

"I'll be okay, Luke," she said, already drifting off to sleep. "I just need to get some sleep." He covered her in the afghan lying across the back of the couch, pulling it up over her shoulders. "Thanks. Goodnight, Lukey," she whispered, a smile spreading across her lips as she lapsed into a peaceful sleep.

"Goodnight, Lorelai," he whispered back, placing a soft kiss to her brow before smoothing her hair back one more time and letting himself out of the house.

*          *          *

"Mom! Rory called as she entered the house. "Mom, are you home? You and Luke didn't decide on the way here that you were going to hitchhike to Las Vegas and elope, did you?"

When she didn't receive an answer, she took the stairs as quickly as she could without making too much noise. She didn't want to admit that she was worried, but of course she was. Yes, Luke had promised to get Lorelai home safe, but she wanted to be especially sure. She and Jess had walked around for a while, of course ending up on the bridge where they'd sat and discussed the literary merit of Anne McCaffrey. By the time they were finished, it was pretty late, so she'd headed straight home without checking with Luke. Now she was worried again. 

Pushing the door open, Rory let her eyes adjust to the dark just long enough to realize that nobody inhabited the bed. Feeling the knot in her stomach tighten, she hurried downstairs to call Luke.

But when she entered the living room, she stopped in her tracks, letting out a relieved breath. Lorelai lay on the couch, an afghan stretched across her shoulders as she slept peacefully. She was perfectly fine.

Rory sat down on the edge of the couch, just watching her mother for a moment. It would all be over soon: the treatments, the surgery, the endless supply of meds. Just a little while longer and they were home free. She just had to keep telling herself that. 

Sighing deeply, Rory stood and took one last look at her mom before heading into the kitchen to prepare their picnics for the next day.

An hour and a half later, two picnic baskets were packed with chicken stir-fry (in honor of her and Jess's first cooking experience together), fruit salad, chips, chocolate cookies for desert, and, of course, coffee in thermoses. 

She tucked the baskets into the refrigerator, thoroughly exhausted, and headed for her bedroom when a voice called to her.

"Is that you, Rory?" she heard her mom's voice and turned around. 

"Yeah, Mom, it's me," she replied going to her side. 

"Hey," Lorelai smiled, her voice soft and heavy with sleep. "When did you get home?"

"A couple hours ago," she replied. "I didn't want to wake you. What are you doing sleeping down here?" 

"I was just so tired when I got home," she said. "The stairs looked so . . . tall, so I just crashed here."

"Sounds like a good plan," Rory smiled. "So I'll let you get back to sleep now. I made our baskets for the auction tomorrow, so we're all set."

"Angel child," Lorelai smiled again, already drifting back into sleep. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night." 

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I don't know if you don't tell me. 

I will try to get the next chapter out in the next few weeks, but it's not likely. I have prom next Friday, my mom gets into town that Saturday, I have graduation the Saturday after that, and then I also have Honors Night, and awards breakfast, the constitution test, a Calc project, a Bio II lab report, and a graduation rehearsal all in between. How's that for complete insanity. I'll try to post it when I get up to my mom's, but I can't make any promises. 

Oh, and BTW, no matter what you're thinking or what you'll read in the next couple chapters, LORELAI WILL NOT DIE! I've made you this promise a few times; you have to trust me. I know I shouldn't be telling you one of my main plot points at this point in the fic, but you guys have to relax a little. I'm planning to keep her around for a while.

 So anyway, tell me what you did and didn't like about this chapter. No writer can improve without constructive criticism. So REVIEW! Thanks! O:)**


	20. Book Money

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I've been in Canada at my mom's for the last few weeks and spending as much time as possible with my mom and sisters. Thus, the lateness of this chapter. Plus the whole ff.net going psycho on us. Sorry. **

**Coffeechick87: Thanks for the remission info. I'm sure I'll use it down the road somewhere. **

**Random: Yes, prom and graduation and all were awesome. I got a $3100 scholarship at Honors Night but didn't win the senior car giveaway. Whether I got the better deal, you decide. No, I didn't actually mean to seem all Buffy with the last chapter. Sorry for the scare. Also, you don't have to apologize for not reviewing for every single chapter. I love hearing from all of you, but I know people are busy. Just try to review often enough that I don't stop writing because I think everyone hates the fic. That would be bad. **

Anyway, read and review if it's not too much trouble. lol. And of course, enjoy! 

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 20: Book Money

 "Rise and shine, sleepyhead," Lorelai woke to the all-too-cheerful sound of her daughter's voice. She blinked open her eyes and was greeted by a bright smile.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Eight thirty," Rory replied sitting on the arm of the couch. "The auction starts in an hour and a half so I figured we could get dressed, drop our baskets by the gazebo, and get some coffee at Luke's before it starts."

"My, aren't we a woman with a plan this morning," she teased sitting up. "Sounds good."

"So how are you after last night?" Rory asked, her voice showing a hint of concern Lorelai hadn't notice before. 

"I'm fine," she assured her. "It was just a little too much last night. With the treatment and the party and the dancing, I needed some well-deserved sleep."

"And you're fine now?"

"Perfectly fine," she said, standing up to prove her point. "Couldn't be _finer. I'm the definition of fine. The epitome of fine. In fact, that's _fine_-al."_

"Glad to have you back, Mom," Rory smiled. "Now go get dressed so we can get coffee."

"Okay," she headed up the stairs. "I'll get dressed. And you know what? I'm going to look so _fine. And that's my _fine_-al answer."_

"Bye Mom," Rory closed her bedroom door, blocking out the sound of her mother's wordsmith antics as she got dressed.

*          *          *

 "So what will you guys have?" Luke asked coming up to them as they sat at a table near the back. The diner was pretty crowded so that was their only option. The counter was full. 

"Guys?" Lorelai said in mock confusion. "I don't see any guys at this table. Rory, do you see any guys here?"

"I don't believe so," Rory replied following along. "Hey, maybe they're invisible. Wouldn't that be cool?"

"But how would I know if these invisible guys were cute?" Luke just watched the two go back and forth with impatience written all over his face. "I mean, if there were invisible guys sitting with us, I would like to think that they were cute invisible guys, but how would I really know, ya know?"

"So," Luke cut in quickly, "what would you _ladies_ like to eat?"

"I'll have scrambled eggs with bacon and toast," Rory replied smiling up at him. "And of course, coffee."

"Like I had to ask," he said dryly as he scribbled on his pad. "And for you?" he asked Lorelai.

"I'm not really hungry," Lorelai replied. "I'll just take a cup of coffee."

"Are you kidding?" Luke asked, shock etched across his features. "In all my life, I've never seen you not hungry. Even when you couldn't eat anything before went to the doctor's, half the time you complained for an hour about how hungry you were. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Lorelai cried. "Why does everyone keep asking me what's wrong? I'm completely fine."

"Okay," Luke relented. "Whatever you say. So coffee it is."

Lorelai sighed deeply as Luke went to put in their orders, grabbing a couple mugs of coffee and dropping them at the table on his way to take another order. 

"So what do you want to do before the auction?" Lorelai asked before Rory could ask her again how she was feeling. 

"Well," she replied, "I figure we'll have just enough time for me to eat breakfast and drag Jess to the gazebo before it starts."

"Sounds good," Lorelai said. "So what are you and diner boy doing today?" 

"After the picnic," she said, "I don't really know. Probably just hang out, read, watch movies, whatever."

"Don't tell me you guys have gotten to the old, married couple 'whatever' stage already," Lorelai teased. "There's nothing worse than going through the entire relationship life cycle in less than three months."

"Don't worry, Mom," Rory laughed. "Jess and I haven't even started wearing matching t-shirts and finishing each other's sentences yet. We still have a few more sickening stages to go through."

"When you get to those stages," Lorelai told her, "remind me to shoot myself."

"Will do," Rory deadpanned. 

"I wonder who'll buy my basket this year," Lorelai mused. "I mean, we could really use some work on our roof, so if Henry Kandin put in a good bid, I think I could charm my way into a discount." She raised her eyebrows and gave her daughter a cocky smile.

"What about Luke?" Rory asked, lowering her voice so only the two of them could hear. 

"What _about Luke?" Lorelai countered._

"Why don't you ask him to bid?" she pushed. "I'm sure neither of you would mind a picnic for just the two of you."

"I am not asking Luke to bid on my basket," Lorelai declared. "That goes to a point of pathetic I dare not go. What would people think if they saw me, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, begging a grown man in flannel to buy her picnic basket? And you know Luke would not give in without an immense amount of begging."

"Probably not," Rory agreed, "but how would that be any different than the numerous times you've begged him for coffee?" 

"I never begged!" Lorelai protested with mock indignation.

"Oh come on!" Rory laughed. "I've seen you get down on hand and knee and grab his leg so he couldn't walk away until he gave you a cup. Tell me that that's not begging."

"That's not begging," Lorelai said with a completely straight face. "That's pleading; there's a difference."

"You know denial of the obvious is one of the first steps to senility," Rory teased. "After this many years of it, I'm surprised you aren't in a home by now."

"This from the girl who I raised from birth," Lorelai sighed, taking a sip of her coffee. "I don't get any respect around here."

"I could refer you to a good shrink if the home doesn't work out for you," Jess said coming up to the table with Rory's food. "It didn't do anything for my mom, but I don't think Freud could have done a thing with her."

"Don't talk like that about your mom," Rory said as he bent to place a soft kiss on her lips. "She may be an angry, bitter woman, but she's still you mother for all intents and purposes."

"Whatever you say," he replied absently. "Listen, I have to cover a few more tables here before you have full permission to drag me to this inane auction thingy. Just give me twenty minutes."

"Sure," Rory smiled. "Mom and I are going to head out there as soon as I'm done eating so we can get a good spot, but we'll meet you."

"I'll be there," he kissed her once more before heading back behind the counter. 

"So how are you two doing?" Lorelai asked as they both watched the boy walk away. "I mean, I know you haven't been spending that much time together with you hovering over me 24 hours a day, but you guys are still good, right?"

"Great," Rory smiled. "I know he's feeling a little neglected, but I plan on making it up to him today."

"Just don't do anything I would do," Lorelai said shaking a mock parental finger at her daughter. "I don't want to be having any serious conversations with you in the near future."

"You mean babies _don't come from the stork?" Rory questioned with the most innocent expression she could muster. _

"Funny girl," her mother sent her a warning stare. "Just don't give me any heart attacks this week, okay?" 

"Promise," Rory laughed putting another forkful of pancake in her mouth. "So are you going to ask Luke or what?" she asked as she saw the man glance their way for the twelfth time in ten minutes. He seemed to want to approach their table again, but decided against it and continued to sort through something behind the counter.

"Luke and I are friends," Lorelai said once more, "nothing more and nothing less."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked with a lopsided smirk. "Because he seems to be looking over here a little more than you would think one would call friendly."

Lorelai seemed tempted to turn and look, but refrained and merely looked frustrated and fed up. "That's it!" she huffed, though Rory could tell she wasn't really upset. "I'm leaving! Are you almost done?"

Rory took a few last bites of her eggs and a last sip of coffee before standing to her feet. "Okay, okay. I'm done."

"Let's get going then," Lorelai said standing up. Instantly, Rory was aware of her mom's death grip on the table, her body seeming to waver only the slightest bit. 

"Mom?" she said questioningly, her eyes alarmed. 

"I'm okay," Lorelai said, quickly regaining her composure. "Just stood up a little too fast, got a little dizzy."

"Are you sure?" Rory bit her lip worriedly.

"Yeah," Lorelai said quickly as if impatient with herself. "I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

They waved a goodbye to Jess and Luke and headed out toward the gazebo. They got about ten feet before Lorelai stopped. Rory looked back and saw her mother's eyes blinking rapidly, her hands pressed flat against her temples. 

"Mom?" she said again, her voice filled with the same trepidation as before. "Are you okay, Mom?"

Lorelai didn't respond for a few moments, still holding her head as if it would roll off her shoulders. "Maybe," she said slowly after a second, her voice somehow faraway, "maybe I was a little hasty on the whole fine thing."

Without another word, her legs seemed to give under her and she collapsed into her daughter's arms, compelling them both to the ground as Rory began to scream.

*          *          *

Luke watched Lorelai leave, debating with himself as to whether or not he should follow. He wanted to talk to her about what had happened the night before, to tell her that he had felt something there, but he knew that he didn't have the guts. He'd never had the guts. He'd wanted to talk to her for years, since he'd first seen her in fact, but she was from another world. She was way out of his league. 

He knew that Lorelai had always been his weakness. She was the only one in the entire town who could make him smile way she did. She intoxicated him, and he would never want it any other way. The night before, with the shadows caressing her features and the porch light shining in her eyes, he'd wanted nothing more than to kiss her, put his arms around her. When she'd been standing in front of him, telling him that she'd be lost without him, he'd wanted to dance with her in the moonlight. And now she was walking out the door again.

He was just turning away from the window to take an order when he heard the scream. His head whipped around with those of the rest of the crowd, his eyes landing on where Rory was catching her mother as she fell. The scene seemed to unfold in slow motion as Rory stepped forward, trying to steady Lorelai but unable to hold up her weight. Together, they collapsed to the pavement, and Luke remembered one time when he'd seen them collapse in giggles. They had been playing one of their strange magical Gilmore games that only the two of them could ever appreciate, and then they'd spend five minutes on the floor of the diner trying futilely to stop laughing. Now the memory seemed corrupt. Now, the happy picture was torn.

"Lorelai," he whispered inaudibly, his legs moving in her direction even before he could think to do so. "Someone call 9-1-1," he called as he ran out the door.

"Someone help me," Rory was screaming as she tried to shake her mother awake. "Please," she cried hysterically, "someone help me."

"Lorelai?" Luke said as he lifted her gently off of Rory. "Lorelai, wake up."

"She just fell," Rory cried. "She was walking and then she stopped and she said something and then she fell." She was crying in hiccupping sobs, looking over Luke's shoulder so she wouldn't lose sight of her mom. 

"Lorelai, open your eyes," Luke said as he checked for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found one, trying to calm his own. He began softly slapping her cheek as he searched for some sign of consciousness. "Come on, sweetheart, open those baby blues."

"I called for an ambulance," Jess said as he ran out the diner door. "They should be here any minute."

"Get some water and a washcloth or something," Luke ordered, not looking away from the fallen woman. "Hurry up."

Jess was torn between going to Rory and following Luke's instruction, but only a second before he ran back into the diner. He emerged again seconds later with a glass of water and an unused dishrag. Once he'd given them to Luke, he collected Rory into his arms. 

Dipping the rag in the cold water, Luke blotted Lorelai's face, trying to get some kind of reaction, but received nothing. He was still trying to wake her when the ambulance arrived. 

Paramedics lifted Lorelai out of Luke's arms and placed her on a gurney, checking her vital signs and putting an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. They kept throwing medical jargon back and forth and in all of it, Luke couldn't find the one answer he needed to know.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance. "Is she okay?"

"Her vitals are stable," the paramedic said climbing in with the gurney. "We'll know more once we get her to the hospital. Would you like to ride in the ambulance with your wife?" 

"Oh," he said, unable to gain his bearings. "Um, I'm not her . . . We're not . . ."

"Can I ride with her?" Rory cut in, lifting her head from Jess's shoulder. 

"Come on," the man said. He gave her a hand as she climbed in beside her mother. 

"We'll meet you at the hospital," Jess said, and she nodded anxiously as they closed the doors. 

Luke stood still, watching the ambulance get further and further away. Its siren's wail broke through the quiet of the night as the rest of the town began to crowd around to watch, but he didn't hear or see any of it. He was spellbound by the lights of the ambulance disappearing around the corner.

"Luke," Jess's voice broke through his stupor. "Luke, let's go. We have to get to the hospital."

"Yeah," Luke said watching the last of the lights fade, "let's go."

*          *          *

"What's going on?" Rory asked franticly as she rushed to follow her mother's stretcher through the emergency ward's halls. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's in stable condition," the paramedic told her as they walked. "Her doctor should be here shortly to examine her and let you know more, but until then, you need to stay in the waiting room while we try to revive her."

"But she's going to be okay, right?" Rory asked as they wheeled her through a set of swinging doors with the words _hospital personnel only_ stenciled across the frosted glass. "Right?" She assumed that they didn't hear her because she received no answer. 

She sat down heavily in a chair, laying her head in her hands and trying to calm herself. It really wouldn't help Lorelai if her daughter had a heart attack in the waiting room. She could imagine Lorelai waking up and finding her lying in a bed next to her. Wouldn't that be a shock? 

A million things went through Rory's head as she sat there. Mostly, she thought of all the good times she'd spent with her mom over the years: decorating the little tool shed behind the Inn, Lorelai seeing her off to her first day of kindergarten, moving into the house, movie nights that lasted until the early morning, random conversations that left them both in hysterical giggles. There were so many things she could look back on and smile. And now she was sitting in a hospital waiting room trying not to think the worst. 

After a few minutes, she stood up and began pacing. She couldn't sit still and wait for someone to decide to let her in on the situation. She wanted too know, needed to know, what was wrong with her mother, and she couldn't be patient. It wasn't part of her programming. She had just resigned herself to busting through those frosted glass doors when she heard her name.

"Rory," she turned around as Jess swept her into his arms. "Rory," he said softly into her ear, "what's going on? How's she doing?"

"I don't know," she said pulling away to look at him and Luke. "They took her away through those stupid swinging doors and told me to wait here for the doctor. How do they expect me to do that, huh? How am I supposed to just sit here and wait for them to tell me what's wrong with her? She never taught me how to be patient."

"I'm sure she's okay," Jess assured her, cradling her face and looking directly into her eyes. "She probably just got a little lightheaded and fainted. She'll be back on her feet in no time; I'd count on it."

"Yeah," she nodded looking away from him, trying to convince herself of his words. "Yeah, you're right. I mean, she was up and walking around only a few minutes before she fainted. She was okay just a few minutes before then. I'm sure it's not as bad as I keep thinking, but I just wish I knew for sure."

"I know," Jess said pulling her into a tight hug. "I know."

Rory looked over his shoulder to where Luke was nervously shifting from foot to foot. "How are you holding up?" she asked him as she pulled away from Jess again, and Luke seemed surprised at the question.

"Me?" he asked looking up and then quickly down again. "I'm okay; I'm fine. Why?"

"Are you sure you want to be here?" she asked him. "I mean, I know you hate hospitals. Why don't you go back to the diner? You know I'll call you the second she wakes up."

"I'm staying," he said resolutely. "You know I'm here for your mom, no matter what."

"I know," she smiled slightly though her eyes were sad. "And thank you for that."

And then there was nothing else to say. They sat down, all trying to pretend that they were calm when any blind man could see how antsy they were. Luke was staring down at his hands, which were clamped together so tightly they were shaking. Jess was looking between his uncle and his girlfriend, his features alluding to the fact that he was more worried about his two companions than the woman they were there to see. 

Rory looked more troubled than the other two combined. Her foot seemed to have a life all its own, bouncing incessantly as she glanced everywhere at once. It was as if she thought that not concentrating her stare on any one point for too long would keep the tears at bay. And along with biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, her technique was almost working. Almost. 

"Miss Gilmore," they all looked up as Doctor Fergus approached the waiting area.

"Is she okay?" Rory asked anxiously. "Can I see her?" 

"Rory, your mother is fine," the doctor said with a reassuring smile, and everyone breathed a deep sigh of relief. "She's awake and responsive, and in good spirits considering. She seems to have suffered a spell of anemia, but we're giving her a blood transfusion and putting her on meds and she's going to be able to go home in a couple days."

"Can we see her?" Rory asked again, her eyes filling with relieved tears. 

"I see no problem with her having visitors," Dr. Fergus replied. "Only one at a time, though, and keep it short. She needs her rest, so try not to excite her too much."

"Promise," Rory said as she and the boys followed Dr. Fergus down the hall. 

Through the glass observation window outside Lorelai's hospital room, Rory saw her mother lying in the crisp, sterile blue bed, her eyes closed and her figure stiff. Her cheeks were flushed with the new blood entering her system, but her chapped lips made her look sickly. 

"I thought you said she was awake?" she asked the doctor quietly, not looking away from the window.

"She's resting," Dr. Fergus replied. "She needs her sleep, but I really think she'd like to see you anyway."

Rory nodded, chewing at her bottom lip as she took a last look at Jess and Luke before gently pushing open the door.

She tried to be as silent as possible as she moved into the room. Sitting in the chair next to the bed, she just stared at her mom for a few minutes. Lorelai didn't look like herself. She looked more her age than she ever had, the lines in her face more prominent with her features strained into a grimace. She didn't look like herself at all. Rory looked down at her hands, unable to stand the sight.

"Hey babe," she looked up again and saw her mom smiling back at her. 

"Hey Mom," she sniffled back, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "How are you feeling?" 

"Not bad," Lorelai replied weakly, though one could tell she was trying to hide it. "You know, caught a nice nap. Got to ride in an ambulance. They've promised me all the food I want to get my strength up. All in all, I think I'm pretty good."

Rory laughed through tears. "Yeah," she chuckled, "they treating you good?"

"Like the queen I am," Lorelai assured her. Then a little more seriously, "I didn't scare you too bad, did I babe?"

"Oh, you know," Rory said trying to keep the tears out of her voice. "Just a minor heart attack or two. Nothing big."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Lorelai said remorsefully. "I didn't mean to get you all panicked and worried over nothing."

"Was it nothing?" Rory demanded. "I mean, could you have died? Could you have?"

Lorelai took a deep breath, weighing her words before she answered. "Yes," she said slowly. "If you hadn't gotten me here, there's a chance it could have been serious."

"So you could have died," Rory said with agitation she didn't know she was feeling. "You could have died, and yet you wouldn't admit that you weren't feeling well. What were you thinking?!"

"Why are you yelling at me?" Lorelai demanded. 

Rory rose from her seat, looking at her mother with a mix of anger and anxiety. She just stood there for a few moments, her breath moving raggedly in and out of her chest. Then, without warning she leaned forward and hugged her mother as tightly as possible around Lorelai's IV tube. She hugged her with all the anxiety and fear and relief and love she had in her, her tears coming now without restraint.

"Never do that to me again," Rory said adamantly. "Promise me that if you ever feel weak or faint or whatever, you _will not_ tell me you're fine. Because I swear to God, if you ever do this to me again, I will never forgive you. Do you hear me?"

"I hear you," Lorelai replied smiling through her own tears, hugging her daughter back with the same force. "I hear you loud and clear."

"And you promise?"

"I promise," she said solemnly. "Cross my heart and hope for decaf."

"What a tragedy that would be," Rory laughed pulling away and sitting down again. "I mean, Luke would probably love it, but you'd be dead in less than a week."

"Well, it seems like I'd better keep my promise or I'll be gone either way," Lorelai smiled. There were a few moments of silence before she spoke again, "So how many other people are worried sick about me?" 

"About the entire town by now," Rory replied, and Lorelai cringed a little. "I mean, Babette was walking down the street at the time, so I think you'll have a flower shop or two in here by tomorrow."

Lorelai smirked a little. "Let everyone know I like yellow daisies and lavender roses. We can decorate the town when I get out."

"Will do," Rory smiled. She sighed deeply and sat for a few moments, just happy to have her same old mom back. "Well," she said after a while, "I should be getting out of here. I've already taken up too much time and I think maybe Luke wanted to see you before you crash."

"Luke?" Lorelai asked, her voice confused and, in Rory's opinion, a little intrigued. "Is Luke here?"

"I think he's right outside," she replied. "He ran out of the diner when you fell, tried to wake you up. He and Jess followed the ambulance, along with half the town, probably."

"Well," Lorelai said as casually as she could muster, "by all means let him in."

"Then I have to go," Rory said. "Only one of us is allowed in to see you at a time."

"Well, I can always see him later," Lorelai replied. "I mean, it's not like I'm breaking out and pulling a bank job in the next 12 hours. It'll take at least a couple to convince the nurse that I'm good for the bribe as soon as my bandit career takes off."

"That's okay," Rory hid a smirk. "I'm going to get going anyway. You need your rest and I'm sure a visit from Luke will help you get better."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lorelai asked, trying with all her might to remain oblivious. 

"Don't play dumb with me young lady," Rory shook a parental finger at her mother, talking in her sternest maternal voice. "The sooner you two stop dancing around each other, the sooner the rest of this town can close the pool on the topic, and I put ten bucks in for this month so hurry your asses up."

Lorelai looked at her in shock. "That may be the most inappropriate thing I have ever heard come out of your mouth." The slightest hint of a smile flickered on her lips. "I'll do what I can."

Rory stood to her feet, giving her mother an encouraging smile and hugging her one last time. "Good luck with that," she said as she headed towards the door. Just before she left, she turned back one more time. "I love you, Mom," she said quietly.

"Love you too, babe," Lorelai replied, and finally she looked like herself again. Her smile lit up her face and her eyes like they always had. And now Rory walked out of the door with a smile on her face as well.

"Luke," she said closing the door behind her, and the man looked up from where he was sitting. "Would you like to go in and talk to her?"

For a moment, he looked almost afraid. "Does she want to talk to me?" he asked nervously, then shook his head as if he didn't know why he'd said it. "Never mind," he continued quickly. "Are you sure she's up for another visitor?"

"Go on," she practically pushed him towards the door. "Get in there and cheer up my mother. I want book money."

"What?" he asked turning back to her.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, continuing to urge him towards the doorway. "Just go."

"Okay, I'm going," he said quickly. 

Swiping off his cap, he ran his fingers through his hair and replaced it again. For a moment, he just stared at the door, wanting to open it and yet wanting to run. He had always hated being around sick people. There was always way too much death and sickness and grief in hospitals. It didn't sit well with him, and now it was Lorelai.

Slowly, he pushed open the dreaded door. 

"Hey," he said quietly when she looked up at him. 

"Hey," she replied, smiling that wonderful smile of hers. "How ya doin' tiger?"

Smiling back, he closed the door behind him and sat down next to her. "I'm doing pretty good, but I'm not the one laying in the hospital bed, now am I?"

"Good point," she chuckled. "But as I told my beloved daughter, I am perfectly fine. I have a little remote control for my own personal television, a cafeteria that delivers 24 hours a day, and a nice comfy bed with this little controller that makes it go up and down. See."

To illustrate, she raised the bed to a sitting position, then lowered it to almost flat, then repeated a few times until Luke took the controller from her hand and adjusted it so she was half-sitting. 

"So how long is this going to entertain you before you move on?" he asked, amused. 

"Oh, I'm pretty easily amused," she replied. "It could be a while."

"Ask me if I'm surprised," he actually smiled this time. Then after a moment his smile faded. "So really, you're okay?"

"I'm okay," she said sincerely. "Really, all I remember is walking out of the diner and waking up here, and now I feel a lot better. I'll be back on my feet before you can say _Constantinople."_

"You know," he said, "they want to keep you here a couple days, just to be safe."

"I know," she replied grumpily. "Paranoid people don't want me stressing myself out."

"I happen to agree with those paranoid people," he told her. "Ever since you got back from London, you've been doing too much for your own good. I even thought about tying you up and throwing you in my closet just to get you to relax."

"Because that's so relaxing," she said sarcastically. 

"Seriously," he continued, "I want you to take this time and get some rest. I mean it."

"Yes mother," she replied, but there was a smirk on her lips. "So," she said after a moment, her voice more serious, "Rory said you were right there when I collapsed, doing what you could to help."

"It was nothing," he said looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, I didn't really do anything."

"You were there," Lorelai said, "and you're here. That means a lot to me, you know."

"Well," he finally looked up at her again, "you're welcome. As I told you before, I'm here for you whenever and wherever you need me."

"And that means a lot to me too," she smiled.

They held an intense stare for a moment before Luke looked away, and Lorelai chuckled at his shy behavior.

"What?" Luke asked, self-conscious.

"Nothing," Lorelai replied. "I was just noticing how you blush high in your cheeks when you're complimented."

"I do not blush," he argued indignantly. "It's just a little hot in here."

"Yeah sure," she smirked, her voice teasingly placating. "I'm sure that's it. Do you want to open a window? Turn the AC up?"

"I'll be fine," he replied gruffly. 

"Are you sure?" she asked trying to suppress her laughter. "I mean I wouldn't want you to keel over from heat stroke or something."

"You know what?" he said with mock agitation, leaning forward as if getting ready to stand. "If you're going to—"

Before he could finish, he felt something he couldn't even begin to imagine. He felt her kiss him. He felt her take his chin in her hands and press her lips to his. And then he couldn't feel anything but her.

After a moment, they separated slowly, both dazed. "What was that?" Luke asked, his face still inches from hers.

"That was me kissing you," she replied slowly, a little unsurely. 

"Oh," he said taking a deep breath. "May I ask why?"

"Because I felt like it," she smiled sweetly, nibbling at her bottom lip.

"Oh," he nodded, taking another breath as if about to dive underwater. "Do you feel like it again?"

Lorelai's smile spread to a grin as their eyes met. "Yeah," she said almost giddily. "I'm pretty sure I do."

"Oh," Luke smiled the slightest little smile, his eyes looking the exact same way they had the night before. "Good. Are you sure you should be feeling like it with you being in the hospital and everything?"

"Yeah," she chuckled, leaning in, "haven't you ever heard the study that says kissing is cathartic?"

"Well here's to catharsis," Luke said finally closing the gap.

When their lips met again, it was as if a dam had broken. The kiss was deep and passionate, holding in it years of unrequited love and sexual tension. Luke ran his fingers through her hair, his hand landing at the back of her neck and pulling her closer. It was a little hard to maneuver around the hospital bed and the IV in Lorelai's wrist, but they didn't care. They were just intent on being with each other for the first time.

Looking through the observation window, Rory smiled and rejoined Jess in the lobby down the hall. 

"Let's see," she said to herself, leaning back against his arm, "at least ten people at ten apiece. That's a hundred, plus I think there were more than ten, so at an average of nine bucks a book, that's at least 11 books . . ."

"What are you babbling about?" Jess asked smiling.

"Oh," she smiled to herself, "just calculating my book money."

"Do I want to know?" he asked skeptically. 

"Probably not," she laughed glancing back toward her mother's room. "Probably not."

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I don't know if you don't tell me. 

See, I told you Lorelai won't die. You guys must trust me. 

It actually might be a month or so before the next chapter. I have a week long church retreat the last week of the month, and then I'm going to be going on a road trip with my dad. Therefore, no internet and very little chance to type. Please don't kill me. Or riot. Or strike. I'll do what I can when I can, but this is my fair warning. 

 So anyway, tell me what you did and didn't like about this chapter. No writer can improve without constructive criticism. So review please! Thanks! O:)**


	21. The Auction

**A/N: I know it's been over a month since my last update. I know you guys have been dying and are probably ready to give up on me for my lack of updates. I know I have no excuse other than a busy summer. I know all this. You don't have to yell at me for it in reviews. But this is the longest chapter I've ever written, so you have that at least. Special shout-outs to Angela for her five-page review and to all of my nit-picks. Keep going on that or I won't know when I do something wrong. Thanks. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 21: The Auction

 "Rory," both Jess and Rory looked up to where the insane man in the old-fashioned sweater was walking hastily towards them. "Rory, I have to talk to you."

"Is there something wrong, Taylor?" Rory asked standing up. 

"Oh, not really," he said hurriedly. "I just wanted you to know that you don't have to worry about missing the basket auction. It's been postponed to this afternoon."

"Thanks," she said slowly, trying not to chuckle at his sincerity. "I wasn't really worried about that at the moment..." a thought occurred to her, "...but I know Jess was horrified at the thought of not participating."

Jess shot her a look that said she would pay for it later, but otherwise kept silent.

"Well," Taylor continued. "I just wanted to assure you that we're all very grieved by what happened to your mom and wish her a quick recovery."

"Thank you, Taylor," Rory replied. "I appreciate that and so does Mom. She is okay, though. The doctors say she'll be out in a couple days. Oh, and could you spread the word that she likes yellow daisies and lavender roses?"

"Will do," he replied, turning to leave. "I'll see you both at the auction at three pm sharp?"

"Count on it," Rory smiled sweetly in Jess's direction. 

As Taylor strided down the hall, Jess caught Rory by the arm, pulling her into his lap. "You know you will be punished, right?" he asked looking into her smiling face.

"Why am I being punished for something you agreed to in the first place?" she questioned innocently, making herself comfortable on his lap. "I mean, I didn't suggest to Taylor that it be held off for us or anything; he did that all on his own. Therefore, since you agreed to the previous event and the previous event just become the future event, you are still held to said event. And since I was not responsible for making said previous event into said future event, I am in no way responsible and am, therefore, not deserving of a punishment."

"You know that that was one screwed-up rant, right?" he chuckled. 

"Very well aware," she replied smiling, cradling his face in her hands. "And very well right."

"And will be punished nonetheless," he smiled right back. 

"Oh," she said dismissively, "you'll change your mind when you see how much hard work I put into that picnic basket. You'll be proud."

"We'll see," he said kissing her softly on the lips. "You know," he sighed, "as much as I hate to cut this short, I should probably go work a couple hours in the diner before the auction. With Luke in there...entertaining himself...I don't want to leave Caesar alone there too long."

"That's very nice of you," Rory smiled. "Be careful or someone might start thinking you're turning soft."

"Don't tell anyone," he said half-seriously. "They'd never believe it."

"Your secret's safe with me," she chuckled, standing up. "Anyway, I'll walk with you. I have to get a bag together for mom and bring it back. Then maybe I'll stop by the diner and keep you company, okay?"

"Sounds good," he nodded casually as they ambled down the hospital hallway. 

*          *          *

"Mom," Rory knocked on her mother's hospital room an hour later. Looking through the window, she saw something that made her heart melt.

Pushing open the door gently, she pulled the bags she'd brought with her into the room. She carefully stowed them out of the way in the closet and then just stood there for a moment. Lorelai was asleep in her hospital bed her head resting on the shoulder of Luke, who was asleep next to her. They looked so cute, leaning against each other, twin smiles playing over their lips.

"Goodnight, Mom," Rory whispered, walking back to the door.

"Is it night, already?" Lorelai's quiet voice surprised her. "It's awfully light out for it to be night."

"Hey Mom," Rory said, turning back. "I thought you were asleep."

"Just resting my eyes," she replied. "What'd you bring me?"

Rory smiled, walking over to the closet and pulling out one of the bags. "Well," she said chuckling, "There's one bag for your clothes since I know you'd insist on a couple different choices. Then in this bag..." she opened the bag, "...we have your toiletries," she held each item up as if hosting a game show, "including shampoo, conditioner, toothbrush, toothpaste, soap, that inane and yet essential puffy thing that goes with the soap, face wash, razor, and moisturizer. Then we have your magazines..."

"Because who doesn't want to look at models when you're sitting in a hospital looking like crap?" Lorelai chimed in.

"...your cheesy romance novels..." 

"Because we can't go without Reginald's quivering member."

"...and your little black book for calling people to fawn over you."

"Can't have too many of those," Lorelai smiled.

"I also stopped by Doose's on the way here and bought you some chocolate kisses since I know you didn't eat this morning and are probably dying from sugar withdrawal." Rory tossed the bag to her mom, who caught it and then cringed as Luke shifted on her shoulder.

"Angel child," she whispered. "The only thing I could possibly still want is a cup of coffee."

"The doctor said no," Rory said apologetically. "She said you need to rest and after you get a couple hours of sleep, then you can have a cup."

"Evil doctors," Lorelai pouted. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to pass a few hours sleeping."

"Yeah," Rory smiled. "I'm sure that won't be a problem with that oh-so-comfortable pillow you have there."

Lorelai looked affectionately at Luke. "Yeah, he's such a big teddy bear when you get right down to it. Works great as a pillow."

"Hey, I heard that," Luke grumbled, shifting next to Lorelai.

"Morning sunshine," Rory laughed. "How was your nap?" 

"Who can sleep with two Gilmores in the room?" he asked dryly. 

"Aw, that's the spirit," Lorelai smiled snuggling up to him as he put his arm around her. 

"So anyway," Rory said smirking a little at Luke's uncharacteristic show of affection. "I'm going to head over to the diner. Jess is taking care of it for a few hours before the auction, so I thought I'd go keep him company."

"The auction?" Lorelai asked. "I thought we missed it."

"Taylor postponed it on account of nobody cared about the auction after you collapsed," Rory explained. "So it starts at three."

"You still dragging Jess?" Luke asked. 

"Kicking and screaming," she smiled. 

"Well," he said getting slowly to his feet, with much resistance from Lorelai, "I guess that means I should get back to the diner. With Jess taking the afternoon off, I don't want to leave Caesar swamped."

"But nobody's going to be in the diner with the auction going on," Lorelai pouted childishly. "Come on, can't you just stay here and keep me company for a little longer?"

"I'll be by later," he promised, smiling at her puppy dog eyes. "You just get some sleep and I'll be back before you know it, okay?"

"Fine," she sighed, "but I won't sleep nearly as well without my pillow to keep me company."

"I think you'll live," he assured her, leaning down to kiss her gently on the forehead and then again on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Lorelai waved as he left. Then she turned to her daughter. "I have a Luke," she said grinning like an idiot. 

"You have a Luke," Rory echoed happily. "So are you guys official?"

"Yeah," Lorelai almost giggled. "We kissed, and then we talked, and then we kissed some more, and now we're together."

"Well it's about time," Rory smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for me too," Lorelai sighed deeply. "Now, you go be sickeningly cute with your boyfriend so mommy can get some beauty rest."

"Sure thing," Rory chuckled. "Bye Mom."

"Bye babe. Love you."

"Love you too." 

Rory closed the door gently behind her, then ran down the hall in the direction she thought Luke had gone. She caught up to him as he was exiting the hospital doors into the parking lot. 

"You know," she said falling into step beside him, "you can stay here with my mom. Jess and I can take care of the diner or close it even. It's no big deal."

"Relax, Rory," he said with a hint of a smile. "I'm closing the diner for the day in a few hours."

"But..." she stammered, confused, "...I thought...I thought you said...Why did you..."

"Just trust me, okay?" he said as they reached his truck. "You need a ride?"

"No, I brought the Jeep," she replied, still a little puzzled. "What are you planning, Luke?"

"Nothing," he replied getting into the truck and starting the engine. "I'll see you later."

Staring after the truck in complete confusion, she just shook her head and walked over to where she'd parked the jeep. 

*          *          *          

Jess picked up the order from Caesar, running it to the table in the corner. 

"There's your eggs, and your waffles," he said putting each plate down in front of its respective owner. 

"Hey, Jess," Babette said as he put her food down, "do you know how Lorelai is doing? I saw her collapse so I went to the hospital, but they wouldn't let me see her. They said she couldn't have too many visitors."

"She's doing fine," he told her, tired of telling the same story over and over. "She'll be out in a couple days."

Without another word, he walked back behind the counter and picked up his book. When the bell rang above the door, he didn't look up not wanting another questioning customer.

"Hey," he heard a sweet voice in his ear.

"Hey," he said grateful for the distraction. "How are you?"

"Good," Rory replied. "How about you?"

"Tired," he sighed. "Every two minutes I have to answer questions about Lorelai. I feel like a broken record."

"Hey Rory," they heard a voice behind them. 

"Yes, Kirk?" she asked turning around. 

"I was wondering how your mother was," he replied. "The nurse at the hospital wouldn't let me see her. I guess they thought I looked suspicious."

"Kirk," Jess piped up, "I told you five minutes ago that she was fine."

"But I wanted to hear it from Rory," he said. "You could have been lying to me."

"Why would I be lying?" Jess asked a little indignantly. 

"I don't know," Kirk said simply. "Don't ask me to explain your motives."

"Rory..." Jess said with exasperation, warning her that he might hurt the man if she didn't get him out of there.

"I'll handle it," she assured him, trying to hide an amused smile. "Don't do anything rash."

Using a stool, she stepped up onto the counter, doing her best to avoid people's dishes. Jess looked at her as if she was crazy, but she just smiled and turned to the rest of the room.

"Attention!" she said loudly, and the room went dead silent, all eyes on her. "I would just like announce that my mother, who, if you haven't heard, collapsed in the street this morning, is doing fine. She suffered from an attack of anemia, but she's already feeling better. She'll be home in a few days, and she asks that if you want to buy her flowers, she likes yellow daisies and lavender roses. That is all. Spread the word."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before going back to their previous conversations. Rory, pleased with herself, took the hands Jess offered her and jumped down. 

"Happy?" she asked him smiling. 

"That was one of the strangest things I've ever seen you do," Jess smirked. "Do you often stand on countertops? Table dance as a hobby?"

"Sh!" she whispered jokingly. "No one's supposed to know about that!"

"Don't tease me Rory," he warned playfully. "I might ask you to do a demonstration."

"Keep dreaming," she replied. "The day you get me to give you a table dance is the day you see me drink a Red Bull and sprout wings."

"Anything's possible," he smiled. 

"Anyway," she said hiding a shy smile, "how much longer before you can get off work?" 

"Well," he replied, "It's one now so I'll be off in about an hour and a half. Caesar will cover after that or we'll just shut down altogether for the night."

"Do you want any help around here while we wait?" she asked. 

"You're offering to help me wait tables?" he asked, amused. "Little Miss Rory is going to wait tables?"

"I guess that's a no," she said turning to leave with mock offense.

"I didn't say that," he said catching her by the hand. "Just a little surprised at the offer. You've always just sat there and watched me do all the work."

"Yeah," she replied, "but I feel like being useful today. So sue me. And don't expect such benevolence on a regular basis. This is a one-time phenomenon."

"Duly noted," Jess smiled. "Grab an apron and you can take that table's order, okay?"

"Whatever you say, boss," she answered in a fake New York accent. 

Rory took the apron that Jess held out to her, wrapping it around her waist. Then, as if posing her a camera, she walked with emphasis over to the table to take Miss Patty's order.

Jess just watched as she smiled politely and scribbled on the pad she took out of one of the apron pockets. He watched as she smiled at what the flamboyant woman was saying, tucking her hair behind her ear as she always did. It had probably started as a nervous habit and then just became plain old habit. He loved those little tics about her. 

"I did it," Rory's voice broke through his reverie and he looked up into happy eyes as she bounced toward him to put the order in. "I took Miss Patty's order."

"Congratulations," he said with a smirk. "That will be your job from now on. 'Cause I have a feeling she'd eat me alive if I did it."

"That's a very plausible possibility," Rory chuckled. "She has been suspected in the disappearance of several local boys, all complete hotties. Watch out or you might end up at the end of that list."

"Are you calling me a hottie?" he questioned, and smiled as she blushed a light tinge of pink high in her cheeks. 

"So what if I am?" she asked raising her chin defiantly. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Don't tempt me," Jess warned teasingly. "I'll tickle you to the floor right here and now."

"You wouldn't," she challenged. "There are too many customers here for us to take care of. Luke would kill you if you neglected customers just to get into a tickle fight with me behind the counter."

"Who says he needs to know?" he whispered leaning in close to her, and she shivered at the way his breath brushed against her ear. 

"Okay," she said stepping back from him, and he looked worried for a moment, "now _that has to stop before we get too distracted."_

"Understood," he replied backing away as well, but not before brushing a soft kiss over her lips. "I'm going to go refill coffees," he told her picking up the coffee pot and walking away.

"Order's up." Rory turned to where Caesar had set down a couple plates of food and took them to their respective tables, trying hard to get her mind focused on anything but her boyfriend.

*          *          *

"Where did everyone go?" Jess asked an hour later. There were six people left in the diner including them, and all of the remaining customers were doing nothing but taking advantage of the free coffee refills. 

"Nobody's going to be eating now," Rory pointed out. "The auction starts in an hour and people want to save room."

"Ah, the dreaded auction," he said dryly. "Am I still going to that?"

"Don't even joke about that," she said hitting him with her apron before throwing it on the counter. "All you have to do is pay 10 or 15 dollars for a stupid basket and then we can spend the day together. Don't you think it's worth it?"

"Yeah," he said coming up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's worth it."

"Smart boy," she smiled, leaning back against him. 

"That's enough of that," they turned as Luke entered the diner. "You guys are going to gross out what few customers there are left."

"Thanks for that, Luke," Rory said dryly, kissing Jess softly on the cheek before stepping out of his arms. "Remind me to return the favor the next time I see you and my mom being sickening."

"So what are you doing with the afternoon?" Jess asked arching an eyebrow. "Rory said you were closing the diner early."

"I am," Luke replied. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you close early," Jess said skeptically.

"Me neither," Rory chimed in with a smirk.

"Well, today I am," Luke replied gruffly. "Now get out of here before I change my mind and decide to make you stay until close."

"See ya," he said pulling Rory after him as he left. "What's gotten into him?" he asked Rory as they walked down the street. 

"My mother, apparently," she smiled. "I don't know what he's planning, but I know it has something to do with her."

"Well, whatever it is, remind me to thank your mom for the afternoon off," he said. 

"Oh, she'll remind you herself, as much as she can," she chuckled. 

For a while they just walked along in companionable silence. It had become somewhat of a trademark for them, a cliché. They didn't need to talk, nor did they want to break the silence in a superfluous act to try to fill the void. There was no void. There was only them. 

"Hey," they stopped when they heard a voice behind them. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Rory answered quickly because she didn't want Jess to. "Just going for a walk before the auction. You?"

"Just got off work," Dean replied. "I saw you walking here and just thought I'd say hi."

"Mission accomplished," Jess chimed in with false civility. 

"And I was wondering if I could talk to you?" Dean continued, pointedly ignoring Jess and looking into Rory's eyes.

"About what?" Rory questioned, her tone guarded. 

Dean glanced at Jess and back to Rory. "Can we just take a walk?" he asked. "It'll take five minutes tops."

Rory glanced at Jess, seeing the tension in his jaw. She hated when those two were around each other. It was like two lions circling each other, vying over the last scrap of meat. She hated to be the meat.

"Okay," she said reluctantly. She turned to Jess. "I'll be right back. I just want to hear him out, so you can stop showing your teeth."

"Fine," he sighed, looking away from her. "I'll be around."

"There's the ambiguous man I know," she smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before backing away and falling into step next to Dean. 

They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, neither really wanting to start the conversation. It seemed strange to Rory that silence could have a personality, but she knew all too well that it did. When she was with Jess, it was never awkward, never how it was at that moment. They just didn't need to talk. With Dean, as she was well aware, she couldn't stand the silence. It had always been something bad between them, like a fight or a disappointment or an expectation she didn't know how to fill. It was never them just being together. 

"So what is it Dean?" she asked when she couldn't stand it anymore. She had always been the first to break the silence. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to know how you're doing," he replied shoving his hands in his pockets. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I'm good," she replied honestly. "I mean, the thing this morning with my mom was scary to say the least, but she's doing better now."

"Her surgery is next week, right?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she replied, her voice quieting just a little. "One week from today, actually. I don't know if I'm going to be ready for it."

"You know you can talk to me if you need someone to listen," he told her. "I mean, just because we're not seeing each other anymore doesn't mean you can't come to me."

"Thanks," she replied, "but I'm really okay. Jess has been there with me every step of the way."

"Yeah," Dean said, sounding a little less than enthusiastic, "I'll bet he has."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory asked defensively. 

"Nothing," he told her. "It means nothing. Let's just change the subject."

"No," she argued, her voice more than a little annoyed. "If you have a problem, just say it. I'm tired of stepping on egg-shells so you guys won't get upset. So what is it you'd like to say?"

"I just don't like him," he replied finally. "You know that I don't. He just doesn't seem good enough for you."

"Dean, you have to get over this need you have to protect me," she said softly. "I don't need you to watch my back. I have enough people to do that who aren't quite as biased."

"Yeah," he sighed, still not happy. "But can I at least be your friend? I miss you, Rory."

"That's what you said last time," she pointed out. "You said you wanted to be friends, and then you tried to kiss me. And then you started harassing Jess and I."

"I know," he looked down, embarrassed. "I already apologized for that. I just want another chance."

Rory was torn. On one hand, she didn't want to say no to Dean. He'd been her boyfriend for a year. He'd been so sweet in the beginning. She didn't want to just throw any chance of friendship away. 

One the other hand, she'd been through all this before. She'd given him a chance, and he'd thrown it in her face. He'd called her fast. He'd tried to get Jess to fight him. She didn't want that to happen again. She didn't trust him.

At a loss for words, she fidgeted with her hands, looking down at them as she twined her fingers over and over. "Oh wow," she said suddenly as she glanced at her watch. "Dean, I have to go. The auction is going to start in five minutes and I have to find Jess."

"Just answer me," he said grabbing her arm to make her stop. "Please, just tell me, can we be friends?"

"I'll think about it," she said softly, pulling her arm from his hand. "That's all I can give you right now."

"Wait!" she heard him calling after her as she walked hurriedly away.

*          *          *

"Okay, everybody," Taylor said banging his gavel on his podium, obviously enjoying the position of power he had. "The basket auction is now...finally...underway!"

There was clapping through the crowd, but Rory didn't really hear it through the fog in her head. Too many thoughts. She just looked around, trying to find Jess. He wasn't there. She knew before she even began to look. He wasn't waiting for her there. But she knew where he was. 

*          *          *

Luke looked uncomfortably around at the crowd surrounding the gazebo, wishing he could be anywhere else but knowing that he was where he should be. 

"Do I hear 25?" Taylor was saying. "Going once...going twice...sold to the man in the red coat for $20. Congratulations."

Finally, a big basket with zebra stripes and a letter _L_ cursively drawn in glitter was held up. 

"Now," Taylor said in a cheesy game show host voice, "this looks like a wonderful basket, though I'm afraid its owner is temporarily unavailable. Still, do I hear $5?"

"Five," a man in the back said immediately. 

"Ten," another man countered.

"Fifteen," a third man joined the bidding.

Luke waited for an opening, but it all just looked so absurd. Why wouldn't you just buy your own damned lunch for much cheaper? It's not even like the guys got a lunch with Lorelai. 

"Do I hear forty-two?" Taylor's voice brought Luke back to attention. "Anybody?"

"Forty-two," he said finally, and cringed at the pleased smile on Taylor's face. He could imagine the gloating he would have to listen to later. Oh well, he'd just have to drop a gum wrapper in the street and call it even.

"Do I hear 42.50?"

"Forty-two fifty." 

"Forty-three," Luke chimed in. 

"Forty-three fifty."

Luke opened his wallet, checking the amount of money in it. "Fifty-two fifty," he said with some irritation.

"What?" one of the guys argued, "We're just supposed to go to fifty."

"I have a life," Luke said impatiently.

"Fifty-two fifty going once," Taylor said. "Fifty-two fifty going twice...sold, to the disgruntled diner man for fifty-two fifty."

Luke walked up to the podium, grabbed his basket, and walked straight back to his truck. It was going to be an interesting afternoon.

*          *          *          

"So how'd it go?" Jess asked, not looking up from the water. 

"Okay," Rory replied quietly, sitting down next to him on the bridge. "He wanted to know if we could be friends."

"And you said?" he said, his voice uncomfortable. 

"I said that I didn't know," she replied. "I said that I had to think about it."

"Oh," he almost whispered. 

"Anyway," she said standing up, "I don't want to talk about that right now. The auction has already started. You still coming?"

"Yeah," he said, still kicking his feet as he stared at the water. After a few moments, he took the hand she offered him and they began their walk back to the gazebo. 

When they reached the square, Taylor was congratulating Lane's cousin on a five dollar basket of homemade granola, wheat grass juice, and soy chicken tacos. He dutifully walked up and took the basket, nodding furtively at Lane. Rory smiled, knowing that Lane would be sharing another basket with a certain guitarist she'd been secretly seeing.

"Moving along," Taylor said holding up Rory's basket, decorated with blue felt stars and white coffee logos. "This looks like a wonderful basket, certainly very interestingly decorated. We'll start the bidding at five dollars."

"Five dollars," Jess bids, his voice reluctant.

"Ten," they both turned as they heard another voice behind them.

Rory saw how Jess's jaw clenched and heard him whisper lividly, "He did _not_ just do that." Then louder, "Fifteen."

"Twenty," Dean countered again, walking towards them, his eyes pleading with Rory as he reached them. "Rory, I need to talk to you, and if this is the only way it's going to happen, so be it."

"Twenty-five," Jess yelled, stepping between Dean and his girlfriend. "Why can't you learn when to back off?"

"Because we weren't finished with our conversation," Dean replied. "Thirty."

"I told you I had to think about it," Rory cut in as Jess yelled out, "Thirty-five."

"You mean you had to ask permission," Dean said sarcastically. "Forty."

"That is not what I meant," she argued. "And that's not fair."

"Forty-five."

At this point, the rest of the crowd was just watching in utter amazement, waiting to see who would throw the first punch. Both men seemed to be seething. Taylor was wondering if he should call in extra security. 

"Fifty," Dean countered. "Give me a break, Rory. Tell me you didn't tell him every detail of our conversation the moment you saw him. He has you so totally under control."

"And you wonder why she doesn't trust you," Jess marveled. "Fifty-five."

"Jess, you don't have the money for this," Rory whispered to him urgently. She didn't want him spending all of his hard-earned cash on some stupid picnic lunch.

"Sixty," Dean said, and Jess hesitated, knowing that Rory was right.

"We have sixty," Taylor said, happy that this bidding war seemed to be waning. "Do we have sixty-five? Sixty going once..."

Rory looked sympathetically at Jess, trying to make him calm down. 

"Sixty going twice..."

Dean smiled a triumphant smile that made Rory want to hit him. 

"I bid $100," they all turned as a voice in the back spoke up.

"Wow, um," Taylor said dumbfounded as Rory tried to see who it was who'd saved her from the company of Dean. "One hundred dollars going once... one hundred dollars going twice..."

There was dead silence.

"...Sold to the young man in the back," Taylor said banging his gavel.

The young man who'd bought her basket pushed through the crowd to reach the front where Taylor handed it to him, but Rory couldn't see through the mass of people surrounding him enough to identify him.

"Well, this was interesting," Jess whispered in Rory's ear as he pulled her away from a seething Dean and out the back of the crowd. 

"At least I don't have to have lunch with Dean," she tried to comfort him. 

"But who outbid him?" Jess asked, looking around. "I mean, who knows? You could be having lunch with Kirk."

"Don't even joke," Rory smiled, looking around as well. 

Then she spotted him, watching her from over Jess's shoulder. For a moment, she was frozen, not believing who she was seeing. He was leaning against a lamppost, holding her basket with a mischievous smile on his face. 

"No way," she said with disbelief, a slow smile spreading over her lips. 

"What?" Jess asked, looking around panicked. "What is it?"

"No freaking way," she repeated, stepping around her boyfriend and running toward her surprise hero.

"Hey little cuz," John smiled lifting her into his arms and spinning her around before setting her down again. "Hope you don't mind me butting in here."

"Who's that?" Jess heard Dean's voice as he walked up behind him. "Another boyfriend?"

"Jeez, man," Jess replied, not looking away from his friend with a smile on his face, "you really need to get a life."

Leaving Dean to stare after him, he strided toward his friend and girlfriend. "What's up, Patterson?" he asked approaching the two. "What brings you to this neurotic little neck of the woods?"

"Well," he replied still holding on to Rory, "Mom and I thought we'd make a weekend visit before school starts. When we got here, someone told us Lorelai was in the hospital so mom headed that way, but I decided to stick around here and see what all this was about."

"And I'm so glad you did," Rory practically giggled. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you?"

"About as much as I miss you guys," he replied. 

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes the basket bidding for today," Taylor's voice could be heard above all. "Victors come claim your prizes and your dates. Let the lunching begin!"

"Well," John said smiling, "it seems that Rory and I have a picnic to get to."

"You are _not stealing my girlfriend," Jess said jokingly. _

"I'll give her back when I'm done," he promised. 

"I'll see you later," Rory said, kissing Jess softly on the mouth before taking the arm John offered. 

*          *          *

Lorelai opened her eyes, breathing in a scent that almost propelled her to her feet. Looking up, she smiled at the sight in front of her. Luke was standing next to her bed preparing two plates of food and two cups. One of those cups, she noticed, held something that looked suspiciously like coffee.

"Morning sunshine," he greeted her as she sat up. "Have a nice nap?"

"Heavenly," she replied, "but I think the wake-up was the best part. Is that coffee?"

"Fresh from the diner," he replied handing her the cup. 

"And what's all this food?" she asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"This," he said reaching under the mobile table he was working on, "is your picnic basket."

"You bought my picnic basket?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"Yes," he replied patiently.

"You actually stood there and bid money in one of Taylor's crazy events?"

"Yes," he repeated.

"And you managed not to kill him when he put on his gloaty face?" she asked with disbelief.

"You'll just have to find out when you get out of here," he said with a smirk. "So how are you feeling?" 

"A little tired," she replied with a shrug, "but it happens when you sleep too much. However, I am incredibly starving."

"Well," he said putting a plate down in front of her, "by all means, eat up. This food looks pretty good for Gilmore cooking, so I'm guessing you ordered out?"

"I'm insulted!" she said taking a bite. Then quieter, "Rory made it."

"Wow," he said, visibly surprised as he took a bite and it didn't taste terrible. "She didn't inherit the burn-everything-you-touch gene?"

"Blame your nephew," she said taking another huge bite. "He's the one who taught her to cook."

"I'll make sure to flog him later," he replied taking a bite and just enjoying the company.

*          *          *

"So how have you been?" John asked Rory as they began walking. "Holding up okay?" 

"Yeah," Rory smiled. "Mom's doing okay, and everything with Jess is going great. I'm not looking forward to school starting Monday, but I'll live. Besides that, everything's been blissfully normal."

"Sounds good," John said. "Pretty much the same back in New York. Mom got a new job. I went to a couple parties with Steve. Normal stuff."

"Cool," she replied as they came into view of the bridge. "Hey," she said pulling him in that direction, "let's eat over here."

"On a bridge that looks like it won't even hold me?" he questioned. 

"It's perfectly safe," she told him. "This is one of my favorite spots in the world."

"Why?" he asked. 

"It's had a lot of good moments of late," she replied smiling with amusement. "This was where I saw Jess when he first came into town. It's where he was teaching me self-defense, and where I pushed him in."

"Wait," John cut in, "you pushed Jess in the river?"

"Yes, I did," she said proudly. "He challenged me, so I had to prove him wrong."

"Oh, I am going to give him so much crap about that later," he laughed. 

"And he will, in turn, kill me later," she said sheepishly.

"No," he replied, "just torture you mercilessly."

"Thank you very much," Rory said dryly. "That's very encouraging."

"Tell me you wouldn't enjoy every single minute of it," John pointed out. "I dare you."

Rory just smiled guiltily, staring out over the water instead of meeting his eyes. 

"That's what I thought," he smirked. "You two are so sweet on each other, it's sickening. You know that?" 

"Well what about you?" she countered. "What's been up with your love life, if you have one?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked incredulously.

"I was at your place three weeks and I never saw you talk to a girl besides me, never mind date," she pointed out. "So have there been any new developments since we left?"

John didn't reply, deciding instead to take a large bite of fruit salad and turn his gaze to the water as well. 

"Have there been?" Rory asked with wide eyes. When he still didn't answer, she began to screech. "John-John has a girlfriend!"

"Okay, okay," he said standing up and wiping his hands on his jeans. "Before we start getting into detail, I'm going to go and find Jess. Then you guys can sit here and be sickeningly cute and forget all about my social life. See ya later."

"You're not getting away with this," she called to his retreating back. "I will find out! You can't hide forever!" Then, after he had already disappeared around a corner. "Oh, and by the way, thank you!"

She smiled, lying back on the bridge, and waited patiently for her dining partner.

"Rory," she looked up and was instantly on her feet.

"What do you want now?" she asked Dean. "You really don't want to talk to me right now."

"I want an answer," he replied softly. "A simple yes or no is all I need. Can we be friends?"

"Are you freaking kidding me?" she demanded incredulously, beginning to pace. "Tell me you're not seriously standing there after the stunt you just pulled asking me if we can be friends. 'Cause that seems a little far-fetched for me to believe, even for you."

"I told you I needed to talk to you," he argued. "You won't give me a straight answer, so I had to get you to talk to me, one way or another."

"I told you I needed to think about it!" she almost yelled. "You couldn't wait three hours for an answer?!"

"I'm not asking you to move to California! It's not something you really have to think too hard about."

"Usually it's not," she chuckled dryly, "but you have to make it so much harder."

"Why was it so hard?" he asked, seemingly desperate to understand. 

"Because I didn't know if I could trust you," she told him flat out, stopping right in front of him so they were face to face. "I didn't know if I could trust you enough to be my friend and not the overprotective jerk I dated."

"So now I'm a jerk?" he asked angrily.

"Well look what you did!" she exclaimed. "You insulted me while picking a fight with my boyfriend in the middle of town...again!"

"I just—" 

"Just leave, Dean," she cut in. "My answer is no, there's no way I can be friends with you without wanting to scream every five seconds, so it's time for you to leave now."

"Fine," he scoffed irately. "Go, be with Jess. Just don't call me when he drops you the second he gets bored. I won't be here."

Rory watched as Dean walked away, sighing deeply as he disappeared and she could finally breathe again. Then, slowly, she sat down on the bridge and lay back, closing her eyes to the world around her and vowing only to open them again for Jess.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I don't know if you don't tell me. 

Sorry Narcs. Don't kill me. All of you guessed he would be there, but no one guessed John would be there too, did ya? Hah! I fooled you all. Thanks to Leila for that idea. 

No idea when my next chapter will be. I'm starting university in less than a month, so who knows when I'll have time. Sorry. Get used to less frequent updates. Again, sorry.

So anyway, tell me what you did and didn't like about this chapter. No writer can improve without constructive criticism. So review please! Thanks! O:)**


	22. Why Are You So Afraid?

**A/N: Pixie Stick reviews! I love it. I especially want to thank my new readers/reviewers. I know how hard it is to jump into a story after it's this long, so three cheers for you. Everyone else: you know I love you. You're all great. I'm so in a good mood today, though by every right, I should be cursing my inner clock for not letting me sleep until noon. Anyway,** read my end author's note please**. And that's the end of my announcements. Read on, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 22: Why Are You So Afraid?

When Jess reached the edge of the bridge, he stopped short. Rory was lying in the middle, her eyes closed and her legs swinging gently above the water. She looked like a little girl, waiting there for her mom to come find her while the world spun behind closed eyelids. She looked like a twelve-year-old princess dreaming about Prince Charming. She was beautiful. And he would have smiled, if not for the troubled expression that flickered across her face before disappearing under a mask of calm. It seemed like she was trying hard to think of happy things but couldn't think of anything at the moment. 

Stepping out on the wood, he made sure that his footsteps made noise so that his voice wouldn't surprise her. She didn't move, though. Instead of opening her eyes, she closed them tighter, as if trying to make her intruder disappear by sheer will of mind. Something was wrong.

"Hey," he said softly, a hint of his concern inadvertently bleeding into his voice though he was trying to sound light. "You know, that's no way to implement those self-defense lessons. What if I was a mugger?"

Finally, she opened her eyes and he saw a smile in them. "Then I would push you off the bridge...again," she replied lightly. 

"So what's up?" he asked lying down with her and laying his head on her stomach. "You looked like something was wrong when I walked up."

"Just hoping that it was you," she replied, her voice a little distant, and he looked up at her. 

"Who else would you be expecting?" he asked, his concern returning full force. "Did something happen?"

"Relax," she instructed, looking with reassurance into his eyes. "As you can tell, I'm fine. There's nothing to get all bothered about, so you can check that look in your eyes."

"What look?" he asked innocently. "I don't have a look."

"You so have a look," she told him, propping herself up on her elbows. "Whenever you think someone's said an unkind word to me, you get this look in your eyes like you're ready to go beat someone up. I don't need that."

"Fine," he sighed. "See, no look. Consider the look checked."

"Thank you," she smiled lying back again.

"But something did happen?" he deduced, his voice a little calmer. "John just left you ten minutes ago. Did Dean come back?"

"Yeah," she sighed quietly. "He came, and I yelled at him, and he yelled back, and then he got all angry-faced and went away. It was nothing really."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah," she assured him, idly drawing little circles in his hair. "Just the usual. Though I do think that this time he's going to leave me alone...at least for a while. Earns the whole encounter three cheers from me."

"Hip-hip-hooray," he chuckled. 

"Let's just change the subject," Rory suggested. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much," he replied. "I just hung out in the diner and served the people who didn't get baskets this year."

"Who was that?" 

"Well," he laughed softly, "Kirk and...No, I guess it was just Kirk. Man, that guy needs a girlfriend, or a dog, or maybe an imaginary friend."

Rory chuckled, shifting Jess's head with the movement. He turned so that his ear was flat against her stomach and just stayed that way for a few minutes. He listened to the sound of her laughter and felt every movement of her breath. 

"Do you remember Jay's?" he asked her suddenly, breaking the almost sacred silence. "Do you remember that last day in Jay's?"

"Yes," she replied looking down to meet his eyes. 

"Do you remember what you asked me?" 

She thought back on the conversation. They were both so sad that day, unaware if they would ever see each other again, never mind be together. That entire day was locked into her memory with all of her memories from New York. 

"I asked if I would ever get the chance to listen to you breathe again," she replied softly, a smile playing over her lips. 

"Well," he replied returning her smile, his head still rested on her stomach, "here we are, together again, and here I am listening to you breathe."

"Yes you are." 

There was another silence as he closed his eyes. "I don't think I fully understood that question until about twenty seconds ago."

Rory was completely stunned. She had no idea how to respond, or what to do. All she knew was that she couldn't imagine wanting to be anywhere in the world besides there with him. She thought she could have loved him. 

Then, opening his eyes again, Jess sat up, kissed her softly on the lips and forehead, and pulled her into a sitting position. "So what's for lunch?" he asked opening her picnic basket.

Rory laughed softly to herself, wondering how things had ended up the way they were.

*          *          *

"So how long did the doctors say I had to stay in this bed?" Lorelai asked, shifting uncomfortably to prove her point.

"Only until Monday morning," Luke assured her. "Just relax and enjoy watching soap operas all day."

"Soap operas can only take up about four hours of my day," she told him. "What am I supposed to do with the other twenty? If you haven't noticed, daytime television sucks."

"You watch four hours of soap operas a day?" he marveled, ignoring her question. "No wonder your mind is practically bursting with useless information. You spend four hours a day killing anything intellectual that might try to intrude."

"Hey!" she cried. "You're here to cheer me up, remember? I am insulted. I will now proceed to pout." 

Before she had the chance, Luke leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, silencing any other arguments from her. 

"Hm," she said when they separated, "the pouting has left the building."

They both smiled, leaning in for another kiss when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Ignore it," Lorelai whispered conspiratorially. "Maybe they'll go away."

"Or they'll assume you're asleep and come in anyway," Luke pointed out.

"Damn your logic," she sighed, pulling further away from him. "Come in," she called to whoever dared to interrupt her happy time. 

"Hello," she heard a familiar voice and her eyes widened. "I was just looking for my favorite sister. You haven't by any chance seen her around, have you?"

"Grace!" she screamed, drawing a look from Luke, her sour mood completely diminished. "What are you doing here?"

"John and I decided to come for the weekend," Grace replied hugging her. "And of course, when I heard you were in the hospital, how could I not come check on you? What's going on?"

"I'm fine," Lorelai assured her. "Just an overrated dizzy spell. I swear these people are paranoid."

"Well I'm just glad you're okay," Grace smiled. "Oh," she said only then noticing Luke, "was I interrupting something?"

"Not enough for me to make you leave," Lorelai answered. "Grace, this is Luke. Luke, this is Grace."

"Nice to meet you," Luke said politely, shaking her hand. "And this is your sister?" he questioned Lorelai. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"Well, technically, I don't," she replied. "But we might as well be. We grew up in Hartford together until I ended up out here. She's actually Chris' sister, so she's Rory's aunt, which makes her my...almost sister-in-law...or something..."

"Don't even try to work it all out in your head," Grace told her. "For all intents and purposes, we're close enough to be sisters. Let's leave it at that."

"Works for me," Lorelai smiled. 

"Hey, do either of you want coffee from the lobby?" Luke asked. "We're all out here."

"Yes, please," Lorelai piped up. "Just fill up the whole thermos, 'cause Grace here can drink almost as much as I can."

"Not quite," Grace smiled. "I don't think anyone on earth could drink a Gilmore under the table, in coffee or anything else."

"We are so not bringing that up here," Lorelai said with a smile and a warning glare.

"Do I want to know what you're talking about?" Luke asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," the women said in unison, and then burst out laughing.

"Yeah, so I'm gonna go now," he said, not waiting for a reply before heading out the door. 

As Luke left, he shut the door behind him, knowing that the girls would instantly be lost in squeals and giggles and all other forms of girl talk. Figuring that they'd be at it for a while, he headed for the door. The least he could do was get them decent coffee from the diner instead of the crap they had in the lobby.

"So," Grace said as soon as the door was closed, "what's with the honey in the baseball cap?"

Lorelai laughed at the description. "That's Luke," she smiled widely. 

"And?" Grace prompted. "That's not all you're giving me. You know I could blackmail the information out of you."

"You wouldn't dare," Lorelai replied glaring playfully at her again. "Luke and I just started dating. He works at the diner here in town. You know, that one I always rave about."

"Oh!" she cried. "That's Luke's Luke? That's _the_ Luke's Luke?"

"Yup," Lorelai smiled. "He's my personal coffee man."

"Well that's a match made in heaven if I ever saw one," Grace chuckled. "How come you didn't call me and let me know about this? This is headline news!"

"It just happened this morning," Lorelai apologized. "Plus, the whole hospital thing gives me some pity points. You can't kill an injured woman, right?"

"Okay," Grace sighed dramatically. "I guess you're forgiven. Just don't let it happen again." 

"Promise," Lorelai chuckled. 

*          *          *

"These are really good," Jess said, a hint of surprise in his voice as he took another bite of his cookie. 

"Don't sound so amazed," Rory swatted him on the arm. "A girl could get offended by a tone of voice like that."

"No really," he said trying to hide a smirk. "They're good. They weren't the kind where you just cut the dough and bake, right?"

"Nope," she replied proudly. "Everything was from scratch."

"My very own Betty Crocker," he chuckled. "I'm so proud."

"Don't get used to it," she warned. "Cooking an entire meal once a year is quite enough for me."

"Fair enough," he nodded. "Thank you for doing all this."

"So it was worth it, right?" she grinned. "The whole 'participating in this town's inane archaic rituals' thing was worth it?"

"Well," he said with teasing hesitation, "I guess since you went to the trouble of putting this basket together, it was worth it."

"Thank you," she said with satisfaction.

"Plus," he continued, "the fact that I didn't have to pay the outrageous amount of money it took to buy said basket did help."

Rory's eyes widened with amused indignation. "I can't believe it!" she cried. "The only reason it was worth it was because it was free, is that it?"

"Um, of course not," he replied shifting his eyes with mock guilt. 

"Oh, you!" she laughed throwing a potato chip at him. "Remind me to never do anything nice for you ever again."

"Oh, come on," he smiled putting an arm around her waist, "you know I appreciate all this." When she didn't answer, he scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leaning in close. "Really," he whispered, kissing her just behind the ear. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever," a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "You're so full of crap, you know that?"

"Yeah," he replied with a smirk. "But you don't mind."

"No," she sighed reluctantly. "I guess I don't."

Jess smiled, leaning his head on her shoulder. Again, Rory sighed, rolling her eyes at the innocent look he was giving her. 

"So full of crap," she repeated, laughing, before hooking her arm around his back and pushing him into the river. 

"And the score is...drum roll please..." Rory said as Jess resurfaced, "Rory: two; Jess: the big zero!" 

Standing up, she began dancing around like a little kid who'd just won at Candyland. 

"Are you feeling better now?" Jess asked, not the least annoyed. 

"Very much so," she giggled. "Who knew that this place could be so cathartic?"

"I'm glad you find pushing your boyfriend into the river such an exciting new hobby," he mused. "Now how about helping me out?"

"No way, mister," she said dodging the hand he held out as if it was white hot. "Just because you fell for my trick twice doesn't mean I'll fall for yours. You're not pulling me into that water."

"You go on thinking that," Jess said, a mischievous spark in his eyes as he pulled himself back up onto the bridge. 

"Jess," she said, her voice warning as she backed away from him. "Jess, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then just stop thinking altogether. Or maybe you should be thinking a little more clearly, because what I think you're thinking is a very bad thought."

"Rory," he said in a singsong voice, advancing toward her.

"Yes?" she asked with wide eyes as she almost backed off the other side of the bridge.

"You talk too much," he told her.

Then, before she could escape, he rushed her, compelling both of them off the other side of the bridge and into the water.

*          *          *

Luke got out of the truck in front of the diner, curiously looking in the window. _Why is the place still open?_

Opening the door, he stared a moment at the teenaged boy standing behind the counter ringing up a couple's bill. 

"Who are you?" he asked, bewildered. 

"Oh, hi," the boy said politely. "You must be Luke. Jess said to look for a guy in flannel. That is you, right?"

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"I'm John," the boy replied. "I'm Jess's friend and Rory's cousin. I'm sure you know Rory Gilmore. I'm sure she's your biggest customer, besides Lorelai. She talked about this place all the time."

"Wait, you're Rory's cousin?" Luke asked. "What are you doing running my diner?"

"Oh," John said. "Well, Jess wanted to go have lunch with Rory, but there were customers here, so instead of kicking them all out, I volunteered to wait tables. I worked a restaurant for a while back in New York so I pretty much know what I'm doing, and that Caesar guy is cooking so you don't have to worry about me burning the place down. It's all covered."

Luke just stared at the boy for a few minutes, struck dumb. 

"I can get out if you want," John offered good-naturedly. "I mean, if you don't want some strange guy in charge of your cash register, I completely understand, but I can offer Rory as a reference for me. I don't steal. And if you want to kill Jess for leaving me in charge, he and Rory are having lunch on the bridge down the road."

"Thanks," Luke said, finally loosening his tongue. "Um, I was just at the hospital and I came here to get some coffee for Lorelai and...well, I guess she's your mom, right?"

"Right," John replied. "That is if you're talking about a brunette who's only slightly saner than Lorelai"

"Yeah," Luke replied. "That's the one. Anyway, I was just coming to get them some coffee. You don't have to stick around here, though. I can just close up."

"What else am I going to do?" John pointed out. "My mom is at the hospital and the only two other people I know in town are probably being all coupled and sickening at the moment."

"You're right," Luke grimaced at the thought. "You definitely don't want to be there. Fine, you can stay here if you want."

"Thanks," John said as Luke filled a thermos from the coffeepot. "I promise I'll be good."

"No, thank you," Luke replied. "It was nice to meet you, John."

"You too, Luke," John smiled, shaking Luke's hand again. "See you later."

With a brief nod, Luke left the diner again, still in somewhat of a state of shock.

*          *          *

When they resurfaced, Rory swatted Jess hard in the arm. He, however, never loosened his tight hold around her waist. 

"This water is not deep enough for a stunt like that," she cried, though she couldn't hide the grin plastered all over her face. "I could have hit my head on the bottom and drowned. You could have killed me!"

"You think I would let you die?" he asked, a satisfied smirk on his lips. "Come on, you know I would have saved you."

"A likely story," she narrowed her eyes at him. "You know, this ending up in the lake thing is going to have to stop when it's colder. I don't want to catch pneumonia just for the sake of nostalgia."

"Same goes for you," he said giving her a stern look. "Remember, both times we ended up in here, you started it."

"Hey," she said defensively, "is it my fault that you say something and I get the sudden, uncontrollable urge to see your impression of a drowned rat?"

He just stared at her for a moment, his eyebrows arched. "Yes," he laughed. "That _is your fault!"_

"Oh," she replied simply, a tiny pleased smile on her lips. "Okay then."

He shook his head with amused disbelief before dunking her under again.

"Hey!" she screamed, pushing him away from her as she surfaced. "That is enough of that!" 

He tried pulling her closer, but she just pushed him away again. "No," she said turning away. "I'm done with you now."

"Oh come on," he laughed. "Don't be like that."

"You—"

He cut her off, taking her by the shoulder and pulling her into a kiss that made her forget everything she was about to say. She couldn't have described it if she'd tried. It was sweet and gentle and passionate, just like every other kiss they'd shared, but there was something different there as well. There was something...unchaste...about it. There was something deeper that she couldn't explain and hadn't expected. 

As she abandoned herself to the kiss, sliding her hands around his waist, he backed her up until she hit the embankment. Barely noticing, she leaned against it so that he was bent over her, propped up on his elbows. 

Rory could have been in the middle of Times Square for all she knew. All she knew, all she could feel, was the way Jess was tangling his fingers in her wet hair and moving his lips over hers. She balled the front of his shirt in her fists, needing something to hold onto so she wouldn't lose herself. Slowly, his lips moved away from hers, tracing their way down her jaw line to the pulse point on her neck. Tilting her head, she bit her lip and tried not to go crazy, her hands creeping up under his shirt. 

"Rory," he whispered after an eternity. "Rory, you have to make me stop."

She looked up at him, confusion in her dizzy eyes. "Why?" she asked breathlessly.

"Because," he replied stepping away from her, looking down almost guiltily, "if you don't stop me now, I'm going to do something you're going to regret."

"But—" she tried to interject, but he continued, ignoring her protest.

"Trust me, Rory," he said, his voice choked and almost desperate. "I don't want to do anything that you're going to hate me or yourself for later."

"I couldn't hate you," she said, stepping towards him, but he stepped back again. "Jess..."

She trailed off as he turned away from her, and she could see by the way his shoulders were shaking that he was breathing hard. 

"Jess," she repeated, walking through the water toward him. She touched his shoulder and felt him tense. "Jess, tell me what's wrong."

"Just get away from me, Rory," he said, his voice firm as if fighting an inner struggle. "I can't do this to you, so you just need to leave me alone right now."

"But I—"

"Just go!" he yelled, and Rory physically jumped back from him.

"I don't understand," she said quietly. Then after a moment, she backed away from him. "I don't know what I did," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

Before he could argue with her, she turned and ran up the embankment and out of sight. 

"Shit," Jess sighed, running his fingers unsteadily through his hair.

*          *          *          

John handed a receipt to the woman on the other side of the counter, flashing her a practiced smile that had always gotten him extra tips. "Have a nice day," he said, waving as she smiled back and walked out the door. 

He looked around the diner. It was empty now. He hadn't gotten too much business, but he was tired nonetheless. He had started working just after driving three hours, after all. 

Sitting on one of the stools, he let his mind wander. In two days, he would be starting his senior year in high school. What a trip that was to think about. He was going to graduate in nine months. It just wouldn't be the same without the guys there with him...

Something on the other side of the window caught John's attention, pulling him out of his thoughts. Across the street, he saw a very wet Rory, her long sleeves hanging over her hands as she hugged herself protectively. Her head hung low, as if trying to hide from inquiring eyes. But the thing he noticed about her right away was the lost look in her eyes.

"Caesar," he called to the back, never taking his gaze away from the window, "I'll be back...I don't know when, but I have to go."

Running out the door before waiting for a reply, he crossed the street. 

"Rory," he said, jogging up beside her. "Rory, what happened?" 

"I don't know," she said distantly, as if she wasn't even aware that she was speaking.

"Did something happen?" he asked, alarmed at her tone. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she said with the same dissociation. "I'm fine."

"Rory!" he said, taking her by the shoulder and turning her towards him. "Tell me what happened!"

She looked up at him for the first time, and her eyes seemed to clear a little. Looking into them, John saw that she was crying. "Oh," she said softly, her voice eerily calm. "Hi John."

"Cuz, you're seriously freaking me out here," he said seriously. "What happened?"

"I don't know," she said again, but this time there was a tremble in her voice. "One minute, we were kissing, and then he was telling me to get away from him. I don't know what I did. I didn't mean to make him mad."

She sounded so young, like that little girl he'd grown up with. He had a brief memory of a time when he was six and she was five. She'd come running to him after falling off of her bike. She'd skinned her knee and split open her palm, but the babysitter was asleep in front of the television and she couldn't wake him up. John had taken her into the bathroom and put seven band-aids on each injury. He'd thought seven was a good number when it came to band-aids. Then he'd kissed her on the forehead and helped get her mind off of it by letting her win at Shoots and Ladders.

"You didn't do anything," he told her gently, taking off his over shirt and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Whatever happened, you didn't do anything."

"Then why did he yell at me?" she asked, her voice begging him to make it alright like he had back then. "Why doesn't he want me anymore?"

"I don't know," he said softly, his eyes sad as he searched his mind for an explanation. When nothing came to him, he wrapped his arm around her protectively and began to lead her toward her house. "Come on," he said. "Let's get you home."

When they got to the Gilmore residence, Rory was completely out of it again. John, not about to try to talk to her again, found the turtle with the key and let them in. He asked Rory where her room was and she mechanically answered. He didn't even recognize her. 

Leading her into her room, he sat her down on her bed and sat next to her. 

"Rory," he said gently, about ready to cry himself. "Look at me, please."

She looked at him, her eyes holding a sadness that was so unfamiliar to them.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she said nodding gently. "I'll be okay, John."

"Are you sure?" he asked, relieved at the way she seemed to be coming back to herself. "You seemed pretty messed up when I found you."

"I'm just..." she sighed, looking down at her hands curled in her lap. "I don't understand. He just seemed so angry."

"It was nothing you did," John assured her, taking her hand in his. "I don't know what happened, but I can guarantee that it wasn't you."

She nodded, the resolve in her face flickering a few moments before she completely broke down. John, knowing that there was nothing he could say to comfort her, just put his arm around her and let her cry into his shoulder.

*          *          *

Jess lay in his bed in the apartment above the diner, music blasting from his stereo at full blast. He didn't read, or watch television, or move. He just sat and imagined all the forms of torture that were surly awaiting him, the most agonizing of which being the look in her eyes.

_I'm such an asshole, he thought, shutting his eyes tight. __Why did I yell at her? She didn't do anything. She couldn't possibly do anything. God, I'm such an asshole._

After she left, he had spent almost an hour just lying on the bridge waiting for lightning to strike him. Then, resolved in the fact that it wouldn't, he'd headed home. He didn't even look for her because he had no idea what he would do when he saw her. He needed to think.

So here he was, lying on his bed, trying to think of anything but her. 

Jess lifted his head when he heard a pounding on the door and then laid it right back down, shutting his eyes.

_Aw shit, he thought, knowing exactly who was behind it. __He's going to kill me._

"What the hell happened?" he looked up as John shut off his stereo, and the apartment was filled with a thick silence. "Well?" John prompted, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm an asshole," he spoke aloud what he'd been thinking for hours. It was the only thing he could think to say to explain himself. "I'm such a fucking asshole."

"We all know that," John replied. "My question is how and why did that fact manifest itself in front of Rory?"

There was a long silence as Jess pondered over that question. The same question he had come home to think over. Much good that had done him. 

"Talk to me, Jess," John said, "because right now, I have a very strong urge to hit you."

"I didn't want to hurt her," Jess said finally, his voice full of regret.

"Well you did," John told him. "You really did."

"That's not what I mean," Jess sighed, sitting up next to John. "I mean, I pushed her away because I didn't want to hurt her." When John stayed silent, he continued, "We were kissing, and it was getting...John, you know how it goes." He hung his head in his hands. "I couldn't do that to her. I didn't want it to be that way, not with her." He looked at John again. "I had to get her away from me before I did something stupid."

John sat for a moment, thinking about what he said. "You know you screwed yourself over, right?" he asked finally.

"Yeah," Jess replied. "I know."

"You know she thinks it's her fault," he continued. "She thinks you're mad at her."

"I know."

"What are you going to do about it?" John asked him. 

"I don't know."

"Let me ask you this," John said. "Why did you stop yourself...besides the fact that you know I'd kill you? When I talked to her, she didn't seem afraid that you were going to take advantage of her. She was afraid that you didn't want her. So if she didn't stop you, why did you stop yourself?"

Again, Jess paused to think before speaking. "As I said," he spoke slowly, "I didn't want it to be that way with her. I don't want her to look at me, and think of me as the guy who never should have been." He looked away from his friend, scared to death of what he was about to say. "I love her, John," he admitted finally, almost reluctantly. "I love her, and I don't want to be her mistake."

"Well, you have a great way of showing it," John told him, though there was no hostility in his voice. He understood, but he couldn't tell his friend what to do because he didn't know.

"I told you before," Jess said, some hostility in _his_ voice, "I'm an asshole. How many times do I have to say it?"

"You have to fix this...now," John told him. "I don't know how you should do it, but if you leave this too long, you're not going to be able to."

"I know," he sighed, falling back on the bed again. "Just give me a few hours to think of the most effective way to grovel, okay?"

"Okay," John said standing up. "Mom and I have a room at the Independence Inn. If you need me, I'll be there."

"Thanks man," Jess said watching his friend walk away.

"And Jess," he turned back one more time, a small smile on his face, "you make her happy. That's the only reason you're still alive."

"Duly noted," Jess smiled back before closing his eyes to the world.

*          *          *

Rory shifted in the darkness of her room, unable to get comfortable on her bed. For the third time in twenty minutes, she looked at the clock. It was 3:36 in the morning. 

Luke had called from the hospital around nine to ask if she wanted to stay at the apartment for the night so she wouldn't be alone, but she had calmly refused, saying that she was tired and wanted to go to bed. She would be fine on her own. She didn't know how she had kept from crying. 

She'd been in this bed since then, letting the darkness fall around her. She'd cried and screamed and called Lane to do both, and now, she just wanted to sleep, but sleep wasn't coming. 

Sighing with frustration she pulled back her sheet and walked out of her room. Walking into the bathroom, she switched on the light, cringing at the brightness of it. When her eyes were adjusted to the light, she looked into the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and sunken, her cheeks flushed. She didn't recognize herself. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked her reflection, chuckling dryly. "What happened to the girl who didn't wallow?"

Smiling sarcastically at herself, she splashed some cold water on her face, turned off the light, and went back to her room. Lying down, she closed her eyes and thought of the stars. She thought of the night she and Jess went out to the cliff in New York to watch the sunset. She thought of the way she'd felt when he'd handed her that beautiful journal. She remembered the beautiful entry he'd written in it, and the many others she'd read since then. 

One thing that he'd written stuck out at her as she lay in her bed right then. It was a quote by J.D. Salinger, and when she'd first read it, she fell in love with it. It read:

"I was about half in love with her by the time we sat down. That's the thing about girls. Every time they do something pretty... you fall half in love with them, and then you never know where the hell you are."

Rory was just drifting off to sleep, this quote in mind, when a noise pulled her back to consciousness. Opening her eyes, she lay in the darkness for a few moments, wondering if it was just her imagination. Then, just as she was about to give up and go back to sleep, she heard it again.

Lifting her heavy limbs, she stood up and stared into the blackness in which she was surrounded. What if it was a robber? What if it was an axe murderer? What if it was just a branch blowing against the side of the house? Maybe she should have taken Luke's advice.

When something tapped on the window, she jumped about three feet in the air. Taking a deep breath, she crept slowly towards the window in question, grabbing an umbrella that was leaning against her desk in case she needed to defend herself. 

Stopping in front of the window, Rory gathered her courage and threw back the curtains to reveal a face staring back at her.

"Holy crap, Jess!" she screamed, walking over to the opposite wall and flipping on the light switch before turning back and unlatching the window. "What the hell did you think you were doing? You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry," he apologized as he stepped into her room. He looked around skittishly, his eyes never meeting hers. "I didn't mean to. I just needed to...and I didn't think ringing the doorbell at three in the morning was a good idea. I didn't want to wake the neighbors or anything. I really didn't mean to scare you."

 "What are you doing here?" she sighed, now fully awake as she sat the edge of her bed. "I was just getting to sleep."

"I, um," Jess stammered, not moving any further into the room, "I just needed to...I wanted to..." She watched him struggle, knowing that he was trying to either apologize or break up with her. "Shit," he said, losing his nerve and turning to leave, "this was a bad idea. I'll come back tomorrow..."

"Jess." She stood up, and he looked back over his shoulder. "What do you want to say?" she asked him, her voice resigned. "Whatever it is, just go ahead and say it."

He turned to face her, lowering his eyes for a moment before meeting hers for the first time since he'd come. She could see that they were just as bloodshot, just as tortured as hers, and that gave her a strange sense of comfort. 

"I'm not sure how," he said quietly, his voice suddenly steady. "See, today I screwed up royally with my girlfriend and I don't know how to tell her I'm sorry in such a way that it could ever make up for the way I acted."

"Really?" she asked, her voice guarded. She wanted to make it a little hard for him. For some reason, that seemed fair to her at the moment. 

"Yeah," he continued, walking over to her and kneeling down in front of her so that their eyes were almost even. "I pushed her away and yelled at her when she didn't do anything wrong. And I made her think that I didn't want her anymore, which is the exact opposite of the truth."

"So why'd you do it?" she asked, her voice holding a hint of pleading. "Why'd you yell at her and push her away?"

"Because I'm afraid," he admitted, dropping eye contact for a moment before returning it with an intensity that almost scared her. "I'm afraid that if I get too close or move too fast with this girl, I'm going to hurt her or lose her or become her mistake."

"Why would you think that you're going to lose her?" she asked, tears gathering in her eyes and her voice desperate to understand. "Why are you so afraid to be with her?"

Jess paused, drawing a shaky breath. "Because," he said slowly, "I'm so in love with this girl that I'm not thinking straight."

Rory's breath caught in her throat, her eyes searching his for any trace of sarcasm or dishonesty. "What did you say?" she asked shakily. 

"I love you," he repeated, his voice stronger. "And I'm so afraid that if I get too close, you're going to disappear. I know it's irrational, but when have I ever been rational? Seriously, Rory, have I ever struck you as the rational kind of—"

"Shut up, Jess," she interrupted, looking down and taking a deep breath. When she looked up again, Jess looked as if he had swallowed a live frog. His cheeks were pale and his eyes were wide, tears sparkling in them. 

He opened his mouth to speak again, but she stopped him with a single brief kiss on the lips. It wasn't sweet or sensual or passionate, but almost impassive. It held in it all the frustration and pain and confusion she'd felt that night, but also the understanding she felt now.

He looked questioningly at her as she pulled away and leaned her forehead against his, but her eyes were turned down. The kiss filled his mind with questions, but no answers, and he still needed to know what was going through her head.

"I love you," she whispered finally, her voice solid and unemotional. "And I don't ever want to feel like I did tonight again, do you understand me?"

"Yes," he replied quietly. 

"Good," she said and then kneeled down and hugged him around his neck.

Finally, Jess let himself breathe, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her neck. "I love you," he whispered again, a single tear escaping and trailing down her shoulder. 

"I know baby," she sighed, stroking the back of his hair like you would when comforting a child. "I know."

They sat that way for half and hour before they moved to the bed. All night, they lay wrapped in each other's arm, thinking not of yesterday or tomorrow, but of the person they lay next to, and the newfound understanding between them. 

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I don't know if you don't tell me.

I'm kinda nervous about this because I wrote the last third of it at two in the morning and it's not my usual tone and style, so please tell me what you think. I don't care if you copy and paste half the chapter, just tell me what you did and didn't like in more than a "great chapter; update soon!" It's hard to interpret those. 

**So here's what's going on with me:  I'm leaving for university in a week. I have no idea how much time I'll have there, so expect this once-a-month updating schedule. Depending on my classes, it could be more or less. I have no idea. Please be patient with me. **

So anyway, review please. I really want to know what I can do to make this fic better, and I know no one out there would object to that, right? Right. Love you guys! Thank you. O:)**


	23. We're Okay

**A/N: Pixie Stick reviews! I love it. Can anyone believe that this little story that I never thought would go anywhere in the beginning is just about to break 700 reviews? I can't. It's all because of you guys, so thanks and I love you. **

I liked hearing what you all thought about my last odd little chapter. I know that the whole "I love you" thing is really overdone and stuff, but there are some things that you just have to get to in a fanfic this long. 

I'm not sure where I'm going with most of the storylines at the moment, so this is a bit of semi-important filler. I'll try to figure it out by next chapter, but I make no promises. Anyway, read, review is you want to be nice, but always enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 23:  We're Okay

When Rory opened her eyes the next morning, the first thing she saw was her boyfriend sleeping next to her. For a moment, she didn't know why he was there or what was going on, but then the events of the day before started to come back to her. 

Sighing, she let a small smile touch her lips. He was beautiful. He was insane and irrational and could be a complete jerk, but he was beautiful. She couldn't believe he'd told her that he'd loved her. She had been so ready for a break up that she'd almost broken down when he'd started with his apology. And now here she was, waking up next to him.

Running a single finger through his disheveled hair, she bit her lip and tried not to start crying again. She didn't understand the sudden urge, but it felt as if a dam had broken in her. She hated loving him because now that they had had their first real fight, she knew how much he could hurt her. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy. 

Just as she was closing her eyes again, a shrill ring made her jump out of bed, waking a very disoriented Jess in the process. Leaving him in his confusion, she sprinted into the hallway and grabbed the cordless phone. 

"Hello," she picked up, glancing at the clock to see that it was quarter to nine.

"Rory," she cringed when she heard Luke on the other end. "I'm sorry to be waking you up, but I was just wondering if you knew where Jess was. He wasn't here when I woke up and he hasn't been by the diner to start his shift."

"Yeah," she sighed biting her lip. "He's here."

"Really?" she could hear the awkward assumption. "Well, um, could you send him over here as soon as possible?"

"Yeah," she said banging her head a couple times against the wall. "I'll send him right over."

"Thanks," there was something uncomfortable and almost irritated in his voice. "I'll see you later."

"Luke, wait," she said before he could hang up.

"Yeah, Rory?"

"You trust me, right?" she asked, and she heard a tired sigh on the other end.

"Yes," he said almost reluctantly.

"Nothing happened," she told him, hoping he could hear the sincerity in her voice. "You don't have to kill him."

There was a long pause on the other end before Luke's slightly relieved voice filled the line. "I'll see you later, Rory," he said again.

"Bye Luke," she sighed and hung up the phone.

She leaned against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment to take a long breath. Then, turning to head back into her room, she almost ran into Jess.

"Jeez!" she cried as she jumped back, then began laughing as she tried to calm her racing heart. "What is with you and scaring the crap out of me lately?" she laughed.

"Sorry," he smiled apologetically. Then after a minute, "So how dead am I when I get to the diner?"

Rory sighed leaning against the wall again. "I don't know," she replied honestly. "I told him nothing happened but I'm sure you're in for one of those man-to-man talks."

"Oh joy," he replied sarcastically. "Okay," he said reluctantly, "so I guess I should go."

"Yeah," she agreed, "you really should. I don't want you dead by this afternoon."

"That would be bad," he nodded, but still made no move toward the door.

"Go," she urged with a smile, taking his elbow and pulling him toward the exit. "Come on, I'll be by the diner in a few hours."

"Yeah," he said stopping just inside the door, locking eyes with her. There was a long pause before he spoke again. "So are we okay?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Rory smiled softly, nodding assuredly. "We're okay."

"Good," he said pulling her into a relieved hug. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered in his ear, kissing him quickly on the cheek. "Now if you don't get your butt out of here, Luke's going to kill you and that won't do either of us any good."

"Okay," he smiled, letting go of her. "I'll see you later."

Rory watched him back leisurely off the porch and down the drive, his hands resting casually in his pockets and his eyes never leaving hers. Then, when he was almost out of sight, he turned around and walked away. She closed the door, resting against it a moment. He was himself again.

Then, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and smiling to herself, she went to take a shower and get dressed.

*          *          *

Jess cringed as the bell above the diner door announced his entrance. _Damned bell._

Looking up, his eyes instantly met those of Luke, and he didn't even attempt to talk.

"Upstairs," Luke said as he put a couple plates in front of the two women at the counter. "I'll be up in a few."

Jess nodded, his expression blank as he ascended the stairs and entered the apartment, falling onto his bed. A few minutes later, Luke came through the door, not looking over at him but opting to rummage around the kitchen for a while. He opened the refrigerator, only to close it after finding nothing he wanted. He opened every cabinet and then shut them all. He searched drawers for something to concentrate on.

Finally, after exhausting all other options, he sat down at the table. 

"Get over here," he said in his usual gruff manner. "I'm not going to talk to you from behind a wall."

Pulling himself up, Jess walked over to where Luke was staring at his hands and sat across from him. "Was there something you wanted?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Now is not the time for your smart mouth," Luke warned. 

"Noted," Jess sighed, and then everything fell silent again.

"Okay," Luke said, obviously struggling with what to say, "how about you just start by telling me what the hell went on between me falling asleep last night and you walking in that door this morning."

"Rory and I had a fight yesterday afternoon," he replied simply, his voice giving nothing away. "I had to go over and apologize."

"And this apologizing took all night?" Luke asked, his voice a little more than irritated. 

"We didn't do anything," Jess told him. "We talked for a while, and then we fell asleep. End of story."

"You expect me to believe that?" Luke asked skeptically. 

"Yes," Jess replied sincerely, looking up to meet his uncle's eyes head on.

Luke just stared at him for a minute, trying to read him. He couldn't tell if there was any more to the story, but he could tell that he was telling the truth. 

"Okay," he said finally, standing up. "I'm going back down to the diner. I want you down to help me in half an hour, got it?"

"Got it," Jess nodded.

After Luke left, Jess let out a slow, unsteady breath before going to take a shower and get ready for work. This was not the time to test his uncle's patience.

*          *          * 

"Mom," Rory knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open. "Are you up yet?"

"Hello, my darling offspring!" Lorelai greeted her with a smile uncharacteristic for that time of the morning. 

"Um, hi," Rory replied nervously. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lorelai asked. 

"Because it's 9 am and you're acting hyper like you've been up for hours," she pointed out. 

"I have been," Lorelai said. "I woke up at six when the nurse came in to check my I.V., and since then I've had enough coffee to make me happy."

"Okay then," Rory said with a chuckle. "Remind me to hide the crack when you come home. You obviously don't need it."

"Oh, stop making fun of mommy," Lorelai said dismissively. "Just be glad you didn't come before I got the coffee in me."

"Amen to that," Rory agreed sitting in the chair next to her mother's bed.

"So how are you doing?" Lorelai asked, her voice turning more serious. "Last night when Luke called you, he said you sounded weird."

"I was weird," Rory admitted. "Jess and I had a fight yesterday after the auction and I guess I was a bit of a mess."

"What?"  her mom asked. "Why didn't you call me? We could have wallowed together and then I could have sent Luke out to beat him up."

"It's okay," she assured her. "John took me home and made sure I had enough wallow supplies and everything." And then she looked down at nothing and smiled a furtive little smile all her own. "Besides, we made up already so it's all good."

"Wait," Lorelai cut in. "How did you make up already? It's nine in the morning. Not even I'm that talented."

"He came over last night," Rory told her, a little hesitant as to where she knew the conversation was headed but unable to stop it. "Or, I guess, really early this morning."

"Really?" Lorelai had that look on her face, that 'Oh crap, she's getting more like me everyday' look. 

"Before you even say it," Rory interrupted, "no, nothing dirty happened, and no, Luke is not going to kill Jess. I told him that when he called this morning, and now I'm telling you."

"Why did Luke call this morning?" Lorelai asked, already knowing the answer.

Rory mentally cringed, knowing that she really wasn't helping herself. "Looking for Jess," she replied reluctantly. 

"So he stayed overnight?" Lorelai deduced, her voice a little antagonistic. "Would you like to revise your previous statement?"

"No," Rory said firmly. "Nothing happened!" 

"Then why did you have an afterglow when you said that you'd made up?" Lorelai asked.

"What?"

"An afterglow," she repeated. "You know:  flushed cheeks, tiny smile, distant stare as if you're thinking of him. It's the exact thing that happens the morning after you've had sex."

"I did not have sex with Jess!" Rory yelled, standing up in frustration.

"What was the fight about?" Lorelai asked suddenly, almost in tears. 

"What?!"

"Ten to one," she continued, "it was because you didn't want to and he was pressuring you."

"That was _not it!" Rory shouted, indignant. __Why is she doing this to me?_

"Then what was the fight about?" 

"Because he didn't want to do it!" she screamed, and for once, her mother was silent. "_He stopped _me_, and then things just went crazy. The point is..." she took a deep breath and sat back in her chair, her voice calming to just above a whisper when she spoke again, "...he stopped himself because he was afraid that it would change things. He was afraid that we would end up hurting each other, and he didn't want to lose me. He told me he loves me, Mom."_

Lorelai was silent for a long while, her face set in a blank expression. "Do you love him?" she asked finally.

"Yes," Rory replied without hesitation.

Lorelai nodded, still not making eye contact. "Are you ready?"

At this, Rory paused. "I don't know," she replied, her voice calm and even. "I think I might be."

Again, Lorelai nodded. "You know you're going to be the death of me, right?" she asked, a tight, tired smile forming on her lips.

"Don't say that, Mom," Rory said, leaning her head on her mom's shoulder. "Considering where you are, it's not very funny."

"Yeah, you're right," Lorelai sighed, putting an arm around her daughter's shoulder and kissing her forehead. "Just do me one favor?"

"Anything," Rory promised.

"Keep me informed," Lorelai replied. "I don't want you to think that you can't talk to me about this kind of stuff just because I got all insane before."

"I know," she said. "And I will. I'm sorry I got you all worried."

"No, I'm sorry I got all fazers-set-on-kill," Lorelai sighed. "I know Jess is a good guy. I just get so insane when I think of you...not being my little girl anymore."

"I'll always be your little girl," Rory smiled, snuggling up to her mother and closing her eyes.

"No," Lorelai said under her breath, a tearful smile on her lips, "you won't."

*          *          *

Jess descended the stairs from the apartment. The diner was a little crowded, but not too much. Luke was in the back making someone's order, so Jess took the liberty of making the rounds with the coffeepot.  He wasn't sucking up...no way. Just being especially thankful for all of his body parts. 

He let a smile slip onto his face for half a second, thinking about the reason for his newfound appreciation. He would take a thousand of Luke's threats if it meant that the night before had really happened. 

When he'd first woken up, he had thought that it was all some kind of sadistic, taunting dream. He couldn't possibly be waking up next to her. What had he ever done right in his life to have deserved something like that? She had looked so beautiful, her hair tangled and hanging in her face and her hands resting gently on his shoulders. He'd dreamed of a situation like that so many times that he'd just fallen back to sleep without a second thought. It wasn't until the phone had rung and he'd felt her absence that he'd realized the reality and remembered the events of that morning. 

He had said the words 'I love you' for the first time since he was five and he realized that his parents didn't say it back like his friends' parents did. Back then he couldn't understand what was so wrong with him that he couldn't be loved. But somehow Rory had managed it. Somehow, she had forgiven his disposition. For the thousandth time, he wondered why she would possibly bother. But then again, she could find goodness in everyone, even if they couldn't find it within themselves. 

He didn't know where they'd left off on some issues, like what might have happened at the bridge if he hadn't said something. Maybe it would have been nothing, maybe everything. He didn't know, and he really wished he could ask her about it, but he knew that there was a time and a place for that conversation, and it wasn't then. Right then, he just wanted to enjoy them being okay again. 

"Hey." He looked up as John greeted him, his usual smile replaced with an expression of curiosity and near anxiety. "So what happened?" John asked, sitting at the counter across from Jess. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yeah," Jess replied, the slightest ghost of a smile playing across his lips as he absently poured his friend a cup of coffee. "I went over there last night and we talked."

"And?" John asked impatiently. "What happened?"

"I told her everything," Jess replied, "and everything's good now."

John let out a relieved sigh. "Good," he smiled. "You know how I hate to see that girl upset."

"I know; me too," Jess agreed, his smile flickering into an expression of regret.

"So you told her everything?" John asked. "As in, you told her what you told me last night. You told her that you..." he trailed off, hoping Jess would get the picture without him having to say it. There were too many gossips in that town.

"Yeah," Jess said, his voice holding something John had never heard in it. It was soft and light and genuinely happy. It was a foreign concept to him. "I told her."

"And she?"

Jess smiled again, looking down as he idly wiped the counter. It was all the answer John needed. 

"So then what?" John asked, and this time his tone was a little more guarded. 

Jess looked up sharply, his smile gone.

"No," he replied, not even bothering to answer the question and going straight to what he was really asking. "We didn't."

"Okay," John said, his voice a mix of relief and surprise. Then after a moment, "You know I'm not going to kill you if you do, right? I mean, it's really none of my business."

"I know," Jess smiled softly, "but it wasn't time. I mean, even if she thinks she is, I don't think she's ready to take that step. Not yet. But I don't mind; she's worth waiting for."

"You know," John said, genuinely happy for the two, "there's no one else in the world I'd trust her with. I hope you guys work out."

"Yeah, me too," Jess replied sarcastically.

"Well there you go, ruining the whole blessing with that mouth of yours," John chuckled, only to get a dishrag thrown good-naturedly in his face. 

"Did anyone ever tell you not to throw things at the customers?" Luke asked coming out of the kitchen. 

"Gee, Uncle Luke," Jess replied dryly, "you learn something new every day. Anything else I should know?" 

"Yeah," Luke said handing out food to customers, "sarcasm is the leading cause of death in this diner."

"And I thought New York was a dangerous place to live," John smirked at Jess. "If that was a rule there, you wouldn't have made it past infancy."

"Look who's talking, smartass," Jess replied before going to take an order. John just laughed and drank his coffee. 

*          *          *          

"He what?!" Lane squealed, then covered her mouth tightly. 

"Lane!" Rory hushed her friend, peaking out the door of the closet to see if Mrs. Kim was ready to burst in on them. "You have to promise not to tell anyone! I don't want this all over town."

"Cross my heart and hope for tofu," she replied. "Just tell me, what exactly happened after you got off the phone with me last night? You can't go straight from crying to 'I love you' without some sort of transition. I need details!"

"Well," Rory replied, "I went to bed, but I couldn't get to sleep. Then around three, he tapped on the window."

"Very Romeo and Juliet," she chimed in. "Romantic and rebellious at the same time. That's talent."

"It scared the crap out of me," Rory laughed. "He's lucky he didn't get hit by an umbrella. Anyway, so I let him in, and he was all weird and jumpy. It was like he thought I was going to tar and feather him." 

"Wouldn't that be fun?" Lane smiled. "I mean, I wonder what a person who's been tar and feathered looks like. I'm sure Taylor would fully support the idea."

"We are _not torturing my boyfriend for the amusement of the town," Rory sent her a stern look. "Maybe we can catch Kirk doing something and try it on him."_

"Sounds like a plan."

"So he was stammering and babbling and everything, which is so not like him," Rory continued. "I've never seen him be anything but completely controlled. It was really kind of scary. He actually looked like he was about to bail, but then I just told him to spit it out."

"And then he just said it?" Lane's eyes widened. 

"No," Rory smiled. "First he went into this weird, third-person account of how he screwed up with his girlfriend and he didn't know how to apologize."

"Kinda strange," Lane sent her a sideways glance.

"But it was cute," Rory smirked. "And I asked him why he did what he did, and do you want to know what he said?" 

"What?" Lane asked, on the edge of her seat.

"He said, 'Because I'm so in love with this girl that I'm not thinking straight.'"

"That's a great line," Lane smiled. "That's a really great line."

"Isn't it?" Rory grinned.

"So did you say it back?" Lane asked. 

"Of course," Rory replied. 

"But do you really?" Lane looked a little skeptical. "Love him, I mean."

"Yes," Rory replied firmly, her tone holding a hint of annoyance. "I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it."

"But you thought you meant it with Dean, and you guys had been going out a lot longer than you and Jess," Lane pointed out.

"It's not like that," Rory argued. "They're two very different people, and two very different relationships."

"I'm just saying," Lane held her hands up defensively. "I think it's a little strange that things are going so much faster with Jess."

"They're not," Rory protested. "They're going exactly as fast as I want them to go. I don't know what everyone has against Jess. He is _not_ the horrible guy everyone thinks he is."

"Whoa, easy there," Lane said waving a white shirt out in front of her like a flag. "Where is this coming from? You know I have no problem with Jess. Was I not just doing the swoony thing with you?"

"Yeah," Rory sighed, her anger deflated. "I just hate what my mom said this morning when I told her. She accused him of pressuring me, and then accused me of having sex with him."

"Wait, what'd I miss?" Lane cut in, eyes wide. "Where did the sex thing come in? Why did she think you had sex? Did you have sex?!"

"Sh!" Rory clapped a hand over her mouth. "That's just what I need:  your mom forbidding you from seeing me because I might set a bad example in my promiscuity."

"I need answers woman!" she whispered loudly. "Did you?"

"No," Rory whispered back. "We fell asleep, fully clothed, and didn't wake up until Luke called in the morning to see if I knew where Jess was."

"Oops," Lane cringed. "I'm guessing that was an awkward conversation."

"You have no idea," Rory replied. "After this, I'm going by the diner to see if he's still alive."

"Good luck with that," Lane said sympathetically. 

"Anyway, enough about me," Rory said. "What's been up with you? How was the auction for you?"

A brilliant smile lit up Lane's face. "Oh, you mean with Dave?"

"Dave, yes," Rory smiled at her friend's reaction, "the cute guitarist with a sweet spot for everyone's favorite undercover drummer."

"It was good," Lane grinned. "My cousin did everything he was supposed to, and Dave and I snuck out to the lake by the Inn for our picnic."

"Who picked the spot?" Rory cut in.

"I did," she explained. "I figured that it was romantic, but not too much so, and my mother probably wouldn't walk by there."

"Good planning," Rory nodded. 

"Anyway, it was so great," Lane continued. "We listened to Dashboard Confessional and talked about trying to set up this gig we have in a few weeks. Isn't that great? We have a gig."

"As long as I'm invited," Rory replied.

"That's a given," she nodded. "Also, we got into a deep discussion on the merits of recent punk versus original punk, and whether some bands that now call themselves punk should be allowed to carry the label."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun," Rory smiled. 

"I did," Lane sighed. "I really did."

"You know what?" Rory chuckled. "I think I finally know what you meant all those times when you said Jess and I were so cute it was sickening."

Lane laughed and threw a pillow at Rory before going back to breathless account of their picnic.

*          *          *

Jess was balancing three plates on the way to the table in the corner when the phone rang. Luke was at a meeting with the diner's distributors and John had gone back to the Inn, so when he heard the ring, he almost dropped the plates in the laps of their owners. 

"Sorry," he mumbled as he unloaded them hurriedly on the table before sprinting back and vaulting the counter to get to the phone. 

"This had better be life threatening," he said into the phone, turning back to take the bill of a departing customer. 

"Hello, Jess," he cringed as he heard Lorelai's voice over the other end. "Is this a bad time?"

"Sorry," he replied. "It's a little busy here and Luke's out for a while."

"Oh," she said, "so I guess you're too busy to come by for a talk, right?"

"At the moment," he told her, his pulse jumping at the way she said the word _talk_. This was not going to be a pleasant chat. "I don't know when Luke's coming back, but maybe I could stop by then."

"Good," she said, and he could hear something in her voice that unnerved him. "I'll see you then."

"Okay," he said. "I'll be by within a few hours."

"Bye." 

He let the dead line buzz in his ear for a moment before putting the phone back in its cradle and returning to the task of serving customers, one thought ringing through his head:

_I'm not going to live through the night._

*          *          *

It was almost noon by the time Rory and Lane emerged from their closet. When they went downstairs, Mrs. Kim was busy haggling with an antiques collector from Denver but told them that there were muffins and soymilk waiting for them in the kitchen. _Very healthy.__ Only good another hour. The girls wisely decided to stuff the cardboard muffins in their pockets for later disposal and dump the white, unidentifiable liquid down the drain. One quick, furtive look around, and they made a break for Luke's._

"You think she suspected?" Lane asked as they literally ran through the door of the diner. 

"I don't think so," Rory replied holding onto the back of a chair for support as she tried to catch her breath. "If she did, she didn't let on."

"I think maybe we're safe," Lane smiled.

"Evading the scary Korean woman again?" Jess asked, setting two cups of coffee in front of them as they collapsed at a table. 

"Hey, that scary Korean woman is my mother," Lane piped up. "And yes."

"Can you use these for anything?" Rory asked taking the muffins out of her pockets and dropping them heavily on the table. "You know, paper weight or bone crusher or something."

"How are you still alive?" he asked Lane as she added her muffins to Rory's. 

"Lots of evil rock music and Luke's burgers," she replied sadly. "I accept pity in the form of The Doors or French fries."

"Burger and fries it is," Jess said writing the order on his pad. "And what for the other little lady?"

"Same please," Rory replied laying her head on the table. "Extra cheese on the burger."

"Coming right up," he said heading back to put in the order. "Rory, can I talk to you over here for a minute?"

"Sure," she said following him to the counter. "What's up?"

"I got an interesting call a couple hours ago," he replied leaning on his elbows, his voice somewhat uneasy. "What exactly did you tell your mother that she wants to have a talk with me?"

"Oh dear," was all that came out of Rory's mouth.

"That really doesn't make me feel any better," Jess pointed out.

"Oh dear," she repeated, chewing at her bottom lip as she thought of the conversation she and her mother had shared that morning. 

"Seriously, Rory, you're freaking me out," Jess said. "What did you tell her?"

"Just about everything," Rory grimaced. "I left out the finer details of the fight and what exactly happened when we made up, but pretty much everything else was there."

"Did you tell her about..." he trailed off, running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah," she replied. "I told her about what you said, and then what I said, and what we both said. She knows."

"And her reaction was what?" Jess asked with some foreboding. 

"To yell and scream and demand if you were pressuring me into sex," she replied, closing her eyes to the look she knew was crossing his face. 

"You set her straight, right?" he asked, his expression of dread. "Right?"

"Yes," she replied quickly. "Of course I did. I told her that you weren't pressuring me into anything and that you actually stopped me and that we weren't sleeping together at all. She calmed down after a bit, but now I don't know. Did she say what she wanted to talk about?"

"She just said we needed to talk," he told her. 

"I think it'll be okay," Rory said reassuringly. "I mean, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now, but I think you'll come out relatively unscarred."

"Thanks," he replied dryly. "Remind me of this moment the next time I'm feeling particularly nice. That'll fix that."

"You'll do fine," Rory assured him, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. "I promise you, she's not going to kill you or forbid you from seeing me or anything that you would ever have to really be scared about. Just remember that I love you and I'm worth it, okay?"

"I wonder why I put up with you," he replied, kissing her again, "and then you do that." Just then, he looked up to see Luke coming through the door of the diner. "Now it's time for me to go meet my executioner."

"I'll see you later," she leaned her forehead against his for a moment before leaning back and waving an encouraging goodbye.

"Where's he going?" Luke asked as Jess walked out the door without a word to him.

"Where no man has ever gone before," she replied with a soft smirk, and then went back to her table with Lane leaving Luke to wonder what she was talking about.

*          *          *

Jess walked up and down the halls of the hospital for twenty minutes, unable to gather the nerve to push open Lorelai's door. He just kept turning down random passages, hoping to get lost in a sea of white patterned walls and, therefore, have an excuse for not showing up.

_I'm not afraid, he thought, running his fingers through his hair and then stuffing his hands forcefully in his pocket. __No, I'm just getting my week's worth of exercise. That's all._

He chuckled at his own irrationality. Of course there was nothing to worry about. Lorelai was a cool mother. She wasn't the type to lock her daughter in a closet and throw away the key. She wouldn't forbid Rory from seeing him just because she was worried about the whole sex issue, right?

Of course, the mere disapproval of his and Rory's relationship was a powerful weapon for Lorelai. She and Rory were really tight, and that sort of thing could severely sway Rory's decisions about everything, including him. 

Again, Jess turned down a random hall, not trying to navigate his way to any certain position. He was too busy thinking, too busy going over every worst case scenario possible. When he came face-to-face with Lorelai's door once more, he was tempted to turn around and walk away.

_You can't run forever, buddy, he thought with a grimace. __She's only in here one more day; she'll catch up to you some time._

Then, shaking the fears forcefully out of his head, he took a deep breath and turned the knob. 

Lorelai was sitting calmly in her bed, which by itself was irregular and slightly unnerving. She had a magazine in her hand and was flipping through it quietly. She didn't even recognize his presence in the room.

"Hey," he said to fill the empty silence. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," she said, not looking up. "Come sit down. I'll be with you right after this quiz tells me if I'm too much of a flirt."

She finally looked up at him, and Jess was relieved to see humor in her eyes. Taking a cleansing breath, he pulled a chair up beside her bed and sat down. After a moment, Lorelai sighed and put her magazine down on the bedside table. 

"Okay, it's official," she sighed heavily. "I'm a shameless flirt."

Jess smirked and nodded his head a couple times. "Thank goodness the magazine let you in on that because I'd use a totally different description."

"Hey," she pointed her finger at him with half-serious firmness. "Remember, you're talking to your girlfriend's mother."

"Point taken," he replied evenly.

"So I'm guessing that you're wondering why you're here," Lorelai said.

"No," Jess replied. "I pretty much know why I'm here. Rory told you what happened yesterday, I'm here for the scheduled 'Hurt my daughter and die' talk. Am I right?"

"Almost," she admitted, a certain smile look in her eyes. "I just wanted to ask you a couple questions before I decide whether or not I should kill you in your sleep."

"Fair enough," Jess chuckled dryly. 

"Okay, here goes," Lorelai said taking a deep breath. "Are you and my daughter sleeping together?"

"No," he replied straightly. 

"Are you planning on sleeping with my daughter anytime in the near future?" 

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I don't think she's ready."

"Do you care?"

"Of course." His voice still held no defensiveness. "I wouldn't go farther with Rory than she's willing or ready to go."

"Rory said that you stopped her yesterday. What made you do that?"

"I didn't want her doing anything she'd regret later," he told her. "I know what can happen to a girl who gets caught up and stops thinking. I don't want Rory to be that girl, and I don't want to be the guy who does it to her."

"Do you love her?" 

"Yes," he said without hesitation. 

She paused a moment, taking in the answer. "Do you really?" she asked again. 

"Yes, I do," he replied definitively, not an ounce of doubt or inhibition showing in his voice. "And I know that you probably don't believe me because every mother by instinct thinks that any guy who says so is just trying to get into her daughter's pants, but I really don't need your permission to feel what I do. I do know that Rory takes what you think very seriously, so if you hate me that might screw a lot of things up. But no matter what happens, I'm still going to be in love with your daughter."

Again, Lorelai was silent for a long while, her face set in an unreadable mask as she stared off into a space somewhere above Jess's right shoulder. 

"Okay," she said finally. "I have a couple ground rules. Number one:  whatever happens, I don't see it. If it happens in my house, make sure I'm not there and will not be there. I don't want to walk in on anything dirty. Two:  You'd better be safe. My daughter will not under any circumstances end up like me. Three:  If you hurt her in any way, so help me God I will remove any and every appendage of your body. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," he replied bobbing his head a few times.

"Okay," she sighed. "Then I guess I don't have a problem with you and Rory continuing to see each other."

"Thanks," he smiled softly. 

"No problem," she replied picking up her magazine again. "Make sure you shut the door on the way out. I wouldn't want my shameless flirtatiousness to spread to the rest of the population."

"No," Jess replied standing up. "We wouldn't want that."

Without another word, he walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. 

"Well," Lorelai said to herself, "that went well."

*          *          *

Jess had a small smile on his face when he entered the diner again. It was almost empty, only a few customers and Luke left after the lunch rush.

"So where'd you disappear to?" Luke asked as Jess grabbed the coffeepot and headed to refill some mugs.

"Lorelai wanted to talk to me," he replied. 

"So how'd that go?" Luke asked with a little visible discomfort. 

"Not bad," Jess replied vaguely. "How long ago did Rory leave?"

"About twenty minutes ago," Luke replied. 

"Can I take off?" he asked. "This place is empty."

"You weren't here this morning," Luke pointed out. "So be back to close."

"Sure thing, Uncle Luke," he saluted and headed out the door. 

Ten minutes later he knocked on front door of the Gilmore household. 

"He's still alive!" Rory exclaimed, throwing open the front door dramatically. "And he still has all of his limbs!"

"All of the ones you can see, anyway," he joked back, stepping over the threshold. 

"So how was it?" she asked, her voice hesitant. "Did she threaten? Did she yell? Did she make you sign anything in blood?"

"None of the above," he replied. "She just asked a few questions and set down a couple rules that I already knew anyway."

"So we're okay?" Rory smiled, resting her arms around his neck.

"Yeah," he smiled, slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her softly. "We're okay."

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? I don't know if you don't tell me.

I'm here at university now, and it's a little hard because there's something wrong with the system so almost everyone on campus has the net in their room **except me. It really really sucks, but now I have to use the computer lab and it's a pain in the butt and everything. I hope against hope that they'll figure it out soon. Anyway, next chapter as soon as I come up with one.**

So anyway, review please. I really want to know what I can do to make this fic better, and I know no one out there would object to that, right? Right. Love you guys! Thank you. O:)**


	24. High School Isn’t Supposed to Make Sense

**A/N: Pixie Stick reviews! I love it. Thanks for all the good wishes on my computer problems. It is up and running now, thanks God, but lately I've been really busy. I actually wrote the last 2/3 of this chapter while trying to think of ideas for the four page paper I have to have done by next Wednesday. The paper still isn't done. It's not good.**

Anyway, I'm very sorry that you all had to wait over two months for this chapter, but I hope the chapter's worth it. So, read, review is you want to be nice, but always enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**

**A Whole ****New World******

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 24:  High School Isn't Supposed to Make Sense

Rory woke to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing in her ear. For a moment, she just lay in bed, wishing for just one more hour of sleep, before slapping at the obnoxious noise box into silence. It was her first day of school, she remembered, the first day of her junior year at Chilton. And when she opened her eyes, listening to the early morning silence, she remembered something else:  this was the first year ever that her mother wouldn't be seeing her off to her first day. 

Rolling over, she looked at the uniform hanging on the back of her door. The same blue plaid she'd be wearing five days a week until May. What a depressing thought that was. Still, she couldn't help thinking that the prospect wouldn't seem nearly so bleak if Lorelai was there to brighten the morning routine. Sighing, she pulled back the covers and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom to get ready. 

She was in the middle of blow-drying her hair when she heard the faint sound of the telephone ringing. _It has to be her_, she thought, switching the dryer off and sprinting into the living room. _Phone . . . phone__ . . . where are you Mr. Graham Bell. Jeez, why can't we be normal people and put the cordless back in the cradle? _

On the fifth ring, the receiver appeared behind the box of pop tarts in the kitchen cabinet. 

"Hello?" she said breathlessly, flinging herself down on the couch. 

"Wow, you sound like you've been sprinting around like crazy." She smiled as her mother's voice filled the line. "What have I always told you about running marathons before breakfast?" 

"To make sure I look cute so all the hot guys will bring me water?" she answered innocently. 

"I have taught you so well, my child," Lorelai chuckled. "So how are you?"

"Better now that I hear your voice," Rory replied. "You know this is the first year ever that you haven't been here my first day."

"I know," Lorelai said sadly. "Ever since preschool. I still remember it." Her voice took on a distant tone. "I brought you into your classroom to meet the teacher. You smiled and said hi and asked what kind of library they had and if they had any Virginia Woolf. The teacher looked at you like you were crazy and asked if we were in the right classroom."

"And then you refused to leave because you were afraid she might eat me," Rory reminded her.

"Oh, I don't remember that," Lorelai denied dismissively. "Oh, my baby's going back to school! How are you going to survive without me there?" 

"I don't know," Rory said. "A pot or two of coffee?"

"You are so my daughter," Lorelai laughed. "What time does your bus come?"

"About half an hour," she replied. "Just enough time to stop by Luke's and grab some coffee."

"And make out with you boyfriend for 15 minutes," Lorelai chimed in. 

"You're one to talk," Rory countered. "Almost every time I've gone over there this weekend, you and Luke are sucking face. That is a sentence I _never_ wanted to hear myself say, and now that I've said it, it still sounds wrong."

"You were the one who pushed me to go after him!" Lorelai reminded her. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"But I never thought I'd have to see it," Rory replied jokingly. "I swear, if I come home from school today and hear anything I don't want to hear from upstairs, I will never forgive you . . . never . . . ever."

"So we'll be quiet," Lorelai said simply. 

"Oh my God!" Rory squealed. "Tell me that you did not just say that! Please, God, tell me that you did _not_ just say that."

"Relax honey," Lorelai laughed. "I was joking. There will be nothing unconscionable happening in the house when you get home. I promise."

"Cross your heart and hope for split pea soup?" Rory asked with amusement.

"On pain of death," Lorelai replied. "And it's pretty much the same thing."

"I will hold you to that," Rory said pointedly, "Anyway what time are you getting out of there?"

"Noon," she replied. "Luke's going to pick me up and bring me home and insist that I stay in bed and eat healthy stuff. You know he's going to kill me one of these days."

"Yes," Rory said sarcastically, "because you know that rest and relaxation is just too strenuous for you. Maybe we should just put you in one of those plastic bubbles."

"And then you can roll me down the street like one of those huge Gladiator hamster balls," Lorelai continued. "By the time I get out of there, I'll be slim and buff and look like a female body builder. No wait. Scratch that. Those people look gross."

"Okay," Rory chuckled. "We'll scratch the big plastic bubble idea."

"Good," Lorelai said. "Okay sweetie, you'd better get going. I don't want to cut down on your make-out time."

"I love you, Mom," Rory smiled.

"Love you too, babe," Lorelai replied. "I'll see you after school. Good luck today."

"See you then," Rory said, and then hung up. She smiled to herself. Maybe the plaid wouldn't be so terrible. At least not until Lorelai insisted on hemming it again.

Ten minutes later, she walked in through the door of diner still smiling gently. It was its usual chaos: customers tapping their feet impatiently, all speaking at once and mumbling about the lack of service; Luke whipping around the place with food, coffee, and his little white notepad, yelling every few minutes that if his nephew didn't materialize in the next ten seconds, he'd have hell to pay; Jess coming down the stairs, twenty minutes late as usual, but with perfectly styled hair. Rory sighed contentedly. Everything was as it should be.

"Hey," she greeted Luke with a smile and Jess with a kiss. "It's busy in here this morning."

"It only seems that way because you usually don't come in for another two hours," Luke pointed out, almost but not quite rudely. 

"Wow, Luke," Jess chimed in. "You know, they say that if you make that face long enough, it'll freeze that way."

"And they say that if you don't get your ass in gear, you won't live long enough to see it," Luke grumbled. 

"Are you okay, Luke?" Rory asked. "You're kinda grinchy this morning."

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little stressed. Your mom is getting out today, and I wanted to do something for her, but my brain is fried."

"Aw," Rory visibly softened. "Luke, that's so sweet. What did you have in mind?"

"Well," he replied, "at first I thought party, but we all know how that ended last time. The last thing Lorelai needs is to be up and dancing around. Then I thought flowers, but she already has enough of those from the rest of the town that she could swim in them. I don't want her doing anything too active, but I don't want her to be bored."

"Luke," she interrupted his rant. "Why don't you just make her dinner?"

"But we've kind of already done that," he said skeptically. "I brought her a picnic and that's almost the same thing."

"But," she pointed out, "that was food that I made. It was practically out of a box. I'm sure she'd much rather have something you made for her. It would be sweet."

Luke nodded. "Seems reasonable. I'll think about it. Thanks." 

"No problem," she replied, smiling at him fondly. "I hope it works out for you."

"Yeah, me too," he smirked, and Rory couldn't hold back a chuckle. He looked almost like Jess when he did that. "So," he said, changing the subject, "first day of school?"

"Yup," she groaned. "I was very much enjoying the nice, long summer until September decided to rear its ugly head again."

"Amen to that," Jess chimed in. "Any last minute advice on Stars Hollow High?"

"Stay away from cheerleaders," Rory joked. "And football players, and Dean. Definitely avoid Dean. I don't want you getting kicked out of school your first day."

"So _don't_ get kicked out," he said as if it were a new concept. "I'll try to remember that."

"Don't even joke about that," Luke grumbled. "Your mom told me how well you got along in school back there. There will be no similar incidents, understand?"

"Yes sir," Jess mock-saluted.

"Smart-ass," Luke mumbled under his breath before heading to refill coffees.

"Walk you to the bus stop?" Jess asked.

"Sure," Rory stood, coffee in hand, and the two of them headed out the door. "So what are these incidents I hear about?" she questioned as they sat on a bench. "What did you do?"

"Nothing much," he smirked, avoiding her eyes as if she could see the answer in them. "Just a few minor pranks. Nothing that involved murder or arson."

"That's comforting," she said dryly, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, I want to know."

"I dunno," he replied. "I did the usual 'superglue in the light switches' thing, and the prank where you let loose three pigs labeled _1_, _2_, and _4_ and watch them look for number three. Yeah, that was a good one."

"Where in the world did you get three pigs?" Rory asked.

"That's my little secret," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"A magician's prerogative, I guess," Rory chuckled. "So, anything else of interest?"

"Hm," he thought, as if he'd pulled so many that picking one was a challenge. "I once stole all the chalk and board markers in the entire school. That was an interesting week."

"You're kidding me!" Rory laughed. "Did they catch you?" 

"They couldn't prove it," he said. "Everyone knew it, but due to the complete lack of evidence, all they could do was give me dirty looks and detention for a couple weeks. Slap on the wrist."

"Please tell me that you're not going to pull anything like that at Stars Hollow High," Rory asked. "I mean, Taylor would fry you. He doesn't even have kids, but he's still the head of the school board. I'm sure he wouldn't hesitate to put you on trial at a town meeting."

"I'll keep that in mind," he smirked. "Look, don't worry about it. I'll be good, or at least discreet."

"Okay," she chuckled. Her smile disappeared as she saw her bus round a corner in the distance. "You're going to be here when I get home, right?" she asked, her voice tired. "I'm going to need one heck of a cup of coffee."

"Of course," he replied noticing the change. "Is your school really that bad?"

"No," she replied, forcing a smile. "I just don't want to go and leave Mom here. She's getting home today. I mean, I know Luke will take care of her, but it's not just today . . ."

She trailed off, looking down at her hands. Jess looked at the way her mouth was twitching, her eyes blinking rapidly. 

"Hey," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "She's going to be okay. You'll be with her when she has her surgery. Just because you're not with her every second doesn't mean she's going to disappear."

"I know," she smiled sadly. "I _know_, but ever since I can remember, my mom's been here at the bus stop my first day. It was always constant, always comforting. I guess the fact that she's not here now has me crazy. It's nothing you need to worry about."

"It's going to be okay," Jess assured her. "Just remember that she'll be here when you get home. And I'll be here, too. With coffee."

"Thank you," she smiled at him. She looked up as her bus pulled up. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Later," he repeated, kissing her softly on the lips. "Good luck at the genius school."

"Thanks," she replied. "I'll need it." 

And with that, she stepped aboard, watching him out the window as the bus pulled away.

Waving a little, Jess waited until the bus was out of sight before heading toward Stars Hollow High.

It seemed strange to him that he was actually planning to attend. He never had back in New York. He'd just shown up enough to slide by with a grade and his teachers hadn't tried to change that. Most of them had known him by reputation anyway, so everyone just ignored him and he did the same. It was a good system. 

Here, though, he actually needed to go more than once a week. Luke had laid down the rules and said that anything below C's would buy him a one-way ticket on the next bus back to his mom's house, and he sure as hell wasn't going back there. Therefore, he was off to the land of unidentifiable cafeteria food and bad comb-overs, grabbing a book from his back pocket and hoping that no one would approach him. 

*          *          *

Rory sat down in her first class, early as always and the only person in the room. That was how she liked it. There was no pressure of trying to find someone to sit by or making useless conversation with others. She was just sitting in an empty room with a book.

"Hello Rory," she heard a familiar voice, and she looked up in amused confusion. 

"Tristan?" she asked archly. "Is that you? 'Cause I could have sworn I heard someone call me Rory, and I didn't think you knew my name."

"Yeah, well," he smirked a little. "I figured I'd try it on for size."

"And?" 

"I still think Mary suits you better," he smiled.

"I knew it was too much to hope for," she shook her head with a soft smile.

"Look," he said sitting on the desk in front of her, "I just wanted to call a truce, okay? I know you'd rather have one less person to avoid, and I'd rather be your friend than be the jerk you're trying to evade. I thought that maybe we should leave the past in the past. What do you think?"

"I think that's a pretty good idea," she replied, surprise evident on her face a moment before she wiped it away. "So, how was your summer?"

"Peachy," he replied sarcastically. "You know, the usual. Parties, girls, friends, my father's business functions, more parties, more girls . . ."

"Wonderful," Rory rolled her eyes. 

"And what about your summer?" Tristan grinned. "Spend it lying around in your perfect little town with your perfect family while your perfect boyfriend lapped at your feet?"

"Yeah," Rory replied with a dry chuckle. "That's exactly how it was."

"Well then, what did you do all summer?" she asked. "Cure world hunger?"

"I, um, moved to New York," she sighed, avoiding his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I moved in with my aunt in New York for about half the summer," she explained. "It was only by a miracle that I could come back."

"I'm still not understanding," Tristan said. "Why did you go in the first place?"

"Well, um," she looked down, nibbling on her bottom lip, "my mom was sick. She had to go overseas for a while for treatment, and we didn't know how long she'd be there, so I needed a place to stay in case it was permanent. But she was responding well, so she came back and we moved back to our perfect little town."

"Is she okay?" The concern in his voice almost surprised her. "Your mom, I mean."

"She's doing okay," she replied. "She's having surgery this weekend, but she should be fine after that." She smiled up at him. "Thanks for asking."

"Give her my best wishes, though I don't think it will mean much to her coming from me," he smiled guiltily. "So I'm guessing that you're still with the little lapdog?" 

She had to laugh at his description. "No, actually," she replied. "He and I broke up just before I left, but I am dating someone new now."

"Jeez, I missed the boat again?" he sighed teasingly. "Tell you what. Next time you're single, send out a memo or something."

"I'll make sure to do that," she chuckled. "I'll write out a mass e-mail and announce to everyone in the world that Rory Gilmore is on the market."

"I'd much appreciate it," he quipped. "So is this one at least better than Mr. Skyscraper?"

"I'd like to think so," she smiled. "And 'this one's' name is Jess."

"Jess, huh?" he made a face like the name didn't sit well with him. "Are you sure you don't want to just ditch him and go out with me?" he arched a suggestive eyebrow. 

"Thanks," she laughed, "but I'm happy where I am."

"You can't blame a guy for trying," he smirked. About this time, other students began to file in, disturbing the private conversation. "Well," he sighed, standing up, "I should probably find a seat now before I ruin your good reputation, shouldn't I?"

"Whatever you say," she nodded. "I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later . . . Mary," he threw her one more smirk before taking a seat a couple behind her.

Rory looked up, smiling softly as the teacher entered and began his 'first day of school' speech. She'd made a friend, lost an enemy, and it wasn't even 8 am yet. Maybe the year wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

The idea was barely out of her head before she heard another voice in her ear. "Gilmore."

"Hello Paris," she replied flatly. "Have a nice summer?"

"Perfect," Paris replied impatiently as she sat down behind Rory. "Wonderful. Couldn't be better. You?"

"Same," she nodded, not feeling the need to go into further details.

"Great," Paris almost snapped. "Glad to hear it."

"Glad to tell you," Rory couldn't help cracking an amused smile as she turned her focus back to the teacher. 

"Okay class, now that the formalities are out of the way," Mr. Jacobson announced, "let's get on with the show."

*          *          *

"Many of Shakespeare's most famous plays were not published until after his death," Mrs. Jenson was saying. "His folio was published in 1923, and does anyone know why it was called a folio?"

It was almost the end of fifth period, and Rory was dying for the lunch bell to ring. It wasn't that Shakespeare didn't interest her, but she really wanted to get away from Paris's unyielding glare.

"It was because the paper that held the scripts was folded in half," the blond girl spoke up quickly before returning her eyes to burn holes in the back of Rory's head. 

"That's correct," Mrs. Jenson smiled. "In those days, they had large pieces of paper that were used as binding. If it was folded in half, it was roughly the size of a piece of computer paper. If it was folded twice, into quartos, it was the size of today's standard paperback cheesy romance novel."

A few students laughed as the teacher arched her eyebrows at the girls in particular. 

"Now, little is known today about William Shakespeare's life," she continued. "Some of the very little we do know is taken from the Stationer's Register. Does anyone know what that is?"

Just then, a loud buzzing sound filled the room, and every head turned toward the shrinking brunette whose bag it was coming from.

"Is that a cell phone ringing in my class?" Mrs. Jenson asked. "Miss Gilmore, I assume you know that the school has a policy against having phones turned on during school hours."

"I know, Mrs. Jenson," Rory stammered. "I'm sorry. I have it on vibrate. It's just on in case of a family emergency."

"And you're expecting one during my class?" she asked archly. 

"Quite possibly," Rory replied honestly. "Look, it'll never happen again. I promise—"

Her plea was interrupted by the bell, and students were instantly out of their seats. 

"Just this once, I'll allow it," Mrs. Jenson answered over the rustling of papers and eager footsteps. "Next time, leave it in your locker or it will end up in my desk drawer."

"Yes, Mrs. Jenson," Rory smiled thankfully. "See you tomorrow."

Before she could even receive an answer, Rory was out in the hall. "Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"Rory?" she smiled and let out a relieved sigh when Jess's voice filled the line. "What's going on? I let the phone ring, like, twenty times."

"Next time, wait about one more minute before calling, okay?" Rory laughed, leaning against a locker. "You almost got me in trouble in class."

"Oops," she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Wouldn't want to scar your reputation on the first day."

"You sound so torn up about it," she chuckled dryly. "So what's up?"

"Just wanted to hear your voice," he replied, and she smiled. "You know this school is exactly as you described it."

"How is that?" she asked.

"Hell," he replied. "Too many cheerleaders."

"Yeah, well," Rory laughed, "maybe you'll start to like it. I can see you joining the football team and ditching me for a bimbo with pom-poms."

"Bite your tongue," he rolled his eyes. "I think I would probably drop dead before you see me in a letterman's jacket."

"Me too," she smiled. "I rather like my surly and sarcastic Jess. I wouldn't want to see you corrupted by the evil Stars Hollow High elite."

"I think they're afraid of me," Jess laughed. "They keep edging away when I walk down the hall."

"Now why can't I have that kind of affect on people?" she asked with a chuckle. 

"So anyway," he sighed. "I should go. The payphone is almost up. I'll see you later at the diner?"

"As long as you still house the coffee," she replied. "I love you."

"Love you too," he said, and she could hear a soft smile behind it. 

"And Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Hang in there," she leaned her head against the locker. 

"You too," he replied. "Bye." 

"Bye."

"So who's Jess?" Rory turned and almost ran into the object of her torment for the last five periods. 

"My boyfriend," she replied, walking purposefully past Paris towards the lunch room. 

"What happened to Bud Parker?" Paris persisted, following closely behind her in the empty hallway. 

"He went back to Pleasantville," Rory answered flatly, keeping her eyes straight forward in an attempt to ignore the other girl.

"So this Jess," Paris continued, obviously not taking the hint. "Who is he, the paperboy? The town crier? The new drive-thru guy at the local McDonalds?"

"He's none of your business," Rory said pointedly. "And why are you so interested suddenly?"

"I'm not," Paris denied, not even trying to be convincing. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't still throwing yourself at Tristan. It was starting to get embarrassing."

"Excuse me?" Rory stopped, her patience breaking as she faced the other girl. "What is wrong with you? If you haven't noticed, I'm not interested in Tristan. I never was. Now he's gotten over it. I've gotten over it. The whole damned world has gotten over it. Why don't you? Now if you'll please get a life and stop butting into mine, I'd like to go to lunch."

And without another word, she turned and walked quickly down the hallway, leaving a stunned and somewhat lonely-looking Paris.

*          *          *

"Okay, class," the teacher was standing in front of the class, giving the same stupid speech Jess had heard five times before that day, "my name is Mr. Matthews, and obviously I'll be your teacher for English III. I must warn you that there will be a lot of reading, but I assure you that all of the books are worth the energy."

Jess tuned him out about halfway through his lecture, focusing on the paperback in his hands. He never could get into all of the crap associated with high school English classes. The most amazing book could be turned to mindless words by the time constraints of the curriculum. Never mind the fact that he'd already read most of the booklist. It was the principle of the thing. 

"So," he didn't look up, though the teacher was standing right next to his desk with a small smile on his lips, "what, may I ask, is your name?"

"Most people call me smartass," he replied, his eyes still turned down, "but if memory serves, my name is Jess."

"Well, Jess," Mr. Matthews said casually, "is there a reason why you feel the need to ignore me during my lecture?"

"You're just going over the syllabus, which I can read from the handout, and the rest of it I've heard way too many times today," he answered evenly. "I think it's starting to kill brain cells."

"I can understand that," Matthews nodded, and Jess looked up, a little surprised. "I mean, everyone hates the first day of school, right? It's boring and repetitive and no one really wants to be here."

"It almost sounds like you're encouraging me to skip," Jess smirked. "And if that's the case, I think you and I are on the same page."

"I didn't say that," Mr. Matthews replied with mild amusement. "I'm just saying, today is your free day. Enjoy it. Tomorrow we start into _The Great Gatsby_, and I expect you to be ready."

"I wouldn't lose sleep over it if I were you," Jess replied before returning to the pages of his book. 

Mr. Matthews returned to the front of the classroom, and Jess smirked to himself. Of course, he had already read _Gatsby_ a couple times and could remember the plot backwards and forwards, but he wasn't about to tell the teacher that. Still, he found himself liking the man. Jess recognized a humor in him that he hadn't found in many teachers. He wasn't just there to hear himself speak. He was there to teach, and Jess had discovered what a rarity that really was in current society. 

"As I was saying," Jess heard Mr. Matthews say. "Your assignment for tomorrow is to read the first two chapters of _The Great Gatsby_. Notice the emerging themes and the setting in which the book takes place. This novel, above all, was written to portray a message about the era, and by the end of the unit, your assignment will be to write a 1000-2000 word paper on what that message is, so I suggest you start looking now."

Jess smiled at the groans emerging from the rest of the students. If he wanted to, he could have the paper finished that night. If he wanted to. Who knows; maybe he would. Maybe he would do it just to show Mr. Matthews a thing or two. He could picture the look on the teacher's face. It would almost make it worth it . . . 

*          *          *

"Hey," Rory sped her pace when she heard Paris's voice approaching her quickly from behind. "Rory, wait up!"

"What do you want?" she asked the girl impatiently, not slowing. "I'm really not in the mood for your paranoid psychobabble right now."

"Look," Paris stepped right in front of Rory, causing her to stop abruptly and almost run into the girl. "I don't say this very often, so when I do, you'd better be listening 'cause I'm not repeating myself."

"Then don't," Rory stepped around her and kept on walking.

"Don't walk away from me, Gilmore!" Paris called after her, rushing to keep up as Rory pushed through the crowded hallway to her next class.

Safe in the classroom, she let her bag drop heavily to the floor and slumped down behind the first desk she came to. Tired, she laid her head on her folded arms. 

"You know, I wasn't finished," she heard an angry voice above her and had the strong urge to bang her head against the desk. 

"I don't care," she cried tiredly, pulling her head up to face the girl. "Please, get that through your head. I don't care what you think. I don't care who you like. It's not my problem to deal with. So if you're here to further scold me about how pathetic you think I am, I suggest you move on because I _still don't care_."

"Look, Rory," Paris said impatiently. "All I wanted to do was apologize for what I said earlier. I was being stupid and jealous and girly and I shouldn't have said what I did. So I'm sorry."

And without even waiting for a response, she turned on her heal and took a seat three behind Rory. 

Rory, on the other hand, just sat stunned for a moment before letting out a dry, surrendering laugh and putting her head in her arms again.

*          *          *          

"So Luke," Lorelai smiled as he helped her from the wheelchair to his truck. "Why do I have the distinct feeling that you did something?"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You have the guilty face," she replied with mock accusation. "You're hiding something; I know it. Come on, give it up mister."

"What drugs did they give you in that hospital?" he asked as he started the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. 

"Fun ones," she replied. "But that's not the point. You're definitely hiding something. I can see right through that flannel exterior of yours." She sat silent for a moment, thinking about what she'd just said, and then gasped, "Dirty!"

"I do not have a guilty face, I am not hiding something, and there is nothing hidden under this flannel exterior," he told her. 

"Even more dirty!" she gasped again. 

"I give up," he mumbled. "Have it you're way. It seems that the surprise I had at the diner isn't going to be a surprise anymore, so I might as well just take you home."

Luke drove past the diner as Lorelai stammered protests. "But I want my surprise!" she cried. "Go back! Go back!"

"Sorry," he said, staring straight ahead at the road. "Now that you've ruined it, there's no reason."

"But . . . but . . . but Luke!" she whined as they pulled into her driveway. "Come on, I'll act surprised. I'm very good at it. See, this is me surprised." She covered her face with her hands and then took them away to reveal a surprised expression. 

"Come on, Lorelai," Luke said, opening her door and helping her out. "Let's get you inside. You should be resting anyway."

"You're mean," she pouted as they walked up the steps. 

"I know," he chuckled a little as he let them in the house. "But I'll make you some coffee."

"That doesn't make up for a missed surprise at the diner," she sulked as they headed toward the kitchen. "You're still mean and grumpy and cruel and . . ."

He opened the door and her mouth just hung open. The table was covered with a good linen tablecloth, obviously not from anywhere in the Gilmore house. Candles were standing on it, unlit, and two place settings were very elegantly set across from each other. 

". . . wonderful and amazing and sweet and still very cruel," Lorelai went on, hugging a very pleased looking Luke tightly around the neck. "You so had me going there. When did you become such a good liar?"

"I wasn't lying," he smiled. "I was just leaving out information."

"But you said that I had a surprise at the diner," she argued. 

"Who says I don't?" he asked.

"You're kidding me," she laughed, her eyes lighting up. "More surprises? I get more surprises?"

"Now don't get all excited," he warned her. "It's nothing much. And I don't want you to get yourself all worked up. You just got out of the hospital."

"Spoilsport," she pouted a moment before going to sit down. "So, what are we having?"

*          *          *

"So whatcha doing?" Jess looked up to see a short blond girl standing above him. 

"Playing chess," he replied, going back to writing his essay. 

For a moment, she looked confused before shaking her head, "Whatever. So who are you? Haven't I seen you somewhere?"

"I don't know, have you?" he asked absently. He would be getting a lot more writing done if people would stop trying to talk to him. It was really starting to irritate him.

"Don't you work at that diner in town?" she asked smiling. "That one with the hardware sign above it?"

"Give the girl a prize," he deadpanned. 

"Why is that sign there?" she asked, tilting her head pensively. "I mean, it took me years to figure out that all hardware stores don't sell food. I got a lot of really weird looks because of that."

"Well, I'm glad you got everything cleared up," he shook his head in disbelief.

"So, I heard you moved from New York," she sat on his desk, right on top of his paper. "I would love to go to New York City someday. Be on Broadway with all the stars."

"I bet if you run, you could make it there by next Tuesday," he said impatiently. "Is there something you wanted?"

"Just your name," she crooned, leaning closer to him. 

He looked down at the worn paperback at the edge of his desk, a smirk flickering over his features. "Just call me Holden," he replied sardonically. 

"Holden," she looked up as if she was thinking about it. "I like it. Well, my name's Shane."

"Good to know," he sighed. 

"Okay," she smiled, standing up off of his desk. "So I'll see you around, Holden."

Jess rolled his eyes as she turned away, strutting out of the classroom like she was God's gift to the world. _Yeah_, Jess thought, _she was born for __New York_. With another sigh, he went back to his paper and tried to give off a loner vibe. 

*          *          *

When the final bell rang, Rory practically sprinted to the door of her classroom. It had been way too long of a day. All she had to do was get to her locker and out to the bus without running into . . .

"Rory," she groaned as she spun her combination. 

"What is it Paris?" she asked, focusing on getting all of her books from her locker to her bag. 

"I just wanted to ask you," Paris replied hurriedly. "Are we, like, friends now?"

"What?" Rory asked, laughing dryly at how surreal the day seemed to be going. "Not less than eight hours ago, you were calling me a pathetic slut and now you're asking if we're friends? Paris, what kind of medication are you on?"

"Hey," Paris objected. "I never directly called you a slut, and I apologized about the pathetic comment. What else do you want me to do, catch a bullet for you?"

"Okay, so maybe you skipped your medication," Rory rolled her eyes. "Has anyone told you that you are severely bipolar?"

"Frequently," Paris replied impatiently. "So is it yes or no? Are we friends?"

"Sure," Rory chuckled tiredly. "We're friends, Paris. Happy?"

The other girl paused a moment, seemingly surprised. "Yes," she said slowly, a real smile spreading onto her face. "I think I am." She nodded her head, please with herself. "Okay, so I'll talk to you later, Rory."

"Yeah," Rory replied, a little confused, as Paris turned away. "Bye."

Shaking her head, trying to figure out if that had actually happened, she closed her locker and walked out to her bus. 

Thirty minutes later, she smiled as her bus pulled into the Stars Hollow bus stop. Home at last. 

"Hey, beautiful." She threw herself into Jess's arms the moment she was off the bus, almost spilling the coffee in his hand. "How was your day?"

"I don't know," she replied tiredly. "I think I must have dreamed it all because not much of it made sense. You?"

"I seem to be writing a paper on Great Gatsby so that I can scare the hell out of my English teacher, and some girl named Shane thinks my name's Holden," he explained. 

"None of that makes the slightest amount of sense to me," she said pulling away from him, her brow wrinkling. 

"I know," he smirked, "but I don't think high school is supposed to make sense."

"No," she agreed taking a sip of her coffee. "It's really not."

Smiling softly at each other, they headed back to the diner.


	25. Papers, Papers Everywhere

**Chapter 25:  Papers, Papers Everywhere**

Jess was leaning over the counter to whisper something in Rory's ear when their respective guardians walked through the door.

"Where is it?" Lorelai cried impatiently on entry. "Where's my surprise? I don't see streamers for a party or a stage set up for David Bowie."

"Bowie was booked, and you know what happened after your last party," Luke replied. "I told you, it's nothing big. You'll just have to wait down here for a few minutes while I get it ready upstairs."

"Ooh, upstairs," Lorelai echoed suggestively, her voice growing louder as he headed up the steps. "Just remember that my very impressionable daughter who is, by the way, dating your nephew, is going to hear every detail later, so it had better not be too dirty!" Turning, she met the eyes of several silently amused people. "What?"

"Hey Mom," Rory smiled, pulling her into a tight hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Amazing, wonderful, and ready for my next surprise!" she called the last part so Luke could hear it from the apartment. "How was your first day back at school?"

"Interesting," Rory replied. "Somehow, I am now friends with Paris and Tristan. And don't ask me how that happened because I still have no idea."

"Very productive day, it seems," Lorelai smiled. "How are your teachers?"

"Good, except now one of them is watching me because my _cell phone_ rang in the middle of her class," she said, sending a playful glare towards her boyfriend.

"Hey," he protested, his arms held up defensively, "I already apologized for that! Besides, you'll find a punishment for me later."

"You bet your butt I will," Rory pointed at him teasingly.

"Dirty!" Lorelai cried, and then after a second, "Hey! There will be no 'dirties' when it comes to my daughter! At least don't tell me about it."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. Rule number one," he smirked. "Got it."

"What?" Rory looked between the two. "What rule?"

"Nothing," Lorelai replied innocently. "We weren't saying anything."

Again, Rory looked between their furtive smirks before throwing her hands up in the air. "I don't know! I don't care! Whatever it is you two are talking about, I don't want to know!"

"Lorelai," they turned as Luke peeked out from behind the curtain, "are you ready?"

"Ooh, surprise!" she squealed, running to his side and grabbing onto his arm. "Lead the way!"

When they had disappeared again, Rory turned back to Jess. "So what is this rule you and my mom were talking about? If there are rules we're supposed to be following, shouldn't I know about them?"

"I thought you didn't want to know," Jess smiled, rounding the counter to take an order.

"Of course I want to know!" Rory sighed with exasperation, following him around the diner. "I just said that because I know my mom doesn't want me to know. She didn't let me in on the rules with Dean either. Apparently, they're too horrible for my sensitive ears to hear, but I thought that maybe my brilliant, handsome, completely wonderful boyfriend who loves me would be honest and _smart_ enough to tell me what my horrible mother has threatened him with."

"I'm sorry," he replied evenly, walking behind the counter again to put in orders. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that!" she cried, following him there as well. "I know that there's something to tell, and you know that I'll get it out of you! I have my ways, you know!"

"I'm very sure you do," he smirked, throwing her a look that made her blush. "But I'm afraid that I'm pretty tough to crack."

"I'll get you," she smiled, narrowing her eyes playfully as she went back to her seat. "Count on it."

"Oh," he smiled, "I will."

*          *          *

"Luke, I swear on all things holy, if I trip down the stairs and end up back in the hospital again, I'm going to kick your flannel-clad butt," Lorelai called as he led her blindfolded up the stairs to the apartment.

"Wow, you're grouchy," he teased. "Maybe I should bring you back when you're in a better mood."

"No," she protested. "I promise I'll be good!"

"Just a couple more steps," he chuckled. "Keep your eyes closed."

He led her the rest of the way up and then into the apartment.

"You ready?" he asked, a smirk in his voice.

"Luke, if you don't let me have it in the next five seconds . . ."

"Okay, okay," he smiled, "open your eyes."

When Lorelai opened her eyes, she didn't see anything spectacular. It was just Luke's apartment. She was a little surprised to see Jess's stuff all over the place, but she didn't see anything spectacular waiting for her.

"Where is it?" she asked, throwing a confused glance at Luke. "You promised me a surprise, but there's nothing here. What was all of that blindfolded and 'don't peek' stuff if there was nothing here for me to peek at? Is this you being mean again?"

"You're not looking," he smiled softly at her. "Trust me, it's here."

"You're playing hide and seek with my surprise?" she whimpered. "That is mean! I'm a sick woman, Luke, and this sadistic game may send me over the edge!"

Luke just smiled secretively at her and took a seat at the kitchen table as she began to rummage through his sock drawer.

*          *          *

"Wow," Rory said, laying a notebook down on the counter. "That is really good. How long did it take you to write that?"

"A while," Jess replied, shrugging off the compliment as he took back his essay. "I just figure that if I get this out of the way, Matthews will get off my case when I don't pay attention. It's not like I need to be there."

"True," she replied with a smile, "but you never know. I've heard he's a really good teacher; maybe it wouldn't be so bad. And I'm sure the class could use your input in discussions."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "So you really thought it was good?"

"Excellent," she assured him. "You'll knock him right out of his chair."

"Should be an interesting display," he smirked. "So, tell me more about your day. What's with these two people you keep talking about?"

"Paris and Tristan?" she asked. "Oh, just the king and queen of Chilton."

"Your school has a monarchy?" he chuckled. "Wow, that _is_ advanced."

"Paris is this extremely paranoid girl who tried to make my last year there a living hell. Half of the time she thinks I'm there in a covert conspiracy to steal her class rank, and the other half she seems to want to be my friend. It's really confusing trying to figure out which mood she's in at the moment."

"A whole new spin on bipolar."

"That's what I said," she chuckled. "And Tristan is the self-proclaimed class flirt. He decided on my first day last year that I was a fun new toy to torment, and he's been hitting on me ever since. I swear, until this morning I didn't think he knew my name because  . . ."

"Whoa, back up there," Jess interrupted, his eyebrows raised with interest. "Go back to the part where he's hitting on you."

"Down boy," Rory smiled. "You're showing your teeth again."

"I am not!" he protested defensively. "See, no teeth. I'm just very interested in hearing about this guy who was hitting on my girlfriend and, therefore, will be dead by . . . okay, so there was some show of teeth."

"It was nothing," she assured him through her laughter. "He was never crude or offensive, and he was actually pretty understanding there for a few days after . . ." she trailed off, catching herself before she told him about the party, and then picked up almost immediately, her voice light. "Anyway, I talked to him today, and we decided to be friends, as long as I sent him a memo when I'm single again."

"Gee, that's comforting," he rolled his eyes, choosing not to question the pause. "So you're hanging out with a guy who's just waiting for us to break up so he can make a move. I thought you were trying to make me feel better."

"Relax," she smiled, patting his hand comfortingly. "If I wanted to be with Tristan, I wouldn't be here right now, would I?"

"Fine," he sighed, kissing her softly on the lips. "I trust you." Another kiss. "But if I hear about him—"

"You won't," she interrupted, cutting him off once more with a longer, lingering kiss that quieted anything he might have said. "Besides," she added, eyebrows raised, "I didn't go crazy about the girl who was drooling on your desk today."

"Yes," he replied, "but that was completely different."

"Really?" she laughed, smiling at him challengingly. "And why is that?"

"Because Shane's not my type," he pointed out.

"And Tristan is mine?"

"Okay," he nodded, "but you've known him a lot longer."

"So the fact that he's been bugging me for a year makes me more susceptible to his flirting?" she questioned.

"Well he . . ." he started, then stopped abruptly and looked down thoughtfully. "But Shane . . . and you're . . ." Again, he stopped, glancing at her smug face. "I'm not going to win here, am I?"

"Nope," she smiled.

"You know what? I'm going to shut up now." Pulling her towards him, he kissed her again. "I'm tired of talking."

*          *          *

"One hint?" Lorelai asked as she tugged the sheets off his bed and checked under the mattress.

"Nope," he replied, still sitting serenely at the table with a can of soda.

"Come on Lukey!" she whined, giving up on the bed and moving to search the kitchen drawers. "You know how good I am at finding things. I had to buy a new TV last summer because I couldn't find the remote. I would never know where my cordless was if it didn't have one of those pager things. This is going to take me all day!"

"You really are hopeless," he smiled, standing up and going to the counter. "You want some coffee while you hunt?"

"Please," she replied leaning against a chair.

"Would you get me a mug out of that cabinet?" he asked, pointing to one next to the sink. "There should be one right up front."

Sighing, Lorelai walked over and opened the cabinet, then let her arm fall to her side as a small smile spread over her lips. Right up front was a large, white mug with the name _Lorelai_ spelled out across it in sparkly blue paint.

"Luke?" she turned to see his smirk. "What is this?"

"This," he said walking over and taking the mug down, "is your own personal 'free refills' coffee mug."

"Free refills?" she asked, her eyebrow shooting up. "Please go on about this free refill idea."

"I know how you like to decorate and name things, so go right ahead," he told her. "Paint it, name it, carry it around in your purse if you want, but as long as you have this cup, I will not refuse you coffee."

"Never?" she smiled mischievously. "Even if I've have twenty-three cups that morning?"

"If you've had twenty-three cups in one morning," he replied warningly, "and you call mug on me, I'll break it."

"Pooh," she sulked. "But besides that, you'll give me all the free coffee I want?"

"Yes," he sighed. "I'll even keep it here at the diner for you."

"This is so cool!" she screamed, grabbing the mug and jumping around the kitchen with it. "You are so cool! I love dating a diner man!"

"I'm glad you like it," Luke smiled and sat back down, just content to watch her in all her beautiful insanity. He could do this all day.

*          *          *

"He got you a coffee mug?" Rory asked later. "That was your big surprise?"

"And a homemade meal! Besides, I don't think you're getting the big picture here," Lorelai replied, turning excitedly towards her on the couch. "Free coffee. All the free coffee I want. Are you hearing this?"

Smiling slowly, Rory thought over the idea. "Can I borrow it some time?"

"I don't know if it works that way," Lorelai said. "We could try. Hey, maybe I could write _Rory_ on the other side. That way it'll be the _Lorelai/Rory_ free refills mug."

"Do normal people ever have these conversations?" Rory asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Lorelai chuckled, putting her arm around her daughter, "but if they don't, it's just one more reason I would hate to be normal."

Leaning against her mom's shoulder, Rory just smiled and turned her attention back to the television. For the first time in a long while, she truly believed that this would last.

*          *          *

"You got her a coffee mug?" Jess asked disbelievingly. "As in one of those novelty mugs you pick up in gift shops for the people you're only pretending to like?"

"That's a very unflattering way to put it," Luke grunted as he wiped the counter, "but yes."

"Did you get the tone in my voice that's telling you that you're an idiot?" Jess rolled his eyes.

"Oh ye of little faith," Luke smirked. "Just wait. Tomorrow morning, Rory will come in here and ask you for one."

"Why would she want me to buy her a coffee mug with her name on it? It just screams 'cheesy.'"

Luke chuckled under his breath, watching his nephew furtively. "And you're supposed to be the smart one."

Rolling his eyes again, Jess put the last chair up and headed upstairs.

*          *          *

The next morning, Rory sat up straight in bed at the sound of a loud crash and a string of curses coming from the kitchen.

"Mom!" she yelled, not even bothering to get up and open the door. "Is that you?"

"Yes, babe," came a reply.

"Okay!" she yelled back. "For a moment, I thought we had a very incompetent burglar on our hands!"

Her door opened suddenly, almost making her jump. "Funny girl," Lorelai said, poking her head in. "What would you like for breakfast?"

Rory smiled, which turned into a chuckle, which turned into almost hysterical laughter. "Oh my gosh," she gasped between fits of giggles. "Are you trying to make breakfast? Is that what I heard you say, 'cause the last time you tried to cook, it involved three fire extinguishers."

"You are completely over-exaggerating," Lorelai sighed. "It was only one. The other fires, we used baking soda."

"Oh, okay," Rory nodded sarcastically. "Well in that case, I'll take eggs jubilee."

"Did anyone ever tell you that it's not nice to make fun of Mommy?" Lorelai pouted.

"Just tell me one thing," Rory said seriously. "What were the loud crash and the colorful vocabulary about?"

"Point taken," Lorelai sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and just standing there a moment. "Well?" she said finally. "Aren't you going to get ready? You'd better hurry if we're going to make it to Luke's before your bus."

"See, this is the even-headed mother I like to see in the morning," Rory smiled before getting up and heading to the shower.

Twenty-five minutes later, the diner door sprung open with enough force to make Jess spill coffee all over Kirk's shirt.

"I can't believe him," Lorelai was muttering to herself as she walked briskly to the counter. "I swear, if he says one more word to me, one more word . . ."

"Who are you talking about?" Luke asked, dumbfounded, as he threw a towel in Kirk's lap.

"And where's Rory?" Jess added.

"She'll be here any second now," she sighed, plopping down on a stool. "She was running interference with Taylor so I wouldn't kill him." She looked down at her watch. "Let's see. Five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . ."

The bell above the door rang once again, and all three of them looked up to see a very annoyed Rory followed by a very emphatic Taylor.

"I just don't see why your mother is being so difficult," he was saying. "Everyone voted on it at the town meeting on Saturday, which, by the way, neither of you attended. Goes to show why one should never neglect a town meeting."

"Mom was in the hospital!" Rory agued with incredulously. "And you can't plan an event in a building without telling the owner. It's not legal!"

"Oh, come now," he rolled his eyes dramatically. "Let's not get into all that legal mumbo-jumbo. The town voted."

"No," Lorelai cut in, letting a tired-looking Rory off the hook, "you voted, Taylor. Everyone else abstained because it was the last thing on the agenda and you wouldn't stop arguing. Now, for the last time, you are not taking over the entire inn for your absurd Boy Scout Olympics."

"Absurd?" Taylor scoffed. "Absurd! I'll have you know that this is a very momentous occasion in these boys' lives."

"It's a bunch of boys seeing how many arrowheads they can dig up in a tub of sand," Luke frowned. "If this is a momentous occasion for them, I really have lost all hope for the future generation."

"Now that is—"

"You cannot spring an event on me, and you cannot expect me to do this pro bono just because you're the head of a hundred different committees that mean nothing," Lorelai practically screamed. "You'll have to book the grounds in advance for the going price just like everyone else. We cannot kick out all of our scheduled guests because you didn't make a reservation, so either reschedule it or find another place."

"Now don't be difficult," Taylor argued. "If you don't concede, I'll just have to go over your head."

"Over my head?" she asked in sheer disbelief. "I'm the manager. There is no 'over my head.' My head is Mount Olympus. Deal with it."

"Lorelai—"

"No," she said firmly. "For the hundredth time, the answer is no, and if you make me say it again, the only thing you will be teaching your scouts is how to eat food through a straw."

"This is an outrage!" Taylor fumed. "I hope you know that this will be brought up in the next town meeting."

"Can't wait!" Lorelai yelled back as he walked lividly out of the diner. "Let me ask you this, Luke, why hasn't anyone put a hit out on him yet?"

"I couldn't get the right permit," he grumbled back. 

"Right," she sighed. "Maybe Woodbury will give us one."

"It's a possibility. I think they're about as sick of him as we are."

They looked at each other with matching conspiratory smiles. 

"Good morning," Jess said, walking behind the counter to put an order in. "How you doing?"

"I have a Taylor headache," Rory groaned softly. "My mother, who is supposed to love me," she paused, sending a glare Lorelai's way, "ran away and left me to deal with his insane ranting."

"Sorry," Lorelai shrugged, "survival of the fittest and prettiest. If you can't keep up, what happens next is your own fault."

"Do you have any Tylenol?" she asked Jess, ignoring her mother. 

"Coffee and painkillers," Jess smirked, grabbing a bottle of pills from behind the counter, "breakfast of champions."

"Add a plate of pancakes to that, and you will be my very favoritest boyfriend in the world," she smiled. 

"I bet you say that to all your boyfriends," he rolled his eyes, scribbling the order down and putting it in. 

"Yes, but I only mean it with you," she tried her best to put on an innocent expression. 

"And you say I'm full of crap," he rolled his eyes.

She just smiled before grabbing his collar and pulling him down for a kiss. "Hey," she said when she pulled away, "did you finish that essay?"

"Typed, printed, and sitting in my bag as we speak," he replied. 

"Good," she said, pulling him back for another lingering kiss, which turned into more long, lingering kisses. 

"They really are sickening," Luke grimaced as he and Lorelai looked on. "You think that kind of public display is sanitary in a diner?"

"Oh, lighten up, Luke," Lorelai hit him playfully on the arm, taking a long sip of her coffee. "They may be sickening, but we can be sickening too."

Before he could question the statement, she took hold of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss that made her daughter's look chaste. Luke, taken completely by surprise, almost tumbled over the top of the counter. 

"Mother!" Lorelai pulled away to see her very disgusted daughter and an equally disgusted Jess. 

"What?" she asked, a mischievous smirk curling over her lips. 

"That was so very wrong," she shook her head in disbelief. "I mean, I know stuff like that is going to happen, you being you, but please never let me see you do that ever again."

"That's a very emphatic ditto," Jess chimed in as he brought Rory her pancakes. "At least go into the storage closet or something. That's what Rory and I—" He cut off suddenly, drawing shocked looks from Lorelai, Luke, and Rory. "I didn't say anything," he said completely straight-faced. 

"I'll make you a deal," Lorelai said, her eyes closed as if trying really hard to forget. "You tell me truthfully that you were joking, and I will never kiss Luke in your presence again."

"He was kidding," Rory said, hitting Jess hard in the shoulder. "Right, Jess?"

"I was kidding," he nodded obediently. 

"Thank you," Lorelai replied, looking suspiciously between the two. "Do I have to go over rule number one again?"

"Again with the rules!" Rory threw her hands up. "Eventually, one of you is going to have to tell me about these infamous rules."

With the mood effectively lightened, Jess went to taking orders, and Lorelai turned back to Luke.

"So, Luke," she smiled wickedly, "Rory and I were wondering something last night. See, this magical cup here that gives me unlimited refills, does it work for Rory too?"

"It'll never happen," he said. "You guys are always in here together, and you'll be using it."

"He does make an excellent point," she nodded.

"Besides, you want to extend your coffee privileges to the daughter who just called you sickening?" Luke asked, leaving Rory open-mouthed. 

"Hey!" Lorelai said, turning to Rory. "That's right! You just called me sickening, and will therefore get none of my coffee privileges."

"Luke, you ratted me out!" Rory pouted. 

"Sorry," he shrugged. "It slipped."

"Jess!" she whined as her boyfriend reappeared. "Why didn't you think to get me a magical coffee mug?"

"What?" he asked, looking in amazement at his uncle. "You were right. How were you right?"

"I have my ways," Luke smirked. 

"What's with this magical mug?" he asked Rory. "It's a two-dollar souvenir cup." 

"It also yields an ever-flowing river of free coffee," she pouted. Then her face crinkled a little. "Do you think there really is such a river somewhere in the world? If there were, it would be like a Gilmore Mecca."

"If there were, I would have found it already," Lorelai replied. 

"Nuts," she smiled softly. 

"You really want your very own novelty mug, don't you?" Jess asked, rolling his eyes. 

"You know what?" she replied as she finished the last of her pancakes. "I have a coffee man." She kissed him softly as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'm pretty sure that's enough for me."

"That's a damn good answer," he smirked, grabbing his own backpack before waving a goodbye to Luke and walking Rory out to the bus stop. 

Lorelai watched them go, shaking her head wistfully. Sometimes she really missed young love. Looking at Luke, she almost believed that she could have it again. Almost. 

"Hey, I gotta get going," she said hurriedly before she could think more on it. Giving him a quick kiss and grabbing her purse, she stood to leave. "I'll be by when Rory gets home from school."

"See you then," he smiled. "And be good at work. No heavy lifting and only low stress."

"Yes, Dr. Luke," she rolled her eyes playfully, waving as she headed out the door. 

When she reached the street, her smile disappeared. She wasn't going to work this morning. She had things to take care of. Of course, she couldn't tell Luke that. She just couldn't. He would worry too much, or insist he go with. Better not to trouble him. So, with one more glance back at the diner, she headed back to the house to get the jeep. 

*          *          *          

It had been a long day before Jess reached 6th period English. It was still three minutes before the bell, and only a few students occupied their seats. Mr. Matthews sat at his desk going over some papers for another class. For a moment, Jess just stood in the doorway, shifting from one foot to the other and trying to decide what to do. 

Finally, with a deep sigh and a roll of his eyes, he stepped over the threshold and walked to the teacher's desk. 

"Jess," Matthews looked up with mild surprise, "I was wondering if you were going to show. For some reason, I see you as a once-a-week student."

"Wow, most teachers are a lot slower to pick up on that," Jess smirked, shifting the bag on his shoulder. 

"So, was there something you wanted?" Matthews asked, his voice relaying interested amusement. 

"As a matter of fact," Jess opened his bag and took out his essay. Looking at it one last time, he dropped it in front of the teacher. "Two thousand words, 12-point font, double spaced."

For a minute, Mr. Matthews didn't know what to do with that. He just looked, dumbfounded, between Jess and the paper. 

"You do know that this isn't due until the end of the unit, right?" he asked, picking up the paper and flipping through it quickly. 

"Figured I'd do it now while I'm still attending," Jess replied casually before heading towards his seat. 

Mr. Matthews looked perplexingly at his retreating back before looking down at the paper and starting to read it. 

After class, Jess was halfway out the door when Matthews's voice called him back. "Jess, could I speak to you for a moment?" 

"Something wrong?" he asked, walking back to the teacher's desk. "I _was_ pretending to pay attention during most of the class. That's more than most teachers get."

"_Vanity and the Artificiality of the 1920s Upper Crust_?" Matthews asked, holding up his paper. "Where did you get this?"

"Where do you think?" Jess replied, a little indignant at the implication. "I wrote it."

"Between yesterday and this morning?" he asked. 

"Between this class and eighth yesterday," Jess clarified. "It wasn't hard."

"This is brilliant, Jess," Matthews said with astonished respect, and Jess just rolled his eyes. "Seriously, in five years of giving this assignment, I've only gotten two or three papers that even came close to the insight seen in this essay, and nobody has ever turned it in before we've even discussed it in class."

"As I said," Jess cut in. "It's not a hard concept. I mean, the themes practically hit you over the head, even if it's only your first time through."

"So you've read this a few times before?" Matthews asked, a pleased smile playing over his lips. 

"A few," he replied noncommittally. 

"What about _The__ Scarlet Letter_?"

"A few," he repeated.  

"_Huckleberry Finn_?"

"Yup."

"_Grapes of Wrath_?"

"Is this going anywhere?" Jess asked impatiently, uncomfortable with the attention. "I mean, I'd love to spend the next 12 hours being quizzed on the books I've read, but I do have a seventh period class, and you're actually making me want to go to it."

"Why aren't you in an advanced class?" Matthews asked. "I'm sure you could exempt out of this one if you talked to your councilor."

"Yeah, well," Jess tilted his head casually, "my transcripts don't speak very highly of me. The whole attendance issue we were discussing earlier comes up a lot. I think the phrase, 'would you like fries with that?' is stamped somewhere in there in bright red permanent marker."

Matthews appraised him silently for a long moment, weighing the idea rolling around in his head. "I'll make a deal with you, Jess," he said slowly. "I would love it if you'd add your input to this class, but I also know your type. So here it is. Every other Thursday, I give a quiz over the covered topic, and every unit I assign a project. You show up to take the quizzes, turn in the projects, and pass the final, and I will give you a _B-_ for the semester without you ever having to come to class otherwise."

"You serious?" Jess asked, intrigued. "I take a couple tests and write a few papers, and I can skip the rest?"

"And still pass," Matthews promised. "But I will say this, this arrangement is between you and me. None of the other students will know about it, and neither will the principal, understand?"

"Yes, sir," he mock saluted, heading towards the door again. "See you next Thursday."

"Bye Jess," Matthews smiled, sitting down in his desk and looking over the paper again as Jess headed to his next class.

*          *          *

"So what'd he say? How'd he like it?" Rory asked anxiously as she stepped off the bus. "You did give it to him, right? Tell me you gave it to him."

"Yes, I gave it to him," Jess smiled, putting an arm around her waist. "And yes, he liked it."

"Liked it?" she questioned, her expression dropping as she turned to him. "Just liked?"

"Yeah," he nodded, trying hard to keep a straight face. "He said it was good."

"Are you kidding me?" she fumed as they started towards the diner. "Good? That paper was amazing! How could he not see that? What kind of nut job is this guy?" 

She stared incredulously at him for a few moments before his mask cracked and he began to smirk. "Okay, so he said it was brilliant," he admitted. 

"Damn straight!" she grinned, throwing her arms around his neck. "You know you're amazing, right?"

"Only when you look at me like that," he smiled, kissing her softly. "So, guess what he said?"

"That it was brilliant," she smiled proudly.

"That," he chuckled, "and he made me a deal. He said that since I already knew all the books, I could just take a few quizzes and write a few papers, and he'd let me skip the rest."

"You mean, not come at all?" she questioned. "Can he do that?"

"Not technically," he smirked. "And yet, he is. I think I really like this Matthews guy."

"So you're just going to skip sixth period every day?" she asked hesitantly. 

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged. "I mean, I'll probably just come out to the bridge. Either way I'm reading, so why deal with stuff I've already read a hundred times?"

"Yeah, that makes sense," she nodded, but her voice was still reserved. 

"What?" he asked, picking up on her lack of enthusiasm. "You think I should go? Be bored out of my mind while everyone else around me struggles to find the themes of _Huckleberry Finn_? I know all that, Rory. I don't need to be taught."

"I know," she nodded. "Trust me, Jess, I know how smart you are. I just . . ." she paused as if not really knowing what she meant to say, ". . . I guess I just don't like the idea of you not being in school." She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm just being weird. Of course you don't need to be there. And as long as you're passing the class, it shouldn't bother me. I'm fine."

She looked up at him wearing her most supportive smile, but he still looked down at her worriedly. "This is one of those things that you're going to say is alright even though you really don't like it, isn't it?"

"No," she smiled reassuringly. "Really, I'm fine with it. And I'm glad you have such a cool teacher. I know none of my teachers would let me do that."

"Do you want me to go?" Jess asked seriously. "Come on, be honest. Do you want me to go?"

She looked up at him, nibbling her bottom lip. "I don't want you to be bored," she said evasively. "If you don't want to go, don't go."

"Okay," he nodded, his expression neutral as they started walking towards the diner again. "Come on, I'm pretty sure I won't be alive for any of my classes tomorrow if I don't get back to the diner."

"He wouldn't kill you," she assured him, smiling. "He'd have to go through me first, and everyone knows that Luke has a soft spot for Gilmores."

"Must be a family thing," he smiled back as he held open the door.__

*          *          *

After waiting in Luke's for forty-five minutes, Rory decided to head home. It wasn't like her mother to be that late, especially for coffee. Opening the front door, a strange feeling crept over her. Everything was too still, too quiet for a Gilmore house. It was like someone was walking over her grave. 

"Mom, are you here?" she called hesitantly.

"I'm here," Lorelai called from the kitchen. 

Lorelai was sitting at the table, papers splayed out in front of her. She seemed to be concentrating on the one in front of her, but her eyes kept flitting to the ones around it, restlessly examining each before going back to the first.

"What's up, Mom?" Rory asked, still standing in the doorway. "I thought we were going to meet at Luke's."

Lorelai finally looked up at her, seemingly confused, and then glanced at the clock on the microwave. "Oh," she sighed tiredly, "I'm sorry. I guess I lost track of time."

"It's okay," Rory said, coming to sit by her. "I was just a little worried. So what is all this stuff?"

Lorelai looked down at the papers, her forehead creasing. "Life insurance papers," she said pointing one pile, and then each in turn. "Then that is my updated will and testament, the car insurance, insurance on the house, all the papers for the inn, and this," she pointed to the one right in front of her, "is my list of the top five celebrities I want to sleep with before I die."

Rory glanced at the list. "Colin Farrell?" she questioned. "He's only number five?"

"Well, he did play a psychotic bald guy on _Daredevil_," Lorelai pointed out. "The whole paperclip thing kinda creeped me out."

"True," Rory nodded. "So," she said, a little less lightly, "insurance papers, will, list of celebrities. Sounds like you're getting ready for something."

"Yeah," Lorelai sighed softly. "But of course, you knew that this was coming. This has to be done."

"No, it doesn't," Rory said firmly, looking away. "You're going to be fine. That's what the doctor said, right?"

"Yes, she did say that," Lorelai nodded gently, "but she—"

"She said," Rory continued, ignoring her mother's argument, "that after the surgery, you'll probably live a good number of years. You're going to have a normal, healthy life. Everything's going to be fine."

"But what if it isn't?" Lorelai asked, tears in her eyes. "We have to be prepared. Something could go wro—"

"No!" Rory stood up, wiping all the papers off the table in one sweep. "Nothing is going to go wrong! You're going to be _fine_!" 

Without another word, Rory walked into her room and slammed the door. Lorelai just stared at her door for a few minutes before getting up and starting to gather the papers again.

**A/N: Yeah, so it's been a couple months. Sorry about that. I've been suffering a horrible bout of writer's block. It wasn't pretty. I was actually lying on the floor of my dorm room praying for inspiration. I wrote a sonnet and an essay about how modern poetry is mostly all clichéd, but no fiction. **

Therefore, in answer to **supergurl's** review, this story _is_ in a rut. This is me deeply imbedded in a gigantisized rut. No, the story will not be 150 chapters because it ends one or two chapters after the surgery, which is only four days away. The problem is getting there. 

Still, I persevere despite the Jess-hating mentality following the recent episode, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And even if you didn't, thanks for not giving up on me halfway through. 


	26. Emotional Much?

A/N: Yes, I know it's been way too long. Yes, I know that you've been asking me for an update for, like, a year now. Yes, I know I'm a horrible person and should be shot…well, that would be bad, but you get the picture. In my defense, I'd like to say that I've been traveling around the country writing a book, and therefore have very little time for this. Sad but true. And now that everyone's done berating me, I give you…

Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.

**A Whole New World**

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 26: Emotional Much?

"Honey," Lorelai knocked lightly on her daughter's door. "Rory, are you alright?" When there was no answer, she pushed it open and peeked into the dim room. "Babe?"

Rory was lying facedown on her bed, her head resting on her folded arms. She wasn't crying, not anymore, but her entire body was stiff. It was as if she were holding her breath for something.

"It's not fair, you know?" she mumbled, sniffing a little as she sat up. "All this waiting and worrying and hoping for the best, it's not supposed to be like this."

"Well, what is it supposed to be like?"

Rory looked into her mother's face, so stoic and unemotional. This wasn't the mother she knew. Not really. "You're supposed to be thinking about the Inn and Luke and me and some more of Luke. You should not have to worry about your will when you're 32 years old."

"Well, life's not fair, it is?" Lorelai replied unsympathetically as she picked up one of her daughter's pillows and kneaded it in her hands. "Do you think I want to do this?" she asked, growing more agitated with each statement. "Do you think it's fun wondering what might happen to you and the Inn and everything else if I never wake up on Saturday? Thinking about never getting to open my own inn with Sookie? Thinking that this may be my last week _ever_? Do you think that's fun for me?"

By now she was holding back tears and Rory was flat-out crying again. They had both known that this talk was coming sooner or later, but it sort of caught them by surprise. All of a sudden, at that exact moment, they had to face up to their fears.

"I don't want to die!" Lorelai yelled, throwing the pillow as hard as she could against the wall. "I had to make it on my own since I was 16 years old, and now I'm forcing the exact same thing on my kid! What the hell kind of mother am I?"

"It's not your fault!" Rory argued. "It's not like you asked to get cancer. You didn't do this to yourself or and you sure as hell didn't do this to me."

"But it's my job to take care of you," she cried. "I should be there for you when you grow up. I want to see you graduate college, get married, have babies, the whole shebang."

"Listen to me," Rory took her mother's face in her hands. "Listen to me, Mom. You are not going to die."

"But you don't—"

"No," she interrupted. "You are _not_ going to die. We are going to grow old together."

Lorelai stared at her daughter, her sobs settling to a quiet whimper. "But what if we don't?"

"I don't know," Rory replied, "I can't tell you that I'll be fine because I don't know what I'd do if you were gone. I can say that I have a lot of people to turn to. I have Lane and Sookie and Luke. I have Grandma and Grandpa. I have Dad. I won't be alone."

"I know," Lorelai nodded, smiling bittersweetly. "I know you won't."

"But whatever happens," Rory continued, "I want you to know that you have been the best mother a girl could ever ask for. Hands down, no contest. The best."

"You too, babe," Lorelai pulled her daughter into her arms and holding her there for a long time. "The best."

"Hey," Lorelai walked not quite casually to the counter and sat down. "I need two cheeseburgers to go and a couple pieces of whatever kind of chocolate you have in this place."

"Are you okay?" Luke asked as he scribbled down the order. "You look like you've been crying. Did something happen?"

"Nothing life threatening," she replied, smiling tiredly. "Rory and I had a long-overdue talk when she got home."

"Yeah, she was worried when you didn't show up here," he remembered, pouring her a cup of coffee. "You get held up at work?"

"Actually, I didn't go," she admitted, knowing that she should have told him that before she'd left. She didn't even know why she'd lied. "I skipped the day to get some paperwork ready for Saturday."

"Like what?"

"Insurance papers and stuff," she said quietly. "And my . . . uh . . . my will."

"Oh," he said, suddenly understanding. "Just in case . . ." He trailed off, not wanting to think about it. "So that's what the talk was about."

"Yeah," she sighed. "She kind of freaked. I guess I did too, but we talked and got a few things out in the open. I think it'll be okay now."

"So are you okay?" Luke asked again.

"Yeah," she smiled halfheartedly. "I'll be okay. I just wish . . ." She trailed off, running her fingers through her hair as her smile faded. "I don't even know. I can't wish that this week was over with because there's a chance—granted, a fairly small chance, but a chance nonetheless—that I may not have anything else. Then again, I can't wish for this week to last forever because every moment I wait is filled with worry and doubt and the most agonizing anticipation." Her eyes trained on the counter, she fidgeted with the rim of her mug. "I'm scared, Luke."

"I know," he said, putting a hand over hers. "I am too. And so is Rory, and so is the rest of the town." She looked up at him, trying to see where he was going. "The thing is," he continued, "if we stick together, maybe it won't be all that scary."

"Like the dark," she smiled, a childish spark returning to her eyes. "I bet you were one of those guys who was afraid of the dark but way too stubborn to admit it."

"I try to help," Luke pulled his hand back in mock exasperation. "I try to say the right things and be the supportive boyfriend, and then you go and spoil it all with that mouth."

"You love my mouth," she smiled mischievously, grabbing hold of his collar and pulling him down for a slow, sweet kiss.

"I do," he smiled back, unable to still his rolling eyes.

"Thank you," Lorelai whispered, her voice suddenly very genuine as she let go of his collar. "For everything. For saying the right things and being the supportive boyfriend. Thanks for being here."

"Always," he answered before grabbing the coffee pot and walking away.

"Rory!" Lorelai called, pounding on the door with her foot. "Mommy has no hands! Come open the door!" Then, after a moment of silent waiting, "Rory!"

"Relax!" Rory called, finally opening the door. "Jeez, you would think I'd left you out there with Taylor the way you're howling."

"Look who's back to being grumpy," Lorelai pouted, walking into the kitchen and setting the food on the table. "I liked it better when you couldn't talk."

"No you didn't," Rory countered, following her. "Then we couldn't make fun of people together."

"True," Lorelai smiled. "Very true. So what's the bug up your butt now?"

"Hey!" Rory laughed, "there is no bug up my butt. I have no bug. I'm totally bug-free."

"Okay, fine," Lorelai ceded, spreading a bunch of take-out trays over the table.

"Wow, I thought you were just getting burgers. There has to be two week's worth of food here."

"I know," Lorelai replied. "That's all I asked for, but I guess Luke decided to send me home with three-fourths of the menu. I mean, if I didn't know better, I'd think he was trying to get rid of me. These leftovers will last us a month . . . or at least a week."

"I think he's worried," Rory breathed, touched. "He's showing concern through takeout. That's so cute. And so very appreciated." She opened a box of fries and popped a few into her mouth.

"So anyway," Lorelai sighed, opening another bag. "I figured that tonight would be a good night for a movie, so I stopped by the video store and picked one up." Grinning mischievously, she pulled out _The Princess Bride_.

"Classic!" Rory giggled. "Hey, I'll get the food into the living room and you get the movie ready."

"As you wish," Lorelai bowed dramatically.

"Oh," Rory stopped, her expression falling. "Crap."

"What?" Lorelai righted herself.

"I just remembered," Rory pouted. "A while ago, I promised Jess we'd watch this together at our next movie night."

"So call him and tell him to get his ass over here." Lorelai replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He can watch too."

"But I thought this was going to be kind of our week."

"It is," she shrugged, "but who says it can't still be our week if we bring boys? Tell him to bring Luke."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked skeptically.

"As long as you don't start making out in front of me, I'm good," Lorelai winked.

"Ditto," Rory smiled, and then dashed off to call the diner.

An hour later, Lorelai and Luke we sitting side-by-side on the right side of the couch, his arm around her shoulders as she leaned against him. Rory and Jess were lying on the floor in front of the couch, her head resting on his stomach.

**_Buttercup:_** _You can die too for all I care. pushes him down a high hill _

**_Westley:_** _AS... YOU... WISH. _

**_Buttercup:_** _Oh, my sweet Westley. What have I done? throws herself down the hill_

Jess looked down at her and saw that there was a smile on her face. He'd always loved this movie, but he liked it more watching her watch it. Her face glowed when she laughed. Her eyes turned a perfect shade of turquoise and everything else seemed almost unimportant.

**_Westley:_** _Can you move at all. _

**_Buttercup:_** _You're alive. If you want I could fly._

Another hour later, Luke stood up to take out the movie, nearly tripping over Jess and Rory, who were sleeping quietly on the carpet. It was getting late, long past sundown, and he needed to get back to the diner. He and Jess had closed up without cleaning the place or anything. Besides, Lorelai was already asleep, and he didn't want to wake her up.

"Hey," she sat up, apparently not as asleep as he'd thought, "What if I'd wanted to watch all the extra stuff?"

"I didn't know you were awake," he whispered apologetically, sitting next to her on the couch again. "But either way, you shouldn't be. You need to get some sleep."

"Yes, Doctor Luke," she mock saluted him.

"I'm serious, Lorelai," he sighed. "You should be taking it easy. These late nights aren't good for you."

"Luke," she breathed, "tell me something. If this is my last week, do you really want me to spend it sleeping?"

For some reason, Luke didn't find that very comforting. "Please don't talk like that," he whispered. "I don't want to think about that."

"But I have to," she replied curtly. "It's my only option at this point. So please don't take it the wrong way when I tell you to stop telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing. It's not helping."

"Well, I'm sorry," his tone matched hers. "I'm sorry I don't always know what to say. I can't always tell you what you want to hear."

Lorelai began to reply but stopped when Rory shifted in her sleep. "Out here," she whispered, pulling him by his sleeve onto the front porch. "Okay," she said once the door was closed, "I never asked you to tell me what I want to hear. I asked you to support me and be there for me. Why are you all of a sudden being like this?"

"Like what?" he demanded. "Concerned? Optimistic? All I want is for you to take care of yourself."

"I am," she retorted. "I'm doing everything I know how to do." Running her fingers through her hair, she began to pace the porch. "Look, I don't want to fight with you. I don't want what could be our last week together to be tense or angry. I just need you to realize that I need to do this my way. You can't tell me to be optimistic and put on a happy face because that's not me. That's not who I am right now, so don't ask me to fake it."

After a moment, Luke sat down on the swing, looking like he'd been hit. "I didn't know I was doing that."

"I know you didn't, but that's what it feels like," she sighed, sitting next to him. "Every time you tell me to have hope and that everything will turn out fine, I just want to scream because I don't know that it will be. I'm scared, Luke, and I'm allowed to be. And when you tell me to stop talking pessimistically, it makes me feel like I have to keep it together for you, for Rory, for everyone. Ever since I got back, all I've been trying to do is keep it together, and I'm tired of it."

"So stop," he said simply. "Don't keep it together. Shout, scream, throw things. See if that makes you feel better." He looked at the tears starting in her eyes and took her face in his hands. "Look, I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to be something for me. You don't. You don't have to be anything you're not."

"I know," she smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I know."

The room was almost pitch black when Rory stirred. The only light she could see was the porch light faintly breaking in between the curtains.

"Mom?" she croaked, her throat dry from sleep. "Is the movie over already?"

When something moved beside her in the dark, she sat straight up, her heart jumping into her throat. But then the lump next to her made a noise in his sleep, and she remembered that that lump had been invited.

"Hey," she whispered, nudging where she thought his arm might be. "Jess, it's time to wake up."

"I swear on all things holy," he mumbled grumpily, turning over and digging his head into a throw pillow, "give me five more minutes, Luke, or I'm going to spit in every third burger I serve."

"Jess," Rory laughed, nudging him harder. "Jess, you're not at the diner, and there are no burgers here to spit in." Still no answer. "Jess!"

After a minute of groaning and shifting and being poked within an inch of his life, Jess sat up in the dark, rubbing the back of his neck. "Rory?"

"Took you long enough," she chuckled, flicking on the light.

"Tell me something," he groaned, rolling over again to block out the light, "why do I feel like I've been beaten by a meat tenderizer?"

"Because you kept calling me Luke," she laughed. "I mean, I may spend about as much time in that diner as he does, but I don't look nearly as good in flannel."

"You'd look great in anything, including a giant potato sack," he replied, "but you should know better than to wake a guy up when he's sleeping."

"How could I have been so careless?" she sighed dramatically. "Now get your lazy butt up before I do get a meat tenderizer."

Jess look up for a moment, confused. "Rory, why would you guys even own a meat tenderizer. I didn't even know you knew what one was."

"We have one," she poked him again playfully, "for occasions just like this. Whenever we get especially frustrated with our boyfriends, we use it to better disguise the _bodies_."

"Okay, okay. I get it," he laughed, finally dragging himself from his place on the carpet. "So what happened? Where are your mother and Luke?"

"I don't know," she looked around, suddenly worried. Her mother wouldn't have gone anywhere without letting her know. "Do you hear something?"

In the silence, they could hear Lorelai's distinctive voice coming from the porch, and not sounding terribly happy, "…that everything will turn out fine, I just want to scream because I don't know that it will be. I'm scared, Luke, and I'm allowed to be. And when you tell me to stop talking pessimistically, it makes me feel like I have to keep it together for you, for Rory, for everyone."

Rory looked down at her hands, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Ever since I got back," Lorelai's voice continued with deep emotion, "all I've been trying to do is keep it together, and I'm tired of it."

"I guess we know where they are now," Rory mumbled, standing abruptly. Then, loudly enough to drown out Luke's reply, "I think I need a glass of water."

"Rory?"

"You want one?" she called with forced cheerfuness over her shoulder, already halfway to the kitchen.

"Rory?"

"We have soda and juice too. And I think there's still some food in here if you're hungry."

"Rory, stop." Jess stood up, joining her in the kitchen as she searched through the refrigerator.

"Actually, a beer sounds insanely good right now," she pulled two out and passed one to him. "I've never actually had one before, but now sounds like a perfect time to try."

"You don't want that." He took the beer out of her hands before she could open it and put both of them back in the fridge.

"Yes, I do," she insisted, pulling one out again and twisting it open before he could stop her.

"No, you don't," he took it out of her hand before she could take a sip and poured it out in the sink.

"My mom's not going to like you wasting her beers," Rory pointed out with a childish sulk.

"She'll live," he replied, getting annoyed himself. "Now will you stop? Beer is not what you need right now."

"Fine," she huffed and poured herself a glass of water, downing it in one, long breath.

"Rory, look at me," Jess grabbed her hand as she was pouring another glass. "What's going on in your head?"

"Nothing," she insisted defensively. "I mean, not nothing, but you know what I mean. I just realized that my mouth was really dry and I needed something to drink. It doesn't mean anything. I know what you're thinking and what you think I'm thinking, but I'm not, so don't. I mean, can't a girl just be thirsty without it meaning something?"

"Rory, I know you," Jess said calmly. "But even if I didn't, the fact that you're in full-on rant mode is a dead giveaway."

Rolling her eyes, she chugged another glass. "Just because I'm doing the rant thing doesn't mean I'm…whatever you think I'm doing. I'm perfectly…" Putting her glass down with a resigned sigh, she looked up at him with wounded puppy eyes. "Was I even a little convincing?"

"Not in the slightest," he replied, taking her hand away from the glass and wrapping it in his own. "You couldn't lie to me if you wanted to, Rory. You're just not good at it. It's one of the things I love about you."

"I just freaked out a little," she admitted, rolling her eyes again as if it would help the tears from prickling in her eyes. "I seem to be doing that a lot today."

"So why the freak-out?" he asked, putting his arms around her waist.

"That's the thing," she replied, exasperated. "I don't even know half the time. Someone says something completely random about anything, and I get choked up. I mean who am I turning into, Cry-Baby Walker? This isn't me."

"Look, you know this is going to happen until your mom is in the clear," he reasoned. "So stop beating yourself up. And stop worrying about being too emotional; you're allowed."

"No, I'm not!" she almost shouted, impatient with herself. "Every time I get emotional Mom feels guilty, and I can't do that to her. It's not fair to her."

"Just stop, okay?" Jess pulled her face into his shoulder. "Take a few deep breaths." After a moment, he felt her lungs expand and contract, though he could hear frustration in her sigh. "Okay, one more time." Again, she breathed in and out, though this time with less force. "Now look at me."

She looked up at him, her anger and resolve deflated.

"How about we take a walk and you can rant and rave to your heart's content?" he suggested. "That way you don't have to worry about your mother seeing it."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're incredibly smart?" she sighed. "Come on, I'll leave mom a note and we can sneak through the back."

"So how were your classes today?" Jess asked as they walked, hand in hand, down the deserted streets. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really," she drawled, looking up at the stars as they walked. "Paris is an alien. Tristan is a pod person. Madeline and Louis have made it their goal to date every senior on the football team by homecoming. All is as it should be."

"And this Tristan guy is still playing nice?" Jess asked almost casually.

"Yes," Rory replied, trying to hold back a smile. "He has been a perfect gentleman, so stop worrying. Besides, there is no reason on earth you should possibly be jealous. I already have the best boyfriend in the world."

"I would disagree with you," he smirked, "but I can't."

"Now don't you go getting a big head!" she teased, cuddling closer to him. "I just mean that you've been really supportive through all of this crap. I promise, once all this stuff with my mom is resolved, I'll be back to my chipper self."

"I'm looking forward to it," he nodded. "You know I hate to see you sad."

"Yeah, me too," she chuckled. "Look, let's just forget about all that right now. I just want to talk about something normal, like books or movies or molecular biology."

"Molecular biology?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Well," she smiled, "maybe not molecular biology, but something. Something fun."

"So what have you been reading lately?" Jess asked, resorting to their traditional topic of choice.

"It's funny," she chuckled, shaking her head, "with everything that's going on, I haven't picked up a book in days. Over a week, even."

"Wow," he stated, genuinely surprised. "Are you sure you're not sick, or possessed? You could be possessed."

"I'm not possessed," she sighed. "Just preoccupied. What about you? Do you have a book on you?"

With a smirk, he pulled a paperback from his back pocket and held it up.

"_The Great Gatsby_?" she asked. "Why in the world are you reading that?"

"I thought I'd brush up on the particulars for class tomorrow," he shrugged.

"But you're not going to class," she replied. "You said you didn't have to. You said Matthews was going to pass you without your actually having to be there."

"Yeah, he did," he nodded, "but my girlfriend doesn't want me out of school."

"Jess, you don't have to do that for me," she shook her head. "I also told you that I didn't want you to be bored."

"Yeah, well, if I'm dying of boredom after tomorrow's class, I don't have to go back," he said. "Besides, it'll go a lot faster if I'm there to point out the absurdities of everyone else's views."

"You are so full of yourself," she laughed, but before he could reply, she pulled him down for a long, lingering kiss. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked. "Not that I'm going to argue."

"For making me feel normal," she replied. "Or as close to normal as I've felt this afternoon."

"Well, normal is overrated," he replied. "But I'll take the thanks anyway."

Stepping in front of her, he tilted her face up for another long, fervent kiss.

"Rory?" Lorelai called softly as she opened the front door. "Are you still sleeping?"

She and Luke had talked, and kissed, and talked some more. Then they'd just sat on the porch swing in perfect silence, looking up at the stars and enjoying each other's company. This was how things were supposed to be. Peaceful.

Eventually, he'd had to go, reluctant but insistent that he needed to do a few things at the diner before he went to bed. He'd told her to say goodnight to Rory for him and send Jess home as soon as she could pry the two apart. That had given her disturbingly dirty thoughts, but she'd agreed nonetheless and said goodnight.

When her daughter didn't reply, Lorelai figured she must still be asleep. But when she walked around the couch to wake her, the blanket on the floor was empty.

"Rory? Jess?" she called, more urgently than she meant. "Are you here?"

Frantically, she walked to her daughter's bedroom door and opened it, but there was no one there either. The bathroom was empty too. So was the upstairs.

"Rory!"

She was about to grab the cordless and call Luke when she spotted the post-it by the phone. _I needed to get out, so Jess and I are taking a walk. I won't be gone long, so please don't worry. Love you, Rory_.

"I swear, child, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days," she sighed to the empty room.

"So have you heard from John since he left?" Rory asked, sitting on the steps of the gazebo. "I'd like to know how his first week of senior year is going."

"I got a two-minute instant message, but that's about it," Jess replied, flopping down next to her. "He said school was okay, but he misses me and my delinquency. I always did my best pranks during the first week."

"So I've heard," she chuckled. "Did he say anything else?"

"He misses you, of course," he continued. "But he said that he'll be here on Saturday for your mom's surgery."

"Aw, the big softy," she smirked.

"I think you're just about the only person who could get away with calling him that," Jess told her.

"Yeah, I know," she grinned. "That's because he loves me too much to kill me."

"Too bad for the rest of us, huh?"

"Hey, Jess," she said suddenly, lying back on the wood planking. "Tell me something."

"Shoot."

"What do you see when you look at the stars?"

"What do you mean?" he looked back at her, perplexed.

"Lie down and tell me what you see," she insisted.

Shaking his head, he lay down next to her and looked up at the stars.

"I see stars," he replied sarcastically.

"No," she rolled her eyes, hitting him in the stomach. "I mean, when you really look into the stars, when you stare up at all that space and beauty, what do you think? What do you see?"

He was silent for a few minutes, his even breathing the only sound besides the breeze blowing through the trees. "I guess," he said finally, his voice just above a whisper, "I see hope."

"Why?" she asked. It wasn't an answer she'd expected.

"Do you remember when I found you sleeping on your fire escape back in New York?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember what I said to you?"

"You said it was refreshing to see someone who hadn't grown up there," she replied, trying to remember it exactly. "You said something about me being…" she smiled as it came to her, "…you said I was like a star."

"And that you were hope," he finished for her, a wisp of a smile on his own lips. "See, so that's what I see when I look up at the stars. I see hope because I see you."

For a long time, she was quiet, contemplating his answer. "You know what I see?" she said finally. "I see you."

"You know," Lorelai called from the living room even before Rory had stepped over the threshold, "for someone so worried about my health, you sure are intent on scaring me to death."

"Hi Mom," Rory called as she shut the door behind her. "Did you get my note?"

"Yeah," Lorelai replied as she huffed into the entryway, "I got your post-it—after I'd searched all over the house for you. You couldn't have poked your head outside to let me know you _weren't_ being kidnapped?"

Reacting to her mother's tone, Rory scoffed and started towards her room, "Oh, and when was the last time someone was kidnapped in Stars Hollow? I don't think it's a Taylor-sanctioned activity."

"Oh, no. You don't get to play the safe card on me tonight," Lorelai said as she followed. "I was up and down this house looking for you. After everything tonight, I didn't need that kind of stress."

"I wrote you a note," Rory argued. "It was in the note spot. It's not my fault you didn't check. Besides, with the conversation you were having, I didn't think you'd want me to interrupt."

Lorelai's face paled, her angry demeanor completely melting away. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Rory snipped. "You know if I'm such an emotional burden, why didn't you just leave me in New York? I mean, I had Jess, I had John, I had Aunt Grace and Jay's and the rest of my life there. I was doing fine there without you."

Immediately Rory knew she'd gone too far. Lorelai's eyes grew wider, now moist and hurt. For once in her life, she was speechless.

"I didn't mean it, Mom," she stuttered, but Lorelai had already turned away. She followed her through the living room and up the stairs and into her mother's bedroom where Lorelai sat down and put her head in her hands. "Mom? Mom, I'm sorry, okay? Please, don't be sad; I didn't mean it. I promise, I didn't mean it."

When Lorelai spoke, her voice was completely calm, not a hint of emotion. "You know what, Rory? You told me before that you wanted to be here with me, one hundred percent. If that's changed, by all means go back." Rory tried to interrupt, but Lorelai just kept talking. "I never said _anything_ about you being a burden. I said I was tired of hiding my feelings from you guys, and that was my fault. I shouldn't have tried to hide it. But I'm not going to do that anymore, and if you don't want to handle that, I'll put you on a bus tomorrow."

"No," Rory hugged her mother. "I want to be here. I promise I do."

Lorelai shook her head tiredly. "I know. And I'm sorry I freaked out about the note. It's just been a long day."

"It's alright. It's been a long week."

"Just leave me a bigger note next time, will you? Maybe a billboard."

"I'll skywrite it."

"Sounds good."

The two lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling for a long time. Lorelai spoke first.

"You know, when and if Luke ever moves in here, he's going to need some sort of sanity insurance. Do you think someone sells that?"

"I don't know, but with people like us and Taylor in the world, they should."

So, what'd you think? I won't know if you don't tell me. Hint hint, wink wink.

Now, the bad news…I don't know when the next chapter will be out. I just got back into my Lit-ness and, as I said, have very little time to indulge it. However, I will try hard to write something before I take off for the road after the holidays. Don't hold me to that. This story is technically still on hiatus. But I will try. O:)


	27. Time and Space

**A/N:** I know, I know! Been a while again. Let me just tell you that I've been in the inspired mood lately, and though this little gem came out of it, I'm light-years behind on my actual book, so it's going to be a while again. That having been said…read, enjoy, and hopefully review. You know how I love pixie stix reviews.

Disclaimer: All I own in this world is sitting in the back of my truck…with the exception of this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the stupid, mortally wounded truck because there's still no way in hell you're getting my laptop.

**A Whole New World**

by Angel Monroe

Chapter 27: Time and Space

"You look tired" were the first words spoken to Lorelai the next morning after Rory had gone to school. They would be repeated several times throughout the day and week, but this morning particularly, they were not the words Lorelai wanted to hear.

"Thanks, Sookie," she mumbled, looking acidly up at her over the rim of her cup. "Why not just come right out and tell me I look like crap. Gets right to the point."

"I've always believed in getting straight to the point." Michel's crisp French accent held his usual wry humor as he passed through the kitchen. "Lorelai, you look like crap."

Lorelai sent him a stare that was both threatening and teasing. "He says to his recently very impatient, trigger-happy boss as he heads to the unemployment office."

"Point taken." He exited in his usual fashion, with an air of bored superiority.

Sookie giggled a little, trying in vain to lighten the mood as she stirred a pan full of something orange and yummy-smelling. "You know I didn't mean it that way. I just mean that you look like you didn't sleep well. I've heard those medicines they give you can give you some really weird dreams."

"Dreams are the least of my problems, Sook. I'm losing my mind." She sat on a stool and exchanged her coffee cup for a bowl filled with some kind of chocolate batter. With many a sign and roll of her eyes, she related the previous day's events to her second-best friend.

"You have been really guarded with your emotions lately," Sookie replied after all was said and done. "Oh, I didn't make it worse when I stole Michel's chair so you could put your feet up on Monday, did I? I didn't mean to coddle you or anything. I just thought you could use a few minutes to relax, and then these chairs can get so uncomfortable in you don't have something for your feet, and then—"

Lorelai cut in, slightly worried for the woman. "Sookie, it's fine. You weren't being too coddling, and I enjoyed mocking Michel when he came in and out every five minutes for an hour, asking if I was done with it. It was better than Showtime, I promise."

"Alright, good." The chef let out a deeply relieved sigh, then looked down at her sauce and let out an exclamation. "Stupid temperamental peach sauce." With a rueful huff, she poured the slightly burnt liquid down the drain and began to start over.

"So what should I do about the going crazy thing?" Lorelai asked. "Rory and I are fine now, but lately we've just been butting heads like crazy."

"You're just tense. Maybe you guys need a day away from each other."

"That's an idea." Lorelai's expression brightened as she took another spoonful. It tasted chocolaty and nutty and heavenly. "Maybe we've just had too much of each other lately. I mean, not in a bad way, but…you know what I mean. Do you think?"

"All I know is that you both need a night off. You've both spent the last few weeks trying to be there for each other. You just need a little fun."

"Yeah." Lorelai stood up, feeling refreshed. "A little fun."

OOOOO

"Shakespeare's _Titus Andronicus_ is said to be one of the—if not the—most disturbing of all his plays. It was his first ever performed on stage, and is said to be more Roman than Greek in theatrical nature, though it can be debated. Can anyone tell me—?"

Before she'd even finished the question, Paris answered, "Greek plays didn't show violence on stage to the extent that Romans did, and _Titus_ has too many masculine, Arnold Schwarzenegger, 'kill now and ask questions later' scenes for Greek theater."

"But—"

"But much of the actual murder and rape and grinding bones to make their pie was done offstage, so it could be argued as having a Grecian style," she finished.

"Perhaps, Miss Gellar, we should let some of the other students participate." Mrs. Jenson smiled indulgently at the blond and turned to write something on the board.

"Like anyone else in this class has read the stupid play," Paris whispered to an uninterested Rory.

"Because you're the only literate person in Connecticut," Rory mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Rory felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back to see a girl named Chelsea holding a note to pass. She took it and was going to pass it forward when she saw that it had her name on it. Looking around and opening it discreetly, she read silently, "You don't look so good today, Mary. You alright?" She smiled appreciatively at Tristan's concern and scribbled a quick, "Bad night. Talk after class," before handing it back to Chelsea.

After class, he met up with her in the hall and she let him walk her to lunch. "So what's up? You've been walking around looking like a zombie all day."

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Gee, thanks. I can tell why you're such a ladies' man."

"You know what I meant." He combed his fingers through his hair nervously. "Your mom doing alright?"

Damn. Caught. "Her surgery is in three days," she replied heavily. "We're both just really tense about it, so we've been fighting a lot."

"Fighting? You guys are, like, the same person, aren't you?"

She chuckled dryly. "Until recently, yeah. It's just with all this going on, she's been telling me less and less of how she's feeling, and apparently the rest of us in town have been looking at her more and more like an invalid. Thus, fights. I think we're doing alright now, but yesterday was a bad night."

"I'm sorry. I hope it gets better." All he said as he walked next to her, and suddenly the day felt a little less insurmountable. It felt good to get it off her chest without the pressure of being prodded with questions.

"Thanks for listening," she smiled and laid a hand on his arm, just the slightest of touches but comforting nonetheless. "It helped."

"Anytime, Mary." He smiled his usual cocky smile back at her, though his eyes were softer, more human than she remembered from last year. He was a good friend. She decided she'd been wrong about him when she'd thought him shallow. Somewhere in there, he had layers. A nice surprise.

"I'll see you later, Tristan," she said when they reached the lunch room. "And thanks again for listening. You're a good friend."

When she left his side, she heard him say, softly but distinctly in his ironic, teasing voice, "You will remember to send out that memo, won't you, Mary?"

She just laughed softly and kept walking.

OOOOO

Jess stood outside Mr. Matthews' classroom door, debating the pros and cons of entering. He wasn't the pros-and-cons type of person, making lists and weighing outcomes—he left that to Rory. But if he entered this classroom, he knew it would set a standard, an expectation. For once a teacher would look at him and see potential. It was mildly disconcerting.

But he liked Matthews. And he loved Rory. And Rory wanted him here. What was the girl doing to him?

Taking a deep breath and affecting his most impassive expression, he walked in amongst the throng. He didn't make eye contact with the teacher, but simply sat in his seat and pulled a paperback out of his pocket. Needless to say, it wasn't _Gatsby_.

Class started as normal, and he didn't look up. He knew Matthews had seen him—it's not like he could or would hide—but he didn't acknowledge it. Part of him knew he was being stupid. It was only one class and a class he could possibly see himself enjoying. But what if Matthews let him down? What if he let Matthews down? Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He heard the man ask a question, starting a debate, and another student answer. Then another, contradicting. _Might as well get into it some time, Mariano_. With a heavy sigh, he opened his mouth and did something he hadn't done since urban schooling had jaded his view of public education.

"The first guy was right."

Suddenly it seemed like the whole world was silent. He looked up from his book to see every set of eyes in the class trained on him. Matthews looked at him with an expression vaguely akin to fatherly pride. Mildly disconcerting, but not entirely intolerable.

"Care to explain?"

He began to speak again, and for the first time unleashed the real Jess Mariano on Stars Hollow High. No turning back.

"Jess." After class, Matthews stopped him before he could hit the door. He wasn't much up for talking. He'd talked more during this class than he had in the last five years in New York. If he kept this up, he'd lose his voice by Friday. "I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow for the quiz."

He ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, I figured I'd try this school thing out for a change. This class seems alright, and since I already read the books, so it's not like you can ruin them for me."

"Thanks, I think," Matthews laughed, leaning back against his desk. "So how did you like this 'school thing' today? Up to your standards?"

Jess thought about it a moment. "It was alright."

"Good." He smiled the same proud smile he did earlier in class, and this time it didn't feel so weird. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jess."

"See ya."

Walking down the hall, he didn't try so hard to put everyone off. He didn't scowl quite so overtly. Maybe this wouldn't be such a horrible year after all.

OOOOO

"So," Rory stepped off the bus and into the arms of her very own diner boy, "how was it?"

He kissed her and handed over her cup of coffee. "Wasn't terrible," he replied vaguely.

"But did you go? Did you talk? Were you incredibly bored?" She was so worried that he hadn't liked it, that he'd been bored out of his mind. It would be her fault for guilting him into going.

"I went, I debated, I talked more than I felt comfortable with, and I wasn't completely bored," he smiled reassuringly.

"So you're going back?"

He put an arm around her, ushering her back towards Luke's. "I'm going back. I may be crazy for passing up a free ride, but I think I can live with that."

"Good," she hugged him tightly, careful not to spill her coffee, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad it worked out for you."

"How was your day?"

"More of the same." Her step was bouncier than it had been all day. "Paris was Paris. Tristan was Tristan. The first _Franklin_ meeting is tomorrow, so that should be interesting."

The bell rang above them, and Rory looked up to see a smiling Lorelai. Really smiling. "Mom, what's up? You look…happy."

"Oh, offspring!" She jumped out of her chair and ran to her daughter. "I had the best idea today."

"Call the _National Inquirer_," Jess quipped, and Rory hit him. "What?"

Lorelai sent him a look and turned back to Rory. "We're going to spend a day away from each other."

"You don't want to see me?" Rory was confused the first second, and then hurt. "I thought we were okay about yesterday."

"Oh, we are," Lorelai said quickly. "It's not that I don't want to see you, it's just that we've been spending so much time stressing over each other. You've been worried about me and I've been trying not to worry you, and then you're trying not to be too smothering and then I try to make you feel included…It's just getting to us both, you know? I think we need to take a day and not think about acting any kind of way for anyone else. Don't you think?"

Rory thought for a moment, trying to get past the feeling of being pushed away. "I think you're right."

That night, they made arrangements for an entire 24 hours apart. Lorelai would sleep at Sookie's and go into work with her in the morning. Rory would stay at the house and go to school as usual. Lorelai wouldn't go to Luke's until Rory's bus was gone and would steer clear in the afternoon until Rory was finished and back home. In the evening, they would reconvene for a movie night.

It seemed a lot of work to be putting into not seeing each other. A little overkill. But then, in a tiny town like Stars Hollow, it was harder to avoid people than to run into them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rory asked as she watched her mom put together an overnight bag. "I mean, do you think it's going to help anything?"

"I think we're both really stressed," she replied tiredly. "I think we're feeding off each other's stress, and it's not good for either of us." She stopped and turned to her daughter for a moment. "You know this isn't some malicious ploy to get rid of you, right? I mean, you know I don't blame you for anything, that there is nothing to be blamed for, right?"

"I know, Mom." Rory smiled softly, leaning back against the doorframe. "I just…I don't' want to waste any time."

"We've wasted enough of it arguing recently," Lorelai pointed out, turning back to her bag. "Again, my fault as much as yours, but we need to get our heads on straight."

"Yeah."

Rory watched her mom throwing things unceremoniously in the bag, only stopping to fold her work clothes lest they be wrinkled. Why she needed so many clothes besides those was beyond her, but Rory didn't question. A Gilmore girl learns not to question insanity, only smile bemusedly and enjoy the show.

OOOOO

Later that night, Lorelai lay in bed in Sookie's guest bedroom, staring up at the ceiling. They'd sat up and done girl things, watching Nick at Nite and painting nails. The mud masks had come out in force, as had the gossip and anecdotes. She and Sookie had chittered and chattered like teenagers. Lorelai had talked about Luke and Sookie about Jackson. Cancer had not been mentioned, nor had surgery or treatment. Rory had come up in reference to how much she liked Luke, but that was the extent of it. They'd agreed to stick to keep things light and worry-free.

Now, she stared up at the ceiling and tried to make herself tired. It wasn't working. It felt weird not to be at home in her own bed. In London it had taken her weeks to readjust to the unfamiliar surroundings. Her entire sleep schedule had suffered until finally she'd gotten used to the stupid hotel room, and even then it was only because she'd washed the sheets herself with her old fabric softener. These sheets didn't smell like home. They smelled like Sookie's home.

Sighing deeply, she pulled back the covers and threw on a pair of jeans, tying up a pair of gym shoes without bothering with socks. She scribbled a note for Sookie and threw it on the pillow before creeping stealthily out the front door. She didn't bother taking her car but walked through the abandoned streets of the town. When the door of Luke's came into view, she wasn't the least bit surprised. She saw Jess sneak out the diner door towards the bridge, a paperback in his back pocket, and let herself in through the unlocked door.

The stairs up to the apartment didn't creak like she'd thought they would. She thought she remembered them creaking, but tonight they were accommodatingly silent. Part of her knew exactly what she was doing, and part of her had no clue what had brought her up these stairs to this door at 11 o'clock at night. Still, if she didn't know, she probably wouldn't have knocked.

And then knocked again.

"Jess." Luke's gruff voice was almost a shock in the silence between the raps of her knuckles on wood. Solid wood that belonged in a hardware-store-turned-diner. "Damnit, Jess, how did you manage to lock yourself out? I thought you could pick locks in your—" The door opened, and the shock on Luke's face was more than a little amusing. "Lorelai."

The shock on Lorelai's face must have been equally amusing when she saw him, clad in sweatpants and no shirt. Any viable excuse she had been trying to think up evaporated and the lame truth spewed forth. "I couldn't sleep."

He again looked surprised, and then understanding. "Come in. I don't know where Jess went, but—"

Before he could finish, her lips were on his and finishing the statement seemed inconsequential. They stumbled back, into the apartment, and he had the brief presence of mind to close and lock the door again. Then in a flurry of lips and tongues and clothes and sheets, all presence of mind left the building.

OOOOO

Rory sat at her computer, trying to find something useful to do. Sleep hadn't come easily, and when it had it brought with it dreams that she didn't want to relive. So she'd gone into the living room to watch television, but it had yielded nothing of interest. Leno just wasn't doing it for her tonight. So she'd tried reading, but the words blurred beneath tired eyes. So she'd opted for typing. It couldn't hurt to start on an article for the _Franklin_. If she met with Happy Paris the next day, she would be praised for her initiative. If she met with PMS Paris, she be seen as a dangerous contender ready to stage a coup and would be no worse off than before. Either way, she didn't need to be able to see in order to type, so it served as a distraction.

When she heard a tap at the window, she didn't start. She didn't grab an umbrella or bat or lamp to defend against phantom attackers. She simply went to the window, pulled back the curtain, turned the lock, and returned to the computer. Jess had not been a so infrequent visitor to her window as Lorelai knew or would have liked. But what she didn't know couldn't hurt her. It was all innocent anyway.

"Your mom is at Luke's." Jess's first statements, before even a greeting, snapped Rory out of her sleep-deprived stupor.

"Luke's? I thought she was at Sookie's."

"Not anymore," he shrugged, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I saw her go in just after I left. I don't know if she's still there, but I'm not taking the chance of going back." The grimace on his face made her laugh, and then grimace in turn when she thought too long on it.

"Seems a safe plan. Feel free to hang out here. I just got this idea for an article for the school paper and decided to get a jump on it."

"No sleep for the Gilmore girls tonight?" He looked mildly confused and more than a little concerned. "I thought this day-away plan was supposed to be good for you."

"It will be," she shrugged absentmindedly, the click of her fingers on the keyboard louder than her voice. "I just need to get this down article down before I lose inspiration. I don't know what it is about insomnia and creative genius, but I'm not going to question it."

Jess sat watching her for ten minutes, lying back on the bed and retreating into his own head. He could tell that Rory hadn't just been struck with some idea. She had been looking for a distraction and stumbled onto it. It seemed she and her mother suffered the same illness tonight.

"Finished," she said triumphantly as she typed the last sentence and saved it. "God, I love when that happens."

"Three cheers," Jess sighed, sitting up again. "So do you plan to sleep tonight or do I need to go make coffee?"

"Bad dreams," she admitted with a slight rise of one shoulder, a half-shrug meant vainly to minimize the significance. "Didn't feel like sleeping."

"You wanna tell me about it?"

Another half-shrug. "I was walking down the street and saw Luke. He looked at me sadly and walked away. I saw Miss Pattie, and she did the same thing. Sookie, Babette, Andrew, Taylor, Kirk…all the same expressions." She smiled softly, sadly. "I could tell it was Mom. Even in the dream I knew what it meant. So I went home and looked in the mirror…and Mom's face looked back at me. I wasn't me; I was her. And I didn't understand all the sad looks until I walked into my room and saw a coffin where my bed was. 'Here lies Rory Gilmore.'" She looked at him, waiting for something, expecting something. "Pretty weird, huh? Doesn't take Freud to figure it out."

"You're not dying, Rory," he said softly. "And neither is she."

"She will." She smiled again, that wistful sadness. "If not Saturday, someday. She'll leave me one day, and even if it's not for another 20 years, I don't know how I'll live through it."

"You don't have to know yet." He took her hand and pulled until she was sitting on the bed next to him. "When it happens, we'll figure it out. Everybody does when it's time, don't they?"

She bowed her head, knowing he was right but not trusting the hope in the sentiment. If Lorelai died on Saturday, she wouldn't be able to figure it out. She would break, and not even he would be able to put her back together.

Waving her hand dismissively, she sighed. "Let's not think about it, alright? Can you just tell me again that everything will be fine? Can you make me forget about mom for a while? That's what tonight is supposed to be, right?"

"Everything will be fine," he assured her, pushing the hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ears. Her eyes were tired and irritated, but she didn't miss the look in his. It was so solid, unwavering. When he kissed her, it seemed to be with everything in him, and it touched everything in her.

When she let out a soft sigh, which turned to a whimper involuntarily, Jess stilled.

"Rory, if you don't tell me to—"

"I'm not going to," she answered before he'd given the choice.

He smiled against her lips. "But isn't there a house rule?"

"Yeah," she admitted, though it didn't stop her from running her nails temptingly over his scalp. "There is, isn't there?

"Rory—"

Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by a sharp ringing.

Jess growled low in his throat, pulling away. "That must be my conscience calling."

Rory couldn't help but laugh as she kissed him softly and quickly before going to answer the phone.

"_Rory?"_

"Sookie?"

"_I lost your mom."_

Rory put her head down on the phone table, trying hard not to laugh. "She isn't lost, Sookie. She's at Luke's."

"_Luke's?_ _Why would she be at Luke's?"_

"Is something wrong?" Jess asked, stepping out of Rory's room.

"No, keep your voice down!" Rory whispered with her hand over the receiver. "Because Luke is there," she answered Sookie.

"_Did I hear someone there? Oh, is Jess there? Did I interrupt something? Oh my gosh! Your mother—"_

"Sookie, relax. I don't think Mom is worried about where Jess is right now." She sent a 'now look what you've done!' look. "And you didn't interrupt anything."

"_Are you sure, sweetie? I mean, it's none of my business."_

"It's fine, Sookie. Go back to bed."

"_Okay. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight."

Rory hung up the phone and turned back to Jess, who was looking more than a little uncomfortable. "So how long will it take for your mother to put bars on your windows?"

"Who says I didn't let you in the front door?" she asked, her eyes the perfect mask of naiveté while she tried to hide a mischievous smile.

He smiled too. "Good point."

"So…" She stepped towards him. He stepped back. She stopped, confused. "So…"

"If I touch you right now, it'll all be over." She didn't know what she heard in his voice, but something told her not to push.

She sighed, frustrated, and looked around. "So…Monopoly?"

OOOOO

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"That was…"

"Uh-huh."

"And you were…"

"Thanks."

Lorelai lay in bed, flustered like she hadn't been in years, her head rested on Luke's chest. "Why had we never done that before?"

He smiled, playing with a wild lock of curly hair. "Beats me. I guess I didn't know if you were up for it."

"Well you sure were."

Neither missed the double meaning.

"You are alright, aren't you?" he asked, suddenly aware of the risk. "I mean, you're feeling okay? You aren't really supposed to exert yourself like this."

Lorelai laughed, high and melodic. "I think it's a little late for that, don't you? But yes, I'm okay." She smiled wider. "I feel better than I have in a long time."

"Good." He rested back again, pulling her closer. She didn't resist. "So did you come over here for some reason, or was this it?"

She laughed again, and he knew he would never get enough of it. "This wasn't enough?"

"Not that I'm complaining," he added quickly. "Feel free to come over for that any time."

She took a moment to answer his real question, not sure of what to say. "I don't think I knew what I was doing here," she told him honestly. "When I came back from London, I felt like I never wanted to leave the house again. It was home base, you know? So when I couldn't sleep at Sookie's, I think I just needed somewhere where I felt…at home."

The expression on Luke's face was indescribable, beautiful. His eyes lit up like topaz gems. "I'm glad you feel at home with me. It's exactly how I feel when I'm with you."

Lorelai felt her stomach drop like a kamikaze dive bomber. It left her unbalanced, unresponsive, but not in a bad way. More like a bungee jump, when adrenaline is pumping a hundred times more than is healthy and the high makes you shake straight down to your soul. For a moment all she could do was stare at him in wonder.

When she came back to herself, she could feel her cheeks burn. "So, am I going to have to worry about Jess coming in and embarrassing us all irreparably?" she asked, remembering where they were. Remembering that there should, in theory, be another resident in the apartment.

Luke tensed for a moment, remembering too. He had no idea how much time had passed since the boy left. "God, I hope not. I was asleep when he left."

"I saw him leave just before I got here," she told him. "He had a book. He looked like he was going to the bridge, but that was…" She looked at the clock. "…a while ago."

"I wonder if—"

Lorelai knew the second that the idea crossed Luke's mind because he shot up into a sitting position, inadvertently pushing her off of him.

"Oh, I'm going to kill that kid." He moved to stand up but caught his legs in the blanket and instead tumbled out of bed. After a few soft curses, he stood up and looked around. "I'm going to kill him, and then I'm going to ship his ass back to New York and let his mother kill him again."

"Luke," Lorelai tried, but he was already pulling on his pants. "Luke!" A shirt pulled on hastily, inside-out. "LUKE!"

Finally he stopped and turned back, one shoe in his hand.

"Get your ass back down here. I'm cold."

"But Jess is with Rory; I'm sure of it." He sat down and began tying a shoe. "They have the house all to themselves. Nothing good can come from that. God knows, after what just happened here, you know what could come from that. I warned that kid—"

"Luke, relax."

"How can you possibly tell me to relax?" he demanded, turning to her almost angrily. "Why are you so relaxed? I mean, my nephew—not the most flattering background, let me tell you—could be at this very moment doing things with your daughter that I will not say and can't even make myself think about because it's just that wrong. And you're just laying there, all naked and looking at me like I'm a crazy person, instead of yelling and storming over there like any normal mother would."

She put a hand very gently on his arm, and his angry expression softened. "Luke, _relax_," she repeated more firmly. "Rory is sixteen years old. She can make her own decisions when it comes to Jess."

Though it killed her to say it. It wasn't that she didn't like Jess. Nor was it that she didn't trust Jess with her daughter's heart. She just knew that if they took that step—if they were at this moment taking that step—her daughter would be giving away a huge part of her heart. She would be irreversibly tied to him: mind, body, and heart. Triple threat. It was a scary concept for a mother to handle.

"But—"

"And she's my daughter," she continued, in spite of her inner dialogue. "She knows what she's doing. She's got a better head on her shoulders than I ever did. I trust her decisions."

Luke slumped a little, defeated. He knew she was right. And more importantly, he knew Rory. If he couldn't trust her judgment, he didn't know whose he could. "Alright. I give. So what now?"

Lorelai grinned, slipping an arm around his neck and whispering provocatively in his ear, "Now, you come back to bed. You have far too many clothes on."

OOOOO

"Three of a kind, baby!" Rory slapped down her hand triumphantly and gathered her M&M pot. "Didn't I tell you I was a great poker player?"

Jess chuckled, rightly chastised, as he collected the cards. "Yeah, yeah. You're just far too good at distracting me."

"A girl does what she can," she winked playfully, popping a couple M&M's in her mouth. She'd been trying every dirty trick in the book, which included breaking the 'no touching' rule when she realized that she could reach him under the table with her foot. He'd very quickly moved away, making her pout prettily. That hadn't helped either.

"Besides, if you don't stop eating the poker chips, you're going to lose anyway."

"Small details," she laughed, but it turned into a yawn.

It was 1am, and they were sitting on the floor in the living room, the coffee table between them serving as a card table. Both were getting tired. Jess was more used to the late nights than Rory, but even he had to concede that it he would kick himself if they didn't get some sleep soon.

"You need sleep," he said, putting the cards back in the box and taking her hand. "And even if you don't, I do. Come on, off to bed."

"But I don't want to go to bed," she pouted juvenilely. "I was so close to wiping you out. Two more hands, if that, and I would have had the whole bag of M&Ms to myself." She smiled teasingly at him. "I promise I'll share."

"No more poker!" he laughed as he pulled her to her feet and began to usher her, locked in his arms, towards her room. "You're going to kick yourself tomorrow—" He looked at the microwave clock. "—or rather later today, if you don't get a few hours in. And I am not going deal with you tomorrow morning in the throes of a real caffeine craze. You're bad enough when you've had a full night."

"Hey!" She tried to turn to face him, but he held her tightly, her back against his chest. "You're mean when you're tired."

He smiled, trying not to be patronizing. "No, I'm forceful when I'm right." She snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "Besides, I'm looking out for you. You have that newspaper meeting tomorrow, and you know you're going to need the strength for Paris."

"Okay, you're right," she conceded, making a face at the idea of seeing Paris without sleep. "Take me to bed."

Jess stopped suddenly and raised an eyebrow, amused.

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" she laughed. "Though I wouldn't be opposed…"

"Sleep!" he insisted, pushing open the door and falling, with her in his arms, onto the bed. "Come on, I'll be here if you have another dream."

"Fine." She turned to face him, his arms still around her. "Are you going to sleep in all your clothes? That can't be very comfortable."

"Rory, if I take anything off, neither of us will be sleeping tonight." His eyes smiled, but she could see the truth in them. How frustrating it was to be so close, and yet so far. She wanted him more than coffee right then.

"I guess," she sighed, unconvinced, and nestled closer to him as he pulled a light blanket up over their shoulders. He put his arms around her again, and she felt the tremor in his hands. Yeah, he was feeling it too. "You know, one of these days there won't be anything between us."

"I'm looking forward to it," he replied, his voice deep, hoarse. He ran a finger delicately over her jaw and watched her smile tiredly. "But not now. Not tonight."

She curled his shirt in her fists, breathing him in. The little sound she made when she breathed out again was wistful but content. It made him think so many thoughts he knew he shouldn't and feel so many things he wanted so badly.

"I know," she said, her voice like that sound. "I just don't know how long I can stop myself. I don't think I want to stop myself."

"I don't want to stop you either. Trust me on that. But when you're ready—" She looked up at him expectantly, and he continued before she could interject, "—_and_ when we're both not sleep-deprived, we won't have to stop."

"I do love you, you know," she whispered, smiling as she closed her eyes and leaned against him. "You make me happy. Did I ever tell you that?"

"I don't know."

Her voice was soft and sleepy now, already half-gone. "Well you do. You make me happier than I thought I could be. And one of these days, you're going to let me show you that."

"You don't have to prove anything to me, Rory," he said, his brow creasing.

"That's not…" Big yawn. "…how I meant it." She looked like she was trying hard to think of what she did mean. "I just mean that I want to be everything with you." Another pause. "Or maybe that I just want to show you…" Little lines of concentration broke across her forehead as she tried to fight the cloud of sleep in her mind. "You know what? Never mind. I just love you."

He sighed deeply, and then felt stupid for it, and then didn't care. "I love you too." He kissed her forehead and closed his own eyes, knowing exactly what she meant. "And ditto on the rest of it. There aren't words to explain how happy you make me."

"Yeah there are." Even as she was drifting off, he could hear the teasing lilt in her words. "I'm sure the French have some kind of word for it. They're always been good at those kinds of things."

He chuckled, though it was barely audible. "One day I'll find it, Rory. I promise you that. But tonight…"

He didn't finish the sentence. They were both already dreaming.


End file.
